Uchiha Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: What if the Sharingan was as rare as Mokuton. What if no other Uchiha except for Madara had ever awakened the Sharingan. What if Naruto awakened the Sharingan... Strong, Sharingan Naruto. Naruto X Fem Sasuke !NO YAOI OR HAREM!
1. New Legend

I Don't Own Naruto

Uchiha Legend Chapter 1

* * *

**Naruto's Penthouse**

It is currently midnight in the quite village of Konoha. It is clear night; no clouds are blocking the bright glow of the moon. The moonlight illuminated the glass walls of a high-end apartment complex located at the rich district of Konoha. This district mainly consisted of young and successful Shinobi or young executives of Konoha, as the apartments here are quite expensive. The apartment complex is about thirty stories tall; in total it has about eighty homes.

Inside one of the top-floor penthouse suite is a boy of fourteen. A boy his age should not be able to afford such an apartment, especially that he is just going to become a genin this year. His apartment has a very modern design, glass walls and white leather furniture's are the main theme of the house, and the whole place is about 1500 sq-feet. It has a big kitchen, two bathrooms and both an office and a master bedroom.

The boy is currently inside his office, which is filled with bookshelves stuffed with books. Right in the middle of the room have a big square desk littered with scrolls and paper. If one were to look at the scrolls and drafts, they would be surprised that they were Fuinjutsu, and ever more surprised at the difficultly of the work. The scrolls included timed and expansive explosive notes, converter seals that allow the user that channel chakra through it to produce a different type of chakra; such as medical chakra.

These seals are what gained the boy so much money, he sold his original Fuinjutsu prototypes to Konoha, and recently almost every Shinobi have bought many of these seals themselves as they are very useful. One of his seals was sold of the charts as every kunoichi in the village has bought at least one. It is the anti-rape seal; a seal that reacts to the pheromones that rapist let out before they commit the act, and then launches a high rank offensive jutsu at the enemy.

The boy never released his name to the general public, so nobody knows who is the seal master of Konoha, the general public created an alias for him; Kyūseishu (saviour). The only person that knows of his true identity is the Hokage.

The boy is sitting on his office chair with a pleased grin on his face; he had just accomplished a seal that took him two-years to complete.

_'I guess I should get some sleep, I do have the academy graduation ceremony tomorrow', _the boy mused inside his mind. He knew that he has passed genin level ever since he was five years old.

The name of this boy is Namikaze Naruto. He is officially an orphan of Konoha, but the Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin knew of his true identity. Naruto is the son of the late Yondaime Hokage; Uzumaki Minato, and Uchiha Hitomi, and is the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Fourteen years ago, the mighty Kyuubi suddenly attacked the village of Konoha. During the beast's rampage many lives and families were lost, the casualties numbered up to the thousands. It was only until the Yondaime arrived at the battlefield and managed to transport the beast away from the village, the village could try to recuperate.

In the end the Yondaime managed to seal the Kyuubi inside his newborn son, Naruto, and he had to pay the price with his life. Uchiha Hitomi had supposedly died during childbirth, thus leaving Naruto an orphan. The Hokage and his Student Jiraiya knew exactly what the Yondaime had done, thankfully they were the only two that knows, and they decided that they would keep it that way. Sarutobi couldn't allow the Uchiha Clan to know about Naruto as they might try to control him because of the Kyuubi.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Hokage Office_**

_A baby Naruto was giggling in the arms of his Godfather; Jiraiya. The babe already showed signs of spiky blonde hair and he had the brightest pair of blue eyes most will ever see. Jiraiya looked down at his godson with a sad smile, he was having a bittersweet moment, once he laid eyes of Naruto he immediately felt a connection, he was like a grandson to him, but unfortunately, he has a spy network to maintain, it is impossible for him stay in the village for a long while._

_'He is gonna be a carbon copy of Minato." said Sarutobi with a smile._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Sigh...Jiraiya we must put him in the orphanage, it is the safest way for Naruto, if not, Minato's enemies and the Uchiha Clan might target Naruto." Jiraiya nodded at his sensei's logic. "We should keep his name as Naruto, but what last name should we give him."_

_"Namikaze...Namikaze Naruto, it works quite well with Maelstrom."_

_Jiraiya and Sarutobi spent the rest of the night with Naruto, this would be the last time both of them would see him for a long time. Jiraiya would not even be in Konoha for most of the time, and it would look suspicious of he was to go to the orphanage to check on one child. The Hokage has even more reason to refrain himself from visiting Naruto, as it would gain a lot of attention when the Hokage visits the orphanage. So until Naruto was much older, it would be very seldom for the two men to see him._

_Flashback End_

* * *

The two soon enlisted Naruto into the orphanage a few days later, acting that his family was killed during the Kyuubi rampage, which is technically true. Throughout the years, all of Konoha thought that the Kyuubi had been killed by the Yondaime, thus Naruto has had a normal childhood as he grew up.

As Naruto grew up in the orphanage, he never really had any friends, because he was always much smarter than the rest of the children. He always had a thirst for Knowledge, so much so that he learnt how to read and write at the mere age of four. Naruto would often read in the Konoha library many hours a day. In two years, Naruto had read many books, which helped him in taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and chakra control.

These skills would be very useful for Naruto in the near future as the orphanages of Konoha usually teach the orphan basic Shinobi skills and theory earlier so that the orphan would be able to attend the Shinobi Academy and not be so much behind other kids from Shinobi clans or families.

* * *

_Flashback- **Naruto's Room**_

_Naruto was reading in his room like every other day. He knew that he has an unusually large amount of very potent chakra, so much so that his chakra control is much worse than the other kids his age. So now he is trying to research for a way to remedy that fact. _

_Thankfully, Naruto found a few books that included chakra control exercises that would help one in his situation. In one year, Naruto have mastered leaf-balancing, which consists of keeping a leaf on your forehead with chakra without letting it fall to the ground. He also mastered the tree-walking exercise, in which the user needs to apply chakra to his feet and use it to stick to the surface of the tree trunk and walk up vertically without hands. After these two exercises, Naruto's chakra control became much better, to the point where he is much better than the others his age, and now he has an advantage over the others his age because now he not only have more chakra, but better control as well. _

_The following year, Naruto had mastered the water walking exercise, a much harder form of chakra control. At the end of the year, Naruto could walk on water as a second nature; he can even apply chakra to any part of his body so he can stay atop of the water. To improve his stamina and chakra capacity, Naruto spent many hours of the day on the surface of various water bodies, he would either run laps around lakes, or to sit-ups and push-ups atop his bathtub. Naruto would also practice some basic taijutsu kata on top of lakes. All in all, in one year Naruto' chakra control has sky-rocketed, have vast improvements on his taijutsu and his chakra capacity have doubled._

_Flashback End_

* * *

When Naruto was seven years old, something devastating happened in the village, the Uchiha clan was massacred by none other than the Uchiha prodigy; Uchiha Itachi. No matter the adults or children, everybody were killed, the only survivor is Itachi's younger brother; Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto of course, has read all about the Uchiha clan, they are one of the most known and powerful of Shinobi clans. One of their ancestors is known as one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever exist, equal to the status of Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime Hokage, his name was Uchiha Madara. Naruto has researched extensively on the subject that is Uchiha Madara.

Much like the Shodaime Hokage, Uchiha Madara also possess a unique Kekke Genkai; the Sharingan. In the recorded history of the Elemental Nations, Madara is the only person to ever possess the Sharingan. Nobody else in the Uchiha clan have awaken it ever since, though many believe that only the Uchiha have the ability or potential to activate the Kekke Genkai.

The Sharingan have many abilities, granting the user with amazing advantages among other Shinobi. The first of the Sharingan's powers, when the eye only has one tomoe, is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. Sharingan users can also inflict genjutsu upon other with only a brief moment of eye contact with the enemy.

The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements.

As the Sharingan evolves, gaining a total of two tomoes, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability, when the eyes is fully matured with three tomoes, is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekke Genkai techniques. The user can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques.

These abilities are only the basic advantages offered by the Sharingan; there is another stage a Sharingan user can achieve. It is called the Mangekyo Sharingan, the ultimate and most powerful form of the Kekke Genkai. This extremely powerful dojutsu is very hard to activate, as one with a fully matured Sharingan must feel extreme emotion when he or she is very close to death in order to activate the Mangekyo. Once the Mangekyo is awakened, it would not give the user any healing or immunity, so it is really hard to survive right after the awakening.

But if one is to survive the awakening, the user will become a powerful force to be reckoned with. The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, the known jutsu used by Madara include the powerful fire technique Amaterasu, the use of Susanoo and the almost unbreakable genjutsu Tsukuyomi. There may be other jutsu that the Mangekyo Sharingan may offer, but no one knows as Madara Uchiha died before use displayed anymore jutsu when using his Sharingan.

One might ask why Naruto researched Uchiha Madara so thoroughly. The reason was because he himself has activated the Sharingan. He didn't know what caused it or when he truly activated it, so he decided to check up on the only other person to possess these eyes.

* * *

_Flashback- **Naruto's Room**_

_Naruto just woke up, the sun was just peaking through the horizon, an orange illuminated Naruto's room. He stepped out of his room and headed to the shared bathroom that is used by all the orphans. The bathroom was empty, it was too early in the morning for the other kids to wake up, but Naruto made it a habit to wake up early so he can train. _

_After taking a morning shower and getting dressed, Naruto headed to the mirror to fix his hair. Then to his ever surprise, when he looked up at his image, instead of the normal vibrant blue eyes, a pair of blood red eyes with two tomoe in each iris stared back at him. Naruto let out a light yelp as he fell backwards. Hesitantly getting back on his feet he once again looks onto the mirror, and he saw the red eyes again._

_'These eyes...what the hell happened to me..." Naruto thought as he thought back to what could have happened to him the previous night. Naruto then thought back to one of the books he read a few months ago, he has seen these eyes before, they are the legendary Kekke Genkai; the Sharingan. He remembers that it is a dojutsu, so that means he must be subconsciously channelling chakra to his eyes. Concentrating his chakra network as he closed his eyes, he found that he has been channelling a fixed amount of chakra constantly to his eyes, quickly cutting the supply, he opened his eyes once again, and was very relieved that he saw his blues eyes once again._

_'I must find out the cause of this...there must be some kind of explanation..."_

_After hours of research, Naruto only found another man that possesses these eyes, but no reason regarding how he activated the dojutsu. But this knowledge leads his thought down another lane. As an orphan, Naruto often wondered who his parents were, and since these eyes is a Kekke Genkai; he might be related to the Uchiha clan. Naruto knows that he can't act rash, since he is in possession of one of the most powerful bloodline to ever existed, so many people might try to take advantage of him. If he goes to the Uchiha clan and showed them the eyes, they might try something sinister as well, so Naruto has to think this out._

_In the end Naruto decided to keep his eyes a secret for now, why seek for acknowledgement when he alone can use his eyes to his advantage. Naruto have read about all the abilities the Sharingan can grant the user, with a new training method, he could become a very powerful Shinobi. So for the next seven years, Naruto have been using the Sharingan as much as possible to train with them, at the end of the academy Naruto possess a fully matured Sharingan. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

With the use of his Sharingan Naruto was able to memorize the entire book he read, making his intellectual knowledge and academic grades to improve dramatically. Because he wants to hide the fact that he has the Sharingan, Naruto put learning genjutsu at the highest priority therefore he can cast an illusion over his eyes when he activates them. Normally, when a Shinobi uses genjutsu, he or she would send a burst of chakra into the enemy's chakra network by using certain handsign or jutsu, but a Sharingan user can send chakra through their eyes and enter the enemy's eyes with only a glance.

Naruto found what he could inside the Konoha Library, but all that he found were academy to genin level scrolls that took him a few hours at most to master. These scrolls only taught him how to detect and dispel Genjutsu and how to use the most basic Genjutsu on people; these would not help him hide his Sharingan from the Shinobi of the village.

Naruto set out a new goal for himself; he needed to infiltrate the Uchiha clan compound. Naruto is quite aware that the compound would be probably guarded and protected by the ANBU and maybe some barrier surrounding it, but it is his best bet for some Genjutsu and maybe some Sharingan related Jutsu. Naruto knew that despite the massacre of the Uchiha clan, the clan scroll and jutsu would still be located inside the compound because it is clan property and as long as the clan is not extinct, all clan property would belong to its clan members.

* * *

_Flashback - Naruto 10 years old- **Naruto's Room**_

_As one of the older orphans of the orphanage, and definitely one of the best behaving kids, Naruto has his own room. This was very convenient for Naruto as he can freely train his eyes inside the solitude of his room._

_Naruto's room is quite simple and small, but the living space was conventional and efficient. His bed was located at the back right corner of the room, and several book shelves were place against most of the walls of the room, all filled to the brim with scrolls and books. There was a closet at the left wall of the room, it was filled with various red and black outfits of Naruto's, the orphanage usually provided clothes for the kids and they got to choose the color, and Naruto had an unhealthy obsession with the colors red and black._

_A desk was located at the center of the back wall; it was average in size and was hazel in color. A simple desk lamp was the only source of light in the room besides the bright moon, and the person sitting by the desk had his elbows on the desk, his face had on a thoughtful expression. The ten years old Naruto look older than his age, his face was angular and was scarce of baby fat, and he was about three inches taller than all the other kids he lived with._

_It was 11:30 o'clock at night, just half an hour before Naruto would start his infiltration. He has changed into an all black outfit, it was form fitting but comfortable, and it would make Naruto almost invisible to the naked eye. The Hyuuga compound is at the opposite end of the village compared to the Uchiha compound, so it was highly unlikely that a Hyuuga would activate his Byakugan when he was sneaking in._

* * *

**_Uchiha Compound_**

_Deciding to head out early to scope the area, Naruto leaped out of the window of his room and sped towards the Uchiha compound. It took Naruto fifteen minutes for Naruto to arrive in the Uchiha perimeter. He activated his Sharingan and scanned his surroundings, he found four ANBU Black Ops in the area, one on each corner of the Uchiha compound._

_Naruto waited for another few minutes before he put his plan into action, taking out a scroll, Naruto placed it on the ground. It was a fire elemental seal that Naruto created a few nights prior, it is a seal that when activated, would unleash the fire sealed with the scroll, and ignite the surroundings, in essence, it is a advanced explosive note._

_Naruto placed the scroll at near the back area of the Uchiha compound since it was the furthest away from each ANBU. He activated the seal, and the effects were instantaneous, a torrent of flames shot out from the scroll, which incinerated the scroll in the process and set a radius of 10 meters on fire. Naruto quickly sped out of the area, his Sharingan telling him that all four ANBU were racing to the fire, he quickly took this chance to jump of one of the roofs of the compound, then jumped down to the streets._

_Naruto had previously research the layout of the Uchiha compound, all of the noble clans of Konoha had their compound blueprints inside the Konoha Library Archives. It is quite weird that they clan head would allow such valuable information of the clan be available to the general public, but it is most likely that the current clan heads just forgot about them._

_Naruto figured out that he was standing near the minor clan house of the compound, this is where the average non-Shinobi Uchiha's lived. The blueprint of the Uchiha compound did not say where Library of some sort of Archive was located, but Naruto can safely assume that the scrolls would be within the Main House of the compound. _

_Naruto had a window of just a few hours, the guards shouldn't have seen anyone intrude, but they will search the compound just in case, but it would just be another routine check. Right now he needed to stay low, these lower clan houses were one of the best places to hide for now. _

_Naruto waited in the house for a few hours, he constantly checked his surroundings with his Sharingan, none of the guards even came close to his location, Konoha really needs to improve the standard of their ANBU Black Ops. With his Sharingan still active, Naruto carefully sped out of the house and towards the main household of the Uchiha compound._

_When Naruto got there, he found that the lights inside the house were turned on. Naruto had a plan for the lone Uchiha survivor, his classmate, Uchiha Sasuke. In order to safely continue his operation, he must knock Sasuke out, he can't risk letting Sasuke walk in on him when he was looking through his family scrolls._

_Following the light to its origin, Naruto found what appears to be the master bedroom of the house; Sasuke must have occupied the master bedroom now. Naruto slowly slid the wooden door open a little bit, just a slight crease, it was highly unlikely that Sasuke would notice. _

_When Naruto looked into the crease, he found something very surprising. There in the middle of the room was a person, and what surprising about this person is that this person was a girl about his age. She was wearing the exact same clothes Sasuke was wearing at the academy just a few hours prior, only now the clothes seem a little too big for the girl and she had a much more feminine figure. _

_In Naruto's opinion, this girl is easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his short life. She had midnight black hair that went down to her waist, a pair of obsidian black eyes, and a very cute and pretty face._

_This girls was hugging something in her arms with her knees near her chest, tears were constantly streaming down her face. She was visibly shaking, her shoulders moving to her every quivering breath; her legs and knee were locked in their position, which would probably be numb for a good hour after she stops crying. Naruto looked further into the crease and found that the girl was clutching onto a photo, which consisted of what appeared to be a family._

_'I know I have seen that face before', thought Naruto as he observed the picture with his Sharingan._

_Then his remembrance struck him like a fist, the man on the picture was the previous Clan head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku. The woman beside him had Fugaku's arms around her, so it was safe to assume that she was Fugaku's wife. _

_The teenage boy next to the couple was a face that Naruto had seen quite regularly in his stolen Bingo Book, Uchiha Itachi, the killer of the Uchiha clan, and traitor of Konoha. _

_Naruto knew that Sasuke was the youngest son of the previous Uchiha clan head, and the younger brother of Itachi, but he wasn't in the photo, in fact the same girl that is crying was in Sasuke's place in the photo._

_Then the truth once again struck Naruto, Sasuke is the girl on the photo, SASUKE IS A GIRL!_

_Naruto was by no way stupid, immediately Naruto began to think of the reasons why Sasuke is hiding her true gender. Then he realized that being the last female survivor of a famous clan would be very bad, she would just be used as a breeding machine, and then she might be discarded like a common whore. _

_Naruto was very impressed that Sasuke managed to fool the village for such a long time, but he suspects that some other people must know about this, Sasuke would not enough skill to cast such a Genjutsu, so the Hokage or someone in high places must be helping her._

_Naruto truly felt sympathy towards this girl, not only did she lost her entire family to her crazy, genocidal brother, she has to put up a fake identity in order to protect herself from her home village. _

_Naruto needed to continue his current mission, so he reluctantly peered his gaze from the crying girl, for some reason he really wanted to comfort her, just hold her in his arms and tell her that she doesn't have to be alone. The fact that Naruto possesses the Sharingan might imply that he is part Uchiha since it is known as an Uchiha Kekke Genkai._

_Silently, Naruto casted an illusion around the room so that Sasuke would not see him open the door. Naruto walk into the room and silently approached the crying girl. He then gently pressed his fingers behind her neck and sent a burst of chakra through his fingers to knock her out cold. Catching Sasuke before she hit the floor, Naruto gently laid her on the ground._

_Naruto took a few seconds to look at Sasuke's peaceful face when she is asleep, 'She is so beautiful...'._

_Shaking himself out of his stupor, Naruto searched the rest of the compound. Naruto looked through most of the compound and had found nothing, then he finally reached a room which looked like a private library. He quickly placed a Genjutsu around the room and proceeded to browse the scrolls and books. _

_He had found the jackpot! Some of these scrolls contained very useful Ninjutsu and Genjutsu the Uchiha clan had obtained over the years. The Ninjutsu mainly consisted of Fire Style Jutsu, all of them are B-S ranked, these would be very useful for him in the future, and so he laid them aside on the floor for later. He also found two other very useful jutsu, the **Shunshin no Jutsu, **and the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. _

_The Shunshin no Jutsu is a high-speed movement technique that allows a Shinobi to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds._

_Similar to the **Bunshin no Jutsu**, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power._

_Another point about this Jutsu is that whenever a clone is dispelled, the memories of that clone's brief existence will be transferred back to the original, thus making them very useful of intelligence gathering, and to some people, non-physical training._

_Naruto is one of the few people that can train with Kage Bunshin and it is because of his massive chakra reserves. As each clone splits the user's chakra in half, one would need a large amount of chakra to create a high number of clones, as well as maintaining the jutsu for a long period of time_

_After another while of searching Naruto found what he came here for, Genjutsu. There was an entire shelve of it, Naruto took his time to browse through all of the scrolls and carefully chose a several for him. _

_Naruto started from the easier sorts of Genjutsu first, these would be the ones he would learn immediately. The first one was **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings), this is a simple Genjutsu used to hide an object by altering the appearance of the image. If the target comes in contact with the hidden object the genjutsu is broken. This jutsu would be very useful for Naruto, with just brief eye contact with the enemy; he could completely hide any kunai or shuriken he launches towards the enemy._

**_Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu_**_ (Sly Mind Affect Technique), this is a tricky illusion that causes Naruto's target to travel around in circles. If the enemy is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically when they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over again. This would be very useful when someone is trying to stalk him._

**_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_**_ (Demonic Illusion: Vision of Hell), this jutsu creates an illusion that makes the target see a shocking scene, such as a dying friend__  
__or anything else the user sees fit, making the target lower their defences. Again, being able to apply this jutsu with just a glance of the eyes would increase the usefulness of this jutsu by folds._

**_Kanashibari no Jutsu_**_ (Paralysis Technique), this jutsu creates an illusion in which causes the target to feel like their entire body has become paralyzed. Because the body thinks it cannot move it actually restricts the body of movement. Normally, the user of thus jutsu must hold a hand sign while maintaining this jutsu, but all Naruto has to do is to maintain eye contact, allowing him free use hand signs to eliminate the enemy._

**_Fusenmei Genzō_**_ (Vision Blur), this jutsu convinces the mind of the enemy that their vision is blurring for a moment, disorienting them and causing an opening for attack. This is another low rank jutsu that is made deadly because of the Sharingan's ability to cast Genjutsu through eye contact._

**_Botsuraku Gozō no Jutsu_**_(Diminishing Air Technique), this jutsu creates an illusion in which makes the target believe that the air supply around them is lowly diminishing them, making them feel as if they were really in a situation that they cannot breath. Because the mind is convinced there is no air the target's mind restricts them from breathing. This instils fear in the target and if isn't dispelled eventually can cause the target to faint. Another great distraction and restraining jutsu._

**_Magen: Jigoku Gōka no Jutsu_**_ (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell), this illusion depicts a giant fireball which slowly falls downward, about to collide with the earth. Used as a "Scare" tactic, making enemies flee or try to avoid the fireball. This would be great if Naruto needed to create a sudden diversion for him to escape in a dire situation._

**_Hinote Engan no Jutsu_**_ (Hell's Fire Technique). This jutsu creates an illusion which creates intense flames that surround the target. The illusion puts in the targets mind that they are actually being burned and that they can actually feel the pain but in reality no harm has come to them. This would be immensely useful when Naruto needs to interrogate someone._

**_Higai Mōsō no Jutsu_**_ (Paranoia Technique), this illusion makes people become sceptical to their teammates for they think they are going to betray them. This causes them to fight amongst each other making them easy targets. This can target up to four people at once. This would be very useful when Naruto is fighting an enemy that out numbers him, as it will cause damage to his enemies, affect their abilities and confuse their entire group._

**_Jūyōsei Kone no Jutsu_**_ (Restraining Movement), this illusion convinces the target's mind that they are getting heavier and heavier, as if gravity is increasing only on them. They become slower, weaker, and are forced to use more charka for taijutsu techniques. If Naruto specializes in Genjutsu, Taijutsu specialists are his weaken, so this jutsu would be extremely useful when he has to fight a taijutsu master._

**_Katsubō no Tsumi _**_(Pain Lust), this is a physiological Genjutsu on which the enemy is dominated by a natural or sexual need or even a high pain. The enemy will do whatever it takes to satisfy its need, even if it means leaving the fight or seriously injuring themselves. This would be useful when fighting enemy Kunoichi, Naruto could fully manipulate them to his will._

**_Kokuangyō no Jutsu_**_(Verse of Black Darkness), this is an illusion that envelops its victims within a void of darkness, making them blind to anything except themselves. This is an A rank Genjutsu because it is very difficult to break, this jutsu could also be used on multiple opponents at the same time._

_Naruto laid all these open on the floor. There is no way that Naruto could take these away with him because it will alarm many people if they found out that some of the Uchiha's most powerful jutsu was stolen. Therefore Naruto decided to memorize all the jutsu with his Sharingan, with all his experiences memorizing books and scrolls, memorizing these should be no problem for Naruto._

_Naruto used 20 minutes to memorize all the jutsu thoroughly, after all that he returned all the scrolls back to their respective shelves. Making sure that there is no visible difference, Naruto left the room._

_Based on the position of the moon, it was about 2:00 o'clock at the time. Naruto needed to return to the orphanage quickly, some matrons might be checking the room tonight. Naruto was about to leave, but he felt the urge to see Sasuke again._

_Naruto carefully trekked to the room where he left Sasuke; he slowly opened a window and peered his gaze inside. Sasuke was still sleeping in the same position, she looks very peaceful now that she wasn't crying anymore. Naruto took this time to observe her face more, she had perfect porcelain skin, cute cheeks with a little baby fat, and her hair looks so smooth and silky Naruto just wants to run his hand through it all day._

_Naruto very reluctantly made himself peer his gaze from the beautiful girl, she was just to captivating, it made Naruto want to stare at her. Her identity as Sasuke was so different from her real person. The Sasuke he knew from the academy was dark, cold, emotionless, but the real Sasuke is capable of shedding tears, express her sorrows. Naruto can only imagine the amount of facade Sasuke must endure each day._

_Naruto activated his Sharingan and encrypted the beautiful image of Sasuke into is mind forever, this was a sight that he never wants to forget. Turning around Naruto dashed to the edge of the compound, seeing that the guards were not on alert Naruto stealthily slipped over the edge and ran off to the distance, he did not look back but the image of a midnight black haired goddess lingered on his mind the entire way... _

_Flashback End_

* * *

After Naruto obtained the jutsu from the Uchiha clan he began to train even more than usual. He stopped his daily trips to the library and used that time to train, so Naruto was basically training the entire day, only stopping to eat and sleep. But Naruto didn't want to attract any attention from the other kids, so he often train in his room and a abandoned training ground near the orphanage, since he rarely hung out with the other kids, nobody was suspicious about his constant absence.

Naruto's training method also changed as well, he started to use Kage Bunshin to speed up his training, it won't work on any physical training but it works great when he was training in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

After a full year Naruto had pretty much mastered all the Genjutsu he stole from the Uchiha, he is now capable of using each of the jutsu with his Sharingan. The Ninjutsu he obtains was a bit more difficult to learn than the Genjutsu because Naruto didn't know of his Chakra nature at the time. He bought some chakra testing paper from a local Shinobi store, the owner just brush him off as another wannabe Shinobi so he just let him have it for free.

After testing his chakra with the chakra paper, he determined that his chakra had a strong affinity towards fire, thus the fire style jutsu he got from the Uchiha would be come along easier to him than other elemental jutsu. Though Naruto was surprised when he saw that he also had a strong affinity for wind, not as strong as his fire element, but it was quite a strong reaction for a ten year old boy.

After another six months Naruto managed to master the Ninjutsu as well. At 11 years old, Naruto was already a Jounin level Shinobi. He has master two kinds of elemental manipulation, has a wide arsenal of Ninjutsu, incredible Genjutsu, and moderate Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. His chakra reserves had also increase considerable in the last few years; he should have just as much chakra as a Ninjutsu based Jounin, or even perhaps the Hokage.

Because of the constant increase of his chakra reserves Naruto never stopped his chakra control exercises, in fact he has progressed to an impressive degree. Naruto have master kunai balancing, one of the most advanced form of chakra controlling. After he mastered Kunai balancing he tried to combine it with other exercises to increase its difficulty, such as running up and down trees while trying to balance the kunai. Naruto had combined Kunai balancing with almost all form of chakra control exercises he had tried before.

Ever since Naruto turned 12, he had been training himself in the arts of Fuinjutsu. Surprisingly, Fuinjutsu is the Shinobi art that Naruto is the most talented on, he took on drawing seals like fish to water, everything about Fuinjutsu just came really natural to him.

Most people consider the entirety of Fuinjutsu as sealing scroll and explosive notes, by in contrast to popular belief; Fuinjutsu might be the most lethal form of Shinobi art in the world. Fuinjutsu alone have the capability of defeating the mightiest of foes, the Bijuu being an accurate example. Some of the previous Kage of Shinobi villages were known to have strength equal to the Bijuus, such as the Shodai Hokage, and the Sandaime Raikage, but they both had to use everything they had to defeat the Bijuu. Uzumaki Mito however, was able to seal and suppress the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune within her own body using only Fuinjutsu and minimal effort.

Over the span of two years Naruto have create a line of very useful and original seals, and this was when he caught the attention of the Hokage. One day Naruto was just strolling down an empty street and a man just stumbled out of an alleyway. By the looks of it the man had been fighting an armed man because he has cuts all over his body that looked like it were caused by some sort of blade.

Naruto quickly ran over to the man and found out that he was already unconscious; checking his pulse Naruto knew that he wouldn't have enough time to take the man to the hospital. Naruto had no choice but to use one of his original seal to help this man. Naruto used a converter seal, this seal allows Naruto to channel chakra through it to produce a different type of chakra, and in this case Naruto used it to create some medical healing chakra, effectively using the Mystic Palm Jutsu.

After a few moments the man's wounds stopped bleeding and began to heal, the man was now stable enough to be moved to the hospital, so Naruto carried the man over his shoulders and sped to the hospital. But Naruto used a henge to change his appearance to that of a middle age brown haired man. Giving the injured man to one of the medic, Naruto quickly left, hoping no one saw him use his seal to help the man.

But unknowingly by Naruto, the Hokage had seen everything with his crystal ball. Ever since Sarutobi dropped Naruto off at the orphanage he had occasionally observed the blonde haired gaki with his crystal ball, but after the attack from the Kyuubi he was very busy, so over time Sarutobi stopped checking on the boy, he knew that he would be in good care in the orphanage.

Over the years Naruto had just slipped the mind of Sarutobi, especially after his youngest grandson Sarutobi Konohamaru was born. As Hokage he had many work to do during the day and some of the evening, whenever he gets home he spends the remainder of the day playing with his grandson, therefore, Sarutobi simply had no time for Naruto.

One day, the Sandaime just suddenly thought if the son of the Yondaime, he couldn't believe that he completely forgot about the child. He felt horrible that he didn't even once checked on him, so he fired up his crystal ball and Naruto showed up on screen. Naruto was now a 12 years old boy, and he look almost exactly like his father. He has untamed spiky blonde hair covered his entire head with two bangs framing his face. Naruto is considered a very handsome young man by the female population of the academy, he is constantly hounded for dates and relationships, but he just doesn't have the time or enough interest to start any romantic relationships with these girls. For the last two years he had had a crush on only one girl...

Sarutobi continued to observe the son of his successor, he was amazed at how much he has grown and how he carries himself. Naruto way of walking was filled with confidence. Then suddenly a man rushed out of an alley all beat up, Sarutobi was about to call for a medical team to help the man, but much to his surprise Naruto pulled out a piece of paper with a seal of some sort encrypted on it, then to his further surprise the seal started to expel medical chakra to heal the man.

Sarutobi was absolutely floored, something like this was unheard of, and for such a useful to exist would change the village. When medical Shinobi were few in number, any Shinobi would be able to heal themselves for their comrades with their own chakra with this seal. Sarutobi thought that this would be a good time to met Naruto once again after 12 years.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Naruto had just left the hospital and changed back into his original appearance. He was about he back to the orphanage, but he was intercepted by an ANBU Black Ops member. Naruto was naturally worried about the sudden appearance but he managed to put on an expressionless facade._

_"Namikaze Naruto, Hokage-sama has requested your audience." The ANBU member said with a stoic voice and gestured Naruto to follow him._

_Naruto merely nodded without giving an answer, on the outside he appeared to be emotionless, but inside his head his mind was racing at a hundred miles a second._

_'What could the Hokage want from me, did he see me help that man...or did he see me train...or even worst, did he see my Sharingan...'_

_Naruto was broken out of his inner ranting when they arrived at the Hokage Tower. This is the first time Naruto had been so close to this building, he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. He and the ANBU walked up the long stairs of the building and through a series of halls, and then they finally arrived at the Hokage office. The ANBU told Naruto wait there while he goes inside to notify the Hokage that they have arrived._

_Naruto was left standing in front of the Hokage's door trying not to fidget or twitch, he cannot show any signs of nervousness or anxiety._

_The ANBU member came back out a few seconds later, and gestured Naruto to go in. Naruto's heart speed increase as he slowly walked into the office of the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha. Naruto had read all about the legendary Sandaime Hokage. He was known as Kami no Shinobi, and the Professor, as well as the strongest Kage of his generation._

_But Naruto never expected such a legend to look so old a frail. Sarutobi might have looked like an old man, but Naruto knew that he was still a very dangerous man, he must treat this man, living legend, and his leader with complete respect._

_"Good Afternoon Hokage-sama, it is an honour to be in your presence", respectfully said Naruto as he bowed to his leader._

_"Good afternoon Naruto-kun, please take a seat", said Sarutobi with a kind smile as he gestured to a chair. _

_Naruto was very surprised that the village leader knew his name personally but eventually snapped out if his stupor and thanked the Hokage for the offer._

_"You must be wondering why I have summoned you here today Naruto-kun", Sarutobi paused to check Naruto's expression, and to his surprise Naruto had on a completely expressionless face._

_"I saw you healing that man earlier today, and the seal you used to help him was definitely extraordinary, something that I would love to incorporate into Konoha's Shinobi supplies, I believe it will help many people." Sarutobi was to the point, he wanted to catch up with the boy, but he must not cause any suspicion, so he would have to be more distant for now, and with this situation he could build more ground and gradually get closer to the boy._

_Naruto now had on a face of shock, he wasn't in trouble, far from it in fact, the village leader just complimented his creation and wanted to officially introduce it to the public. "H-Hokage-sama, I have thought about something like that till now but if you think it a good idea then I will comply." Getting a nod from Sarutobi._

_"May you show me the seal and explain how it works please?"_

_Naruto nodded and unsealed the Conversion seal from his utility scroll. It was just a normal piece of paper, very easy to carry and store. In the piece of paper was a very intricate seal, one that most people cannot even begin to fathom. _

_Naruto proceeded to explain to the Hokage the usage of the seal and the Hokage was growing more and more impressed by the second. 'Kami he is just like his father...'_

_After a thorough explanation Sarutobi gave Naruto many compliments and offered him a deal. He would give Naruto a copy right of the Conversion Seal and he would mass produce it and sell them in various Shinobi stores throughout Konoha. The village itself would also but a mass quantity of the seal to provide to some Shinobi just in case of emergency._

_Naruto hastily agreed to the deal. He would soon have to move out of the orphanage, he need to find another place to stay, he is still in the academy so he is now is need of money, this deal couldn't have came to him at a better time._

_"Thank you Naruto-kun, you have done your village a great favour"._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Shortly after the release of the Conversion seal, its sale rate already surpassed many other ninja tools. It was just a very conventional and useful tool, it is also very easy to carry and store, so it is very appealing to many Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Naruto continued to offer the Hokage more and more original seals and the Hokage wanted to mass produce many of them. Among the seals that Naruto released, the Anti-Rape seal is by far the most popular. Rape is one of the most horrific fates of many Kunoichi, and a seal that can prevent that fate is bound to be popular. This was when the moniker Kyūseishu came into existence.

This moniker was very suitable for Naruto, his seals have saved many Shinobi and Kunoichi, and for the last few years the death toll of Konoha has dropped to the lowest amongst the four Shinobi villages. The other four main Shinobi villages have also been trying to obtain some of these seals for themselves, but the Hokage made ensured that none of the produced seals would leak out of Konoha, those who are caught smuggling these seals out of Konoha would be charged of treason.

Naruto also incorporated a protection seal on the mass production, meaning that each seal would have need the Konoha owner to channel some chakra into the seal once they buy it, after that the seal would appear to be a black piece of paper and would only be compatible to the chakra of the owner, thus eliminating the threat of enemy ninja from obtaining these seal off some KIA Konoha Shinobi.

Naruto made a lot of money in the last two years; he bought a very luxurious penthouse on the high end side of Konoha, one that is safe from the prying eyes of others, leaving Naruto to free train with his Sharingan and secret seals. Over the years Naruto never stopped his training, even if he was to work on his Fuinjutsu, he would make about 25 Kage Bunshin to complete his training for the day.

To this day, nobody knew of Naruto's true power, every time he or his Bunshin trained he would be in a secluded area, and would also cover the proximity with a high level Genjutsu.

* * *

**Naruto's Penthouse - Present Time**

Naruto is currently laying on his king size bed. In the span of his fourteen years old life he had achieve more than most people would in a lifetime. He is a very strong Shinobi, capable of holding his own against some of the most prominent Jounin of Konoha. He hasn't fully achieved the full potential of the Sharingan yet, and when he does, Naruto would be in the league of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama.

Even after the purchase of his penthouse, Naruto still have an immense amount of money in his bank account, as the streams of money never end when the majority of the Shinobi and Kunoichi constantly buys his creation every day.

Naruto has almost everything most people want, but there is one thing he needs right now, it is a purpose. When he was younger he wanted to get as strong as possible, and he got even more determined when he found out about his Sharingan.

When he achieve a sufficient amount of power he began to work on Fuinjutsu, it didn't give him as much power as his Genjutsu or Ninjutsu but it was a interesting and fun field to work on. It is also Fuinjutsu that made him his life fortune.

At the age of fourteen Naruto found himself without any dreams, he just finished a seal that took him two years to finish, and he just achieve the third Tomoe stage of the Sharingan. He just hoped that official Shinobi life would bring him more prospects, which he is quite confident it would.

* * *

End of Chapter One! XD

I hope you all liked my new story, please leave me some suggestion or comment about my story.

Insights from my readers always help me when I am writing.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Real Shinobi Life Begins

I Don't Own Naruto

Uchiha Legend Chapter 2

* * *

It is a fresh spring morning in the powerful village of Konoha. The sun is just finished rising, a warm glow covered many people as they went about their morning rituals. The Academy is especially crowded this morning as it is the graduation day of the newest generation of Genin. There are usually about one hundred Genin the graduates in one year, despite the Chunin exams happening twice a year, on average only 20% of the graduate would become Chunin sometime during their career. Most of the would just remain Genin for a couple of years, then give up on getting promotions so they take on odds jobs around the village as D-rank missions. Or the drop out of the Shinobi system and find a civilian job.

Within that 20% that becomes Chunin, only an average of 5% of them would eventually become Jounin. The better portion of them would become Chunin leaders that would sometimes lead C-B ranked missions, then the rest would become average Chunin, these are the ones that would teach in the Academy, follow Chunin Leaders on missions, Gate Guardians, and mainly maintaining order within the village, especially since the Uchiha Police Force were wiped out.

Despite the early hour the Academy is already pretty crowded. Many parents stood beside the son or daughter, waiting for the Academy to be open. Today the Academy would host a graduation ceremony inside its walls, the teachers would give their student a final speech of the Shinobi and at the end, and the Sandaime Hokage would also speak a few words.

The group of Genin this year included most of the Heirs and Heiresses of some of Konoha's most prestigious Shinobi Clans, therefore the Academy perimeter are filled with many clan members of various clans that serve as support and protection for the future clan leader. The clan with the most in number is the Hyuuga clan, the now most powerful clan in Konoha after the annihilation of the Uchiha clan.

The Clan Head Hyuuga Hiashi is standing in front of all his underlings as his daughter and heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata stood timidly beside him. Hyuuga Hinata has an entirely different aura than the rest of her clan; she was lacking in confidence and lacked the look of nobility the main household members carry. There is never any eye contact when one tries to speak to her, if she is to become the future leader of the Hyuuga clan, she must shape up tremendously, because they way she is now, nobody in her clan would give her any true loyalty.

The Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Clan Heads are currently also present at the Academy. The Aburame Clan Head, Aburame Shibi stood in front of only a few of his clan members, his son Aburame Shino stood beside him, that all carried an aura of stoic and intimidation.

The Akimichi, and Yamanaka Clan Heads, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Choza stood besides the long time friend and team-mate, Nara Shikaku, the current Jounin Commander of Konoha, as well as the Leader of the smaller Nara clan. They stood just like they did many years ago as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, one of the most infamous Konoha Shinobi squad known throughout the lands. Their children and spouse each stood beside them, they clearly showed that they have more family values that the previous larger clans.

Their children made up the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio; they included Nara Shikamaru, heir of the Nara clan, Akimichi Chouji, future leader of the Akimichi clan, and Yamanaka Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka clan. They all have very obvious similarities with their parents; Shikamaru and Chouji look almost identical to their respective fathers. Ino was more of a mix between her two parents, but her facial attributes mainly favoured her father.

The Inuzuka clan is also present, the feral looking Clan Head of the tracking family stood in front of several Inuzuka Shinobi and their Nin-dogs. Inuzuka Kiba, the second heir of the Inuzuka clan to stood next to his mother, and his elder sister, Inuzuka Hana, the Inuzuka Heiress. Cuddling himself inside Kiba's coat is Akamaru, the inu partner of Kiba. Kiba had an uncanny resemblance to his mother; they had the same hair-style and similar feral face, completely different from the more feminine face of Hana.

Most of the other graduates are from non-Shinobi families or the Orphanage. These graduates took up the most in numbers, even exceeding lower members from the Shinobi clans. Among these student is Haruno Sakura, the so-call best Kunoichi from a civilian family. She had very high academic records, obtaining full mark in almost all the written tests, but her actual Kunoichi skills left something to be desired. She was standing next to her family, which included both her parents, Sakura's mother looked like an older version of her daughter, and her father was an average looking brown haired man that resembles the majority of the other men in Konoha.

* * *

**Naruto's Penthouse**

The sunlight glared through the large glass window of Naruto's room and land on Naruto's face. He had slept very late the previous night so he is having a problem waking up fully. After a good five minutes of cuddling with his blanket Naruto reluctantly dragged himself out of bed.

Suddenly he remembered that today is graduation day, finally he would be able to taste the life of a true Shinobi. He quickly jumped into the shower and cleaned up, letting the water wake him up fully.

Over the years Naruto had grown into a young man. He knows stands at an impressive five feet nine inches, quite tall for a fourteen years old boy. His body is lean and toned, but he also has a muscular build. His biceps and triceps are very developed, a toned six pack adorned his torso, and a set of muscular legs supported his frame.

Over the years Naruto had maintained his top student position at the academy. He may not want anyone to find out about his skills, but the skills need to become the rookie of the year didn't even scratch the surface of his true power. Therefore he doesn't really care about letting other people know he can do the three basic Ninjutsu perfectly.

He had a few great friends at the Academy, some that he really cherishes. Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji are definitely two of Naruto's closest friends. Naruto would often play shogi or go with Shikamaru, Naruto knew of the Nara's incredible intelligence, so he never gets frustrated when he often lost to the genius. But over the years Naruto's skill had gotten better, he even beat Shikamaru a couple of times, which is something to be proud of.

Chouji and Naruto both have great love for ramen, they first met at a popular ramen stand; Ichiraku Ramen. That they the two ended up in a ramen eating contest and it ended in a tie. Neither of the boys had ever seen any others that match their appetite for ramen. They met again at the academy a few days after and quickly became good friends. Chouji was not particularly a popular guy at the academy, because of his chubby appearance he was often the target of nicknames and insults, if he wasn't the Akimichi clan heir he would had to endure an even harder school life.

Shikamaru and Naruto were the only true friends Chouji had during their early academy years, but they were all he needed as they developed a bond with each other that is much stronger than any other normal friends would have between each other.

Another of Naruto's greatest friend is Inuzuka Kiba. The guy might be loud and brash sometimes but he is a true friend that is loyal to his comrades and is an honourable Shinobi. They first met at the Academy, Kiba wanted to skip class and Naruto decided to join him, he knew everything the teachers were teaching anyway.

During the time the two have skipped class they became fast friends. Naruto really enjoyed Kiba's company, he was just a really fun guy to be around, and in fact Kiba told Naruto his first dirty joke. Naruto introduced Kiba to Shikamaru and Chouji later on, and Kiba quickly became one of the guys in the group. Despite constantly skipping class, Naruto still achieved top marks at the academy, so he often helps Kiba with his homework after school. Naruto had been to the Inuzuka home many times and had befriended many Ninja dogs and various people there. Kiba's older sister definitely warmed up to Naruto pretty fast, she always hugged him whenever he would visit, and lately those hugs would last longer and more sensual. Hana is a great girl, Naruto would never want to harm her, but he only had eyes for one girl...

Ever since Naruto had found out Sasuke's secret, he has been trying to befriend her at the Academy, she had been cold to him for a long time, but she eventually warmed up to him. Sasuke's cold male persona is a mask that protects the real Sasuke, so Naruto feels that she is justified if she wants to be careful when meeting friends. Naruto really wants to tell Sasuke that he knows about her secret, but he is scared that it might ruin their current relationship.

In the past four years Sasuke had become Naruto's best friend, and vice-versa. It was weird at first for Naruto, when he had to talk to Sasuke like a guy when he knows that he is actually a girl. But over time he got use to it and began truly bond with Sasuke as a person, not just a girl that he likes. Naruto still doesn't fully know the really personality of Sasuke but he is very close to it.

Naruto had dreamt about Sasuke's beautiful face many times in the past two years, and because he had memorized her face with his Sharingan, he always day dreams about her as well. Naruto promised himself, one day Sasuke would be his girlfriend, she would be able to walk around Konoha with him as a girl, and he would be there to protect her.

Naruto finished his shower and stepped out; he fixed his hair to his typical style, which made him look suspiciously similar to the Yondaime Hokage. His spiky blonde hair covered his entire head with two bangs framing the two sides of his face. His face is now deprived of baby fat and is angular and is considered by many female at the academy as very handsome.

Over the years, Naruto's liking of the colors red and black did not fade. Since today is just the graduation, he can wear his normal clothes rather than his training outfit. After Naruto finished drying himself, he put on a pair of black jeans along with a red and black checkered belt. A skin tight red muscle shirt covered his torso under a high collared black jacket; lastly he put on a pair of black boots.

Satisfied at how she looked, Naruto quickly departed from his home and began his trek to the academy. He has made good time at getting really this morning; he could afford a leisurely pace to his graduation now.

* * *

**Sasuke's Room**

On the other side of town Sasuke just woke up, she knew today was graduation day bit she didn't give it a piece of mind, it was like they weren't going to let her become Genin if she was late.

She looked around her room as she slowly regained her full consciousness, this had become a habit ever since the Uchiha Massacre, and Sasuke had become more paranoid of her surroundings. She doesn't know what she is checking out for but it always made her feel better after she checks.

The Uchiha girl reluctantly got out of her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom, and she smiled when she saw her reflection on the mirror. Sasuke is very happy that she resemble her mother more every day, her midnight black hair is still waist length, she had two bangs framing her pretty face, her obsidian eyes are clear and are filled with more joy than they do normally when she is acting on her male persona.

Ever since the Uchiha Massacre she has been hiding her true gender from the rest of the world; it is a form of protection that the Sandaime Hokage came up with. She can still remember that day clearly...

* * *

_Flashback_

_The village was in a sombre mood, last might the majority of the Uchiha clan had been slaughtered by its own heir. Uchiha Itachi had killed every single member of the clan except for one. Nobody knew the identity of the survivor, but they felt better knowing that the Uchiha clan is not extinct, not knowing that at that moment the survivor would rather be dead than alive, because that way she would have her mother and father back._

_Inside the Konoha hospital was Uchiha Sayuri, the daughter of Uchiha Fugaku, sister of Uchiha Itachi and the heiress of the Uchiha clan. She was in a state of shock; her body was unmoving while she lied lifelessly on the hospital bed. The Sandaime Hokage was the only other person in the room, and he had just thought of a plan to protect the last Uchiha girl from the civilian council and the village elders._

_If the council or his team-mates knew the last surviving member is in fact a female, they would do everything in their power to ensure that she would give birth to as many children as soon as possible, little Sayuri would become a breeding machine to the village. After what the girl had been through, the Sandaime doesn't want to her to suffer such a horrific fate._

_Little Sayuri never associated with anybody outside of the Uchiha clan before, most people knew that the Uchiha clan head had a second child but they don't know that it was a girl. The presence of Itachi had overshadowed Sayuri's existence; she is practically unknown to the rest of the village. Most of the kids she played with were the kids of other Uchiha's, and she has yet to join the Academy, thanks to her father finding personal tutors to teach her the Shinobi arts._

_Leaving Sasuke to recover Sarutobi returned to his office via Shunshin._

* * *

**_Hokage Office_**

_"ANBU!" Sarutobi cried._

_Three people suddenly appeared form out of nowhere and stood in front of the Hokage. "Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_"Send in Yamanaka Inoichi immediately!" commanded the elder Kage._

_With a quick response the ANBU team sped off towards the Yamanaka compound to summon its clan head. Inoichi was drinking with his two team-mates when the ANBU team arrived, but he quickly got ready and sped off with the ANBU saying to his friends that he would be back right after he is finished. It took Inoichi a couple of minutes before he arrived at the Hokage office._

_"You summoned me Hokage-sama?"_

_"Inoichi-kun, I hereby assign you an S-rank mission, you are to erase all the memories about the last Uchiha Survivor from all the witnesses and all the personnel that handled the case, and I want you to wipe the existence of Uchiha Sayuri!"_

_It took all of Inoichi's experience as a Shinobi to prevent him from expressing a completely flabbergasted expression. "Are you serious Hokage-sama, why would we have to do such a thing...how is it even possible?" _

_"Inoichi-kun, Sayuri-chan had had a hard and isolated life, I don't want her to suffer more as a breeding machine of the village, she deserves to have a future family and a loving husband, not be impregnated by several string Shinobi to rebuild the Uchiha clan. Sayuri had not been outside of the Uchiha compound much in her short life, she was a sheltered daughter of Fugaku, even if people had seen her they would not have known that she was the heiress of the Uchiha clan."_

_"But Hokage-sama, what will Sayuri do after her existence is erased", asked Inoichi, still not understanding how this would possibly work._

_"We will give Sayuri a fake identity for the time being, she will still be the Uchiha survivor, but she will be the Uchiha heir, not heiress, we will make her a new identity as a male."_

_Inoichi's face resembled a gaping fish after he heard what the Hokage just said. "Hokage-sama, is that even possible, even if we were to cast a genjutsu on Sayuri it will fade over time, and many Hyuuga members of the village would be able to see through the ruse."_

_The Sandaime gave his subordinate a small smirk, "Inoichi-kun, my student Jiraiya has the capability of using Fuinjutsu to completely seal the effects of a Genjutsu for a long period of time, he can also apply a seal to someone body and the seal would use the host's chakra to physically manifest an outer body and chakra network, all the chakra in the host's original chakra network would be transferred to the secondary while the seal is activated. The Byakugan may be able to see the chakra network of everybody in great detail, but they will not be able to see through the physically manifestation created by the seal."_

_Inoichi's jaw almost dropped to the floor, for such amazing Fuinjutsu to exist, after Minato's death he never thought that another person could create such an amazing piece of art. But Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sannin and the sensei of the Yondaime, it is very plausible that he would be able to accomplish such a great feat. "Okay Hokage-sama, I will start on the mission immediately", said Inoichi as he now finally understands that this mission in very possible." Inoichi then left the Hokage office and rushed to the start the mission._

_Sarutobi sighed and rested his back to his chair as Inoichi left. He stayed like this for about five minutes until the left for the hospital; Sayuri might be awake now so he must explain everything to her now. He had already sent one of his monkey summons to Jiraiya yesterday, so he should be arriving sometime today. Sarutobi stood up from his chair then Shunshin back to Sayuri's hospital room._

* * *

**_Sayuri's Hospital Room_**

_Sayuri was slowly stirring, her eyes were still a bit sore from crying and she can still feel some dried tears staining her face. She desperately wished that the devastating event two days ago was just a horrible nightmare, but much to her disappointment and sadness she realized that it was real, her beloved Nii-san really killed everyone, including their parents._

_Sayuri painfully tried to sit up on her bed, she was finding her muscles stiff and sore, she must have strained her body while running away from her brother, and now that her adrenaline rush is over, she is definitely feeling it. Tears once again tried to well in her eyes as she gazed around the bear hospital room, all the walls were white, her bed and blankets were white as well. _

_Every time she was sick or was hurt she would be in her own room, the walls and blankets were always fresh and clean, her entire being felt safe and warm when she is in her room. Her Kaa-chan Mikoto would also be with her the entire time she was sick, she would feed her some warm soup, cuddle with her in the bed, and tell her some stories when luring her to sleep._

_Now she is in the most pain she has ever experienced in her life and her mother was nowhere in sight. Sayuri had great hope that her Kaa-chan would come through that big white door soon and sooth her well again and just shower her with love. But sadly she knew that would never happen, her mother was dead, killed by her own son and her brother._

_In Sayuri's mind Itachi would never to something like this, sure he had been acting kind of strange and distant lately but her beloved Nii-san was a friendly and honourable Shinobi, he would never become such a monster, why would he kill his own family._

_Tears now streamed down Sayuri's face freely, she had lost everything, her Kaa-chan, her Tou-sama, all her friends, and even her Nii-san, the one person she looked up to the most. _

_'Why Nii-san, why would you do this...' more tears began to trail down her face, Sayuri is really scared right now, she has nobody now, no family, no friends, no hope...she is now all alone..._

_Sayuri's inner turmoil was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. The door began to slowly creaked open, and then the grandfatherly face of the Sandaime Hokage came into view. Sayuri had seen the Hokage a few times before, he was on all the textbook she has studied in the past, and he had been to the Uchiha compound a couple of times as well._

_"H-Hokage-sama..." Sayuri really didn't know why the Hokage himself is here, but his presence gave her a sense of comfort and a little hope._

_Sarutobi's smile brightened when she saw the girl had woken up, "Hey Sayuri-chan, are you feeling a little better now?"_

_More tears flowed down Sayuri's face as she felt the need of comfort. She suddenly jumped out of the bed and jumped into Sarutobi for a hug, crying loudly into her grandfather figure. "W-Why did N-Nii-s-san kill them, why did he have to k-kill K-Kaa-chan?"_

_Sarutobi soothingly rubbed the little girls back, he really didn't know what to tell her, no matter what response he gave, the girl won't be happy after. "Sayuri-chan, let it out, shed every tear you have, you will better after..."_

_For half an hour the Hokage just stood there holding the crying little girl. Sarutobi sighed, 'Such a young child should never suffer like this...'_

_Eventually, Sayuri's tears began to fade and her breathing began to level out. Sarutobi gently lifted the girl up and placed her on the bed so she was sitting on the edge. Sayuri looked at her grandfather figure with her puffy red eyes, "W-What do I d-do now Hokage-sama..."_

_With a sigh Sarutobi explained her dangerous situation to her, and his plan of protecting her. He had to explain many thing multiple times because the little girl just didn't get some of his logic. But after explaining everything thoroughly, Sayuri was even more scared than before. "B-But Hokage-sama, I don't know the slightest bit about actually casting Genjutsu or Fuinjutsu...how am I suppose to keep my true identity hidden like that?"_

_"Don't worry Sayuri-chan, the seal my student created will not require any effort from the host it is attached to, as long as you have chakra in your chakra network the Genjutsu will be self-sustainable, you won't have to do a thing, and the seal is essentially creating a second chakra network over your original one, and transferring all your chakra into the second one. The second chakra network will also create an outer shell that is a Genjutsu, which will resemble a male Uchiha."_

_Sayuri nodded, now completely relaxed knowing that she was in good hands, the Hokage and his student Jiraiya were two of the most powerful Shinobi in the world. But Sayuri was still very depressed to say the least, she just lost everyone precious to her, and now she has to put up this tedious facade inside her own village to protect herself against her own village elders._

_"Sayuri-chan, my student will arrive sometime today, we must have him apply the seal on you the instant he arrives", said the Hokage as softy as he could._

_Sayuri just nodded, this was her fate, she had to do this for her very survival, she would rather to this than to be turned into a breeding machine. Sayuri maybe young, but she hopes that she would find someone she loves one day and have a family with him, not being assigned a mate by the council so that she could have strong children to restore the Uchiha clan._

_A few hours later Jiraiya had arrive at the village; he immediately followed his sensei's instructions and headed to the hospital right away. He found out which room the young girl was staying at and knock on the door when he found it. The Sandaime let his student in and introduced him to the young girl. Sayuri was a little bit intimidated by the tall white haired man because she rarely had to meet anyone outside of the Uchiha clan. Though Jiraiya was in his fatherly mode that he always used when he was around kids, so Sayuri quickly warmed up to the Sannin._

_"Don't worry Sayuri-chan, this will not hurt one bit, the ink brush might be a little ticklish though", said Jiraiya as he ruffled the girl hair affectionately. Jiraiya really feel bad for the young girl having to lose her family this young in life. He desperately hoped that she would not become like Orochimaru later on in life._

_The sealing procedure was very simple; it was just a simple ink application, the ink in chakra infused so it would last for a long time, at least ten years. Jiraiya then taught Sayuri how to activate and deactivate the seal._

_"Okay Sayuri-chan, when you want to deactivate the seal, all you have to do is to cut off all chakra flowing into the seal for about fifteen seconds, then the seal will automatically stop channelling your chakra, and the Genjutsu will fade." Sayuri just nodded at the explanation. "To activate the seal, you just simply do the opposite, start channelling your chakra into the seal for fifteen seconds and it will activate and start casting the genjutsu, it would probably take about another five seconds for the Genjutsu to fully form."_

_Sayuri got all of this and memorized it fully, Jiraiya would be in the village for more than a week at a time, so she would have no one to ask the seal had any problems, the Hokage could help, but he doesn't have nearly as much knowledge on Fuinjutsu as Jiraiya does._

_Sayuri activated the seal for the first time, and saw what she is supposed to look like on the outside for now. The face became more angular, her eyes stayed the same but her eyes shape was a bit more piercing, her hair now resembled a duck butt which she was not thankful for, and she was about three inches taller than before._

_With a sigh Sayuri rested on her hospital bed, she would have to get over her sadness quickly, she needs all her attention to maintain such an emotionally draining facade. A few tears escaped her eyes after Jiraiya and the Hokage left, it just hurts so much, never in her life did she have to do anything so hard by herself, she wants her mother, her father. _

_She still isn't willing to accept the fact that her Nii-san would do something like this, he had often told her about how he is a pacifist, he might have some prejudice towards the clan but he would definitely not kill everybody. _

_Something must have caused her brother to do such a thing, Sayuri swore on her life that she would find out about the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. _

_A few days later, Sayuri left the hospital as Uchiha Sasuke. All the civilians greeted her or bowed to her when she passed them by, she was not use to such attention and was trying very hard to keep an emotionless and stoic expression, she was naturally a shy girl, she wasn't broody, but she thought that being broody might be an easiest way to act for the next few years._

_Flashback End_

* * *

**Main Streets of Konoha**

Sayuri had finished getting dress and is on her way to the academy, in her male persona of course. _Sasuke_ is wear a high collared navy blue shirt, white cargo shorts, and a pair of blue Shinobi sandals. He had bandages wrapped around his forearms and shins, and his kunai pouch his attached to his right leg.

Sayuri loves walking to the academy; it is early enough that not many people would try to speak with her on the streets. Her favourite part about her morning walk are the many Sakura trees that decorated the streets, pink leaves would slowly fall of the branches and softy land on streams of wind that carries them around the village.

Over the years Sayuri put a lot of effort into acting her male counterpart, and so far no one was the wiser. In fact, she had lost count on how many marriage proposals that he had received over the years, all of them were nobles of many countries and villages, hoping to help him restore the Uchiha clan. She of course, had to reject all of them, giving out responses like she was not ready, or needs to be stronger first.

If she got such a huge amount of proposals as a boy, she doesn't even want to imagine the amount she would have got if she didn't hide her true identity, judging that she wasn't already given to one of the stronger Shinobi of her village. She would rather die than to forced to have sex when some random Shinobi just to restore her clan, sure she wants to recreate the Uchiha clan, but she would do it with a man she loves.

The Sasuke Uchiha persona she created is a cold and distant person, so she doesn't have a lot of friends in the academy. Sayuri really didn't mind for the first year or so, but she after that she began to feel lonely. Her home is already quiet due to her begin the only one living there, but to have no one to talk to at the academy makes Sayuri store in her emotions and feeling with no way to express them, over the years she developed a need of a friend, just someone to talk or confide with.

When Sayuri turned ten years old she made her first real friend in the academy, his name was Namikaze Naruto. Sayuri didn't know why the boy suddenly started to talk to her, no one really did that because of _Sasuke's_ intimidating aura, but Naruto was not affected at all. At first Sayuri was quite suspicious of the boy, thinking that he might have some ulterior motive of some sort, but she warmed up to him with time.

Naruto was a great friend, he would ask if she had any problem, if she were feeling alright that day, and one some days Naruto would just talk with her for hours on end. Sayuri slowly opened up to her friend more and more, she even told her about the night of the massacre and some of her childhood days. Sayuri would usually tear up when she talks about things of her past, but Sasuke Uchiha cannot cry, he would never show his weak side, but when she was talking to Naruto that day, she could not help but to shed a few tears.

Naruto did not feel repulsed or disappointed when she cried; he just stayed by her side and tried to sooth her. Sayuri tried desperately not to blush when Naruto out his arm around her shoulders when he was comforting her, it might be normal for guys to hold shoulders like brothers but she was not a real boy. If she was to look at Naruto when he had his arms around her, Sayuri would have noticed the blush that Naruto had on his face as well.

When Sayuri turned twelve, she began to experience some things that all teenage girls experience; she had her first period and began to grow a more feminine figure. It had been quite difficult when she had to learn about what to do with the bleeding by herself since her mother wasn't there to help her. But since then she also developed a certain interest towards boys.

In Sayuri's eyes, Naruto is by far the most handsome boy in their generation, she could just look into his cerulean eyes for hours on end, and she become more and more attracted to his face and body every time she sees him. In no time at all, Sayuri realized that she had developed a crush on her only and best friend, a friend that thinks she is a boy.

Sayuri's wish one day is that she would be able to tell Naruto everything, one day maybe she would be able to date Naruto...she just hoped that Naruto would forgive her for lying to him for so long...

* * *

**Academy **

There is still half an hour until the ceremony starts, so now the parents of the students are talking among each other, and so are the clan heads. The students all separated into their own usual groups and began to talk among themselves.

"Mendokusai, where is Naruto, he is usually the earliest one to arrive", said a pineapple haired boy standing next to a chubby looking boy.

"Ahh he will be here, don't worry about him, he is the rookie of the year after all", said a boy with a puppy in his jacket.

A voice suddenly cut into the conversation of the three boys, "Of course Naruto-kun would be here, he just doesn't need to waste his time here right now..."said a platinum blonde hair girl. One of the things that Naruto and Sasuke had to endure ever since their twelfth year are fan girls. Sasuke was not interested by any of them for obvious reasons, and Naruto only have eyes for Sayuri.

"Ino, it is too early in the morning to hear you yap about _your _Naruto", said Shikamaru with a sigh, his words made the other two boys nod.

Ino puffed up her cheeks and yelled, "SHUT UP SHIKA, you are just jealous that Naruto is so much better than you and that I love him!"

The three boys just ignored her and started to walk to a new location.

Ino was then joined by Sakura, and a bunch of other civilian girls, they are the most extreme fan girls in the academy. They are mainly split into two groups, one of them _loves_ Sasuke, and the other _loves_ Naruto more. Ino is the leader of Naruto's fan club, and Sakura is the head of the Sasuke Fanatics.

"Well, Ino-chan, it finally is graduation day", said Sakura to her best friend. They are both very glad that they didn't end up liking the same boy, because of they did they would probably lose their precious friendship.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Ino as she hugged her best friend. "Yeah isn't it great, let's just hope that we would be on the same team as our boys!"

At a good distance from the girls, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba resumed their pleasant conversation. "Man, Ino and Sakura are just crazy; how the fuck did they manage to pass the academy anyways!"Wondered Kiba.

"Well they might be crazy when it comes to Sasuke and Naruto, but Sakura does have the highest academic scores out of the girls and Ino is the top Kunoichi when it comes to actual combat and Ninjutsu", explained Chouji.

"Mendokusai, that means both having and not having them in our teams would be bad and annoying", said Shikamaru with a sigh. Chouji and Kiba just shook their heads at their lazy friend.

Suddenly, the boys heard some girls on the other side of the field let out a bunch of screams, as they looked over they saw Sasuke walking towards the academy. Sasuke had never reacted to any of his fan girls, but that did not stop them from harassing him. Sasuke's cold and stoic personality just made him more appealing to the girls, all thinking that they can heal his wounded soul.

Sasuke merely does what he does normally with his fan girls, he just straight out ignored them and walked to a corner to sulk. Some of the girls that tried to talk to him so they walk up to him, but they all backed off when they saw they harsh glare Sasuke sent towards them when he saw them walk closer to him.

Most of the guys really wondered if Sasuke and Naruto are gay, they never look at the girls that are after them. Kiba once said that of he was one of them; he would be the happiest man in the village.

The Clan Heads and most of the parents also looked over at Sasuke. He is the lone Survivor of the Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful and influential clan in the Shinobi world, having their children befriend him would benefit them greatly. The Hyuuga clan is already very influential in Konoha and is very well-known throughout the Elemental Nations so they couldn't care less about the Uchiha boy.

The Akimichi, Nara, Aburame and Inuzuka clans are just apathetic when it comes to the Uchiha boy, it might behove them to get close to the boy, but the already have enough power in Konoha for their satisfaction, so they mainly just ignored him. They all also felt sympathy towards Sasuke as he lost his entire family at a young age, so they occasionally ask about his situation, but his generally cold and cocky attitude puts them off often.

The Yamanaka clan acts just like the other clans, not by the choice of the clan head, but Inoichi must act indifferent to Sayuri despite the fact that he knew about her true identity. Inoichi knows that Sayuri is just wearing a mask to cover herself, in reality; she is a very polite and passionate girl that was dealt a bad hand by fate. Inoichi just hoped that over the years, Sayuri remained the nice girl that he met four years ago.

Then once again, but on the other side of the Academy another shriek of fan girls erupted, only this time, Naruto is seen walking towards the academy. The scream was even now is even louder than the one when Sasuke arrived. The girls swooned over his tall and muscular figure, some of the girls even started to wear all red and black to try to catch his attention.

Ino and the rest of her posy obviously got starry eyes when they laid their eyes on Naruto. Because of today's happy atmosphere, Naruto has a large smile on his face, making his already handsome face even more vibrant than usual.

Naruto scanned the crowd as he walked up to the academy, he saw all the Major Clan Heads all talking among each other, and the rest of the parents doing the same thing about 10 meters away. He saw all his guy friends standing in a group in the far corner, smiling, he walked over to them. Naruto took the long way because Ino and some of his other fan girls in that direction.

"Whats up guys?" greeted Naruto with a smile.

"Look who decided to show up", said Kiba with a smirk.

"Yeah, you are usually the first one to arrive, anything happened this morning?" asked Chouji.

"Hehehehe, I slept in this morning, I had a late night." Naruto scratched the back of his head when he said this.

"Whats up Naruto, did Kiba's sister visit you last night", teased an oddly awake Shikamaru. He and Chouji had on the same grin on their faces when they saw Naruto and Kiba's reactions. Naruto blushed a bright red with his mouth agape, and Kiba had veins popping out of his forehead and began to glow red.

"Shut the fuck up Shika, there is nothing going on between Naruto and Hana...Right?" Shikamaru and Chouji chuckled as Naruto nodded his head repeatedly.

Naruto timidly looked over at Hana who was standing next to her mother, Hana saw him looking and wink at him, causing the boy to blush. It was not a secret among their small group of friends that Hana has some sort of a crush on Naruto, and everybody except for Kiba enjoys teasing Naruto about it.

Desperately trying to change the subject Naruto said, "Finally huh...we are finally Shinobi..."

Thoughtful looks began to surface on the boys' faces as they pondered what life would be like from now on. It is not uncommon to see to a young Ninja die on a mission, some of them as young as they are now.

"I hope some of us end up on the same team, we basically grew up together do our teamwork would be incredible", said Chouji.

The others nodded as his logic and Shikamaru said, "The usual way to divide teams is to pair the strongest of the class to the dobe so that the teams would be more balanced."

"Then you and Naruto might be on the same team", said Kiba with a smirk.

"That would be nice, Naruto can do all the work for me, besides I wouldn't have minded if I had to stay in the academy a bit more, Shinobi life is just so troublesome." The others just sighed at Shikamaru, all thinking that his laziness knows no bounds.

"I guess we will find out in a few hours", the graduation class will also be told of their Jounin Sensei and team-mates at the end of the ceremony. Everybody is quite anxious about their Genin teams, all hoping that they would be on a team where they can get along with the other members. Some are also hoping for a famous and powerful Sensei as leader, thinking that they would become more powerful easier that way.

The boys continued to talk for another ten minutes until Naruto began to scan the crowd for the girl he is crushing on. It was weird that he had to look for a boy when he is looking for his crush, but over the past 4 years he had gotten use to it.

Naruto finally found Sasuke sitting alone on the other side of the academy with his usual scowl on his face. Smiling, Naruto excused himself from the guys and walked over to Sasuke.

Many eyes followed Naruto as he walked over to Sasuke. The students know about the two's close friendship with each other but the parents and Clan Heads knew nothing about it. Having the two top students being such good friends with each other is certainly surprising to a lot if adults, people that are in the two's situation should usually be more of rivals rather than friends.

Naruto casually walked up to Sasuke and sat next to her on a bench. "Whats up Sasuke...ready for graduation?"

Sasuke offered her best friend and crush a smile and said, "It really is nothing to worry about, I don't see why this is so important to so many people."

"Well not all of them have the skill we have, so they are nervous about becoming Shinobi...though we shouldn't be too confident about our skills either, even if we do have strength, we have absolutely no experience." Naruto is aware of his skill level and knows that he is at least a jounin on skills alone, but Sasuke doesn't know that and she is not stronger than most Ninja of the village.

"I understand that Naruto, and we will be able to gain some experience from now on as true Shinobi." Sayuri has to admit that she has grown a little arrogant over the years; having full access to the Uchiha scrolls really gave her an advantage in terms of skill.

"Even though I know that it is quite unlikely that we would be on the same team, I real wish that we would be, we would work great together."

Sasuke nodded at Naruto's statement. "Yeah...we both have fire elemental manipulation, and we pretty much know what each other are thinking when we fight together", said Sasuke as she thought back to the fights Naruto and her had fought against the academy teachers.

Suddenly a loud voice broke through all of the conversation that are commencing. "Okay, will all the students please enter the academy now; the parents can follow once all the students have entered." The owner of the loud voice is the main Academy teacher, Umino Iruka. The chunin is definitely one of the best choices as an academy teacher. He truly cares for all his students and tries very harder to help each of them to become the best that they can be.

Hundreds of people all slowly migrated into the building; all of them followed simple instructions that were listed on the walls until they reached the ceremony room. The room was very large, capable of fitting everybody present comfortable. When everyone had finished moving into the room, the mood changed to one that is serious and militaristic.

The clan members and Shinobi parents stood against the walls of the room as if they are in a meeting, all were emotionless and professional. The civilian parents stood near the back of the room, despite not being Shinobi they were trying to look as serious as possible.

The students stood next to each other in alphabetical order, and one by one they were called up to the podium that the Academy teachers were currently standing. Each student was given an official Konoha Hitai-ate by their teacher when their name was called, indicating that they are officially Shinobi of Konoha. Soon all of the students that managed to graduate have gotten their Hitai-ate and is once again standing next to each other in alphabetical order.

The parents were all having a bitter sweet moment, on one hand their children finally became Shinobi of Konoha, all willing to fight for their home and country. But being a Shinobi is a very dangerous occupation; one could not help but to be worried about their own kin.

Everyone in this class had not ever experience the true life of the Shinobi, a life that is filled with constant danger and death. Most doesn't even register the danger of their nearby future, real Shinobi life cannot be explained by book or academic lessons, however high one's academic grades were in the academy would not help one survive a real battle against an experienced Shinobi.

Iruka voice suddenly got everyone's attention. "Everyone please pay attention, Hokage-sama is going to say few words".

The Hokage seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and walked up to the podium. Every student gave him their full attention, only a few of them had ever seen their leader up close, so the most of them were very nervous facing the Kami no Shinobi. The parents and Clan Heads all bowed their heads when they laid eyes on their leader, giving their utmost respect for the Legendary Shinobi.

The Sandaime looked into the crowd and scanned the many new Shinobi in the room, he wished nothing but the best for each of them, but sadly it is likely that at least a quarter of them would die before they retire. In the world of the Shinobi there will always be a few individuals that will stand out among everybody else. Sarutobi found Naruto in the crowd and let his eyes linger on the young and powerful Shinobi. In the past two years he had finally caught up with his surrogate grandson, but he must admit that even he doesn't know the whole story about Naruto.

Naruto undoubtedly is just as much of a genius as his father, and he has definitely inherited some Uchiha attributes from his mother, his great control over fire style chakra and strong chakra are proof of it. Sarutobi has never seen the full strength of Naruto, nor doesn't he know the full skill of his Fuinjutsu, he knows that Naruto possesses a lot of other unique seals that he hasn't shown to anybody. But as long as Naruto still care for Konoha and is willing to protect it, he has no problem letting Naruto keep his skills a secret; he is a Shinobi after all.

The elder then found Sasuke's face in the crowd; he almost let a smile grace his face when he did. Sayuri had kept up her disguise very nicely, no one even doubted the validity of her identity, not even the old war hawk; Hiruma Danzo. Sarutobi though, is afraid that Sayuri's mask might eventually become her true personality, he would hate to see the once kind and polite girl become a stoic and emotionless avenger.

It is very understandable for Sayuri to want to seek vengeance for her family, but for what he knew; Sayuri was having doubts about Itachi actually being the one that killed the Uchiha. Sayuri was the only person that Itachi showed true emotion and affections for when he was still in the village, so Sayuri is the one person that truly knows the real Itachi. For Sayuri, her beloved Nii-san would never spontaneously kill his while family, he was not a monster.

The Hokage stopped his own inner thoughts as the focused at the task at hand. "It is always nice to see the new faces of the new flames of Konoha. From this day on all of you are official Shinobi of Konoha. Together you all will protect our home...our country...our comrades. I tell you all now, your lives will change significantly from now on, the true life of the Shinobi is something that cannot be learned in a classroom, and one needs to experience it on order to understand it.

"As the years go by, you all will gain more and more experience and strength, you will rise in the ranks and your name will be known throughout the lands. One day you might teach others that are in a situation much like your own, one day you might become the role models of future generations, one day one of you might become a new Hokage." The students all look proud and determined when they heard the Hokage's words, each silently promising themselves that they will try their hardest to become the best that they can be. Even the fan girls and lesser talented students promised themselves the same thing, hopefully that the words of the Hokage will be encrypted into their philosophy; it will do them good in the future. "I wish you nothing but good fortune in the future, and my you continue to bring honour and pride to our village, May the Will of Fire burn inside you all brightly."

Everyone abruptly bowed to the Hokage, "Hai Hokage-sama!"

Most of the new Genin had thoughtful expressions on their faces, each rethinking their prospects at being a Shinobi, but most of them looked forward to the next part of their lives.

Naruto dragged on to every word the Hokage said, for the last few years Naruto had developed a grandfatherly bond with the Hokage. The elder always understood all his inventions and always gave him great advice. To Naruto, there is no man wiser than the Sandaime; the Hokage has decades of experience of being a Shinobi and a leader. Konoha thrived under the rule of the Sandaime, even after the Third Shinobi World War and the Kyuubi attack, Konoha still stands at the top of all Shinobi villages.

He silently promised himself that he would make his leader proud, one day he will be the one to protect his village, his home, one day he will be Hokage. Naruto plans to increase his training right after the graduation is over, he must fully master the capabilities of his Sharingan and his elemental training. He will soon acquire some experience from missions so he must be ready to take on many potential experienced enemies of the future.

Sayuri was standing a few rows away from Naruto; she was also struck by the Hokage's words. She owned her life to the Hokage, if the kind man didn't help her hide her true gender, she would be suffering a terrible fate as of now. It is her dream to figure out the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre and her brother, but she will always be loyal and protective to her home. She would do anything to protect Konoha.

The Hokage left the podium and left everything to the academy teachers. Iruka and his assistant teacher Mizuki resumed their post at the podium and said, "Okay, every Genin shall head to their homeroom, your teacher will meet you in the room and assign everyone their genin teams"

Everyone once again began to file out of the room and headed towards their own homeroom, all quite anxious about finding out their team-mates and meeting their Jounin Sensei. Naruto walked up to Sasuke that was ahead of him and walked together to Iruka's room in silence.

When they arrived, many of their classmates were already there; Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were already sitting at their usual seats. Naruto decided to sit by his best friend so he gestured to his trio of friends that he would be sitting with Sasuke.

Sayuri obviously did not object having her crush and best friend sitting beside her, she liked spending time with him; sometimes just having him near her would make her feel better.

The room was relatively silent in the ten minutes it took for Iruka to arrive. All the students sat up taller when the door slowly opened and Iruka walked in. Iruka was surprised at the silence when he walked, they were all usual really loud and the fan girls would usually hound at their crush when he walks in.

"I know you are all very nervous about meeting your Jounin sensei and team-mates so I will not waste any time, I will announce the teams now" At this, all heads turned directly at Iruka, for the first time in six years, Iruka had everyone's undivided attention.

Teams one to six were all of the civilian children that aren't friends with Naruto or Sasuke so they didn't care at all. 'Team seven, Uchiha Sasuke..." This certainly caught the attention of Naruto and Sayuri as well the rest of Sasuke's fan girls that are still free. "Haruno Sakura..." As on cue, a loud shriek pierced everybody's eardrums, then Sakura was seen jumping out of her chair any sent victorious looks to her enemies, then a smirk and wink to Ino. "And finally...Namikaze Naruto!"

A unison sigh of disappointment was sent throughout the classroom, all of Naruto's fan girls felt like crying and sent a glare to Sakura, even Ino. They were all very angry and jealous of Sakura; she got the two hottest and strongest boys in their class on her team.

Naruto and Sayuri had on expressions of surprise on their faces, both not expecting the Hokage to put the top two students on the same team, but they weren't going to complain, unknowingly to each other, they both have their crush on their team.

Sakura was blushing up a storm, not only does she have Sasuke on her team, she also has Naruto, a boy that is just as hot as Sasuke, she just can't wait until they their first training session together.

Iruka then continued, "Team eight is, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Kiba and Shino never really talked to each other so they don't know what to expect from each other, but Kiba and Hinata were both very happy that they were on each other's team. Over the years they have fostered crushes towards one another.

'Team nine is still in circulation, so Team ten is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino." This was not surprising to anyone, of course the Hokage was going to create a second generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and after all, the previous trio are still one of the most feared team in the Elemental Nations. Shikamaru and Chouji were very happy that they are on the same team, and though Ino hoped to be on Naruto's team, she expected this and didn't mind being on the same team as her two childhood friends.

Iruka closed his book after he finished his announcements, "All of you can go to lunch now, come back before One o'clock that is when your Jounin Sensei will come to pick up each team.

With a smile, both Sasuke and Naruto stood to leave the room. Naruto asked Sakura to join them for lunch, the girl nodded enthusiastically and quickly followed. The rest of the class also left in tow with their own teams, deciding to get to know each other more before the meet their Jounin Sensei.

"Well, let's go to Ichiraku, we deserve a treat after six years of the academy', joked Naruto, trying to get his new team to go to his favourite ramen stand.

Sayuri sighed when he heard what her friend suggested, "Whatever, I'm not that hungry so anything to okay for me." Sayuri had been to Ichiraku a couple of times and she liked it, so she didn't mind going, but it is annoying that she has to tolerate her biggest fan girl daily, but being with her best friend and crush would make it worthwhile.

Sakura just tuned out Naruto's statement and continued to day-dream about the two boys. She is thanking the Hokage and whatever deity up in heaven that blessed her with this team. Though she still has a little bit of worry about her Jounin Sensei, she just hoped that he or she wouldn't be a slave driver.

* * *

End! XD

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was mainly for explainations so there is no action or fluff in it.

I have not given up on Senju Legend, it will be updated very soon, I will not put either one of my stories in higher priority over they other.

As usual, **Please Review!**


	3. Heritage Revealed

I Don't Own Naruto

Uchiha Legend Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sayuri had just finished their lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto for one had enjoyed the meal greatly, the ramen was just as good a usual and the fact that he is officially genin it made it all the better. He is very glad and happy that Sasuke is on his team, being on the same team might give him a chance to truly confide in her. One day he will be able to tell her that he knows about her being a girl, tell her about his Sharingan, and tell her his deep feelings towards her.

"Man, that was a great lunch; the ramen really hit the spot!" Naruto had on a grin as he said this, Sakura blushed a little at his handsome face and Sayuri just rolled her eyes at him.

"You eat there almost every day, how can you not be tired of it?" asked Sayuri with a laid back tone but silently worrying about her best friend's health. Too much sodium is definitely not beneficial for his health.

"Ramen taste so good, I will never be tired of it". Naruto tangled his fingers behind his head and casually walked back to the academy with his team-mates. Sayuri just sighed at her crush's stubbornness and followed suit behind him.

Sakura was oddly quite throughout the whole lunch. The fact is that she is quite nervous being around the two boys, despite having a crush on Sasuke of years, she had never had a conversation with him, today at lunch was the first time she heard Sasuke's voice so much within an hour and the first time she saw him smile. It surprised Sakura when she found out how close Naruto and Sasuke is with each other, sure she knew that they are friends but she never knew that Sasuke could be so happy.

"We should talk about our team", Naruto suddenly changed the subject. "Sasuke and I know a lot about each other's style of combat and Ninjutsu, but we both know very little about your skills Sakura-san, would you mind telling us what you can do?"

Sakura put her head down a little in shame and embarrassment. "Well, aside from my academic knowledge, all I know are the Academy Ninjutsu and Taijutsu..." After the Hokage's speech Sakura knew that she would need to improve her skills by working and training harder, she needs to be ready for the real Ninja life.

Sayuri mentally scoffed at Sakura's answer, if she spent half the time she used to stalk her, she would be a much better Kunoichi.

Naruto sent Sakura a small smile that made the girl blush. "Don't worry Sakura-san, we are all in the same team, feel free to ask either Sasuke or I to help you when you need it."

Sakura blushed at the handsome boy; she gave a nod and an appreciative smile. "T-thank you, Naruto-san..." Sakura seemed to be in thought for a while before stuttering out a question to Naruto. "Ano, Naruto-san, could you tell about some of your skills...?"

"Sure, we are team-mates after all, I am proficient at all three academy jutsu, but other than that I have an arsenal of Katon and Futon style Ninjutsu and various Genjutsu, I also have my own style of Taijutsu." Sakura was floored when she heard what Naruto said, normal genin shouldn't even have enough chakra to do one elemental jutsu, but Naruto says he has a while arsenal of them. The academy never taught the student anything other than the basics, how Naruto learned all those jutsu and his Gen and Taijutsu, she will never know.

"That's Incredible, how did you acquire so many jutsu!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke seem to perk up at this question as well, she never knew how Naruto learnt so many jutsu.

"That's a secret Sakura-san..." said Naruto with a grin. Sakura pouted at the answer and didn't ask any further. Sayuri frowned, she knew that Naruto had somehow got those jutsu from some archive; it is not possible to find such a number of jutsu just lying around Konoha, some of the Katon jutsu Naruto used resembled some that she has seen some Uchiha members use when they were alive.

Naruto never kept some of his Jutsu a secret, he will refrain from using them but he will show that he is able to use them. In Konoha, Ninja do not question other Ninja about the Jutsu they know, as Ninja's jutsu arsenal should be their most important secret. Of course he would never randomly show people his most powerful Nin or Gen jutsu, and he won't be showing anyone his Sharingan anytime soon, but he will shoe Sayuri his Sharingan when he tells her everything.

"Sasuke, want to tell Sakura-san some of your capabilities?"

Sayuri just scoffed and didn't even bother looking at Sakura. "I am proficient at all academy teachings; I also know some Uchiha clan jutsu and Genjutsu."

Sakura once again nodded in awe at her team-mates' power, she felt small and helpless, she doesn't want to bring down the team, she vowed that she will train much harder now.

* * *

**Academy Classroom**

All the genin were back in class, all excited to meet their Jounin teacher. They all know that Jounin are some of the most powerful Ninja in the village, the things they would be able to teach them will be incredible. All the teams were sitting together, all patiently waiting for their Jounin sensei.

Sayuri and Naruto sat beside each other, with Sakura on the other side of Sayuri. After lunch they directly came back to the Academy, so they were a bit early.

"Who do you think will be our Jounin Sensei?" Naruto asked the Uchiha next to him.

"Who knows..." was all Sayuri said.

Naruto was surprised at her short answer, despite being a quite person, she usually have much longer responses when she talks to him. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" asked Naruto, gaining the attention of their third team-mate.

Sayuri hadn't stopped thinking about how Naruto managed to learn those powerful jutsu. For all she knew her best friend was an orphan, despite being a wealthy orphan, it is not normal for one to learn several powerful fire style jutsu without clan back up. She suspects that this had something to do with the Uchiha clan. She of course respects the fact that everyone deserves to keep secrets, she herself would know better than anyone, but she really wanted to know more about Naruto...maybe one day when she opens up to her, he will also be able to confide in her.

Sayuri looked over at Naruto. "I'm fine...just thinking about the days to come..."

Sakura was glad that she wasn't the only nervous one on her team. But Naruto wasn't convinced with Sasuke's answer, after being her friend for so many years; he had learned to read the Uchiha survivor thoroughly. "Really? I'm surprised that the great Uchiha Sasuke is nervous about being a genin?" Taunted Naruto on purpose. The Namikaze knew that if Sasuke gets angry he will just blurt everything out.

As expected by Naruto, Sayuri gained a tick mark on her temple. ".. I was not scared of being a genin!"

Naruto just smirked and continued his plan. "Oh really, so you were spacing out with shaking hands just because you were too full or something...?"

Sayuri gritted her teeth as she increasingly got annoyed by her best friend and crush. He may be a great friend and a cute boy, but man he sure knows how to get her annoyed. "My hand were not shaking you baka, you just made that up to annoy me!"

People began to pay attention to the two prodigy's quarrel. "Well it certainly worked, you sure look annoyed right now Sasuke..." Naruto smirked before he employed the finishing blow. "Maybe you should get a girlfriend; you are far too uptight right now..."

Looking through his peripheral vision Naruto saw Sasuke fume in her seat while trying to clam herself by ignoring him. Finding this to be extremely funny, Naruto naturally let out a large laugh at his friend's expense.

His laugh sent Sayuri over the edge as she jumped onto the desk they were sitting behind and crouched in front of Naruto to grab his collar. "Who the hell are you laughing at dobe?"

Naruto temporarily stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke. "I am not the dobe, or did you forget that I beat you in every subject." slyly said Naruto as he enjoyed the moment more than he should.

Sasuke was about to retort put that was when Sakura decided to break up her team-mates' fight. "Sasuke-kun...please stop this-" As Sakura said this she stood up, then her knees accidentally knocked the desk hard, causing the entire table to shake and Sasuke to lose his balance.

Sasuke began to fall, as much to Sayuri's pleasure and Sasuke's embarrassment she began to fall towards Naruto...

Naruto just sat there as his best friend and crush began to descend down to him. But sadly for him, his crush is currently in his male disguise...

_Ba Dum Ba Dum_

Time seemed to slow down as the two began to look into each other's eyes, and Sayuri saw something that frightened her...affection...

_Ba Dum Ba Dum_

The whole class was watching the scene unfold...all holding their breath in anticipation...yearning to find out how this turns out...

_Ba Dum Ba Du-_

Naruto and Sayuri's senses completely dulled when their...lips met. Even their heart-beat seems to stop as they can no longer hear it, unlike just a few second prior...

The entire class froze. The two hottest boys in the Academy...are KISSING EACH OTHER ON THE LIPS!

Naruto's mind stopped when his lips touched Sasuke's, even though he really wanted to kiss her, he always imagined that it would be with her real identity; the beautiful girl, not the arrogant boy. Therefore, he acted like any other boy would. Naruto abruptly jumped up from his seat and back on to his chair.

Sayuri had to put everything she had into preventing a monster blush from emerging. Quickly acting her role, she jumped off the desk and started to wipe her mouth while yelling insults at Naruto.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dobe!" yelled Sasuke with an enraged face.

'Wrong with me? You were the one that fell on me!" yelled Naruto with a bit of sadness...he knew that Sasuke is a girl, does she not like him.

The two began to turn away from each other and spit out the contents of their mouths.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Little did Naruto and the others know, the Hokage and the potential Jounin Sensei were all watching the classroom via crystal ball. They all were interested with this year's students, especially the Uchiha survivor and the clan less rookie of the year.

The senseis were all interested in Sayuri for obvious reasons; it is a privilege to train the last of once a great clan. As for Naruto, it is very rare that an orphan with no clan back up can become the rookie of the year, the fact that he did, suggest an incredible amount of talent. The last person that did something like this was the Fourth Hokage.

Everybody in the room let out amused chuckles when Naruto and Sasuke accidentally shared a kiss, and the class and their reactions to it was certainly hilarious.

Sarutobi was laughing up a hell storm on the inside. Naruto and Sayuri looked exactly like Minato and Hitomi when they were in their younger days. The Hokage silently hoped that the two would eventually become a couple, because they both understand each other's loneliness, plus the two of them are both Uchiha, thus they can restore the Uchiha in Konoha.

"Well that was interesting", said the Sandaime with an amused voice.

"I wonder what their fan-girls are thinking right now", said a beautiful Jounin; Yuhi Kurenai.

"If my experience was anything to go by, they will either be having crazy fantasies right now, or they will hate the other boy that kiss their crush", answered the son of the Sandaime; Sarutobi Asuma.

"It seems that this will make you team quite interesting, right...Kakashi", said a Jounin chewing on a senbon; Shiranui Genma.

Hatake Kakashi is a elite Jounin of Konoha and one of the most powerful Shinobi in the lands. He is the only son of the legendary Shiroi Kiba, Hatake Sakumo. Kakashi was hailed as a prodigy since he was a young boy, he graduated as a Genin when he was five years old, and became a chunin at the age of six. HE later joined the four man cell of Uzumaki Minato, the future Yondaime Hokage. With his team he bravely fought in the third Shinobi world war, but unfortunately his best friend died in the process. Uchiha Obito was the first friend Kakashi had, but their friendship was far too short for his liking, but such was the fate a war brings.

Kakashi did not come out of the war unharmed; he had lost his left eye to an enemy ninja. At the time, his other team-mate Rin could have replaced one of his eyes with a dead ninja's, but he decided that he would not replace this eye...as memento to remind him about his young ignorance had cost him his eye. He was blond before with his eye, now he can see the truth without his eye.

Over the years Kakashi made himself a name throughout the elemental nations, earning monikers like Lightning Blade Kakashi, or the Nidaime Shiroi Kiba. The reason for his second moniker is because he used his father's chakra blade often as his personal weapon. He recently quit his duties of ANBU captain to be instated as a Jounin Sensei.

Kakashi was very happy when he heard the teams the Hokage had made. He received the last Uchiha as his student; he can repay Obito by training his descendant to be a great Shinobi that is loyal to his team-mates and home.

"Yes...but it seems that I need to introduce these two boys to the master pieces of Jiraiya-sama, it will be bad for the village if the Uchiha heir was gay..." said Kakashi with his normally lazy tone of speech.

Most of the male Jounin in the room nodded in agreement and the rest of them hide the fact that they have read the books before. Kurenai and some of the other Kunoichi glared at Kakashi for his desire to spread perverseness.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to gain the attention of the others. "It is time...you all can all head to the academy to pick up your teams."

'Hai Hokage-sama!" all the Jounin left in a cloud of smoke, except for Kakashi.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi-kun, why are you still here?"

"Maa, Maa, I still have a lot of time before I need to pick them up...by the way Hokage-sama, do you know where Naruto lives...?"

* * *

**Academy Classroom**

Naruto and Sayuri were now sitting away from each other with Sakura in between, both fostering a small blush on the faces. Sayuri finally gave up on hiding her blush as it proved to be impossible. How the hell can she not blush, the boy she had like for a long time just stole her first kiss. She can still taste the sweetness of his lips.

Naruto was blushing because of all the people staring at him. He is very sure that he is a straight guy, but kissing his crush in her male persona just messed up his mind. On one side he lost his first kiss to the girl he had been crushing on for a few years, but on the other hand he kissed...a guy... Just the thought of that made Naruto a little nauseous. _'Kami-sama, why did you do that to me...I always wanted to kiss Sasuke, but with her as a girl!'_

Sakura was very uncomfortable in the middle of the two boys, the tension was almost tangible. Sakura must admit that a lot of adult only fantasies sprung up in her head the moment she saw her team-mates kiss, and she is still blushing from the aftermath. Similar to Sakura, most of the other fan girls of Sasuke and Naruto also thought about things that normal twelve year old girls should never think about. Ino even had a nosebleed when she saw what happened.

Kiba bursted out laughing when he saw his best friend accidently kiss Sasuke, he could only imagine what her sister's face would be like when he tells her that Naruto lost his first kiss to a boy.

Chouji almost choked on his potato chip the moment Naruto kissed Sasuke; he never thought something like this will ever happen, especially not a few moments before they will meet their Jounin sensei.

Even the ever sleeping Shikamaru was awake when he heard all the commotion. But he certainly did not expect to see his friend kissing the Uchiha heir, but oddly he found this extremely amusing, so the Nara heir showed everybody a side of him that most people didn't know exist; he clutched he stomach in laughter and fell on the floor!

Sayuri stopped looking at her part of the desk and turned to Sakura. "That whole deal was your fault Sakura! You pushed the table so I fell."

Sakura blushed and looked at her crush. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun; I really didn't mean it..." She replied very timidly, she was slightly scared of Sasuke and was disappointed in herself that she caused her crush to give his first kiss to another boy.

Kiba heard this and wanted to tease them some more. "HAHAHA You're right Sasuke! You probably slipped on purpose! HAHAHA..."

Sasuke glared at the dog boy and growled at him. Naruto also was a bit annoyed by his friend so he also glared at him. "Kiba shut the hell up or I will go all out on you the next time we spar!" yelled Naruto; he was tempted to activate his Sharingan at the Inuzuka heir. Kiba shrunk down in his desk when he heard that, fighting Naruto when he is going all out is not something he wants to go through ever again.

The class's rambling was interrupted when the classroom door slid open. Several Jounin came in and called all of the civilian 1-6 teams out. Right behind them was the Sensei of team ten and eight. The first Jounin to walk in was a tall brown haired man with a beard. The man was wearing a normal Konoha Jounin uniform with a fire emblem attached to his waist. He was also smoking a cigarette which earned him a glared from the second Jounin that walked in.

The second Jounin was really a sight to behold; she was a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes. She wore a very unique white and red bandage uniform over a mesh shirt, which showed off her curvaceous body. "Asuma, stop smoking! This is the Academy!" chastised the female Jounin.

Asuma scratched the back of his head nervously before throwing his smoke out the window. "Sorry Kurenai-chan hehe..."

Kurenai stopped glaring at her boyfriend and turned to face the class. "Team Eight...come with me." Hinata, Kiba and Shino got up from their seats and headed out with Kurenai. Kiba nodded at his friends before exiting the room.

Asuma stood straighter and said, "Team Ten, you are with me". Then the second Ino-Shika-Cho trio left with the son of the Hokage. Shikamaru and Chouji smiled at Naruto before they left.

Now only team seven is left inside the room, and Naruto and Sayuri finally felt more at ease, as least nobody was staring at them anymore.

* * *

**Naruto's Penthouse**

Kakashi and the Sandaime stood at the door of Naruto's home. Both were having a hard time trying to get inside, the house was protected by multiple layers of protection seals. "What the hell is with this kid?" Kakashi cannot even begin to understand the seals used on the premise, and he thought he was one of the most advance Fuinjutsu users in the village.

Sarutobi smirked and said to Kakashi. "I brought you here so see this so I can explain things to you easier".

Kakashi looked confused behind his mask. "What kind of things Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi looked serious before creating a silencing seal around them and casted a genjutsu over them, surprising Kakashi even more. "Since Naruto is now your student, I believe I have some facts that you should know."

Kakashi did in fact have a lot of question pertaining the rookie of the year. How it is that a fid of fourteen can afford such an expensive penthouse, and just how powerful is Naruto.

Sarutobi waited for Kakashi to digest the information before he began. "Naruto has another name in Konoha, and you have definitely heard of it before..." Kakashi looked even more confused as he heard that. His moniker is...Kyūseishu."

If Kakashi didn't have his mask on at that moment, the Hokage would have seen him gapping at the news. The Kyūseishu's real identity is one of the most guarded secrets in the village. But no one would have ever thought that the Kyūseishu is a fourteen year old genin. 'H-How is that possible Hokage-sama...the Kyūseishu must be seal master based on the complexity of his seals...Naruto is just a boy!"

Sarutobi sighed at the upcoming conversation. "Naruto's aptitude in Fuinjutsu is...coded genetically." Kakashi looked perplexed at this. "Kakashi, I am sure that you and many other people in the village have seen the resemblance of Naruto to your Sensei; the Yondaime Hokage!"

Kakashi's eyes widen to great proportions when he heard what his leader said. "Y-You m-mean that Naruto is S-Sensei's s-s-son?"

The Hokage sighed in great exhaustion. "Yes...Naruto is the son of Uzumaki Minato...thus he is an Uzumaki by blood...which explains his great talent in Fuinjutsu. But even by Uzumaki standards, Naruto is still way beyond his years with his skills in Fuinjutsu, all his work are unprecedented and extremely useful."

Kakashi now felt a little anger. "Why didn't you tell me that Sensei had a son? Naruto didn't have to grow up an orphan, he could have had a family!" yelled Kakashi at his leader, showing the rare side of his personality.

Sarutobi sent Kakashi a hard look. "Do you think I didn't know that? Both I and Jiraiya would have adopted Naruto, but that would look very suspicious to other villages. We couldn't risk letting other villages know about Minato having a son, as they would send many assassins to kill Naruto."

Kakashi calmed down a little at that. It was true, the Yondaime was one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live, and his exploits in the Third Shinobi World War had fostered a lot of hatred from Iwa and Kumo. The two villages will most likely feel threatened by Naruto's existence. "Who was Naruto's mother?"

Sarutobi was silent for a while before she answered. "Naruto-kun's mother was Uchiha Hitomi."

Kakashi had assumed as much. His sensei was always close to Hitomi, he had even thought that they were a couple, and he guess that he was right.

"Minato and Hitomi married each other in secret, not even the Uchiha clan head knew about it."

"So Naruto is part Uchiha?" asked Kakashi.

"...Yes..."

Kakashi bowed to the Hokage. "I'm sorry for my rude behaviour Hokage-sama, I was out of place."

Sarutobi put his hand on the Jounin's shoulder. "Forget it Kakashi-kun, I understand your sentiments...Minato was like a father to you..."

Kakashi just looked down in silence. Then he looked up at the Hokage and bowed. "Thank you very much for giving me this team Hokage-sama. Now I can pay back the debt I owe to both Obito and Sensei by training their legacy."

"It's no problem Kakashi, you were the best choice. But you should really go pick up your team now..." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kakashi then left with a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Academy Classroom**

Sakura is losing patience rapidly; her Sensei is over two hours late! At least her team is back to normal, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are finally not nervous about each other.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and fawned over the handsome boy. _'Kami Sasuke-kun is so dark and handsome...'_

Sayuri was just looking out the window, silently contemplating about the near future. Sayuri was never one to be nervous, but now she is almost sweating. Her Nii-san was already an ANBU captain when he was her age, how she can possibly catch up to him if she is progressing so slowly. She must get stronger faster; she must be able to fight Itachi before she can get the truth out of him.

Naruto was just sitting quietly in his desk reading a book. Flipping through pages at an even speed, he focused solely on the book.

Sakura looked over at her blonde team-mate. _'Wow, Naruto-kun is also very handsome...Oh my Kami I am so lucky!' _She looked over to check out the book Naruto was reading. She saw the words on the left page so she decided to read a few line. She was expecting that he was reading something about Ninjutsu or Battle strategies.

Sakura began to read, but she soon found out that the book was not about Ninja at all! Sakura's face began to glow read as she read on. '_The words are so graphic, how the hell can Naruto-kun read this and not have any reactions?"_

"Enjoying my book Sakura?" Sakura yelped loudly when Naruto suddenly spoke. She jumped back several feet with an atomic blush on her face. Naruto smirked at his pink haired team-mate and Sasuke looked over at the scene. "What, you've never read a book like this before?"

'OF COURSE I HAVEN'T NARUTO NO ECCHI!" Sakura yelled at her blond friend while flinging her arms around.

Sayuri decided to ask. "What are you reading Naruto?'

Naruto just smirked and showed Sasuke the cover of his book. "Icha Icha Violence, the wonderful romance novel written by Jiraiya-sama." Naruto had worked with Jiraiya several times in the last few years, both being the top tier seal masters of the village. He had got to say, Jiraiya is a really nice person beside his perverted behaviour, the Sannin had become a surrogate uncle to Naruto. He had also affected Naruto with his perverseness.

Sayuri looked shocked. "I've seen that book before; a perverted chunin was reading it in the library that is a smut book!" Sayuri looked angry; her crush was actually a pervert.

"Call it what you will...this book is truly a piece of art." Naruto then shoved his face back into the book.

"I don't believe it...you are a pervert!" accused Sayuri with a glare.

"Sasuke, every guy is a pervert, but it just says that we have a healthy respect for the female body. Plus, the plot of this book is really quite good."

Sayuri walked over to Naruto and snatched the book out of his hands, getting and a cry from Naruto. Her eyes scanned the book and a blush began to form on her face. _'My Kami these scenes are so descriptive...does Naruto like women like these...big breasts...'_

"Sasuke, if you don't mind can I please have my book back?" Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke's blush. That book must be embarrassing for a girl to read, _'I wonder what she is thinking about now?'_

Sayuri yelped at Naruto's voice and threw the book back at him, making Naruto chuckle. "Well well well, it seems that I have found another lover of Jiraiya-sama's books." A voice suddenly broke out in the room. _'Kami, Naruto is like a mini clone of Sensei, why didn't I ever connect the dots...?'_

The three genin looked over and saw a man in a standard jounin uniform. The man was quite tall; he had silver, gravity defying hair, and had his headband covering one of his eyes. "Hi, I am Hatake Kakashi, your Jounin Sensei. Please meet me on the roof." Then Kakashi once again proofed out of existence.

"Stupid Sensei, he doesn't even apologize for making us wait for two hours", muttered an annoyed Sakura as she walked out the door.

With a sigh, Naruto and Sasuke followed their team-mate.

* * *

**Rooftop**

Team seven all gathered around each other on the roof. Kakashi sat in front of the three genin and stared down at them with an apathetic expression. Sakura was squirming under her Sensei's gaze, despite his lazy demeanour, Kakashi is still a Jounin and that made Sakura nervous.

Sayuri just stared back at Kakashi, not feeling any nervousness she was feeling in the classroom. This is the beginning of the rest of her Ninja career, Sayuri promised herself that she will be the best she can be from now on.

Naruto was still reading his Icha Icha Violence, completely ignoring the gaze of his new Sensei; he seemingly looked apathetic and lazy, just like Kakashi. But on the inside, Naruto was feeling a bit anxious, he had heard of the name Hatake Kakashi before, almost every Ninja should have heard about this man. The Lightning Blade Kakashi, or the Nidaime Shiroi Kiba, an A rank Shinobi from Konoha that is in every Bingo Book.

After another few minutes, Kakashi eye smiled and focused on Naruto. "So, how are you enjoying that book Naruto-kun?"

Without sparring a look to his Sensei Naruto answered. "I am really liking it, the plot is really hooking on to me...I take it that you also have read this book before Kakashi-san?" Sakura was confused as to why Naruto didn't call Kakashi sensei, but Sayuri had a pretty good guess of why.

"Yes I have read it before, in fact it is one of my favourite pass-times...but I must ask, why didn't you call me Kakashi-sensei Naruto-kun?"

"I will certainly call you sensei if that is currently true..." Naruto paused to flip a page. "But I do believe that you have something to tell us..."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. _'This kid is smart...he already suspected that there will be another test...' _Kakashi smiled again and turned to all his students. "Naruto is right I do have something else to tell you. But before that, I would like to know a little bit more about my cute little genin." Naruto and Sasuke twitched in annoyance as he said that. "Now, please share your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

Sakura faced her Sensei. "Can you go first Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiled and proceeded. "Sure. My name is Hatake Kakashi...my like are...my dislikes are...my hobbies? Well I have lots of hobbies...My dreams for the future..." He paused to look at Naruto and Sasuke. "I don't feel like telling you guys..."

The three genin sweat-dropped, and all thought, _'All we learned was his name...'_

"Now you go, pinky"

Sakura growled at her nickname. "My name is Haruno Sakura! My like are my family and...Sasuke-kun", she blushed hard when she said that. "My dislikes are his other fan girls and perverts!" She glared at Naruto and Kakashi at that. "And my dreams for the future..." Sakura stopped there and began to giggle and blush while glancing at Sasuke.

Naruto just looked amused, he can't wait to see Sasuke's fan girls' faces when they found out that Sasuke is actually a girl, he will use his Sharingan to memorize them.

Sayuri just got more annoyed at Sakura's antics. This was one down side about being a boy, and a handsome one at that. She had to tolerate fan girls that bring shame to all other Kunoichi.

Kakashi actually grew worried about Sakura. Girls her age tend to pay more attention to their looks and boys than to actual Kunoichi training.

"Okay...now you Brooder". Sasuke glared at Kakashi when he said that and Naruto had to stifle a laugh.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my like are training, my friend Naruto and some other things" Naruto smiled when he heard that. "I dislike ALL my fan girls and annoying people." Sakura grew sad at this, did Sasuke consider her annoying? "My hobbies are training and sparring" Sayuri paused for a few seconds before she continued. "My dreams for the future...my ambition, are to restore my clan, and find out the truth behind something..."

Kakashi was genuinely surprised at Sasuke's answer; it seems that the Uchiha is not hell-bent of revenge. This is definitely a good thing. "Last be not least, Blondie".

Naruto just snorted at the nickname, making Kakashi chuckle. "My name is Namikaze Naruto, I like training, my hobbies are creating seals, and my sparring with my friends." Kakashi laughed inwardly at Naruto's reference to himself. Sayuri and Sakura were both surprised that Naruto practiced Fuinjutsu; by they thought that a lot of people began to practice Fuinjutsu after the Kyūseishu came to be. "I dislike traitors and other things..." Naruto let his respond fade out; he did not want to say anything about Itachi. He hated the man because he caused Sasuke so much pain; one should never kill their own family, much less their whole clan. "My dream for the future...is to become Hokage, so I can protect Konoha and my precious people..."

Kakashi felt great nostalgia when he heard Naruto say his dream exactly like his late Sensei. _'Like father like son...'_ Sakura stared at Naruto with respect, she must admit that he does have the charisma to be a leader, and with time he might actually grow strong enough to be Hokage. Sayuri looked at Naruto with conviction, she wanted to be by his side when he becomes Hokage, and she wanted to be a part of the group that will protect Konoha.

Kakashi stood up and smiled. "Great, now that we now a bit about each other, I can tell you about the Genin exam."

Sakura looked confused. "We already passed the Genin exam Kakashi-sensei."

Sayuri chuckled a bit, making the other three turn to her. "So there is another Genin test...I did find it weird that the one at the academy was only about three easy jutsu, this one should be much harder..."

Kakashi smiled and Naruto just nodded. "Yes you are right Sasuke-kun; this test will be very hard for some people..."

Sakura gulped, she really isn't sure if she would be able to pass this test. Naruto had expected as much, there was no way that Konoha would allow people with just basic knowledge and three basic ninjutsu to carry out official mission, this test will separate the actually people with potential and the one who should remain a civilian.

"The test will be at Training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 O'clock, be there on time." Kakashi turned to leave before he stopped and looked over his shoulder at his team. "Ohh, one more thing..." Sakura gulped again at the gleam in Kakashi's eyes. "Don't eat breakfast...or you'll throw up" Smiling again, Kakashi vanished without any traces except for a few leaves floating to the ground.

* * *

Team seven remained on the roof for a few seconds. "I'm going to head home now...I'll see you tomorrow..." Sakura said this with a voice filled with anxiety. She walked down the stairs slowly, thinking about the test tomorrow.

Sayuri looked at the girl with mild pity. Sakura only have academic skills and a basic grasp of the three ninjutsu they learned at the academy. Sayuri really doubt that Sakura trained after class, so she definitely have a low chance of passing tomorrow, Sayuri just hoped that it won't affect her own results. She looked over at Naruto and saw him looking down the stairway where Sakura had left. "Whats up Naruto, thinking about something?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his mind still filled with thoughts about the Genin exam. _'Kakashi said that the test will only be hard for some people...I doubt that he was talking about weak people, because beside me, most people graduating are at Genin level. He must mean that only people with certain characteristic that will find the test to be hard, therefore, so people will find it very easy.'_

Sayuri didn't know why Naruto was spacing out. "Hey Naruto!"

"Huh", Naruto broke out of his thoughts when Sasuke interrupted it, "Whats up?"

Sayuri just looked at him suspiciously. "Well you were spacing out."

Naruto just sighed. "I think that the test tomorrow will not be a test of skill, there must be a hidden meaning..."

Sayuri looked at him in thought. "There will definitely be something about skills involved, but I can see what you are saying, most people are at different levels.

"Yes exactly, Kakashi said that for _some_ people the test will be hard, but since he will not be testing majorly about skills, the some people he was talking about must have some quality that no one else has."

Sayuri nodded at Naruto's word, not believing the test to be much more than she initially thought.

Naruto was once again broken out of his thoughts as a messenger bird signalled his presence at the Hokage's office. "Sasuke, I have to go, I need to get some rest."

Sayuri wanted to spend more time with Naruto but she knew he needs all the rest he could get. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded then proceeded to walk down the stairs. Sayuri stayed on the roof awhile longer to think. Once he was out of Sasuke's view, Naruto quickly shunshin to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Naruto helped the Hokage put up a special seal that will allow the Hokage to know if he is present. The seal will glow when it senses Naruto's chakra. Sarutobi was in the middle of a Chunin and Jounin meeting when he sensed the seal activate, so he sent Naruto a signal with another corresponding seal stating that he needs to wait another few moments.

Naruto saw the Hokage's seal flash outside of his office, which means that he cannot see him right now, so he just sat in the Hokage tower's lobby until he received another signal. After about ten minutes, the Hokage's door opened and people began to file out. Most of the people Naruto saw were Chunin Shinobi and the rest of them were Jounin. _'Must be something important', _thought Naruto.

Once everybody left, Naruto saw the seal flash again, this time it signalled him to come in. So Naruto walked over, casted a genjutsu on the secretary and stealthily stepped into the office.

The Sandaime saw his surrogate grandson and smiled at him. "Sorry for the wait Naruto-kun, but the meeting went on for longer than what I expected."

Naruto waved the Hokage off. "Its no problem Jiji, so what did you need me for?" asked Naruto with a smile, this man was really like a grandfather to him.

Sarutobi's face lost its happiness and was replaced with seriousness. "The Forbidden Scroll had been stolen...it happened no longer than two hours ago."

Naruto's eyes widened at the news. "How is that possible, the scroll was placed inside the Hokage tower?"

"It would seem that one of our own stole the scroll from right under our noses...we must track him before he gets away with the scroll."

Naruto nodded. "I would assume that you need to use my perimeter seals?" Naruto had set up a series of seals along the boundaries of the village; it is able to record all the chakra signatures that passed in and out of the village. The Hokage had given Naruto chakra samples of all Shinobi in the village, so the seal is able to recognize all Ninja that pass in or out of the village.

"Yes...based on what we established, Mizuki was the one that stole the scroll, and he is hiding somewhere in the village right now."

Naruto was even more surprised that his academy teacher was the culprit. "I'll get right on it; I will pursue him if I find him before the others."

The Hokage nodded. "Thank you, and consider this your first official mission as a Genin." Sarutobi smirked when he said that, Naruto's skills can match most Jounin, Mizuki will be no match for him."

"Thank me when I get the scroll back Jiji, if I do, you own me a bowl of ramen...later." Naruto vanished with a shunshin leaving the Hokage alone.

Sarutobi chuckled to himself. _'Naruto-kun...I wonder what you will be like in another few years..._

* * *

**Naruto's Penthouse**

Naruto appeared in front of his front door. He placed his palm on the center of his door which had an extremely complicated security seal on it. His palm began to glow and a seal appeared on his hand. The seal fit the other seal on the door like a key would a lock, and the layers of protection began to unseal.

After unlocking his door, Naruto walked into his house casually. He headed towards his desk and sat down. He placed both his hands on the table before crying out "kai!" Then a large scroll appeared in front of him. This is Naruto's personal Konoha security scroll, this scroll is connected to all the security seals he had set up around Konoha, and this scroll tells him where everyone in the village is currently. The scroll is also able to record where everybody had been for up to three days.

The Hokage had insisted that Naruto should make such a scroll. The Namikaze didn't know why the Hokage trusted him so much, be he will die before he betrays his surrogate grandfather's trust. With the Hokage's support Naruto able to gather most of the chakra samples of the Ninja of Konoha, but he did not receive samples from certain individuals; such as Himura Danzo and the Hokage himself.

"Okay...where are you hiding...Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto scanned the scroll carefully, and he finally found Mizuki. "Well Mizuki-sensei, you may have thought that hiding there would save you from Konoha, but you can never hide from me." Naruto smirked as he sealed the scroll back into the table and left the apartment.

_'So the scroll is at the forest of death!'_

* * *

**Forest of Death**

Naruto appeared at the edge of Training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. Mizuki was hiding the tower directly in the center of the forest. _'I must admit, that tower is one of the best places he could have hid'._

Naruto wasted no time at all, he bursted full speed into the forest, activating his Sharingan to pick out anything out of the ordinary. The Uchiha began to form several seals and parts of his leg and chest glowed. These were Naruto's chakra weights, seeing that he is still lacking in speed, Naruto decided to out on chakra weights to improve his agility. And after a few years with them on, his speed has improved drastically.

It took Naruto another five minutes before he arrived at the epicentre of the forest. Using his eyes to scan the tall building, he found nothing that will harm him so he stealthily moved in to the building. Mizuki must have thought that no one will suspect him of hiding in this building, because the innards of the building were pretty broad, there were not many places to hide.

Naruto searched the building for about ten minutes before his eyes picked up a chakra signature. The Ninja had normal Chunin chakra reserves and his chakra color matched Mizuki's judging from Naruto's memorize. _'Jackpot!'_

Mizuki was hiding in a corner of a big combat room inside the tower. The forbidden scroll was sitting right next to him.

"Well, well, well...There you are Mizuki-sensei." Naruto smirked when he saw the man jump off of his ass and turned to face him with a shocked look on his face. This man is a traitor of Konoha, and that puts the white haired man in the bad book of Naruto.

"Out of everyone that I thought would have found me...it had to be you...the rookie of the year..." Mizuki smirked as he said these things, before his face morphed into a sneer. "And the Demon of Konoha!"

Naruto just looked confused at his words and chuckled a bit. "Sensei I have been called many things...but I got to say, no one had ever called me a demon before."

Mizuki glared harder at Naruto before strapping the forbidden scroll around his back. "Everyone in Konoha should be calling you a demon; because that's what you is...A FUCKIN KITSUNE YOKO."

Naruto just continued to stare down at Mizuki. "Whatever you say Mizuki, you have betrayed Konoha, and I intend to bring you to face the Hokage."

Mizuki just scoffed. "Such honourable words coming from a demon, how ironic."

Naruto was really getting pissed off. "Why the fuck are you calling me a demon?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, OROCHIMARU-SAMA TOLD ME...YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

Naruto's eyes widen at what Mizuki said. "What the fuck are you talking about, the Kyuubi died years ago, the Yondaime killed it."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA...the Yondaime never killed the Kyuubi...a Bijuu is not something that can be killed, so the Yondaime did the next best thing..." Mizuki began to laugh.

'Shut the fuck up and tell me the rest you son of a bitch!" Naruto really wanted to find out more about this. As a seal master he is fully aware that one can seal an entity like a Bijuu into a human, it that what the Yondaime did?

"HAHAHAHAHA...the Yondaime sealed it into a new born baby...he sealed the fox into you, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

Naruto was complete out of words at this moment, he was just stunned silent. It all makes sense now, a Bijuu can never be killed, but all the textbooks and people said that the Yondaime killed the beast. They would only lie if they wanted to protect the truth from leaking, and what is more important than to hide the presence of a Junchuriki.

Could it be because of the Kyuubi that he unlocked the Sharingan...?

Why did the Yondaime choose him...?

I-I am-am a J-Junchuriki...?

Mizuki just laughed at his former student as Naruto began to form many questions in his mind. Deciding to use this as an advantage, Mizuki charged forward at Naruto with a fuma shuriken spinning wildly in his hands.

"TIME TO DIE KYUUBI!"

Much to Mizuki's surprise, Naruto stopped his attack. Looking down towards his weapon, Mizuki saw his shuriken slowly split apart, something just slice it apart. Naruto was just holding his palm in front of him, he had used his wind chakra to slice that hunk of junk in half. "You are done..." said Naruto to the traitor.

Suddenly vanishing from Mizuki's view, Naruto reappeared behind Mizuki's blind spot and struck hard against his spine, easily breaking it in half. Screaming in pain Mizuki fell on the floor, blood rushed out if his mouth as he gasped for air.

With shaky hands, Naruto sealed Mizuki's chakra and then sealed his whole body in a scroll. He then picked up the forbidden scroll and sealed it inside a seal in his arm. Naruto exited the tower with a thoughtful expression on his face. '_I have to speak with Jiji." _With that, Naruto shunshin out of the area and raced towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto once again mindlessly walked into the building. It was quite scarce of people, most likely because most are still trying to look for Mizuki. Once again placing a genjutsu over the secretary, Naruto enter the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi heard his door open and looked up; nobody ever comes in his door without knocking first. But he quickly smiled when he saw Naruto. "Naruto-kun, back already, I take it you already retrieved the scroll."

Naruto looked at the Hokage with a stoic expression. "Yes Hokage-sama, here is the scroll..."Naruto unsealed the scroll and placed it on the Hokage's desk."And here is Mizuki; I sealed him inside this scroll." Naruto put the scroll containing Mizuki right besides the forbidden one.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto worriedly, for the past year Naruto had been calling him Jiji, but know he just called him Hokage-sama. "Naruto-kun, are you okay...did something happen."

Naruto just looked at his surrogate grandfather for a while before asking a question of his own. "Hokage-sama...what really happened to the Kyuubi no Kitsune after it attacked?"

Sarutobi's face grew to be white as a sheet. He never really thought that Naruto found out at such a young age. 'Naruto-kun, did you hear something from Mizuki?"

Naruto just lowered his head. "Yes I did...Mizuki said that Orochimaru told him that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside me!" Naruto had on a look of outrage at the end of his statement.

Sarutobi once again grew scared. _'How the hell did Orochimaru know about what Minato did...How many spies he has in Konoha...?'_

"Answer me Hokage-sama, am I a Junchuriki?"

Sarutobi sat in silence for a few moments before he answered. "...Yes...you are the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi-no Kitsune!"

Naruto slumped down onto a chair, running a hand through his hair. He looked to the side to look at the picture of one Shinobi he respected the most; the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto grew up thriving to become strong, and after he accomplished that he had a desire to protect. He wanted to protect his home, his friends, his precious people, just like the Yondaime did. The man might have lost his life, but he did it to protect the people and home he loved...Naruto wanted to fill in the Yondaime's shoes...

"Why did he choose me...?" asked Naruto after a few minutes of silence. He had a pretty good idea of why, he and the Yondaime almost looked exactly the same.

Sarutobi just sighed as he lit his pipe. "Naruto-kun, Minato thought that sealing the Kyuubi was the only way for Konoha to survive, and he was right. But in order to seal the Kyuubi securely, he need a vessel that did not have a developed chakra network...in other words' a baby."

"I know all of this; I am a seal master myself. All I want to know is why did the Yondaime choose me?" Naruto pointed his finger at the Yondaime's picture when he finished his question. "Why did he choose me while he could have chose any other infant...did I just get the short end of the draw or was there any other reason?"

Sarutobi understood why Naruto was so persistence on know why the Yondaime chose him. The young boy didn't care that he had the Kyuubi in him; he just wanted to know his relationship with the Yondaime. With a sigh the Hokage decided to tell Naruto the truth. "Naruto-kun...the Yondaime chose you to be the vessel because he cannot as other parents to do what he himself couldn't."

Naruto finally got his answer...the Yondaime was his father. "So...My name should be Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto really did not know what he was feeling right now. His own father sealed the most powerful demon inside of him, but he did it to save his home. Naruto had never felt so insecure in his life, not once did he feel the presence of the Kyuubi inside him. Was the beast hiding from him and was slowly manipulating him from the shadows or is still blocked from his consciousness.

Sarutobi just nodded at that. "Your father was a great man; he sacrificed himself in order to save the village from destruction. Before his death...the Yondaime wanted you to be considered a hero".

Naruto's head shot up at that. "T-Tou-san...wanted me to be seen as a hero?"

Sarutobi smiled when he heard Naruto call Minato Tou-san. "Yes..." Sarutobi took a long breath into his pipe before continuing. "It might have been an optimistic sentiment, but the villagers were never going to accept you as a hero." Naruto looked surprised at his leader's words. "Every Junchuriki that was ever made had suffered by the hands of their own people...most people just can't see past the Bijuu, they can only see the prisoner, never the prison... If I told everyone that you were the Junchuriki, your life would have been a living hell..."

Naruto just sat in silence as he listened to the Hokage. As he processed the information, he realized that the presence of the Kyuubi would not have caused the manifestation of his Sharingan. The legendary dojutsu is able to tame the Kyuubi; Uchiha Madara had proved that fact, so the Kyuubi couldn't have given him the Sharingan. Then that must mean that his mother was an Uchiha, only the Uchiha had the potential of unlocking that bloodline.

"Who was my mother?" A short and concise question.

Sarutobi just stared at the boy for a while before he said. "Uchiha Hitomi, she was a team-mate of your father's, as well as a Jounin of the Uchiha clan, but sadly she died during childbirth."

Naruto looked at the Hokage. "So I am also part Uchiha?"

"Yes..." Sarutobi felt like he had aged years in the last few minutes. "The Uchiha clan did not know of your existence, because they didn't know about your father and mother's relationship with each other. After their death I couldn't possibly let the Uchiha clan adopt you because of their past connections to the Kyuubi".

Naruto nodded at the logic. It would have been unwise if the Hokage gave the Uchiha, a clan that had the potential to control Bijuu, the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi.

Sarutobi continued. "Jiraiya as you know was your father's Sensei, but he was also your Godfather." Naruto just groaned at the added information overload. "Both he and I wanted to adopt you as a child, but we couldn't afford to be suspicious, if Kumo or Iwa found out that Minato had a son, they will stop at nothing to eliminate him." Sarutobi walked over his desk and towards Naruto. "I wanted you to have a normal childhood, it might have been lonely at the orphanage but it kept you safe.' Sarutobi kneeled in front of Naruto and held his shoulders. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun..."

Naruto finally let loose a few tears as he fully understood the situation. He quickly hugged his grandfather in everything but blood. "It okay Jiji, I was never mad at you...I would have done the same thing if I was in your place..."

Sarutobi hugged his surrogate grandson back as he stood up and pulled Naruto up with him. Showing that the boy was already a few inches taller than he is. "Let me tell you this Naruto...Your parents loved you. Even before you were born your mother would always sing to you. Your father would always read you bedtime stories before they went to bed... They valued you as they beloved son...don't ever think that they just used you to tame the beast..."

"I know Jiji, I am very happy to hear that. After all these years I have always wondered who my parents were, sometimes I would think that they abandoned me. But now I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest."

Sarutobi smiled before walking over to his desk. He summoned some chakra and slammed it on the wooden table, and with aloof, a small monkey appeared and he had a scroll in his back. The Hokage took the scroll and returned his summon. 'Naruto-kun, the sudden attack of the Kyuubi had prevented your parents to leave any last words for you, but they did leave you these." Sarutobi opened the scroll and it revealed the sealed forms to three other scrolls. 'In these scrolls are the Jutsu your parents have learned over the years. Inside your father's scroll includes the infamous Hiraishin no Jutsu as well as the Rasengan. The third scroll in full of your parent's money...I can't say that it is more than what you already have, but it belongs to you nonetheless."

Naruto was completely floored. His father left him his two most legendary Jutsu, ones that made him a terror on the battlefield and earn him a SS rank listing on the bingo book. He swore to himself that he will learn all the Jutsu his parent left form him, they would want him to become strong and will be able to protect Konoha.

Sarutobi sealed up the scroll and handed it to Naruto. "I was planning on giving this to you when you are Jounin, but seeing that you already found out about the whole thing, and also possess the prowess and maturity of a Jounin, I will give your inheritance to you now." Naruto nodded in thanks at the compliments. "I am sorry for hiding the truth from you Naruto..."

Naruto looked guilty for a few moments before he looked back at the Hokage. "Well Jiji...I haven't been completely honest with you as well..."

Sarutobi looked surprised. "What are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

"Something huge happened to me when I was seven years old..."

Sarutobi was confused as to why Naruto wouldn't meet his gaze. "Tell me what happened Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He began to focus his chakra to his eyes until he felt a familiar sensation of his Sharingan activating. He slowly opened his eyes, trying his best to not scare the old Hokage to death. "When I was seven years old...I activated the Sharingan!" Naruto then fully opened both his eyes and two crimson eyes were shown to the world.

Sarutobi choked on his own breath when he saw Naruto's eyes and heard what he said. He never thought that he would have another chance of seeing the Sharingan again; he only saw it once with his Sensei. Sarutobi only saw it when the Shodaime was arguing with Uchiha Madara about the future of Konoha. Those eyes filled him with fear back then...but now that he looked into Naruto's eyes, he saw nothing but a great future for Konoha.

"This is amazing!" Naruto was surprised by this; he wasn't expecting the Hokage to be so happy. "I never thought that another Uchiha would be able to activate the Sharingan...it shouldn't be the Kyuubi's influence as the Sharingan is the Kyuubi's weakness."

Naruto just listened as his Jiji rambled on with his logic. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier...but I had been hiding this from everyone since I was seven, so it was hard for me to tell anyone."

Sarutobi just smiled. "Its okay Naruto-kun, you were very smart to hide the Sharingan from everyone, it would have made you a big target for the Uchiha clan, the Council and all the other Shinobi villages."

Naruto smiled at the Hokage's understanding.

"But wait..." Sarutobi suddenly thought of something. "How did you manage to hide your eyes for so long...did you never use them...that couldn't be, your eyes are seemingly fully mature?"

Naruto sighed; it seems that he must tell the Hokage everything. After a good hour of explaining and storytelling, Naruto finally told Sarutobi all his secrets, including him stealing from the Uchiha and the fact that he knows about Sayuri.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at him. 'Naruto-kun, I know you did what was necessary back then and I cannot blame you for what you did, because of you didn't do what you did you might have exposed your Sharingan." the Sandaime took a deep breath. "But you must never tall anybody about Sasuke's true gender, it this information is leaked out; Sasuke will have to face a horrible fate."

Naruto smiled. "You don't have to worry Hokage-sama, Sasuke is my best friend, I will never do anything to harm her...but I do hope she will be able to confide in me one day..."

Sarutobi smiled at Naruto. He might be an old man but he can see a love struck face when he sees one. Naruto was clearly crushing on Sayuri. The Hokage for one is definitely looking forward to what the future holds for the two Uchiha. "The Sharingan is a great benefit for Konoha, with it; you may surpass all you predecessors, including your Father and Uchiha Madara. Naruto smirked at this and nodded. "But please promise me one thin Naruto-kun..." Naruto just nodded at the request. "Promise me that no matter what, you will not do what Madara did and betray the village and the peace of the world."

"I promise you Jiji. I love Konoha, it is my home, and where all my precious people live, I will always protect it will my life."

Sarutobi smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun". _'You will make a great Hokage someday...'_

Sarutobi looked at the clock "Naruto-kun, the Chunin and Jounin will be back any minute now, and I have to tell them about Mizuki. So you are dismissed, if you have any other questions, please come talk to me okay."

Naruto smiled once again at his grandfather. "Yes Jiji...Thank you...for everything..." Once again, Naruto vanished with a shunshin, leaving the elder Kage on his own. Sarutobi smiled at the Yondaime's picture. "I'm sure that Naruto will surpass you one day, both as a Shinobi and as a Hokage...You will be proud of him..."

* * *

THE END! xD

I hope you all liked this chapter, and sorry for the late update, it was because that I had to decide on a lot of thing about this story before I could have continued. I will most likely be updating Shihouin Legend next, so please check it out when you have the time.

As Usual, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Teamwork

I Don't Own Naruto

Uchiha Legend Chapter

* * *

**Training Ground Seven**

The atmosphere was calm and quiet, the birds' chirping and wind in the leaves were the only sound in the area. The sun's light shimmered under the horizon, signaling that it will rise at any moment. The air was cool, and soft, making the environment very comfortable.

A human shadow emerged through the trees. Blonde hair revealed itself as the person reached the training ground; it was spiky and untamed, just blowing in the wind softy. Namikaze Naruto then emerged from the forest. The teenage Uchiha was wearing black combat pants and steeled toed boots. A red belt secured around his waist and a red muscle shirt covered his muscular torso. Naruto also wore a black high collared jacket and twin black combat gloves with steel plating behind the palm. His Hitai-ate was secured around his forehead, making Naruto look like a carbon copy of the late Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto arrived into the clearing and found that he was the first to arrive. _'I think Sasuke will be here soon...'_ Naruto smiled when he thought about the girl he likes. For the last few years Naruto had spent a lot of time with Sasuke, but not as exclusively as he would have liked. The only time Sasuke and him would be alone were the times that they spent time at each other's houses after the academy, which were some of Naruto's favourite memories.

Naruto chuckled when he thought about the first time Sasuke came over to his penthouse; he used his Sharingan to memorize the surprised face of the Uchiha heiress. The girl was naturally very surprised that her best friend could afford such a luxurious house, and asked him how he got the money. Naruto just told her that his parents left it for him before they died.

Soon Naruto sensed in a chakra signature coming towards him and he then used his eyes to see that Sasuke was approaching the training field.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up", said Naruto out loud right when Sasuke landed beside him.

"I thought I would have been the first one here..." Sayuri was glad that Naruto was here, she wanted to talk to him before the exam.

"Let's go sit over there, Sakura and Kakashi shouldn't be here for another hour", Naruto then walked over to a large tree trunk that resembled a small bench.

"So, are you ready for the test today?" Sayuri asked as she sat next to Naruto, blushing a little from the close distance from her crush.

"I am ready for a surprise...there is no way that we can prepare for this test, there must be some hint that Kakashi will give us"

"I guess you are right." Sayuri just stayed silent after that. The two Uchihas just sat there for almost fifteen minutes in silence, and Sayuri was getting sick of it, it seems that Naruto was still feeling a bit awkward after their accidental kiss the day before. The young Uchiha girl looked over her shoulder, only to see Naruto asleep with his back against the tree.

Naruto only had a few hours of sleep the previous night, the information he received from the Hokage yesterday was enough to overwhelm anybody. He never thought that his role model would be his father, and despite the tiny bit of resentment he felt towards his father, Naruto felt extreme pride that his father was such a heroic and honorable Shinobi.

He was also very disappointed that his mother died from child birth, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it. But his negative feelings were defeated by the warm feeling he felt after he found out that his parents loved him beyond words. As an orphan, Naruto solved the greatest question an orphan would ever feel the need to answer, he found out about his birth parents.

Sayuri had been staring at the sleeping form of Naruto for a while, and the more she looked the more handsome Naruto became. Her thoughts wandered back to the kiss she gave Naruto yesterday; she can still remember how good Naruto's lips tasted. Sayuri, to her own horror, began to move her lips closer to Naruto's, but this time, she wanted to kiss him as her true self.

Sayuri let her disguise slowly fade away to reveal her true figure. Sayuri's face was almost an exact replica of Uchiha Mikoto; she had a heart shaped face, smooth cheeks with a little baby fat and big round obsidian eyes. Her lips were plump and pink, and they slowly parted to reveal shining white teeth. For a fourteen year old, she had a great body and already a generous bust size and she had waist length dark blue hair that looked as smooth as silk to touch. Her clothes became too small for her petite frame and one side of her collar slid down her right shoulder, revealing creamy white skin.

_'Naruto-kun...'_ Sayuri leaned into Naruto's chest and her lips were only centimeters away from Naruto's, she could feel his breath tickling her lips. And just as soft as the morning wind, Sayuri gently placed her lips on top of Naruto's. Sayuri's mind shut down at the new sensation, she had officially given her first kiss to Naruto, the boy she always had great affections for.

Sayuri quietly moaned into the kiss, letting the taste of Naruto's lips once again fill her taste buds. _'He tastes like ramen, why am I not surprised that he had some for breakfast...'_ Sayuri felt her nose touch Naruto's own and she smiled against his lips. _'This is the best ramen I have ever tasted...I want to taste this for the rest of my life...'_

* * *

**_Naruto's Dream_**

_In his dream Naruto was walking down an empty street of Konoha. It is late at night, and all the stands and stores have closed already, so the Uchiha walked silently towards his home. In the dream Naruto was an older version of himself, and essentially, a clone of Uzumaki Minato. The in dream Naruto stands at six feet two inches, and was wearing a Jounin uniform with a white haori. The white haori was almost exactly the same as Naruto's father's, but in this one, the kanji for Rokudaime Hokage were stitched in the back._

_Following the moonlight, Naruto eventually reached his home, but this was not his penthouse, instead it was the Uchiha compound. The compound had been fixed, and reconstructed, now it's size was significantly reduced to a small clan home, and the rest of the space were used to build a huge garden._

_"Ahhh home sweet home...I swear the paperwork is going to be the death of me..." muttered Naruto as he headed towards his room in the main house. Suddenly Naruto heard some footsteps to his right, then a few moments later, some more footsteps to his left. Gathering chakra in his eyes, he saw a few shadows lurking in his garden._

_Smiling to himself, Naruto continued to walk, completely ignoring the few beings around him._

_"You let your guard down Tou-chan, now you're ours!" a cute voice of a little girl cried. Several small sized children then rushed out of the bushes and crashed into Naruto, making the man laugh loudly into the night. Eventually the shadows lifted to reveal three little kids that seemed about four or five years old, with the boy being the oldest. The boy had blue eyes and dark blue hair. His facial structure was similar to Naruto and Minato. The other two girls looked identical, both had long blonde hair and obsidian eyes, and their faces looked almost exactly like Sayuri._

_"Did we get him Onii-chan?" asked one of the little girls. The three children all ended up in sitting positions on top of some sort of lump, which they all wanted to be their father._

_"I don't know Hitomi-chan, I think we are sitting on him...can you guys even see anything? Can you see anything Mikoto-chan?" The other blonde girl just shook her head at her brother, completely forgetting that then were in darkness so he can't even see her._

_"So you little monsters think you can catch the Hokage huh?' The three children turned towards the voice only to see darkness. Then suddenly a bright flame ignited and it showed the face of their father behind it, and the flame's light made their father's face look really scary. So like any normal children, they all screamed at the top of their lungs and ran the opposite direction. Naruto held the torch away from his face now and laughed at his little boy and girls._

_The children ran towards a small light from their house. They all ran into the house and shot towards their room, but the boy suddenly crashed into somebody. "Woahhhh", the boy grabbed onto what he crashed into in order to keep himself from falling._

_"Minato-chan, what did I tell you about trying to scare your Tou-chan at night?" An angelic voice filled Naruto's ears as his wife stepped in to stop his hyper children. Much to his eyes' pleasure, his wife's face was revealed by the light inside his house. It was Uchiha Sayuri, all grown up and looking more beautiful than ever. Her black eyes shimmered with amusement as she held her son to her stomach while her daughters wrapped their arms around her legs._

_Sayuri looked like an angel to Naruto. Her long black hair reached her lower back and her pink lips were parted with laughter. She was dressed in her night clothes, which consists of a white silk spaghetti strap and short shorts that did nothing to hide her beautiful slim long legs, plump ass, slim waist and big bust._

_Minato looked up at his mother with his puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry Kaa-chan...But I wanted to see Tou-chan before going to bed..." Sayuri melted at the sight of her little boy, she may have been a strong Kunoichi but she is still a mother._

_Hitomi and Mikoto likewise did the same thing as their older brother. "We wanted to see Tou-chan too Kaa-chan..."_

_"Naru-koi, come over here already, your children misses you" Sayuri called out into the garden, she can already feel her husband's chakra surround her._

_"Ohhh I miss them too Yuri-hime..."whispered Naruto in his wife's ears while he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his chest."And I missed you..."_

_Sayuri smiled at her husband's affectionate manner. She turned around and pecked him on the lips. "I missed you too Naru-koi." Naruto smiled and kissed her back. Naruto and Sayuri's children made gagging sounds as they watched their parents be all lovely dovey with each other._

_Naruto smiled at his little boy and girls. "Let's go up to our room, Tou-chan will read you three a story."_

_"Yatta!" The children hugged their father before darting towards their parent's room._

_Naruto kissed Sayuri lightly on the lips and whispered huskily in her ear, "Then I want to make sweet and passionate love to you after they go to bed..."_

_Sayuri just smiled saucily and leaned her breasts against Naruto's chest. "You better Naru-koi..." The Uchiha matriarch then kissed her husband fully on the lips, gently tasting her lover's lips._

* * *

Naruto slowly woke up from one of the best and happiest dreams he had had for a long time, and he was pretty disappointed. But much to his surprise, his lips actually felt tingly, like something had just touched them. He can taste a small trace of tomato on his lips.

_'Oh my Kami...did Sasuke steal a kiss from me when I was asleep...No I must be hallucinating...'_ Naruto then frantically looked around his surrounding and he couldn't find Sasuke anywhere.

"Ohayo Naruto-san..." Naruto turned over to the voice and saw his second team-mate Haruno Sakura.

"Ohhh...Ohayo Sakura-san..." Naruto smiled at the girl causing her to blush a little bit. "How are you, are you ready for the test?"

Sakura looked nervous, "I hope so, and I trained a little yesterday..."

Naruto just smiled at the girl kindly. "I'm sure you'll be fine..." Sakura smiled at Naruto for the encouragement. "By the way, have you seen Sasuke anywhere?"

Sakura looked confused. "No I haven't, I was just about to ask you if Sasuke-kun arrived yet..."

"Hmm, he was right here before I fell asleep..." Naruto looked around the area and didn't see Sasuke anywhere. "Oh well, he will show up sooner or later..."

* * *

Sayuri was panting heavily against a tree. She was still in her true form, her clothes almost slid off her shoulder when she ran away from Naruto. Sakura had arrived in the training field when she was still kissing Naruto, so she had to rush out of Sakura's point of view and she just barely made it.

_'Damn that was too close...'_ Sayuri blushed when she tasted her lips, she can still taste the traces of ramen them. She couldn't believe that she would go as far as to steal a kiss from Naruto he was asleep...was she in love with him... Sayuri just blushed more at the thought. She knew one day she would fall in love with the man that she will restore her clan with, but when she actually thought it happened, she was overwhelmed by the amount of happiness in her heart. Ever since her family's death Sayuri's only source of happiness was from Naruto...he was her best friend, he was always there for her, he always cared...

_'Naruto-kun..." _Sayuri used her fingers to trace her lips as she smiled beautifully. Her eyes danced with mischief, she had decided that she will tell Naruto about her true self when she finds a right time. He deserves to know, she doesn't want to lie to her anymore...her love for him prevents her from doing it anymore. She can't wait to see Naruto's face when he sees her in her true form.

Sayuri concentrated her chakra to re-activate her Genjustu seal, and after a few moments she turned back into Uchiha Sasuke. Fixing her clothes, she walked back into the clearing to meet with her team.

* * *

Sayuri walked back to the tree and saw Naruto talking with Sakura. Sayuri truly despised the pinkette, she was just a weak and feeble excuse for a Kunoichi, yet she can be herself in front of Naruto. One can call it jealousy, but Sayuri was envious of Naruto, she always wanted to flirt with Naruto a bit, but her faced is preventing her from doing anything of the sort.

"Yo Naruto, awake already", said Sayuri with her male voice.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "Where did you go man? I doze off for a few minutes and you leave me in the opening?" Sakura just blushed while she stared at her crush.

Sayuri scoffed. "When do you ever "just doze off", you always sleep like a pig until someone wakes you up."

Naruto blushed a bit when he remembered what he felt when he woke up. "So where did you go...?"

"I left to get a warm-up; I just ran a bit and practiced some katas." Sayuri tried not to blush when she thought about the kiss just a few moments ago.

"That is a good idea." Naruto got up and started to run around the training ground. Sasuke just sat down under a tree, but she will soon regret it as Sakura sat down beside her and started to talk to her, making the Uchiha girl twitch in annoyance.

Naruto ran for another half an hour before he stopped and walked back over to Sasuke and Sakura. "Looks like you two are getting along." Naruto chuckled when Sakura shot him a sad look and Sayuri just rolled her eyes. Sakura tried to talk to Sayuri, but she mostly just ignored the girl and just looked around the area.

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei, he is already ten minutes late!" Naruto and Sayuri just sighed and waited under a tree for their sensei.

**Two Hours Later**

The three new Genin were still waiting for their sensei and two of them were fuming. Sakura started to yell out at random intervals, making Naruto and Sayuri want to slap her in the face. Sayuri started to sharpen her kunai after the first hour, if she keeps going, the blade will be too thin.

Naruto just read his Icha Icha while he waited. He was glad that his sensei was late, the plot was beginning to thicken and he didn't want to put the book down.

And it was then that Kakashi decided to shunshin into the middle of the training ground. Sakura shot up when she saw him. "YOU BAKA SENSEI, YOU TELL US TO COME HERE EARLY, THEN YOU SHOW UP TWO HOURS LATE, GO TO HELL!"

Despite the ringing in her ears, Sayuri stood up slowly. "Sensei..." she said in a dark and menacing tone."If you are ever that late again..." Sasuke just started to chuckle with an insane look in her eyes. Kakashi just sweat-dropped at his two students. The masked Jounin then looked over at his third student Naruto, he noticed that he didn't even acknowledge his arrival; he just kept on read his book.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, I know that is a great book, but can you please pay attention now...?" Kakashi said this with his signature eye smile.

Much the shock of the Jounin, Naruto just looked up from his book with a blank expression and said, "Oh hi Sensei...did you say something...?"

Kakashi let his mouth drop open. This was the first time someone managed to do that to him, he was usually the one that did it to everybody. With a shaky voice, Kakashi repeated what he said, "I said, could you please pay attention..."

Naruto just continued to look at Kakashi. "Ohhh...Sure." Sayuri and Sakura just sweat-dropped at the pair.

Kakashi gestured the three Genin to sit in front of him while he sat down on the ground with a lazy sigh. "Okay...today's test is simple, all you three have to do..." Kakashi paused to tale something out of his pocket. "...Take these bells from me..."

"There are only two bells", said Sakura while Naruto inwardly groaned at her statement. Sayuri just laughed inwardly, thinking that Sakura was just book smarts.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Yes you are correct Sakura-chan, the three of you have to try to take these bells from me...and the two of you that manages to get the bells first will form the team."

"What about the third member?" asked Sakura with a nervous expression, she had a pretty good idea of what's going to happen to the third person?

Kakashi smiled again. "He or she will be sent back to the academy..."

Sakura gasped and looked down at the ground. Sayuri just remained emotionless, but she was very happy inside, '_There is no way that pathetic excuse of a Kunoichi could get a bell before me or Naruto-kun.'_

Throughout Kakashi's explanation Naruto had been analyzing the possibilities. He had a few hypotheses but he decided to let the test begin before he makes any conclusions.

Kakashi took an alarm clock out of nowhere and placed it on a tree lump. "This alarm is set till noon, both of the bells must be taken from me before it rings...or else all three of you will be sent back to the academy.

Kakashi stood up and the rest of them followed suit. "You three must come at me with the intent to kill... and just a side note...none of the teams that tried this test has passed...they all failed..." Sakura grew even more nervous at that. "...But I like the three on you..." Kakashi eye smiled, "So I think each of you should have about a 33% percent chance of passing this test..."

Sakura still looked nervous but Sayuri and Naruto just nodded.

Kakashi raised his hand up into the air. "BEGIN", Kakashi cried as he struck his hand down.

All three of the Genin disappeared from view; each found a hiding spot in the trees. Sakura was hiding under several bushes lying on her belly. Her legs were a bit tired and weak because the girl decided to skip on breakfast just like Kakashi said. This was really a bad hiding spot, as she is under a lot of branches within limited space, so it will be hard for her to escape quickly if the situation calls for it.

Sayuri was hiding inside a giant canopy of a tree. She sat on her heels as she looked out on the field. The only person she saw that was still seen was Kakashi, and the man was just standing there reading a little orange book that Naruto was reading. Sayuri picked a good hiding spot. It was high ground, which already gives her an advantage, and she will be able to move quickly to other trees if Kakashi found her.

Naruto chose to hide at the center of the lake surface. The Uchiha just stood there of the surface and casted a Genjustu over himself. It gave him a panoramic view of the training field, and nobody would suspect him of hiding there. Naruto activated the suppression seal on his arms to hide his chakra signature, as elite Jounin like Hatake Kakashi would be able to sense chakra to an extent.

Kakashi just stood there, flipping through his book casually. After a full five minutes of waiting for someone to do something, Kakashi finally broke the silence. "The three of you should know that I am not going to hunt you down...it is your job to steal the bells from me...so some of you better make a move soon..."

Sakura drew several deep breaths, and got ready to strike. '_I must strike first...Sasuke-kun and Naruto-san are so close...so they must prefer to be on a team by themselves...if I don't get a bell first I will undoubtedly be the one to be sent back...'_ Sakura burst out of the tree line and ran straight towards Kakashi. She channeled some chakra, "Bunshin no Jutsu", three clones of the pinkette appeared besides her. All three of the charged at Kakashi and there were no visual differences between them.

Kakashi sighed when he saw the girl coming for him. Did she really think that at speeds so slow and such a simple jutsu would allow her to get something from a seasoned Jounin? The masked man sighed at the lack of creativity from Shinobi these days.

The three Sakuras each took out a kunai and raised them up to combat position. "One of those bells is mine!" Sakura reached Kakashi's vicinity and stabbed her Kunai out, she was hiding as the Sakura on the left. Kakashi let the girl decrease the distance until he unleashed a burst of chakra to dispel the clones. Sakura was surprised so she hesitated in her movements, and in that brief moment Kakashi took the kunai from her hand.

"Wha-what?" Sakura didn't even see Kakashi move, but her kunai suddenly disappeared from her hand and was in her sensei's hand. And just like before, Kakashi phased out of view, making Sakura yelp and look around frantically, the paranoia grinding down to her soul. Suddenly Sakura's vision began to fade and she was slowly falling. Just before she lost consciousness, Sakura saw her sensei looking over her form.

Sayuri smirked at Sakura's failure, Kakashi defeated her with only a light chop to the neck. _'Now Naruto-kun and I will be alone on the team...'_ Sayuri aimed for Kakashi while he saw still tying Sakura's body to a tree and then threw a legion of shuriken at the Jounin.

Naruto smirked from his vantage point as the weapons approached Kakashi. Then to Sayuri's surprise and Naruto's expectance, Kakashi used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch himself with a log. The shuriken all embedded themselves into the piece of wood, and now Kakashi knows where Sayuri is.

_'Shit'_, Sayuri cursed and ran to another spot as fast as she could, trying her best to remain as quiet as usual. _'He exposed an opening on purpose, he knew that someone was going to attack...and I fell right in his trap.'_

Naruto frowned, not because his two team-mates both failed their attempts, but because Kakashi did not pursue Sayuri after he found her position. A Jounin of her caliber would have no trouble containing a Genin of Sayuri's level. Yet Kakashi says that they each have a 33% chance of passing, there is no way that any Genin at Genin level could best a Jounin. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. _'I know why! The bells are not the real objective of the test...'_

Sayuri glared down at Kakashi. _'This is a real Jounin, my skill cannot match someone of that caliber...I have to rely on the element of surprise...'_ Sayuri jumped from tree to tree silently until she was nice and close distance from Kakashi. Getting ready by steadying her breathing, Sayuri jumped out of the tree and aimed a round house kick at Kakashi's kick was silent, but powerful, Sayuri had used her entire body weight for this strike.

Kakashi noticed Sayuri nearing him ever since she started to move, and he must admit that she did have to stealth for a Genin. Kakashi saw the kick from the corner of his eye and waited for the last second to reach his hand up to block the kick. Kakashi didn't even flinch from the amount of power up into the kick. Grabbing on to Sayuri's ankles, the Jounin flung the body of his student across the clearing.

Sayuri managed to maintain her balance as she fell, so she land back on her feet. She gritted her teeth in pain, that move by Kakashi almost sprained her ankle. Not giving up, Sayuri charged at Kakashi, her speed was much greater than Sakura, she reach Kakashi in one second flat. Jumping up into the air, Sayuri twisted her body to fling her leg as hard as she could at Kakashi.

The Jounin once again blocked and caught her leg, but to his surprise, Sasuke used his grip as support and launched a right hook at his face. Kakashi managed to block it as he flipped her body upside down. Sayuri just smirked at the action; the bells were right in front of her face. Reaching forward Sayuri touched one of the bells before Kakashi noticed and threw her away. Sayuri once again landed on her feet, but gritted her teeth in anger.

_'This kid...he is pretty good...'_ thought Kakashi as he thought about the moves Sasuke pulled. Kakashi eye smiled at Sasuke, "You are not that bad..."

Sayuri just smirked. "I am different from Sakura."

"Yes, you are right..." said Kakashi, making Sayuri smirk more."...But different isn't necessarily better..."

Sayuri glared at the Jounin. She quickly formed some hand signs and put her right hand in front of her mouth. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. _'Impossible, Genin can't jutsu these kind of jutsu...'_

Sayuri glared at her sensei harder as she yelled out, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sayuri exhaled a breath of flames that formed into a big fireball that shot towards Kakashi. Sayuri smiled upon impact, the fireball crashed against the ground, forming a good sized crater. The dirt and grass were burned to ashes by the intense heat. But then much to Sayuri's frustration, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

_'Where is he...up, right, left', _Sayuri gritted her teeth in frustration as she cannot find Kakashi.

Suddenly a voice called out from under her. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" A hand suddenly broke out of the ground, shocking Sayuri. The hand grabbed her around the ankle and then the earth around her began to loosen. Within one second her entire body was immersed into the earth. When she came to her senses, she saw Kakashi standing in front of her head with an eye smile. "You get angry too easily Sasuke-kun...and one can never be so comfortable about their own skills...arrogance had been the down fall of many powerful Shinobi."

Sayuri just scowled at the Jounin, but she knew he was right, she had been too cocky. Sayuri was not only stuck physically, but also stuck in the situation. Both she and Sakura were captured, so now they were both depending on Naruto. And since there are two bells, Naruto would have to choose between her and Sakura...in reality Sayuri knew that Naruto would never choose Sakura if the time comes.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Unknowingly to team seven, the Hokage, the village elders, various clan heads and the other Jounin teachers were all watching them through the crystal ball. All the other sensei were done with their team's test and they were all waiting for Kakashi. Since they had to wait anyway, they decided to watch the test from afar.

The clan heads were present because most of their heirs were a part of today's tests. All of the clan heads were happy because their sons and daughters managed to pass, as they already know that teams eight and ten had passed. Though the test given by Kurenai and Asuma were nowhere as hard as the one Kakashi was giving team seven. Kurenai just made her team attack her individually, and if they are up to Genin level in combat, she allowed them to pass.

Asuma had a similar test, but he made is Genin chase him around a training field, and if they managed to catch him, he allowed them to pass. Of course he was only travelling in high Genin level speeds.

The elders looked at Kakashi's test with a frown. Normal Genin can never grasp the concept of a test like this. Now they must risk the Uchiha heir not becoming Genin.

Sarutobi watched the match with a neutral expression, but inwardly he was smirking. Kakashi may now one of Naruto's secrets as a seal master, but he will still underestimate him as he will never even expect Naruto to have the Sharingan. Ever since he found out about Naruto's legendary Kekke Genkai, he had a new sense of hope for Konoha. Sadly to say, because of the lack of conflicts and war, the recent generations of Shinobi had grown weaker compared to their parents. Now that Konoha have a Sharingan user in their midst, the strength of Konoha will be stronger than ever, with the right amount of training, Naruto could become as strong as Uchiha Madara.

"This is absurd, this test is much too hard for Genin, some Chunin might not pass this test", said an irate Koharu. The other Jounin nodded at the elders words, all of them doubt that team seven will pass. They will most likely fail just like the other teams Kakashi had tested.

"Sakura's skills were horrible, she charged at a superior ninja blindly with a slow speed, even for a Genin", said Kurenai as she recalled what Sakura did.

"Sasuke's skills were actually very good for a Genin. He had a good amount of speed, his attacks were planned and timed, and his Taijutsu was very powerful. Not to mention a large chakra amount, if his use of the fire style jutsu he used was any implication", said Asuma, he was impressed by Sasuke's skills; he was a lot stronger than Shikamaru and Chouji.

"I wonder where the third Genin is...Namikaze Naruto was the rookie of the year, so he should be stronger than the Uchiha", asked Koharu.

Sarutobi just smirked. "Everyone should pay attention to this...Naruto is far stronger than Sasuke..." Everybody grew surprised at what the Hokage said; one reason was that Naruto was even stronger than Sasuke, and that the Hokage would complement Naruto's skills himself. Everyone began to pay attention to the crystal ball once again.

* * *

**Training Field 7**

Sakura finally woke up, and the first thing she did was to abruptly look around. She frowned when she found out that she was tied to a tree, this means she had failed. Looking at the sky she saw that it was almost noon. "Shit, I have to get out of here...it almost noon..."

"Like you could defeat Kakashi...stupid..." Sakura looked down and saw the head of Sasuke lying on the ground.

"Oh my Kami, Sasuke-kun is you okay", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm fine...do you have to be so loud..." Sayuri ignored the ringing in her ears and looked around the area to look for Naruto.

Kakashi appeared in front of his two students with a sigh. "The two of you are still arguing when both of you can't even move..."

Sayuri just glared up at Kakashi, she stayed silent, she knew that she was too brash and over-confident. Sakura just looked down; she was ashamed that she was so careless.

"Hopefully your teammate will show up soon, it is almost noon..."

Kakashi and the two captured Genin were interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. Kakashi turned around to see Naruto casually walking towards him. "Well, look who decided to show up."

Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto, he might distract Kakashi enough to allow her to escape.

Sayuri on the other hand was frowning at Naruto's appearance, wonder why Naruto would just walk up to Kakashi so casually, he could have got a surprised attack in.

"I'm sorry Sensei...I was busy finishing my Icha Icha..."

* * *

Most of the Jounin watching face faulted when they heard what Naruto say. Kakashi got a student almost exactly like himself.

Kurenai glared into the ball when she heard what Naruto said, she hated perverts, and she would die before she let Kakashi effect the next generation.

The Hokage just smirked, glad that Naruto liked Jiraiya's art.

* * *

Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "I thought you weren't going to call me sensei until I actually am your sensei..."

Naruto smiled back at Kakashi, "I called you sensei because I am pretty sure that I can pass this test..."

Kakashi sighed, "Don't be like Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, arrogance is a very bad thing for a Shinobi."

"I agree with you sensei, I know that I can't beat you in straight-out combat...if I can't do that, then I can't get a bell from you...but that is not the point of the test."

Kakashi and the other people except the Hokage, watching had their eyes widen in response, though Kakashi managed to hide his in time. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Sayuri and Sakura were also confused at what Naruto said.

"You said that only two of us will pass...when the hell did you hear about a Genin team with only two Genin that was the first flaw..." Sayuri mentally hit herself for her own stupidity. "Then you said that we each have a 33% chance of passing, but there is no way a Genin would be capable of besting a Jounin, so your interpretation of passing must be something other than getting a bell...

Kakashi was very impressed with Naruto, along with all the other Jounin.

"Then, every action you took after that was to pick the team apart. You know that Sasuke doesn't like Sakura, so you know that they will be acting against each other, Sasuke because he would rather be on a team with me. Sakura on the other hand, because she is the weakest out of the three of us, she will want to strike first out of desperation and paranoia. The entire test, all you have been doing was to test our teamwork, you wanted to see if we would be able to work together when we know that one of us will fail...I got to say, this test was very we thought out and challenging."

Sayuri and Sakura were floored at Naruto's accurate description. Everything he said made sense. Sakura did attack out of desperation, and Sayuri did attack Kakashi after Sakura failed because she wanted to be on a team with Naruto.

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto, he completely got the point of the test.

* * *

"Incredible! He actually got the meaning of the test!" exclaimed a surprised Asuma. The other Jounin just nodded at his words, all envious of Kakashi for getting such an exceptional Genin.

"Young Naruto really does have an analytical mind; he deliberately hid from the rest of his team from the beginning to observe the situation. He thought everything out to the last step and he picked up every clue Kakashi left for them. He is truly deserving of the rookie of the year title", said an ever stoic Danzo.

The other two elders nodded to his words, it was truly a good show of talent. "Now I would like to see what he is actually capable of in combat."

The Hokage smirked. "Yes, I want to see that as well." Sarutobi really doubt that Naruto would use his Sharingan in this match, but he still wanted to see what his surrogate grandson is capable of against one of Konoha's finest.

* * *

Naruto smiled genuinely at his sensei. "I am greatly glad that you have a sense of teamwork Kakashi-sensei, my respect for you have only grown since I met you..." Kakashi smiled at what Naruto said. "But I'm afraid your test is moot...there are a lot of things I value in life...and my comrades are definitely in the top three!"

With that Naruto disappeared with a burst of speed, greatly surprising Kakashi. Quickly jumping away, Kakashi scanned the area quickly, but he could find Naruto anywhere. _'So fast!'_ Suddenly sensing a push of air pressure near his face, Kakashi instinctively blocked with his forearm. Then Naruto right leg was shown, and the impact on Kakashi's arms was so great, Kakashi got pushed back violently several feet. The Jounin had to do several flips to land back on his feet.

"Not bad sensei", Naruto rushed at Kakashi again, but this time he was doing some hand signs. "Niñpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu". Kakashi's eyes widen when he saw Naruto throw one shuriken at him and it all multiplied into almost one hundred. Naruto ran through some more hand signs and cried out "Futon: Daitoppa" A sudden gust of wind blasted all the shuriken to a blur of speed, each becoming a shadow before reaching Kakashi's perimeter.

Using his experience as a Shinobi, Kakashi used a very quick Shunshin no jutsu to escape Naruto's attack. Appearing about a hundred feet away from his original spot, Kakashi once again felt a familiar air pressure near him. Jumping away again, he looked back, only to see the ground he was standing on being pulverized by Naruto's right fist. Deciding that it was time to fight back, Kakashi flashed through some seals of his own before crying out, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" A big ball of flames rushed towards Naruto, this was much bigger and faster than the one Sayuri had used before.

"Shit", Naruto cursed before flashing through the seals need for a Kawarimi no Jutsu. He replaced his body for a log, which was incinerated with a second after being replaced. Naruto appeared behind Kakashi to deliver a hard fist aiming at Kakashi's back.

Kakashi flipped back to catch his fist with his left hand when he sensed him. Kakashi launched his own right fist at Naruto's face, but Naruto mirrored Kakashi's move and caught it with his left hand. Now both of them are locked in position, both taking this time to collect their senses.

"You are very strong for a Genin, you have at least high Chunin speed and Taijutsu. You Ninjutsu were quite good also, judging by the two c-rank jutsu you used." Kakashi was very impressed by Naruto. His skills are ways beyond a fresh out of the academy Genin. If judging by his skills alone, Naruto can be a Chunin already.

Naruto smiled at Kakashi. "Thank you sensei, I do train a lot." Naruto then took the initiative to knee Kakashi's stomach. The Jounin cringed before using his grasp on Naruto to pull him into his knee.

Both groaned in pain as they both jumped back. "It is almost noon Naruto-kun; you have to get the bells soon."

Naruto just smirked, "Please stop with this ridiculous charade Kakashi-sensei, we both know that the bells are not the priority right now..." Flashing through some seals Naruto yelled, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." With several puffs of smoke, three exact copies of Naruto were standing beside him.

"That is a Jounin level technique Naruto, very impressive." Kakashi was concerned inside his mind, he was wondering where Naruto acquired such as arsenal of jutsu. Maybe the Hokage gave it to him as payment for creating his seals.

Naruto kept up an emotionless face. The original Naruto suddenly threw a smoke bomb to the ground, causing a shroud of purple smoke to envelop the area. Kakashi then saw three Narutos charge at him with his impressive speed. Kakashi jumped back and calmly deflected all the shots the three Naruto are giving him. Kakashi was once again impressed with Naruto's skills, it seems that Naruto knows the true ability of the Kage bunshin, he is using them to figure out his own attacking patterns, and when they dispel, the knowledge of their fight will go back to the original.

Kakashi disposed of all three clones using only Taijutsu, although he was wondering why Naruto was not using Ninjutsu. The smoke cleared and Kakashi saw Naruto standing there with a blank position. "Amazing sensei, all three of my clones used their full strength in Taijutsu, and you never once showed a single opening...now I realize what a Jounin is capable of...though I know that that was only the top of the iceberg."

Kakashi smiled at his student once again. "Your clones might have been using their fullest Taijutsu skills, but if you have them used Ninjutsu on me, then it would have been much harder for me."

Naruto smirked, "That was because I had to only use Taijutsu. In close hand to hand combat, my clones took away most of your line of sight, I deliberately made them form a triangular formation so they would lessen you vision..."

Kakashi's eyes widen at the implication. _'Damn!' _Kakashi looked over his shoulders to where Sayuri and Sakura were held captive, only to find that they both had been rescued. The ropes around Sakura were cut and were lying at the bottom of the tree. The earth surrounding Sayuri were broken open, it was done by using some of blade, as the dirt looked like it was sliced before being pulled. Kakashi looked back at the original Naruto and saw that he was still smirking.

"Surprised Sensei..." Kakashi finally recognized what Naruto did. The Jounin must admit, Naruto got him good.

Kakashi smirked, "I see...you deliberately made three clones before you threw the smoke bombs to make me assume that you only had three clones. Then you had your clones attack all at once with close combat to reduce my vision, and while that was going on you made more clones in the smoke and had them rescue Sakura and Sasuke..."

Naruto nodded and saluted Kakashi, "You are exactly right sensei." Suddenly Sasuke appeared besides Naruto.

"Thanks for the save Naruto." Sasuke wiped the dirt off his clothes and pulled out a kunai.

"No problem Sasuke", Naruto smirked at the determined face on his friend's face. Both he and Sasuke were confident about the power of their teamwork. That was when Sakura decided to join in, she jump down besides Sasuke.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto just nodded. Sakura took out her own Kunai and got into a stance. All three of them were staring down at Kakashi.

"So you three are finally willing to work together...though I have to say that is was solely because of Naruto-kun." Sakura looked ashamed and Sayuri looked somewhat undignified.

Naruto just smirked. "Kakashi-sensei you can stop trying to break our teamwork now...it won't work." Naruto smiled at Sakura and Sayuri. "Sakura, you don't need to worry about me or Sasuke helping each other and not you. We are a team now, and I will help you no matter what." Sakura blushed despite the situation that was the nicest thing a boy had ever said to her. A determined looked appeared on her face, finally feeling a sense of belonging on their team

"Sasuke you no longer have to fight alone, we were always a team, and even in the academy...we can take sensei together!" Sayuri smiled at Naruto, a rare sentiment for the identity of Uchiha Sasuke. Sayuri never doubted their teamwork, but she never realized that they had to include Sakura, she was too happy about being alone with Naruto. But she will not fail twice; she will pass this test, as a team if it had to be.

Kakashi was proud that Naruto could raise the spirits of his teammates, a trait like that are rare these days. If Naruto can maintain that skill, he would be a great leader in the future. "Well...are you three ready to continue the test, you only have fifteen minutes left."

Naruto just smirked, "Sensei, we won't need ten minutes." Naruto erupted changed his facial expression from smiling to serious. "Sakura, stay back while me and Sasuke take the offensive, when you find the right time, join in to grab the bells."

"I thought you said that the bells don't matter?" Sakura questioned her now team leader.

"Just trust me..." Sakura nodded, she had to play her part.

"Ready Sasuke?" Naruto looked over at his best friend.

Sasuke smirked, "I was born ready."

"Let's go!" With that Naruto and Sasuke both flashed through hand signs. Sasuke yelled out "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". Again, a brilliant ball of flames charged towards Kakashi.

Naruto waited for about a second before he yelled. "Futon: Daitoppa". The wind from Naruto's jutsu greatly amplified the power of Sasuke's fireball. The fireball grew fivefold after and the speed of it also doubled.

Seeing this, Kakashi's eyes widened, he quickly jumped backwards and landed on the center of the lake. He flashed through many seals at a blinding speed. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu". The water under Kakashi began to rise and form into a ring shaped stream. The ring began to rotate, and soon it shot a torrent of water straight towards Naruto and Sasuke's combination jutsu. The water and flames collided and a large sum of steam filled the area.

Kakashi was temporarily blinded by the steam, so jumped up high and across the field. He saw Sasuke and Naruto still looking into the steam. Much to his surprise, the two people he was looking at disappeared into two puffs of smoke. Suddenly he heard a familiar whirling sound in the air, and he turned to see a fuma shuriken flying straight towards him. Quickly spinning to his side he jumped, spinning in midair horizontally for a couple of seconds, Kakashi dodged the fuma shuriken. When he land back of the ground he saw another fuma shuriken coming towards him.

"Shit, it's the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" Kakashi can't do another jump, so he pulled out a kunai to deflect the projectile. His blade hit the side of the shuriken, causing it to tilt and hit the ground. But to his surprise, the shuriken erupted in white smoke and Naruto emerge from it.

There was no way Kakashi could have dodge the upcoming hit. His only choices were the Shunshin no jutsu or the Kawarimi no jutsu, but didn't have enough time for either of them. Naruto decked Kakashi hard in the face, causing the Jounin to fly backwards into the field.

Sakura saw Kakashi's body flailing over to her area. "I will not miss...not this time...I will not let my team down!" Sakura pulled out her kunai and in one swift motion, she twisted her body to cal=collect some power, then she whipped the blade straight at the bells. The kunai travel at great speeds, whizzing through the air seemingly like a tiny shimmer of reflective light. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were all looking at the kunai intently.

After what seemed like an hour to Sakura, the kunai hit directly at the strings connecting the bells to Kakashi's waist. The bells got disconnected and flew into the air.

Sayuri saw this and sprung into action. She was barreling down the field with her top speed, Then with one big rush of strength, she jumped. The wind blowing in her eyes were ignored and the pain in her legs and torso was discarded, all she wanted was to catch the bells. She came a long way since the academy; she will not let it be in vein. She will not fail, she will not fail Naruto! All in slow motion in her eyes, the bells got closer and closer, until...they finally landed in her reaching hand. With a victorious smile, she gripped the bells tightly in her hand.

Sakura saw Sasuke catch the bells, and she cried out in joy. "YES!"

Naruto smiled brightly at his crush, "You did it!" he yelled out at her.

Landing back on her knees, Sayuri looked down into her hand. Two bells sat there in all their shining glory. She smiled to herself once again. Sayuri stood up tiredly; she looked over to Sakura and smiled. "Nice throw Sakura..."

Sakura blushed bright red, greatly enjoying her crush complimenting her. "Thank You Sasuke-kun..."

Sayuri looked over at the Namikaze. She didn't have to say anything. She just gave him her biggest smile possible, one that is very out of character of her surface identity.

Naruto felt his heart flutter when he saw her smile. She was still in her male form, but that didn't matter. Naruto felt like Sasuke finally let him see her true self; her smile said it all...

The three Genin heard clapping sounds, and they turned over to see Kakashi standing there. His face was a bit roughed up as well as his uniform, but overall he didn't look hurt at all. Then, as on cue, the alarm clock rung. "It seems that the three of you passed, and just in the nick of time if I must say." Kakashi eye smiled as he said this.

Naruto smiled at his sensei. "That was a hell of a Genin test Kakashi-sensei"

"You three are the first that ever passed this test, I give this test to my potential Genin team every year and they had all failed. None of them could see underneath the underneath. They all acted selfishly and abandoned their teammates in order to save themselves. No student of mine will ever be like that." Kakashi paused to let the Genin think through his words. "In the Shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum...that is true..." Kakashi looked at the intently. "...But those who abandon their friends...are less than scum."

Sakura looked up at her sensei after she heard what he said. Sakura had memorized all everything in the Shinobi conducts area, and all of them told them that the mission at hand is always the top priority, and she always disliked that rule. Now that her sensei's philosophy is much more her preference, she is looking forward to her Kunoichi life now more than ever.

Sayuri contemplated what her sensei said. She was always taught that Ninjas were supposed to be mindless killers, and she always repelled that idea. She wanted to protect her home, not abandon her humanity. If she ever manages to restore her clan, she will create a law that dictates the humanity of the Uchiha members, using her sensei's words as the blueprint.

Naruto smiled to himself with his sensei's words. Kakashi's words were very close to his own philosophy, he would never value any mission over any of his precious people. He understands that if he ever becomes Hokage, he would have to value his village over everything, but he would find a way to protect both his home and keep his precious people safe...especially his Jiji and Sasuke...

Kakashi wait for a few minutes for his Genin to absorb his words, he finally broke the silence when they looked enlightened. "Well, that enough philosophy and fighting for today...You all passed, so Team seven is now official! Our first team meeting will be tomorrow at 9 o'clock."

"HAI SENSEI", all three Genin saluted Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at them...then with a simple wave of a hand, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled at his teammates, "Great work today guys..." Sayuri and Sakura smiled back at him. "You guys want to go grab some lunch, my treat?"

"Sure!" said Sakura with a bright smile, she was very happy and proud about today's test.

"Sure..." said Sayuri."But no Ichiraku Ramen" She really didn't want to go there two days in a row, and Naruto already eats enough of that stuff as it is.

Naruto looked devastated. "BUT SASUKE, I really want to celebrate about us passing the test, where else can we go to celebrate!"

Sayuri grew a tick mark on her forehead, "We can go to the BBQ Restaurant, and all that ramen is not good for anybody!"

"I wouldn't mind some BBQ" said Sakura, she hadn't had BBQ in a while, and it will be a nice change.

Naruto just sighed at his teammates. "...Fine..." Naruto pouted a little at this, making Sakura and Sayuri almost hug him a yell out a "KAWAII"

* * *

Kakashi left the training field and was heading to the Hokage office. He was very impressed with his team, especially Naruto. He was truly an amazing young man, he valued teamwork and more than everything and he was already a capable Shinobi. The more impressive thing was that he is the Kyuseishu, the savior of many Konoha Shinobi, the Yondaime would be very proud of him.

Sakura is a work in progress, she had the will to fight, and the last throw she put in was perfect in every way, the kunai was angled perfectly, and aimed precisely at a moving target. It seems that when she concentrates, Sakura can demonstrate a great potential of becoming a better Kunoichi.

Sasuke was a completely different story. He had the skills beyond that of a Genin, his Taijutsu was good, and his Ninjutsu and chakra amount was at Chunin level. The only negative trait he possessed was his over-confidence; he attacked a superior Shinobi thinking that he had it in the bag. But with a push to the right direction, Sasuke could become an exceptional Shinobi and a fine leader of the Uchiha clan.

Soon Kakashi reached the Hokage's office, because they started his test about three hours late, all the other Jounin should be done their already and should be in the office waiting for him. Kakashi felt badly for making them wait...kind of...it's only three hours anyway...

Kakashi passed through multiple hallways and corners until he reached the Hokage's office. Kakashi sighed to himself before he knocked on the office door.

"Come in", the authority's voice of the Hokage said.

Kakashi opened the door and walked in slowly, his normal lazy demeanor on full blast. "Yo", said Kakashi casually, making some of the Jounin scowl at him, and the Hokage sigh at his behavior.

"Well Kakashi-kun, better late than never..." said the Hokage.

"Sorry, I had to help several old ladies carry their bags home before I had to meet my team...Then I saw a black cat so I had to take the long way to the training grounds. So everything was posed back for three hours..." One could have heard a cricket chirp if it was night time. Everyone was baffled at how casual Kakashi can blatantly lie to his leader.

Asuma, Kurenai and the other Jounin are friends with Kakashi. They often hung out at bars and restaurants, and they have never seen him so serious like when he was explaining his philosophy to his Genin. Every powerful Ninja will have some sort of weird quirk because of their horrible experiences in the past; Acoma's smoking is a prime example.

"Jounin Kakashi, that is enough nonsense, it is your turn to give your report regarding your Genin team", said an annoyed Koharu.

Kakashi bowed his head to the village elder. "Hai, Koharu-sama."

"Kakashi-kun, we already saw everything that happened through the crystal ball, so all you need to tell us are your personal thoughts about each of your students". Said Sarutobi while smoking his pipe.

Kakashi was surprised when he heard that everyone had watched his test. Kakashi nodded and said, "As all of you saw, the three Genin managed to pass my test." Everyone nodded at this. "The weakest out of all of them is Sakura. She only has a basic understanding of the three academy jutsu, and her speed does leave something to be desired. Though her academy knowledge is comparable to her two teammates." Some Jounin sighed at the pitiful performance from Sakura in the beginning. "But her skills displayed at the end where she threw a kunai straight at me with perfect aim and velocity suggest some good potential and good chakra control." Sarutobi nodded at the Jounin's explanation.

"The there is Uchiha Sasuke. His speed and Taijutsu are very advanced for a Genin, most likely because he had been training with his family scrolls." The other Jounin nodded at his statement. "His chakra amount is also higher than a normal Genin, as all of you saw; Sasuke was able to use a c-ranked Katon jutsu without being winded, which also suggests some advanced skills in the field of Ninjutsu." Many were amazed by the Uchihas skills; he is definitely one of the strongest Genin in Konoha. "The down side about Sasuke is his arrogance and selfish tendencies...though he seemed to value Naruto's opinion and trust over other people."

Kakashi thought about something in silence before he continued. "Then there is Namikaze Naruto..." This gained Kakashi the undivided attention of everybody in the room. "He is by far the strongest Genin in this generation. Not only does he have a perfect grasp of the three academy jutsu, he also somehow obtained an arsenal of various jutsu, and his proficiency in using them makes him an ever more dangerous Shinobi." The other Jounin and elder looked concern at this, it is not a normal thing for an orphan to be able to learn so many jutsu before he got a Jounin sensei. "His Taijutsu and Ninjutsu use is far better than that of a normal Genin, with skills alone; Naruto can already be a full Chunin. He was also the only one to learn of the true objective of my test, not only did he wait for the right moment to tell his teammates the really objective behind test; he also convinced them to follow his orders. His words gave them courage and determination, a trait that is rare these days..." Everybody agreed to Kakashi's explanation.

Some of the Jounin were jealous of Kakashi, not only did he get the Uchiha heir; he also got the strongest Genin of this generation. Some of the clan heads were also a bit wary about Naruto and Sasuke. As the Uchiha heir, Sasuke has a high chance of reviving the Uchiha clan, giving him great political influence. Naruto on the other hand was only an orphan, but his skills are extraordinary, if he continues to grow at such a fast rate, he would be an incredible Ninja in the future.

Hyuuga Haishi was actually thinking about offering his eldest daughter one of the boys, that way he would either have greater political influence in Konoha, or he would have connections to one of the potential future powerhouses of Konoha.

The smaller clans of Konoha were more proud of the two Genin than trying to be closer with them. The Nara, Akimichi and Inuzuka clans were all proud of Naruto. They were glad that their children had each befriended him, not only because Naruto has the potential to become someone great, it is that he are great friends, one that will protect and value his friends. Now Tsume is actually thinking that Naruto would be a great mate for Hana.

Danzo was thinking of some way to gain control of the Uchiha boy and the Namikaze. The two of the both have the potential to become some of the greatest Shinobi Konoha have ever produced. Their strength might be essential of the very survival of Konoha. He will take the two boys for himself, against everyone's will if need be.

The Yamanaka was glad to see how Sayuri turned out. She became a strong and talented Kunoichi, and sadly for him, Sayuri was a much better Kunoichi than his own daughter; Ino. However, it is still a bug problem that Sayuri is still living as a girl. Soon the village will demand for the Uchiha clan to be restored, and then Sayuri will be forced to reveal her true gender. By that point, she will have to become much stronger than she is now, and probably find someone to marry in order to not succumb to the demands of the village council.

The Hokage was very happy that Naruto and Sayuri were both so exceptional. They will be two of the most important and influential in the future, and by the way they were progressing up till now, the future of Konoha looked as bright as ever. Ever since Naruto started to mass produce his original seal a few years ago, Konoha had already grown slightly stronger than the other villages, and the Chunin exam in a year's time will be a perfect chance for Konoha to show it strength. Sarutobi had a feeling that in the next few years, Naruto will bring upon great change to Konoha, perhaps even the Shinobi world.

* * *

END! XD

Well that's the end of the newest chapter of Uchiha Legend. Naruto and Sayuri had finally got the team and had passed Kakashi's test.

Al lot of people are anxious for Sayuri to reveal her true self to Naruto, I just want to say...don't worry, that will happen within the next few chapters, and when the secrets are revealed, there will be so much fluff, I would have to do many pushups to find my manliness again after writing it.

See you all next time...and as usual...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Will of Fire

I don't own Naruto!

Uchiha Legend Chapter 5

* * *

Everything was silent, within the deep forest of Konoha, only the leaves and wind produced any noise. The light breathing of the several people hidden from sight was covered by the russelling of leaves. In the middle of a clearing, a beast lurked silently for it's prey. It's eyes glowed menacingly at the airborne opponnet a few feet in front of it.

The green glowing eyes followed every flap of the orange and black colored wing floating gently in the air. It claws were dug into the ground, making the dirt form marks of scratches. A low growl enmenated from the throat of the beast as it lowered it's body, preparing to leap of it's prey.

A loud shriek echoed through the trees and the beast used it's strong legs to propel itself straight towards the flying being. Using evasive movements in the air, the beast's attacks missed every single time. The flyer landed on top of a branch of a tall tree, safe from the claws of the beast.

A static signal was sent through the ear piece a hidden person was wearing. "This is so stupid, why the hell are we watching a cat chasing a butterfly?"

Another voice answer from the other end. "Shut the hell up Sakura, you are going to scare the cat away...again!"

A chuckle sounded from another line. "Ease up Sasuke, the mission will end faster if the two of you can work together better."

Sayuri just glared into the clearing. "Whatever Naruto! Just catch the damn cat so we can get this over with already!"

"Okay..." Naruto looked at the cat Tora while he raised his hand. "On my mark..."

"1" Sayuri took out a net and opened the opening and aimed it in front of herself.

"2" Sakura got off her stomach and got into a squating position, ready to dash into the clearing to catch the demonic feline.

"3! Go!" Sayuri jumped out of the trees and shot at Tora with great speed. She opened the net wider and lowered it to the cat's level and in order to swoop it in the bag. The Uchiha heiress smirked when the cat was half way in the net.

"That bastard cat is mine!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the cat with her arms wide spread, thinking that she could catch the cat with her strong arms.

Sayuri saw Sakura heading her way and at that instant she knew that the cat will be knocked out of his net if the pink banshee hits her. "Sakura NO!"

Sakura crashed straight into Sayuri, both their shoulders clashed and both of them bounced away from each other and landed painfully on the ground. Sayuri quickly git up to look for the cat, but sadly for her the feline was nowhere in sight.

Sayuri turned and glared at Sakura. "What the hell were you doing, I got the damn cat but you crashed into me so it got away!"

Sakura just frowned and bowed to Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...I didn't me to..."

Sayuri just growled, she swears, Naruto had rubbed off of her, she just can't tolerate making other girls cry. "Just find the damn cat."

Sayuri and Sakura bot stood and began to look to the cat from hell. This mission had been going on for almost two hours already, and Sakura and Sayuri had mutiple scratches on their arms and bodies, both of them were them were tempted to kill the cat. If the body Tora scratch was Sayuri's real one, she would have already killed the damn cat with a Katon Jutsu.

"You two really suck at this..." Sayuri and Sakura looked behind them to see Naruto smiling at them while Tora sat peacefully in his arms, purring in content while the Namikaze stroke it's back. Sakura just cried anume tears as she fell down to her knees in exhuastion.

Sayuri glared at Naruto. "How they hell did you catch it without being attacked!"

Naruto just smiled at his crush. "Well, frankly you and Sakura were just too rough, we are trying to catch a little cat, not a damn missing-nin, be more gently and loving." Naruto snuggled Tora against his face, using it's soft fur to rub his cheeks as it's legs stood on his shoulder and it's tail wrapped around his neck.

Sayuri just kept on glaring at her crush. "You suck Naruto." She just turned and walked away, she was tired, she wanted this mission to end so that she could take a shower and rest. "Come on, lets find Kakashi-sensei and return the cat."

Sakura dragged herself to her feet and began to trek her way to Kakashi back at training ground seven. Naruto just chuckled at his two friends as he followed suit behind them, playing with the cat in his arms as he casually walked back to their training ground. It had been a month since they passed Kakashi's genin test, and things have not been going as serious as Naruto expected. Naruto had thought that he would actually have a challenge when he became a Shinobi, but all he had been doing were D-rank missions that consisted of chasing cats and dogs, babysitting children, and painting fences around the village. The jobs that they had to do was more suitable for civilian volunteers rather than Shinobi.

Though Naruto was happy that he got to spend everyday with Sasuke. The Uchiha heiress had been opening up more to him lately, she told him about what her mother and father were like before their death. Sasuke had a nostalgic smile on her face when she told Naruto the stories, she was expecting pain in her heart when she revisits the memories of her childhood, but it seems that the happy family moments from her youth will always give her joy.

Naruto promised himself that oneday Sayuri and him will create their own happy family moments together. The Hokage had told him that he would announce to the council and the Shinobi core about his heritage and Kekke Genkai when he becomes a Jounin, which will not be long judging by Naruto's skills as a Shinobi. Ever since he recieved his inheritence from his father, he had been training himself in them. He spent a few hours everyday on mastering the rasengan, as he could already use it if he used both hands to concentrate the chakra. He will not stop training on it until he could use the jutsu with only one hand with both hands.

The Hiraishin no jutsu was a completely different story. Despite Naruto's prowess as a Fuinjutsu master, he was still having a difficult time decifering the Fuin needed for creating his own Jutsu Shiki. The Yondaime was truly a genius, the Hiraishin is a Fuin, Nin, and Space-Time Jutsu. Similar to DNA, every human's chakra is unique from each other, and this is what Naruto based the Hiraishin on. Initially, Naruto used a simple chakra seal, to seal a tiny portion of his chakra in to a piece of paper. Chakra of the same source will always have a connection with each other no matter the distance, and the connection will cause a little pull between the separated chakra and the user, giving the user a sort of sixth sense.

Normally, a Shinobi will just use his chakra to use various jutsu, thus their chakra would have been evaporated once their just is finished, meaning that none of their chakra would remain outside of the Shin obi's body. By sealing his own chakra into a piece of paper, Naruto can always feel where the piece of paper is, he even feels a little tug that draws him to the piece of paper. This piece of paper can be called a Jutsu-Shiki (Jutsu Formula).

Minato then developed another seal, this seal is drawn directly on the user's body so it is connected directly to the user's chakra network, and it allows the chakra within his body to it instantaneously merge with the separate chakra no matter the distance. All the user has to do is place a Jutsu-Shiki at one location, and once his feels the tug he can use the seal on his body to merge the chakra in his body to the missing chakra inside the Jutsu-shiki. After this is done, Naruto enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports him to the location of the Jutsu-Shiki.

Miraculously, the only chakra Hiraishin uses are the amount that is already in the Jutsu-Shiki, and the presence of the chakra inside Naruto's body, therefore, the Hiraishin can be used without any Chakra as long as there is chakra inside the user's chakra network.

Naruto made an estimate himself that it would take him another year before he could even begin to actually complete his unique Jutsu Shiki and the seal on his body. In the meantime, Naruto was also working on his Sharingan, he had been researching about the Mangekyo Sharingan and was hoping to achieve that stage in the future. All the books suggest that Uchiha Madara had activated the Mangekyo Sharingan after an intense battle that almost ended his life. At the last desperate moment, the Uchiha activated the Mangekyo and managed to kill every single enemy he was fighting with ease. Naruto could expect that he would soon experience some sort of life threatening situation soon as a real Shinobi, so he would just have to let everything play out.

In about ten minutes of walking Naruto, Sakura, and Sayuri arrived at training ground seven and saw their sensei leaning on a tree while he read a familiar orange smut book. The three genin walked up to Kakashi and just waited for the man to acknowledge them. Kakashi put his book away and eye smiled at his team. "Good job you guys, the D-rank mission only took the three of you...two and a half hours."

Sayuri and Sakura just glared at their Sensei for his snide remark, but Naruto just smiled and put Tora on the top of his head. "No...I could have caught Tora-chan here a long time ago, but I figured that I'd let the poor cat run free for a while longer..." Tora rubbed it's face on Naruto's hair as it purred.

"WHAT? So you just let Sakura and I run around for that Damn cat while you were just strolling around? Sayuri glared at Naruto as she asked that, Sakura was also sending Naruto a dirty look.

Naruto shook his head. "I was not strolling..." Naruto smiled before taking out an orange book from his jacket. "I was finishing this book! The sequal was even better than the original!"

Kakashi eye smiled at his favorite student. "I can't agree with you more Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled and nodded at his Sensei.

Sayuri glared at Naruto harder. "You damn pervert, can you just stop thinking about breasts and ass for a while and just make your friend's lives easier!" Sakura nodded at her crush's words, also mad at Naruto.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sayuri's shoulders. "I told you man, I am not a pervert, I am just behaving like a normal teenage boy..." Naruto grinned mischeiviously before saying, "You should give these books a try, it might cheer you up a bit..."

Sayuri held down a blush before shoving Naruto away from her. "Shut the hell up Naruto! I will not read those perverted books. Now lets just go to the Mission Center to we can return the damn cat so I can go home and rest."

Chuckling a bit, Kakashi patted Naruto on his shoulder before he said, "Sasuke's right, lets go back to end our mission." Sakura and Naruto nodded at this and all of them headed towards the Mission Center.

On the way to the see the Hokage, Kakashi though of something to suggest to his blonde student. "You know Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked back at his Sensei, along with his two teammates. "If you like those books so much, you might want to get a girlfriend soon...those books with do you great if you do..." Silence reigned the scene for a while, Sayuri and Sakura had their mouths on the ground, both not expecting their Sensei to suggest something like that.

Naruto blushed at what he just imagined, he could only dream of making sweet love with Sayuri, but reenacting those hyper erotic scenes in the Icha Icha books with Sayuri almost gave him a nosebleed. 'What the hell Sensei?"

Kakashi just looked innocent. "What...as you said, you are a teenage boy, every guy your age would want to spend nights with girls..." Sakura blushed really hard at what Kakashi implied. Sayuri frowned inwardly, she didn't like Naruto thinking about other girls, even though she didn't know if he was actually interested with any specific girl, she still wanted to be the one he thinks about, even if it was perverted thoughts. It seeems that she must tell Naruto about her true gender as soon as possible.

Naruto saw the sudden flash of sadness displayed of Sasuke's face, and he felt very happy about it. Sasuke actually cares about him liking other girls, this indicates that she likes him and is jealous of him thinking about other girls. Naruto smiled, "Don't worry Sensei..." Kakashi looked at Naruto, wonder what he was talking about. "I will find a girl soon...one that I have like for a long time..." Kakashi smiled and nodded at him, and Sakura could only wonder who Naruto was talking about.

Sayuri frowned more and felt her heart clench. _'Am I too late...does Naruto-kun already like another girl...'_ Sayuri let these thoughts haunt her for the rest of the day, now desperately hoping that there will soon be a good situation to tell Naruto everything.

* * *

**Mission Center**

The Hokage had spent his entire morning giving out various missions for his Shinobi, and he was rapidly becoming more and more irrate. Times were changing, there had been more and more high ranked missions assigned to Konoha lately, things were becoming more and more violent between nations, war just might be on the horizon. Everytime before a war starts, there must have been some kind of dispute between two countries, then the anger and resentment caused by that dispute will grow and grow, then the two countries would go to war. The other major powers will join into either side of the war, creating a world wide Shinobi World War.

Sarutobi had been through Three Shinobi World Wars. He was a Jounin when the first world war erupted, at the time, he followed the instructions of his Sensei; the Niidaime Hokage, on the battlefield, and that was when he first made a name for himself. During the time of war, many Shinobi were slaughtered, bodies were laying in the abandon battle grounds after both side had retreated. Blood flowed like rivers and the voice of mourning the wounded echoed through every part of the village. Children were froced to fight for the home, and parents were killing other people's children just to gain some ground in the war.

It was even worst for Sarutobi during the Second and Third Shinobi, beacuse he was the Hokage during those times. As the leader, Sarutobi remained in the village while his Shinobi fought for their nation on the battlefield. Sarutobi was sometimes forced to assign some of his Ninja to their deaths because they needed to stall for more time, and Sarutobi died a little bit every single time he did that. The only positive thing about the wars for Sarutobi was that Konoha always won. During the Second World War, the legendary Sannin of Konoha blasted through the battles with swift fury, leaving everything behind their path in ruins. Despite the great death toll for the village, Konoha maintained it's title as the most powerful Shinobi village throughout the nations.

The Third Shinobi World War was the least damaging for Konoha out of all three wars. No matter how many foes the Konoha army had to face, only one Kiiroi Senko was needed for Konoha to decimate their enemies mutiple times. The legendary Yondaime Hokage; Uzumaki Minato, single handedly wom the war for Konoha. His inconceiveable speed along with his advanced Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu made him a god in the battlefield. With a single Kunai thrown into the midst of a charging army, Minato could killed over half of them in under a second. Iwagakure and Kusagakure lost over half of their Shinobi in the war to the Yondaime, and that had made them to vow eternal hatred against the Uzumaki.

Sarutobi sighed as he thought about the son of Konoha's Hero and Iwa's demon. Naruto had the exact same potential his father had and perhaps even more regarding his Sharingan. The young Uchiha has the potential to surpass both his father and Uchiha Madara, just that thought made the Sandaime shiver. Both Madara and Minato could have defeated entire armies on their own, he could not even imagine what Naruto would be like if he masters the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu. But the Sandaime was very happy that he might have found the perfect candidate for the position of the Godaime Hokage.

Sarutobi's thoughts were interupted when another knock came upon his door. Umino Iruka from besides him asnwered with a stern, "Come in". The elderly Hokage smiled when he saw team seven come in, and almost laughed when he saw the fustrated looks on Sayuri and Sakura, as well as Naruto and Kakashi both reading Icha Icha as they walked in.

"I assume your mission was successful?" asked the Hokage, smiling when he saw Tora sitting on top of Naruto's head.

Kakashi closed his book and smiled at the his leader. "Hai Hokage-sama, Tora had been caught once again..." said Kakashi with a sigh as he gestured to the cat on his student's head.

Iruka looked at his previous student. "Naruto, can you please hand me the cat?" Naruto remained silent behind his book, making all the other people in the room to turn their attention to him. "Naruto?" Iruka grew more annoyed by the minute. "NARUTO?" The other people in the room had ringing ears after Iruka shouted.

Naruto finally caught wind of his academy teacher's voice and he looked up to stare at him. "Oh hey Iruka-sensei...Did you say something...?" Sakura and Sayuri just sighed at Naruto's antics, his dismissive behavious was rapidly getting annoying. Kakashi eye smiled at his student, happy that he was so similar to himself, the Hokage also had to supress a chuckle when he saw Iruka's gapping, yet angry face.

The Academy teacher took several deep breaths and then sighed. "Naruto, give me the cat on your head..." said the man with a calm voice and collected face.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Tora-chan..." The cat perked up at Naruto's voice and jumped down to the arm that Naruto held out. Naruto smiled at the cat and scratched her back. "Good girl..." Tora just purred in delight as the Uchiha handed her back to the Academy teacher. For the first time, Iruka returned the cat into her cage without being scratched or bitten.

The Sandaime and Iruka looked back at Naruto. "How did you get Tora to be so calm and nice?" asked Iruka with awe, nobody had ever done that before.

Naruto just sighed as he once agian stuffed his face in his Icha Icha. "I guess Tora-chan just likes me..." Everybody except for Kakashi just sweatdropped at Naruto's antics.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to gain everybody's attention, including Naruto's, but he still had his book in front of his face. "Thank you team seven, you have completed another mission..." Sarutobi took out four envelopes and threw one at each of them, Naruto had caught his with his free hand. "That is your pay for this mission, please come back for another mission tommorow." Kakashi nodded and began to excuse himself and his team from the Mission center.

"Naruto-kun, could you please stay behind...I have something to discuss with you..." Naruto looked at Kakashi, indicating that he would meet up with them later, the man nodded in response. Naruto waved to Sakura and Sayuri, getting a nodd form each in response. "Iruka-kun...you can have a break now..." Iruka looked surprised, along with the rest of team seven, what did the Hokage want with Naruto that had to be so private, but Iruka had no choice in the matter, so he excused himself along with the rest of team seven, and left the room.

After the Hokage and his surrogate grandson was left alone, Naruto quickly formed several hand signs to activate the privacy seal that he insatlled into the room. "Did you need me for a misison Jiji" asked Naruto with his book tucked away in his pouch.

Sarutobi smiled at his potential successor. "No Naruto-kun, I just needed to talked to you about the rest of your inheritance."

Naruto looked surprised. "There is more..." Naruto had thought that his parents had left him many things already, now there is more to ass to the list?

Sarutobi opened his drawer and took out a small wooden box, no bigger than an apple. 'Here," Sarutobi threw the box at Naruto and teh genin caught it with ease. "That is what your mother left for you..."

Naruto's eyes widened at what he heard, his mother had left him something? With shaking hands, the young man opened the box, and he only marvel at what was inside. It was a pair of wedding rings, both in pure white gold with a weaving diamond pattern engraved around it. On top of each ring was a 6 carat diamond, sparkling brilliantly before Naruto's eyes. "T-These were my p-parent's..."

Sarutobi nodded, "These were you prarent's wedding rings...Hitomi wanted you to have them and to use them when you meet the right girl to settle down with..." Naruto smiled softy while he stared at the rings. He had already found the right girl...he could only imagine how beautiful Sayuri would look when she wears this beautiful ring...

Naruto looked up at his grandfather with a teary smile. "Thank you Jiji..."

The Hokage smiled sadly for Naruto, his life would have been so much happier if Minato and Hitomi were alive. "You don't need to thank me for helping family Naruto..." Naruto just nodded with a smile. "There is also something else Naruto..." Sarutobi unsealed a pair of keys from a scroll and threw the keys to Naruto. "These are the keys to your parents's house...if you want, you can live in it now..."

Naruto stared at the keys with amazement. "They left a house for me...?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, they bought this house right after they got married, and since their life was a secret, the house is located at the edge of the city, it was very well hidden."

Naruto smiled. "No I won't live there yet...I'll move in there when I have a family of my own." Sarutobi smiled, looking forward to Naruto having a family of his own,

Suddenly the privacy seal was breached when the door was forcefully opened by someone. Sarutobi sighed when he heard a childish voice yell out at him. "I'm going to get you today Grandpa!" Naruto smiled when he figured out who it was. The Uchiha mentally scolded himself for not locking the door.

A boy, about the age of eight rushed into the room holding a rubber shuriken aiming at the Hokage. The boy was average in height and was wear a yellow shirt, blue shorts, grey shoes, and a long blue scarf that was longer than his body length. Then as expected by Naruto, the kid tripped of his own scarf and landed flat on his face.

The kid was twitching on the ground before he shot up to a sitting position, holding his nose in pain while small tears escaped the corners of his eyes. "Owwww."

Sarutobi sighed, "Konohamaru, this is the fifth time you barged in today, you really have to stop."

The boy sat up taller, still rubbing his nose while glaringly cutely at his grandpa. "If I didn't trip, I would have got you Ji-chan." Konohamaru looked around to see what tripped him, and he smiled brightly when he saw Naruto. "Onii-chan!" Konohamaru forgot all about his pain, then he ran to Naruto, hugging him around his waist.

Naruto smiled at his little brother. Ever since Naruto started to produce seals for Konoha, he had gotten to know the Hokage's grandson quite well. The boy had no friends his age at the time, so he was a bit more bratty than he is now, but Naruto's welcoming and friendly attitude towards him quickly made the boy warm up to the Uchiha. The little boy looked to him as an older brother, and he was very happy about it. "Hey Otouto, how have you been?" Naruto ruffled his brother's hair as he asked.

Konohamaru smiled back at his older brother. "Great! They are finally teaching us basic Ninjutsu in the academy."

Naruto smiled back again. "Thats Great! Listen, if you can master all three of them, Nii-chan will teach you a jutsu."

Konohamaru lit up like a christmas tree. "Really?"

Naruto nodded while smiling. "It's a promise."

Konohamaru jumped to hug Naruto. "Yaayyy, you're the best Nii-chan!" Naruto just ruffled his hair more and hugged the child back.

Sarutobi smiled on the side, very happy that his two grandsons were like real brothers. Konohamaru's Father had died when the boy was still in the womb of his mother, so the only make figure in Konohamaru's life were the Sandaime himself, his uncle Asuma, and Naruto. Since the was such a huge age gap between Konohamaru and his Uncle and Grandfather, they had never been able to truly get inside the boy's thoughts. But ever since he met Naruto, it was like having a brother and a best friend, Konohamaru looked up at Naruto, the young Sarutobi had become much happier since then.

"Honorable Grandson, stop this immediately, we must get back to our lesson". The two surrogate siblings looked back to see a man wearing Shinobi clothes and a pair of sunglasses. The man had a bandana wrapped around his head and his sleeves raised to his elbows. This was Ebisu, a special Jounin of teaching, he was Konohamaru's private tutor. Naruto never liked the man, he always told Konohamaru that there are shortcuts in the life of a Shinobi, and that he could train Konohamaru to be the Hokage at a very fast pace.

Naruto believed in the opposite, the are no shortcuts as a Shinobi, one would grow stronger after each mission, book lessons and theoritical studies will not train a Hokage, only through the experience of life and death situations, bloodshed, hatred, comradery, loyalty and sacrafice, will one be ready to become Hokage.

Konohamaru let go of his brother before he glared at the man. "I don't want to continue the lesson, all you do is talk, you never teach me anything real."

Ebisu re-adjusted his glasses before speaking. "That is because you need the knowledge of those lesson before you can actually learn anything...brute strength will not be enough to will a fight." Naruto scoffed at the man, making the Jounin turn to him. "Do you have a problem, Genin Namikaze?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "Have you ever considered that Konohamaru would learn better with hands-on excercises instead of reading a memorizing?" The Hokage just sat back to observe the situation.

Ebisu raised his nose at Naruto. "I am the Jounin that specializes in teaching, I don't need advice from a Genin."

Naruto just shook his head. "So arrogant, do you think being Jounin means that you will be always right? Even the Hokage would need advice from his sudordinates once in a while."

"What would you know about being Hokage Namikaze. Stop trying to sabotage the Honorable Grandson's learning, I;m trying to teach him to be a proper Shinobi."

Naruto scoffed at the man. "His name is Konohamaru! And what can you teach him, to be more anal retentive...?" Both Sarutobi's had to stiffle a laugh whan they heard that.

The Jounin glared at Naruto. "Know your place Genin, you are talking to a superior Ninja, I demand that you speak to me with respect."

Naruto walked pass the man to the exit of the room, bring Konohamaru with him. "Respect is earned, not demanded, and you are hardly a superior Ninja."

Ebisu growled at Naruto. "Why you ignorant brat..." The Jounin flared his chakra and sent some of his KI at Naruto. The elderly Sarutobi was beginning to feel that this had gone too far.

Naruto just waved off the KI, making the Jounin frown in response. "Your chakra pressure is pathetic compared to Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto flared his own chakra and sent a large amount of KI at Ebisu, the Jounin immediately froze in shock, the amount of chakra Naruto possessed was unfathomable, he chakra level were higher than the Jounin's own. Naruto looked down at the slightly afraid Konohamaru, he smiled at the boy, showing him that everything way okay. The Uchiha looked at the Hokage and signalled that he will take his leave along with his brother. The Sandaime nodded with a sigh, hoping that they won't cause havoc in the streets.

"Lets go Konohamaru, I'll teach you something..." With that Naruto walked out with the boy, leaving an annoyed Hokage and a petrified Ebisu.

Ebisu was out of his shock after another minute, he quickly looked back at the Hokage and bowed. "Hokage-sama, that was not normal, a Genin should not have power like that!"

Sarutobi smiled at the man. "Ebisu, you are underestimating the young Shinobi of Konoha. You are only thinking about the average Genin strength, there will always be someone in a generation that is stronger than the rest..."

Ebisu shook his head rapidly. "But Hokage-sama, that kid had more chakra than me, and maybe most of the other Jounin in the village! How can he already be that powerful?" Ebisu just could not fathom that someone so young could already be so strong.

Sarutobi smiled proudly. "Naruto-kun is an exceptional young Shinobi, he is very talented and had been pro-active long before his years. You should not underestimate him, as he has the potential to surpass even the greatest of Shinobi." Ebisu's eyes widened at what the Hokage so blatantly said, and he was about to question further until..."You are dismissed Ebisu, perhaps you should try to find Konohamaru-chan."

Eibisu ultimately listened to his Hokage. "Hai Hokage-sama." Then the man shunshin out of the room and onto the streets of Konoha, hopelessly trying to find his lost protegee.

* * *

**Training Ground** Seven

Naruto and Konohamaru were sitting side by side on a bench, both holding an opened coconut in their hands while drinking out of a straw.

"This is so refreshing Nii-chan." Konohamaru and Naruto had a tradition of drinking coconuts together when they were younger, it always cooled them down and refreshed them.

"Don't drink too fast Otouto, you'll get an upset stomach." Naruto smiled softy at his brother, he was glad to have such a good surrogate family.

"I won't get sick, I'm a Shinobi!" Konohamaru pumped his chest as to validate his point. "And you were so cool back there Nii-chan, you made that Ebisu-baka so scared." Konohamaru never really liked his tutor, he was a condesending, anal retentive jerk.

Naruto smiled again at the boy. "Listen Konohamaru, I was wrong to disrepect a superior ranked Ninja, but I did not do that just to make the man look bad."

Konohamaru looked confused. "That what did you do it for?"

Naruto kneeled in front of Konohamaru and grabbed his shoulders with both his hands. "I was trying to tell you that what he said to you was wrong."

The young Sarutobi frowned. "What do you mean Nii-chan?"

Naruto sighed. "Ebisu once told you that he would train you to become Hokage faster than anyone, but that is a very wrong thing to say..."

Konohamaru pursed his lips. "Don't you believe that I can become Hokage?"

Naruto smiled and boinked him on the head. "Of course I believe in you..." The boy smiled brightly at that. "What I am trying to say is, there are no shortcuts as a Shinobi, or becoming Hokage. Your Grandfather had been through countless battles and defeated thousand of opponets and that is why he is the Hokage, he has the experience to lead all of us because he knows what it's like to be a Shinobi. He knows what is best for the village, he knows how the Shinobi system works, and he has the Will of Fire."

Konohamaru perked up at that. "I've heard Grandpa say that before."

Naruto nodded. "The Will of Fire is the greatest weapon of a Konoha Shinobi, it gives us incredible strength and unrivaled motivation. It is not a jutsu, or a sword, but is it will give us more strength than those other things ever could. The Will of Fire is the will that every Konoha Shinobi has, the will to protect our home, our family, our precious people..." Naruto let the boy absorb the information before he continued. "In the world of the Shinobi, everybody fights for themselves, but we are different, we fight not only for ourselves, but also for our family, friends, and home. It is because that we fight, our home can be peaceful, it is because we fight, that our family and friends will be safe, and that is all that matters.

Konohamaru looked at his Nii-chan with nothing but admiration and awe. "I think...I get it..."

Naruto smiled before tightening his grasp in Konohamaru's shoulders as to express his point more. "My Sensei once told me a phrase that I will always remember and follow, and will never forget...In the world of the Shinobi, those who break the rules are trash...that is true..." Naruto looked very serious as he said the next phrase. "...But those who abandon their friends...are less than trash."

Konohamaru smiled brightly at that, he was very happy that his village had such humanity. "I get it! I promise you Nii-chan that I will protect Konoha and my family, and eventually I will protect them as the Hokage!"

Naruto smiled, his little brother actually gets it, he was very proud. "I'm very proud of you Konohamaru..." The boy blushed a little at that, but happy that his Nii-chan was proud of him. "...But you must know...I want to be Hokage too, so you will have to beat me in order to be Hokage..." Naruto smirked at his own challenge to the boy.

Konohamaru looked scared for a second before he gained a new look of determination. "Then we will be rivals Naruto-niichan, I will surpass you one day...I will even protect you one day!"

Naruto smiled brightly before he hugged his little brother. "I know you will Otouto..."

* * *

Unknowing to Naruto and Konohamaru, the Sandaime had been watching the entire scene through his crystal ball, and he had never been so proud of both his grandsons.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun, you have pointed Konohamaru in the right direction, and now it is up to him to determine if he has what it takes to be Hokage..." Sarutobi smiled at his little grandson. "Konohamaru-chan, I can sense that you will be a great Shinobi in the future..."

Sarutobi then switched his full attention to Naruto. "The Will of Fire burns inside you more than anybody else...I have no doubts now Naruto-kun...you will be the Godaime Hokage!"

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

Behind the walls of the monalithic mansion, sounds of training could be heard. Trees were often being struck by shuriken and kunai, logs were constantly being burned to ash, and punching bags were all torn apart from the middle.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A great fireball was shot out from Sayuri's mouth and into a tree, which was then turned to a burnt crisp.

Sayuri was very fustrated by the day. She had to endure a arguous mission to find a cat with her most loud and annoying fan girl and without her perverted and lazy Sensei. They also had to split up to fond the damn cat from hell, so she did spent as much time with her crush as nearly as she'd like. These reason were the ones that caused her annoyance, but the one that real bothered her was the fact that Naruto was thinking about girls.

Does the rookie of the year really like someone...Who could the man actually like, could she be one of the girls from the academy. The possibilites were low, all the so-call Kunoichi in the academy were all useless. Yamanaka Ino, Naruto's number one fan girl, a blonde soon to be bimbo that had absolutely no actuall skills as a Ninja. Hinata, the shy and useless clan heiress that couldn't even speak to Naruto without blushing, it was a good thing that Naruto told her that Hinata liked Kiba...

Then there is the girl on her team, Haruno Sakura, the billboard brow of the academy. She was the so-called smartest girl in class, be all she does was sit in front of a textbook until she memorized all the facts, but in actuallity, she had no skills or the will to be Kunoichi, all she really wants is the fairy tale dream of being with her prince charming.

"None of those bitches could be a girl Naruto-kun would like..." Then Sayuri's eyes widened. "Could it be...?"

Sayuri's thought quickly shifted to the girl working at the ramen stand; Ichiraku Ayame! She was a few years older than them, does Naruto prefer older and more developed women. Even Sayuri had to admit that Ayame was an attractive woman, and can definitely see why men would after a woman like her. That might explain why Naruto would want to go to that god forsaken place every single day of his life.

"Arrrghh! I'm going crazy!" Sayuri kicked a tree a hard as she can, leaving a deep dent in the middle of the trunck. Naruto was her best friend, he cares about her, he values her. The Namikaze was always there for her, no matter how harsh or rude she rejected his friendship offering, he never gave up, he had always forgave her. "I'm not going to lose you to anybody Naruto-kun!" With another kick, the same tree snapped in half.

Sayuri walked into her house, and headed into the shower. Fully taking off her clothes, she walked into the shower, letting the hot water sooth her joints and massage her skin. Looking down at her body, Sayuri knows that she is much more attractive that the ramen girl, and was miles hotter than the other girls at the academy. Only fourteen years old, Sayuri already has C-cup breasts, and they were perfectly round and perky. He nipples were a dark pink, and her aerolas were a soft pink that just contrasted prefectly with the rest of her mounds. Her ass of plump and full, and also very soft to feel. Her legs are just endless...She also has a flat stomach, slim waist and beautiful long hair that cascaded down her back like a river of black silk.

Sayuri open her eyes as water drips down her face, and sexy smile adorning her lips. "You will be mine Naruto-kun...only mine..."

* * *

END! XD

I hope you all liked this chapter of Uchiha Legend. It was mostly a filler chapter, and I apologize for the lack of action and fluff in this installment, but I will make it up to you all in the next chapter. It will update this story once more before I work on my other stories because I have already started on it. The next chapter will be the mission to Nami no Kuni, and very possibly when Sayuri will finally expose her true gender to Naruto.

Expect a lot of action and potential fluff in the next chapter!

As Usual, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Love Between Two Uchiha

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uchiha Legend Chapter 6

* * *

Just like every other morning since the last two months, Naruto had been waking up at five in the morning to train on his father's jutsu. He had already practiced the rasengan to the point where he could use it with only one hand with both his hands, but still hasn't mastered it to the pont where he could use it in a split second.

Naruto was still trying to figure out all the Fuinjutsu required for the Hiraishin, his father was truly an immensly advanced seal master, even the great Kyuseishu cannot measure up to the Uzumaki Hokage. In his father notes, Naruto read that he must improve his normal speed before using the Hiraishin, as it will improve his reaction time when using the instant speed Ninjutsu.

Ever since he became a genin, Naruto had been training himself in Kenjutsu on the side. He had read in a book earlier in his life that the Niidaime Hokage had a chakra blade that channeled lightning through it's blade. Naruto seeks to replicate that, but his sword with channel fire chakra instead.

Naruto had asked the Hokage for some Kenjutsu scrolls in exchange for some newer seals he made, and the elder Sarutobi quickly accepted the offer, knowing that Naruto's seal would help Konoha. Naruto gave the Hokage his newly developed smart paper bombs, by simply applying chakra to the tag, a Shinobi could determine the time of detonation, and by adding chakra to the bomb, one could increase it's power as well.

The Kenjutsu scroll Naruto received from the Hokage was the style used by the Niidaime Hokage, so it fit perfectly with Naruto's plan to create his fire chakra blade. Naruto had made impressive progress since he started to train in Kenjutsu, he can now use the style proficiently but he had yet to master his forms fully. He had not used his Kenjutsu to fight another Shinobi yet, so he has no idea what level of combat he was at.

Naruto was staring down at a large tree, it was at least fifty feet tall and five feet in width. He focused his chakra at the center of his palm, letting an enormous amount of power swirl in all directions in his hand. That chakra became visible because of it's density and began to form into a circle. The more power Naruto added in the more the ball became dense, and soon it was compress into a small huricane of chakra, making a vortex form around Naruto's body.

Naruto flexed his arm muscles, making his clothes tighten around his enlarged biceps and triceps, he then bended her knees and leaned forward, getting ready to dash. A leaf began to drop from the tree in front of Naruto, and the instant the leaf hit the ground, Naruto burst forward at the tree, his Rasengan aiming straight at a tree.

Within a split second, Naruto appeared next to the tree and slammed his hand into the trunck if the tree. 'RASENGAN!" The compressed ball of chakra started to grind into the bark and wood, obliterating any sort of matter at the impact point. The Rasengan began to eat through the trunck of the tree and soon the tree was tipped to the side as it's middle was completely destroyed. Miraculously, the Rasengan was still intact in Naruto's palm, indicating that it still had power left and that tree was not enough to wither it away.

Naruto smiled at his improvement on the Rasengan, he will soon be able to use it in combat. But he had told by the Hokage to not use his father's jutsu unless it is the only choice of survival. Almost every Shinobi in the world has heard about the legenday jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage, and if a genin that looked just like him began to use them, it won't be hard for anyone to connect the dots between Naruto and the Yondaime.

'I almost got the Rasengan down...now I would have more time for the Hiraishin and my Sharingan...' Naruto absentmindedly thought as he took off his clothes and jumped into the lake to wash himself. He sighed as the cold water of the spring seeped into his sweatly skin, it was very relaxing for the Uchiha.

Lately Naruto had been thinking and dreaming about Sasuke, ever since that dream he had two months ago he had been constantly hounded by thoughts about the Uchiha heiress. He always had dreams about his crush dressed in sexy clothing, offering to restore the Uchiha clan with him. In his dreams he would always kiss, touch, and hold the girl, making him yearn for Sasuke more in real life. For the last two months Sasuke had opened up to him more and had been behaving a bit more feminine when together with him. It might had been kind of creepy for Naruto to have his seemingly male friend bandage his wounds and fix his clothing, but he knew that Sasuke was female and he was very happy that the girl was beginning to become protective and defensive of him.

Naruto finished his morning dip and put on his clothes, which included a pair of black boots, black Shinobi pants, and a black tank top. Due to his extra training for the last month or two, Naruto had gained more muscle, making his abs display themselves from under his shirt and his arms to bulge freely in his no sleeves. Naruto finished his ensemble by putting his Konoha headband on his forehead and attaching his Kunai pouch in his right leg.

Naruto drew a few containment seals on his skin ever since he started to learn Hiraishin and Kenjutsu. On both his arms, he had drawn a thin chain around his biceps and triceps, each ring of the chain contains a tri-prong kunai, even though he can't use the Hiraishin yet, he still like to use the Kunai to train as a momento of his father, although he would not use it fight in public yet. The Uchiha also sealed his sword inside a seal written on his wrist, whenever he need to use it, he would channel chakra into the seal, and the hilt of the sword will appear in his palm.

The Uchiha looked up to the sky and saw the position of the sun. "It is almost time for the team meeting..."

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, so Naruto decided to walked to training ground seven instead of using shunshin. Naruto passed through the Konoha market on his way to his meeting so he picked up some breakfast for himself and the rest of his team. There was a delicious bakery just at the edge of the market, Naruto was a common customer there.

Naruto walked into the neat little store and greeted the owner. "Good morning Ichika-san."

The middle aged blue haired man saw the young genin and smiled. "Good morning Naruto-san, it's good to see you again." The man gestured to his food. "I assume you are here for your usual carrot cake?"

Naruto nodded with a kind smile. "Yes, but I would like to make it four today..." The man nodded and started to get Naruto's order. "...Oh, Ichika-san, can you throw in some tomato bread as well."

The man was surprised at the sudden change in Naruto's appitite but nodded anyways. "Sure thing Naruto-san." The man finished gathering Naruto's breakfast and handed them to the young man. "That comes to 250 yen."

Naruto nodded and handed the man his money. "Thank you again Ichika-san, I'll see you later."

Naruto continued his way to his meeting, and he was starting to regret his choice of clothing. Almost every female he passed ranging from 14-30 years old oogled his body, and he was rapidly becoming more and more uncomfortable. Naruto unsealed a red leather jacket from a seal on his arm and quickly put it on, the jacket hid the majority of Naruto's upper body.

It took another ten minutes before Naruto arrived at the training field. Kakashi told them at the beginning of the year to meet at seven in the morning everytime the had a meeting, but since that the Jounin was late every time for two hours, the team decided to arrive at nine o'clock instead. Holding on to a bag of breakfast Naruto walked into the clearing, he saw that he was the last one to arrive, his whole team was already there sitting around in a circle.

Sayuri smiled when she saw Naruto walk into the area, her feelings for Naruto had grown a lot in the last few months. It maybe because that they spend the majority of everday with each other, and Sayuri had came to learn that Naruto was much more sweet and caring than she originally thought. Sayuri had heard older couples say that the more time you spend with your lover, the faster it gets boring and repetitive, but she and Naruto were not lovers yet, but she doesn't think she will ever get bored of spending time with him. "Hey Naruto..."

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" Kakashi greeted Naruto with his signature eye smile. "Took your time shopping this morning? You're usually the first one here."

"Oh please Kakashi-sensei, you are the one that's always two hours late..." Sakura glared a little at the Jounin before turning to the male Uchiha with a smile. "Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke. I took the liberty of buying you guys some breakfast..." Naruto sat down and took the steamy hot bread out from the bag. "These are from my favourte bakery, I hope you like them..."

His team smiled at the young man as they graciously accepted their breakfast. "Wow, these carrot cakes look delicious!" Sakura didn't eat breakfast this morning, so this fresh carrot cake was heavenly to her.

Kakashi somehow took a bite from his cake with his mask still on, the food just somehow passed through his mask like it was not there. "Yum, this is really good, I can see why this is your favourte bakery."

Naruto smiled at his Sensei and Sakura, he was glad that they liked the cakes. The Uchiha looked over at his crush and saw her eating the cake with a smile on her face. Sayuri saw Naruto looking at her and smiled. "Thanks Naruto, this is really good." Naruto smiled before he noticed that he still had the tomato bread.

Naruto took it out of the bag and his team saw it. "Wow Naruto, I never thought that you liked tomato bread?" asked Sakura, tomato bread was really an aquired taste, she personally doesn't like it.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "No, it's not really for me..." Naruto handed the bread to Sayuri. "But it is Sasuke's favourite so I thought I'd be a good friend and get him some."

Kakashi and Sakura didn't really see anything special about this, they both knew that Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, so Naruto being thoughtful about Sasuke was nothing special. But Sayuri on the other hand felt very happy about it, Naruto was really good to her, she never had to ask Naruto for anything he did for her but the man did it anyway. He seems to know about her every need and would spontaneously give her presents and some of her favourite food, and everytime she would be very happy.

Sayuri gave Naruto a sweet smile. "Thanks Naruto, I was just craving some." Naruto nodded with a gentle smile, he felt good about making the girl of his dreams smile.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "You know Naruto-kun, with you fancy patter, looks and attentiveness, you might be able to land one of the Ice Queens of Konoha."

Sayuri inwardly glared at her Sensei, the man always wants Naruto to hook-up with some girl, and she it very much hating it. Sakura's eyes widened when she remembered who the Ice Queens were, there was Yuhi Kurenai, the sensei of team eight. Some girl named Uzuki Yugao, a strong Kunoichi, and Inuzuka Hana, the older sister of Kiba, but from what she's heard Hana was always flirting to Naruto, perhaps Hana already had her eyes for Naruto.

"Do you mean Inuzuka Hana Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked at the pinkette with a confused look. "I heard from Ino-chan that Hana-san was always flirting with Naruto-kun."

Sayuri inwardly growled as Kakashi's eyes widened. "Really?" Sakura nodded. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "How the hell do you do it Naruto-kun, Hana is one of the most desired woman in the village, and she has the hots for you!"

Naruto sighed. "Sensei, Hana and I are just friends, I met her a long time ago when Kiba brought me to his house..." Naruto knew that Hana viewed him as potential mate but he only has eyes for one girl. "And I told you before...I already like a girl, and she is the only girl I want to start a relastionship with..." Kakashi just nodded with a smile.

Sayuri grew sad at what Naruto said, she might be too late...But she would not give up, she would steal Naruto if she has to. She loves Naruto and he will belong only to her!

Naruto finished the rest of his carrot cake before standing up. "Come on, lets go get a mission from Hokage-sama." the rest of his team nodded before they all headed towards the Mission Center.

* * *

**Mission Office **

Sarutobi absentmindedly assigned D-rank mission as he thought about the upcoming Chunin Exams. Without a doubt, Naruto would be one of the candidates competing, it would be Konoha showing off it's newest generations of Shinobi, and Naruto would bring a lot of attention and missions to Konoha.

The Sandaime had given Naruto the permission to use his Sharingan and his father's jutsu freely during the Chunin exams, it would intimidate most other Nations when the heir of the Yondaime and the legacy of Uchiha Madara appears in one person. There might be a risk of war, but for the last few years Konoha had prospered to the strongest village in the nations, so the risk was already there, and if there was already a risk, the more the advantage of intimidation the better.

Someone knock on the double door, breaking the Hokage out of his thoughts. "Come in" said the Hokage with an authoritive voice.

Team seven walked in and the Hokage smiled at one of the most promising team in Konoha. "Okay, team seven. Here for another mission?" asked Iruka that was sitting besides the Hokage.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but if it is alright with Hokage-sama, I think my team is ready for some higher difficulty missions." Sakura looked surprised and a bit nervous, she wasn't sure if she was ready. Naruto and Sayuri almost cried out in happiness, they didn't want to go on any more D-ranked chores.

Iruka was about to disagree, in his mind no fresh genin would be able to handle high ranked missions, but the Hokage answered before he could. "Are you sure that they are ready Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi nodded at his leader. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled, he had long sinced wanted Naruto and Sayuri to gain some real field experience, and now he had perfect mission for them. "Iruka-kun, call in Tazuna-san."

Iruka's eye widened as he remembered which mission the man Tazuna requested, but the Hokage's orders were ultimate. Iruka pressed the intercom and ordered the receptionist to send in Tazuna.

The doors open to reveal a man well past his fifties. He had grey hair and wrinklely skin with age spots. He was dressed like a fisherman, and smelled like a drunk, he had a bottle of sake in his hands and it was almost empty.

The Sandaime looked at the man then gestured to Team Seven. "Tazuna-san, this is the team I will assign to guard you."

The man looked at Team Seven with a bit of resentment. "Hokage-sama, I asked for a team of Shinobi to protect me, not a bunch of kids! All you have here is one Shinobi with two pretty boys and a little girl." Sayuri and Sakura glared at the man with disgust, how dare this drunken old ass look down at them. Naruto just shrugged before taking out his Icha Icha and began to read.

Kakashi walked up to the old man. "Don't worry Tazuna-san, I am a Jounin, I alone can handle this mission with relative ease. My student are here to merely gain experience from the mission."

Tazuna grumbled. "Whatever, just make sure that the lot of you will protect me with your lives..." The masked Jounin just nodded with no emotions displayed on his face.

Iruka then told Team seven the objective of the mission. "Team seven, you are to protect Tazuna-san while escorting him back to Nami no Kuni, and remain there for his protection until he is finished building his bridge..."

Kakashi was getting a bit suspicious of Tazuna, why would he think a simple C-ranked mission would be so dangerous that a Jounin and three Genin would have to protect him with their lives. This mission was just a escort mission of a relatively normal man, Tazuna wasn't some Fuedal Lord or any sort of important figures, so there shouldn't be any foreign Shinobi hunting him, it should only be some bandits at most.

Unknown to Kakashi, Naruto was thinking along the same line. The Uchiha absentmindedly skimmed through his book as he thought over the situation. Why the hell did the man come all the way to Konoha to hire for protection to escort him back to the orginal place, he walked to Konoha by himself fine, why would he need help on the way back? Maybe he encountered some bandits on the way and he's afraid walking back without any protection.

Kakashi shrugged off the matter for the time being and turned to his students. "The three of you should go home and pack supplies for at least a week. It would take us that long to go and return from Nami no Kuni." The Genin nodded at their Sensei before the man continued. "Then come meet up with me and Tazuna-san at the Main Gate half an hour later."

"Hai Sensei" The two Uchiha and Sakura said in unison before each of them headed to their homes to pack. Sayuri and Naruto each received a grandfatherly smile for the Hokage before they left, and they each returned the gesture with equal affection.

Kakashi always had some sealed supplies in his pouch that would last him for at least a month, so he didn't need to pack. "Tazuna-san, lets head to the Main Gate now to finish the Mission statements with the guards..." The old man nodded and followed the Jounin out of the office after Kakashi bowed to his leader and bid his goodbye.

* * *

**Konoha Main Gate **

Kakashi and Tazuna already met up with Sakura and Sayuri ten minutes ago, they were all waiting for Naruto. Sayuri was dressed in her usual blue high collared shirt, white cargo shorts and Shinobi sandals, her attire was fit for fighting and travelling, as well as good for the summer heat. She also had a backpack containing all her needs for the next few weeks, she packed extra just in case.

Sakura was wearing her normal red dress with black Shinobi pants, her headband was secured on her head and a full backpack was slung over her shoulders. Sakura was still nervous about the mission, she had never been outside of the village before, not to mention that they were heading out for a C-ranked mission, the highest ranked one she ahd ever been on.

Kakashi was just reading his book silently, but on the inside he was still thinking over Tazuna's peculiar attitude towards this mission, he just hoped that he was overthinking this...

Tazuna was sitting to the side drinking his sake, he looked normal but some Shinobi could see that he was hiding his nervousness. This made Kakashi even more weary about the old man...Tazuna nearly jumped out of his skin when a large gust of wind suddenly erupted in the area.

Team seven was used to it, Naruto had just arrived using his Futon Shunshin. As his team expected, Naruto emerge from the behind the dust cloud with a sheepish grin on his face. Instead of his previous attire and was now wearing a red tank top and black Shinobi pants and black combat boots. He had twin red wrist guards on his wrists, hiding some seals behind them, and his headband was worn proudly on his forehead.

Sayuri had to hide a blush when she saw her love, the tank top did not hide his muscular arms, and she could see the outline of his abs as the shirt clung to his body. Sakura just openly blushed at her teammate, she still had a major crush on Sasuke but Naruto was really a sight for sore eyes.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I had to buy some last minute supplies..." In actuality Naruto went to the Hokage and dropped off some of his security scrolls for the village just in case the Hokage needed to use them in his absent.

Kakashi waved his student off. "No worries Naruto-kun, you still had five minutes left before the half an hour mark." Naruto ginned and nodded.

Tazuna grew restless and irritated. "Can we go now, I don't want to waste another minute..."

Kakashi nodded at the man before turning to his team. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan...This will be the first time you three will leave the village, and there are some thing I need to tell you beforehand..." Kakashi's expression turned serious before he continued. "The people out there are not like the people in Konoha, everyone of them could possibly be a potential enemy of Konoha and that is why you should always be cautious around strangers out there. The three of you have zero experience when dealing with enemy Shinobi, real Ninja could easily manipulate fresh Genin like you to the your guard down, so try not to be so trusting..."

Sakura grew more nervous at this, but Sayuri and Naruto grew excited. This was the official start of their Shinobi career, this was a real mission, one where there were real risk and danger, not some chores inside Konoha.

"We understand Sensei..." said Naruto for himself as well as his other two teammates.

Kakashi eye smiled at all his students before turning to Tazuna. "Okay...lets go!"

Tazuna gestured Kakashi to be in front and the Jounin complied. Tazuna walked in the center of the group and the three Genin walked behind him. The five of them walked for a few hours before they stopped for a brief break. All three of the Genin really enjoyed the last few hours despite being tired, the scenery they pasted were beautiful. The trees were green and filled with birds and various animals, they were travelling besides a long river leading to Nami no Kuni, the wter looked clear as crystal and the sound of the water soothed the souls of the people listening.

The five people sat down around an opening to take a quick break and have little snack. Kakashi gave each of them a ration intended for missions, it was filled with calories, so it will keep one full for a long time as well as keep their strength up.

Sayuri and Sakura sat next to a their Sensei and client while the ate their ration. "Sasuke-kun...do you have any water?" asked Sakura with a sweet voice.

Sayuri just looked annoyed. "Here..." Sayuri took a bottle from his pack and tossed it to her teammate.

Sakura blushed a little. "Thank you Sasuke-kun..." Sakura was happy that Sasuke seem to be more tolerant of her lately.

Sayuri looked over at the tree lone and found Naruto laying on a tree branch. The male Uchiha was asleep, he had woke up too early and train too much in the morning, his body wasn't adjusted to travelling such long distances after a heavy workout. Sayuri thought Naruto looked very peaceful when he was asleep, his blonde hair was blowing softy in the wind as he slept in the midst of nature. Then Sayuri picked up Naruto mumbling something...

Kakashi heard this as well and chuckled. "It seems that the Genin with the most stamina on the team is the only one asleep."

Sakura giggled and nodded. "He does seem to be in deep sleep, I think he is mumbling something."

The three of them listened in to Naruto's incoherent rambling as Tazuna just drank away from his bottle of sake.

"...Y...Yes..." Naruto smiled in his sleep. "Ohhh, you naughty girl..."

Kakashi almost burst out in laughter at the prospect of Naruto having a sex dream, it seems that the Icha Icha books has more of a influence on the Genin more than he thought. Sakura blushed like a tomato when she heard what Naruto said, she didn't even want to imagine what he was doing in his dream juding by the books he reads. Sayuri also blushed despite her trying to hide it, the prospect of having sex with Naruto was just too much.

Kakashi chuckled. "Wow, I think Naruto is dreaming about the girl he has a crush on..." Sakura just blushed more and Sayuri frowned. This girl Naruto likes is getting on her nerves, if she find out who she is she will teach her a lesson.

Naruto smiled and snuggled into his own shirt. "...Page...Page 88..." Kakashi couldn't hold it in anymore, the Nidaime Kiroi Kiba laughed hysterically at his student, he was practically rolling on the floor.

Sayrui was still angry but she was curious. The Uchiha heiress was about to ask, but Sakura beat her to it. "What is so funny Sensei? What is page 88 referencing?"

Kakashi just waved his other two students off. "Nothing! Nothing!" Kakashi continued to laugh, he would have told Sasuke, but he didn't want to say something perverted like Page 88 in front of Sakura. If Kakashi was correct, Naruto was referencing the page 88 of Icha Icha Violence, Kakashi remembered this because that page is the most vivid and erotic scene in the book.

Sayuri blushed a little and glared at Kakashi. "Is it safe to assume that page 88 is a page from that smut book you and Naruto alway read?"

Kakashi calmed down after a few minutes "Ma, ma, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry about it, afterall, this is something that happens to all teenage boys." Kakashi grumbled some more before he threw a rock at Naruto.

The rock hit Naruto right on his forehead protector, making Naruto twitch before his eyes began to open. "H-Huh?" Naruto almost groaned in fustration as he was pulled from the best dream of his life. It was about him and Sayuri on a beach making love, they even re-enacted his favourite scene from Icha Icha Violence.

Naruto looked down and saw his team looking at him. Kakashi was smiling, Sakura was blushing and Sayuri was glaring into the distance. "Why the hell did you wake me up?" Naruto glared a little Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled stuck his hands in his pocket. "Well I'm sorry for interupting your fun with Page 88, but we must get going."

Naruto blushed bright red and looked away. "W-What a-are you talking about...?"

Sayuri glared at Naruto. "We heard you Baka! Just get your perverted ass down here and lets get going."

Naruto blushed harder at Sayuri and jumped down. "Sorry for falling asleep, lets go!" Naruto was still blushing and desperately tried to change the subject. Still with blushes on their faces, Sayuri and Sakura resumed their position in the formation and continued their way to Nami no Kuni.

After another few hours they were almost at their destination, and Sakura was getting bored. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, does Nami ni Kuni have any Shinobi?"

Sayuri sighed inwardly at the stupid question as Kakashi answered. "No they don't, Nami no Kuni is a trade and commerce nation, they have good relations with many other Shinobi nations. They make enough money to live prosperously without the need of a Shinobi village within their own nation and when they need something, the people of Nami can hire Shinobi from other villages, like Tazuna-san did."

Sakura nodded but Tazuna sighed. Naruto looked over at the man and decided to ask. "Is something the matter Tazuna-san?"

The man took a sip from his sake before the spoke. "The business of Nami no Kuni has not been as good as before..."

Kakashi was about to ask further into the subject but he sensed two hidden chakra signature ahead...The Jounin discreetely looked at his students and saw that none of the noticed...

Even unknown to his Sensei, Naruto had sensed the hidden chakra as well, and he is ready for any sort of ambush. Naruto knew that his Sensei would also sense it, and the two hidden people would attack Kakashi first, he decided to be ask calm as possible.

The group walked closer to the hidden chakra signatures, Kakashi and Naruto were both looking for possible hiding spots. They two of them then saw a puddle of the ground...

_'Funny...it hadn't rained for days...'_ Kakashi smirked inside, these enemies were really dumb. Naruto was thinking along the same lines, butthere was still one thing they needed to find out, who was the target of these people...

The other three were oblivious as Kakashi stepped into the puddle. Suddenly the pool of water erupted and two masked men rushed out, ensnaring Kakashi in a shuriken chain that connected the two attackers. Each of the enemy had one end of the chain attached to the guantlets they were wearing. Within a second, Kakashi was seemingly ripped to shreds by the chain held by the pair of Ninja.

Sakura and Sayuri yelled out for their Sensei, both very surprised that something so horrible suddenly happened. Saukra had tears in her eyes as she closed her eyes abruptly, not wanting to see the deofrmed body of Kakashi. Sayuri glared at the two assalients with hatred and was about to attack.

Tazuna dropped his bottle of sake and it shattered of the ground. He stepped back a few feet before fallin onto his back. He was pale and his mouth opened witha slient cry for help.

Naruto stood between Sakura and Sayuri, he looked on at the scene with his individed attention. He knew that the famous Nidaime Kiroi Kiba won't be easlity defeated, his sensei was just doing what he was currently doing, trying to figure out who the assalants were after.

One of the masked Shinobi chuckled. "That's one down..."

The other clutched his guantlet with a grip and grinned at Tazuna. "There's the old man that we want to kil..." The two of then charge towards Tazuna with their chain held tightly between them.

Sakura quickly jumped between them with a Kunai in hand, she remembered that she is a Kunoichi, and she had a job to do!

Sayuri knew that Sakura would be no match for the two enemies so she jumped between them and threw a kunai directly at the chain and lodged it to a tree, tempoarily stopping the enmeies movement.

The two masked Ninja changed something in their gauntlet and the chain was released from their hands. Now seperated, the two of them intended to use indivudual attacks. "YOU ARE MINE BRAT!" yelled of the men as he charged at Sayuri.

Before they could even get close to Sakura and Sayuri, Naruto appeared in front of the man and delivered a devastating punch in the stomach of the man. The elder Ninja cowered in pain as he held his stomach, blood was spat out from his mouth as he gasped for air and cried out in pain. Naruto snarled at the man before he kneed him hard on his crestfallen head, making blood splatter away from the man's broken forehead. Then with a round house kick, Naruto struck the man into a tree, affectively knocking him out and almost cracking the tree.

The other man's eyes widened at the power displayed by Naruto before he glared at the young Uchiha. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU ARE DEAD!" The man rushed to Naruto with his spiked gauntlet extended, intending to rip Naruto to shreds for hurting his partner.

Naruto disappeared with a burst of speed, confusing the man. The young Genin landed on a branch on top of the scene and flashed through some hands. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

The enemy turned to see a volley of fireballs heading for him, his eyes widened when he figured out that he had no time to dodge. The many fireballs hit the man directly, seriously burning his clothing and skin. His clothes caught on fire and the man was spinning around crying out in fright and pain.

Naruto saw this and quickly jumped down next to him, and spin kicked the man hard and made him land into the river. The flames were abolished but the man was badly hurt and barely conscious. Naruto grabbed him by the arm and threw him back to land rigth besides his partner.

Naruto jumped back to his two teammates and his client. Sakura looked at Naruto with awe and a little fear, he was ruthless and swift, he defeated those ninja without a shred of hesitation. The pinkette looked over at the bodies of the defeated enemy and felt a little guilty. Both of them looked terrible, blood was seeping out of their clothes and one of them was severely burned.

Sayuri felt excited as she looked at her crush and teammate. She had always admired Naruto's power, she thought he looked very hot and sexy when protecting her from those Ninja, the way his eyes looked made her feel safe and protected, she had not felt like that since her mother was alive.

Naruto walked over to Sayuri and Sakura. "Are the two of you alright?" The man himself was not hurt, he had no problem defeating those pathetic goons, they already told him everything, they were after Tazuna...

Sakura nodded with tears still in her eyes, she still thought Kakashi was dead. Sayuri was more intelligent so she looked over at Kakashi's corpse should be and she smiled when she only saw the debris of a log.

Sayuri smiled at Naruto. "We're fine, everybody is fine..." Sayuri looked up at a tree and smirked. "Right?...Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto smirked and looked up as well, while Sakura looked surprised but also looked up.

"You got me Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi said before he walked out from hiding and smiled down at his students.

Sakura was delighted and angry. "YOU MADE US THINK YOU WERE DEAD!" Kakashi looked sheepish when he jumped down to his team. The masked Jounin placed his hand on Sakura's head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't be taken down do easily, you should have more faith in me." Sakura glared at her Sensei with a small smile before she nodded.

Kakashi looked at Sayuri and Naruto. 'All three of you did great. Sakura protected the client immediately despite her fear. Sasuke help his teammate quickly with precise actions and did it without any nervousness or hestitation, that is very good." Kakashi looked over at Naruto with a smile and a sigh. "Naruto, based on what you did there, I could recommend you for a Chunin position after a few more missions. You clearly have the skill, see how you just took down two Chunin level Shinobi with ease, all you need is a little more experience."

Naruto smiled at his sensei. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi and Sayuri smiled proudly at Naruto while Sakura looked giddy.

Kakashi looked over at the defeat bodies of the enemy. "Hmmm, these are the _Oni Kyōdai_, missing-nin from Kirigakure..." Kakashi tied up their bodies and hung them to the tree. "These two are mercinaries, they usual hunt and kill people for money..." Kakashi looked over at Tazuna with a hardened gaze, making the old man gulp and step back. "Why were they after you Tazuna. These are Shinobi attackers, on your mission statement you said that only bandit were after you and that we only had to guard you on the way back to you home and protect you while you build your bridge!"

Tazuna looked afraid when the three Genin also narrowed their eyes at him. Naruto sighed, "On a C-ranked mission there shouldn't be any enemy Ninja, if we were any weaker, we would have been killed because of your deceit. Now tell us why you lied or I will force it out of you!" Naruto was angry, this man put their lives in danger by lying, and Naruto would not continue any further without some sort of context.

Tazuna gave up his lie because he was afraid of the group of Shinobi. "I..." Tazuna took a deep breath before he continued. "I only lied because I don't have enough money for a higher ranked mission..."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Tazuna. "Nami no Kuni is one of the most wealthy Nation in the world...How can you have no money?"

Tazuna looked down at the ground with sadness. "You're right, but the money Nami no Kuni makes no longer goes to the people of our Nation..."

Sayuri looked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Tazuna looked at the Ninja. "It was one year ago, that a man sought out Nami no Kuni and taken total control over our Transpot and Shipping..."

Sakura was shocked. "B-But to do that do Nami no Kuni would take mountains out resources and money!"

Tazuna nodded. "The man who had taken our Nation hostage has more money than any man could ever spent..." Kakashi gestured Tazuna to go on. "He is the owner of one of the world largest Shipping Company; Gato Transport...Gato..." Tazuna spat out the man's name with venom.

Kakashi looked over at the man surprised. "Gato? The business leader...The Shipping tycoon?"

Tazuna growled a little before he continued. "Yes...Gato, one of the richest men in the world...but under his shiney surface, he is a man of evil that uses the same methods he used to take over companies and even Nations, to sell drugs and contrabands...using gangs, and Shinobi..." Naruto had a look of rememberance on his face, he had heard of Gato before when the Hokage told him that a Shipping company wanted to buy his seals...he sure was glad that he declined.

Tazuna continued. "Using his wealth, Gato took over the sea surrounding Nami no Kuni, and as an island Nation, the man who controls the sea...controls everything..." Tazuna looked more serious as he said this. "The only thing he is worried about...is the bridge I am building...It will connect Nami no Kuni to the mainland, rendering his control useless..."

Naruto nodded. "That is why Gato would send Shinobi to kill you..."

Tazuna looked angry. "No matter how dangerous it is, I must build the bridge! It is the only hope my home! Ever since Gato arrived the people of Nami had suffered on poverty. His goons would kidnap women from their homes and men would die if they try to stop them. There is no difference between hell and the way we are forced to live now..." Tazuna let a lone tear fall from his eyes. "They even killed my son-in-law..."

Naruto grew angry, if he ever hated anything, it was rapists and tyrants. "That is horrible...That Gato sounds like the scum of the earth..."

Tazuna suddenly got on his knees. "Please! I beg of you, don't give up on this mission! If you leave me here now they will assasinate me. I don't care f I die but without me they could never finished the bridge, and all hopes would be lost for my Nation..."

Kakashi pitied the man, but as a Jounin Sensei he was responsible for the safetly of his own students...Not to mention that two of his students are the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan and the son of the Yondaime Hokage...

Naruto looked at his Sensei. "I know we have to be resonsible, but nonetheless I think we should continue this mission Sensei." Tazuna looked up at Naruto with hope and thanks.

Sayuri nodded. "I agree, despite the risk here, I will not stand idlely by as that Tyrant destroy the lives of so many people." Sayuri herslef had a hard life, she would want to help other to suffer like she had to.

Sakura looked scared, but if her teammates would want to continue then so would she. "I also agree with Naruto, Sensei."

Kakashi then sighed. The next batch of Ninja they send would not be Chunin...they would be Jounin, the elite. Kakashi knew that Naruto is much stronger than the skills he displayed earlier, perhaps they would be able to complete this mission...

Kakashi sighed with exasperation. "...Fine...I guess we have no choice but to carry on..."

Tazuna cried a little. "Thank you...Thank you so much..." Naruto smiled at the man before he help him up.

"It is going to okay Tazuna-san...We will do our best to help your home..." Tazuna didn't know what, but was something special about the young man...

"Thank you..."

* * *

**Mainland Coastline **

Tazuna lead his hired team of Shinobi through the many ports of the ocean. They walked until they were at an isolated end of the coast, where a small motor boat was waiting for them...

"Kaji...We're here..." The man on the boat looked nervous, beads of sweat were rolling off of his face.

Kaji looked at Tazuna then at the rest of the group. "Alright, get in the boat..."

Team seven and Tazuna climbed onto the boat and sat down. Kaji spoke up to the group. "Make sure to keep your voices down, we cannot afford to let anybody see you people" said Kaji refering to team seven.

Kakashi nodded and gestured that he and his team would be quiet. Kaji didn't use the motor of the boat, instead he used paddles, it would make sure that no one would hear them.

Tazuna looked around. "We are lucky that it is foggy today, it makes it harder for people to see us..."

Kaji nodded and just continued to paddle. Soon the boat reached the borders of Nami no Kuni and Team seven was astounded by the beauty of the scene. The people lived right next to the sea, the houses looked normal but elegant, the water was clear and full of life, trees were groing from beneath the water and it filled the outer part of the river within the village.

Naruto smiled. "Wow...this is beautiful..."

Tazuna nodded. "Yes...But over the last year, this beautiful heaven had turned into the most horrific hell..."

Kakashi sighed. "Well you don't have to worry, as soon as you finished that bridge your home will be saved..." Kakashi looked at Tazuna and Kaji in the eye. "I promise you Tazuna, we will not allow you to be killed."

Tazuna nodded. 'Thank you, Kakashi-san..." Kaji also looked a little bit more hopeful.

After another half an hour, the boat made it to land and the group of five started to trek to Tazuna's house. Before they left Tazuna looked over at Kaji. "Thanj you again for taking such a big risk to help me..."

Kaji waved the man off. "You are taking a much bigger risk than I am..." Without another word the man set sailed and left the area.

* * *

**Tazuna's House **

The way to Tazuna's home was very much like Konoha. It was a simple road filled with trees and animals. His house was bigger than Naruto originally thought, it had enough space for all of them without any of them feeling cramped.

"Well this is it..." said Tazuna as he knocked on his own door.

"Coming..." a voice said from behind the door. It then opened and revealed a rather youthful looking woman, her face lit up when she saw Tazuna. "Tou-san! You made it back!" The woman hugged her father in relief.

Tazuna release his daughter from his arms and gestured to Team seven. "This is my daughter Tsunami..." The woman bowed politely to them. 'and Tsunami, these are the Ninja that will help us." Tazuna then introduced each one of them. "This is Kakashi, the leader, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

Tsunami bowed to each of them in thanks. "Thank you all so much for bring my father home...I know that he would have been killed without you..."

Kakashi waved the woman off. "You are too kind Tsunami-san, we were just doinbg our job..."

Tsunami nodded. "Please, won't you all come in."

Team seven nodded in thanks. They were all quite delighted by the small home, it was nothing fancy or luxurious, but it was very cosy and had a very homey feeling.

Tazuna yawned and fell onto the couch with a sigh. "...No place like home..."

Tsunami sighed at her father. "Please excuse my father's behavior..." Naruto just chuckled before he nodded. "Please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms..."

* * *

The daughter of the bridge builder lead Team seven to two rooms, the first one was a big room that used to be a bonus room. "Here, I hope you don't mind, but all three boys should be okay sleeping here..." Kakashi and Naruto nodded while Sayuri suppressed a blush, all these years she had known Naruto, they had never slept in the same room.

Tsunami turned to Sakura. "I understand that it is incomfortable for a girl to sleep around with three men, so Sakura-san, if you don't mind you can bunk with me..."

Sakura nodded in thanks, greatly relieved that she didn't have to sleep next to her team. She has a crush on Sasuke, but she would not feel too comfortable around them. "Thank you Tsunami-san, that would be great."

"Okay, I'll leave you all to settle down and rest. Dinner will be ready in a little while, I'll call you all when it is ready." Team seven thought that living here was like living in a hotel, Tsunami was a very good hostess.

Naruto smiled at the woman. "Thank you very much Tsunami-san, please call for us if you need anything." The woman nodded with a kind smile and left.

After Tsunami left the room Kakashi stretched his arms and started to unpack his stuff. Naruto and Sayuri likely did the same thing while Sakura proceeded to head to Tsunami's room. The room was large enough for the boys to spread out to lay their futons down, though Sayuri was right next to Naruto.

Kakahsi snickered and turned to his two students. "Sasuke-kun, you might not want to sleep so close to Naruto-kun, he might dream about his girlfreind again and keep you awake..."

Both Naruto and Sayuri blushed, Naruto because he was embarassed and Sayuri because she kept imagining herself being intimate with Naruto.

Naruto glared at his Sensei after his blush die down a little. "Oh shut the hell up Sensei!"

Kakashi looked innocent as he replied. "What? You were having a dirty dream." Kakashi appeared next to Naruto lean clapped his shoulders. "So Naruto-kun, who is your girlfriend...is it Hana?"

Naruto blushed and pushed Kakashi away. "NO! I don't have a girlfriend!" Naruto was fustrated at his Sensei. "I was just dreaming about the girl I like, but she is not my girlfriend yet!" Naruto regretted what he said a soon as he said it, he looked at his Sensei and saw that he was giggling like a pervert, and when he looked at his crush she looked like she was hurt.

Naruto disregarded his Sensei, he was just joking around, but Naruto knew that Sayuri has feelings for him, so he knew that his words had hurt her. He had to somehow make her feel better, but nothing came to mind...

"Naruto". Kakashi and Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke looking at his teammate seriously. "I need to talk to you...In private..." Kakashi looked confused but he didn't want to leave the room, so Naruto gestured Sasuke outside.

The two slip out the bedroom door and closed it behind them. "Whats up Sasuke?" To his surprise, Sasuke just ignored him and gestured him to follow. "Hey? Sasuke!" The Uchiha heiress began to run out the house and Naruto followed siut. Tsunami and Tazuna were confused but let them go, thinking that they wanted some fresh air or some training.

* * *

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" By now Naruto was jumping besides Sasuke as they ran in the treeline.

"Just follow me...I have something to tell you..." Sayuri ran until she saw a clearing of some sort and jumped down into it.

Naruto landed in front of her with a confused expression on his face.

"Sasuke, what is going on...?" Sayuri didn't answer, she was gathering up courage for the upcoming conversation. A deep silence covered the two Uchiha, the only noise were from the wind and the animals in the forest. A few seconds had past but to Naruto and Sayuri it felt like hours.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was hurt by his words. The Uchiha heiress has feelings for Naruto but she doesn't know that Naruto knew that she is a girl, so in her mind, she is thinking that her crush is after someone else and she was feeling cornered and desperate.

Sayuri knew that it was now or never. This was the perfect time to tell Naruto everything, they were out of Konoha, away from any prying people. _'I have to tell him everything now...'_ Without breaking the silent, Sayuri gathered up he courage and ran into Naruto's arms, hugging him tightly as she her face snuggled into his chest.

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke...?" Naruto slowly brought his arms around his crush and returned the hug.

Naruto felt Sayuri's body shake and felt tears seep through his clothes. "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun...I had been lying to you for a long time..." Naruto was in shock when he felt Sayuri's body change in his arms. Sayuri's height changed, she was at least two inches shorter, making her face level with his chest. Her duck shaped hair changed and grew much longer, it was the same color but it was very silky to touch. Her body grew smaller and softer, the wide shoulders and heavy bones one Uchiha Sasuke turned to the slender and soft body of Uchiha Sayuri. Naruto blushed when he felt to soft mounds press into his stomach, and he was in a daze when he took in her scent, it was like honeysuckle and jasmine.

Sayuri release the hug briefly but her arms were still around him and his were around her. She looked up at Naruto and made contact with his eyes...She felt incredible, she had never let anybody see her in her true form ever since the Uchiha massacre, and this was the boy she loves...

Naruto's heart stopped when he saw Sayuri's face for the second time in his life, she was even more beautiful than before. Her heart shaped face was the same, she still had a little baby fat that made her look adorable, her big black eyes were brimming with tears just like the last time and were looking at him with nothing but care and affection. Her luscious, full, red lips were slighty parted...they looked so sweet and soft, it took every shred of self-control Naruto had no not kiss the living daylights out of her right then.

"S-S-Sasu-"

"Sayuri..." she interupted him and told him her real name.

Naruto looked at her still in a daze. "H-Huh?"

Sayuri blushed but maintained eye contact. "My real name is Sayuri..."

Naruto felt extremely happy and completely in love. For years he had been imagining her real name...Sayuri...that simple name just became the most beautiful word in his mind...

Sayuri cried harder suddenly. "I'm sorry for lying to you Naruto-kun!..." Sayuri pushed her face into his chest again before she continued. "I am really a girl..." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard her confession, she was going to tell him everything.

"S-Sayuri..." Sayuri felt very happy when he said her name but she used her finger to silence him.

"Please...let me continue..." Sayuri took several deep breathes before she continued. "Ever since the Uchiha Massacre...I had been hiding as a boy, because if I was publicly known as a girl, I would be forced into marrying some random guy by the time I was twelve..." Naruto took in the information, silently registering that his assumtion was correct. "Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama created a seal that would create a fake identity for me that is immune from chakra sensors and the Byakugan..."

Naruto absentmindedly caressed Sayuri's hair as he listen to the girl pour her heart out.

Sayuri looked up at Naruto with loving eyes. "I was extremely loney the few years after that, I had no friends...I had no family...but that all changed after I met you..." Sayuri reach her hand to cup Naruto's cheek, the Namikaze leaned into her soft touch. "I was hesitant at first, but you wormed your way into my heart...You were kind, considerate and genuine...you quickly became my most precious friend..."

Naruto cupped his hand on top of her's on his face and pulled her closer to his body.

Sayuri smiled a little at Naruto's affectionate touches. "I was very happy when we were placed on the same team..." Sayuri blushed and giggled a little. "And my heart was pounding very hard in my chest when we accidentally kissed in class..." Naruto also blushed a little but smiled nonetheless. "I was so happy...we spent everyday together, and I felt closer to you everyday..." sayuri took several deep breathes before she continued. "One day...just during training...I realized that...I...I l-love y-you..." Sayuri looked away from Naruto after she said that, she didn't have enough courage to see his reaction.

Naruto's eyes widened when she said that...but he had never felt so happy in his life, nothing compared to the way he felt now...he felt...immortal...

Sayuri continued to speak but she did not looked up at Naruto. "I really wanted to tell you everything but it never seemed like a good time...I was devastated when you told us that you like a girl, I thought I was too late and someone else already caught your heart...It kept me up for many nights, I would cry because I lost you and soon you we won't be as close as we were because you would be spending time with your girlfriend!" Sayuri cried right after she said that and it broke Naruto's heart and filled him with guilt, her sadness was all his fault. "I knew that I had to tell you everything, I wanted to tell your everything...So I thought that it would be the best time to tell you now because we are away from Konoha..." Sayuri said everything she needed to say and was waiting for Naruto to respond. "I needed you to know about my feelings for you because I didn't want to lose you to the other girl..."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore! He lifted Sayuri's chin up and looked into her eyes. "Sayuri-chan..." The girl's eyes widened when Naruto crashed his lips hard onto her's. The blonde young man massaged Sayuri's lips softy with his own and wrapped his arms hard around her waist. Sayuri was on cloud nine, kissing Naruto officially was better than she had ever imagined...could this mean that Naruto returns her feelings.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, the sweet taste of Sayuri's lips still lingered on in his mouth as he looked onto Sayuri's eye with nothing but love and adoration. "Sayuri-chan...It is true that I love a girl...I have loved her ever since the first time I laid eyes on her..." Sayuri looked up at Naruto with a scared look. "She was crying when I saw her, but she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, I wanted nothing more than to hug and comfort her..." Sayuri let a few tears loose and pushed Naruto away a little, but Naruto pulled her back in closer. "She just lost her family...she was hugging a picture of her family to her chest as she cried..." Sayuri suddenly thought that the scene Naruto was describing was familiar.

Sayuri looked back at Naruto. "W-What?"

Naruto pecked her on the lips, making a shock of electricity down Sayuri's spine. "She had silky dark blue hair..." Naruto ran his hair through Sayuri hair as he said that.

"She had obsidian black eyes..." Naruto kissed each of Sayuri's eyelids as said that.

"She had a very cute face..." Naruto gently caressed her face...

"I fell in love with her at first sight" Naruto grabbed both sides of her face and brought her in for another kiss...Sayuri absentmindedly returned the kiss as she thought about what Naruto said.

Sayuri broke the kiss and placed her hands on Naruto's chest. "D-Do you m-mean...?"

Naruto smiled at the girl and looked deeply in her eyes. "Yes...I was talking about you the whole time...you were the girl that I saw, you were the one I was talking about at the team meeting...You are the one I love..."

Sayuri tried to say something but she had no idea what to say...how did Naruto know about her being a girl before she told him...

Seeing the girl's confusion, Naruto sighed and brought her close to his chest in a hug before he shunshin to the canopy of a big tree then sat them both down comfortablely, Sayuri secured on Naruto's lap with her head laid on his shoulder.

"This is going to be a long story..." Naruto sighed before he continued. "I'm very sorry Sayuri-chan...I haven't been completely honest to you either..." Sayuri moved put Naruto held her in place and kissed her to silent her. "I grew up in an orphanage...I never knew who my parents were...and I always wanted to gain more knowledge because of it. Ever since I could remember I always had a thirst for knowledge, and I would spend hours each day a the library, with the knowledge I gained I trained myself in the Shinobi arts..." Sayuri's eye widened at the thought of Naruto training so young.

"The one day when I was eight years old...my entire life changed..." Naruto shifted Sayuri's position on his lap until she was facing him. "When I was eight...I activated my Kekke Genkai..." Naruto then activated his Sharingan for Sayuri, showing his red eyes with a black centre with three tomoes surrounding it.

"T-That's t-the S-Sharingan!" Sayuri was surprised she found her voice, Naruto had activated the legendary bloodline of her clan!

Naruto nodded. "I had no idea what they were and I was very scared...I was only eight years old afterall." Naruto held Sayuri's hands as he continued. "I went to the library to findd out what I could about the Sharingan...The research did me good but if the secret ever got out...I would be targetted my many people, and used by the village against my will." Sayuri nodded and held his hands tighter, Naruto's situation was close to her own. "I needed to hide my Sharingan, but I couldn't find any Genjutsu scroll anywhere in the Library...so I had to break into...the Uchiha clan..."

Sayuri gasped as she looked a little betrayed.

Naruto hugged her quickly. "I'm sorry...but it was something I needed to do, if I can't find any Genjutsu, my secret might leak out..." Sayuri calmed down and relaxed in Naruto's arms. "That was the day I met you..." Sayuri release herself from the hug and looked at Naruto listening intently. "While I was searching for the scrolls, I saw you...I saw you that same day as Sasuke...and seeing there made it clear to me that you were actually a girl..."

Sayuri nodded gesturing that she understood.

"You were crying but you showed by a side that I didn't know exist. The Sasuke I knew before that night would not shed a tear, he was always an emotionless person that I never understood. But when I saw you in your true form...I saw that your were a real person, you have feelings and emotions. You are able to cry and able to express your sorrows for your family...and at that moment...I fell in love with you..."

Sayuri cried a little and leaned into Naruto. "After that night I tried to befriend you in the academy...it was hard at first but you warmed up to me...As we became closer friends...I discovered more of your real personality...It was weird that you were a boy...but it was very nice to discover the personality of the woman you love bit by bit..." Naruto smiled a little at the end.

Naruto kissed Sayuri softy on her lips. "For the last four years I had been wanting to kiss you..."

"To comfort you..." Naruto rubbed her shoulders and arms...

"To hold you..." Naruto then hugged Sayuri as he rested her head on his chest and ran his hair through her silky hair. "You will never lose me to another girl...because you are the only girl for me...one that I have loved for the last six years..."

Sayuri cried harder before she grabbed Naruto head and smashed her lips on his own. Sayuri's kiss was so hard Naruto's body almost fell off the tree, but he prevented that by channeling some chakra to his back. Sayuri pushed Naruto fully on his back as she continued to kiss him. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he licked the bottom lip of Sayuri, the girl instinctively opened her mouth and let Naruto's tongue explore her mouth and massage her tongue.

Sayuri's eyes widened at the new sensation, she had never felt to exilerated, she used her tongue to wrestle Naruto's but the blonde's tongue won in the end and it licked every part of her mouth.

Sayuri broke this kiss and a link of siliva connected their lips. "You are mine Naruto-kun!" Sayuri kiss Naruto hard once more before she continued. "Only Mine!" Sayuri kissed him again as Naruto moaned into the passionate kiss. "And I'm yours...only yours!"

Naruto felt great...he was finally together with his love. "Yes...I'm all yours..." Naruto flipped their bodies around so that he was on top. "And you're mine!" Naruto attacked her lips and mouth with his lips and tongue, his hands pushed her shoulders down as he laid his body completely on top of hers.

The two Uchiha continued to kiss atop the canopy of the tree passionately. Siliva was exchanged and hands were roaming around the two bodies. Both Naruto and Sayuri wanted to make up for lost time, they could have been together a few years ago if either of them confided with the other, they both regret it but thankfully they were both still very young.

"I love you Naruto-kun...I love you so much!" said Sayuri as she used her swollen lips to attack Naruto's.

"I love you too Sayuri-chan...forever..." Naruto return the kiss with vigor, not planning to stop anytime soon...

* * *

END! XD

That is the end of chapter six of Uchiha Legend! Sayuri and Naruto finally confessed their love to each other and will be all lovey dovey from now on. I hoped you all like this chapter and the next one will be out shorty.

In the next chapter Zabuza and Haku will make their debut and the plot will thicken.

As Usual, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uchiha Legend Chapter 7

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura were having dinner with Tazuna, and Tsumani. Dinner was delightful, the wonderful daughter of Tazuna really knew how to cook, she made miso soup, teriyaki vegetables, and grilled salmon; needless to say, the two present team Seven members were very full afterwards.

Tsunami and Tazuna was cleaning up the dishes and Sakura offered to wash them, which Tsunami disagreed to it, but relucutantly accepted. Kakashi was reading his book silently in a corner, which made Tsunami glare at him for reading a smut book in front of children and ladies.

Sakura finished the dishes then walked over to the window and gazed out. "Where are those two...they already missed dinner..."

Tsunami looked worried. "Kakashi-san" The Jounin turned his attention to the woman. "It is possible that they were attacked, you did say that Gato would send more people here to hunt down Tou-san..."

Kakashi sighed. "There is a possibility that they were attacked...but there is a low chance because Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are not that careless..." Kakashi closed his book and walked over to the window besides Sakura. "If they aren't back in another hour I will go look for them."

Sakura nodded. "Okay..."

Tazuna drank some of his evening sake before he said. "Don't worry about them...those boys are strong, especially the blonde one...they are probably just looking around the village."

* * *

**Forest Clearing **

Unknown to the others, Naruto and Sayuri were still in the forest, kissing heatedly on a tree. Both Naruto and Sayuri's clothing were disheveled, especially Sayuri because her clothes were too big for her body. Naruto was lying on top of Sayuri but he kept his weight to the side so she wouldn't feel squished.

Naruto had his right hand on Sayuri's ass as his left hand cupped her cheek. The two Uchiha were still kissing and both showed no signs of wanting to stop. "Sayuri-chan..." mumbled Naruto against his new girlfriend's lips.

Sayuri moaned as Naruto massaged her ass. "Y-Yess..." The girl rubbed her boyfriend's muscular chest and wrapped her legs around him as they made out.

Naruto moaned at Sayuri kissing his ear and sucking of his earlobe. "D-Do you think w-we should go b-back now?"

Sayuri continued to kiss his ears and whispered huskily. "We should...but I really don't want to..." Naruto attacked her vulnerable neck, nibbling and kissing her soft flesh as Sayuri ran her fingers through his spikey blonde hair.

Naruto took in his love's scent as he licked her neck. "Me neither..." Naruto grounded into her neck. "Oh you smell so good Sayuri-chan..."

Sayuri grinned and grabbed Naruto head and forcefully pulled him back up and kissed him on the lips, all the while she pulled up his shirt and ran her hand over his chest. Feeling over the top, Naruto slipped his left hand under him and grabbed Sayuri's left breast, making the girl moan in delight.

"OH Naruto-kun that feels good..." cried Sayuri as she lets go of his mouth. Over the last few hours of imtimacy, Sayuri had gotten very aroused, her nether regions were soaked and she was not wearing any panties, she only had the boxers that she had on while she was in her disguise.

"I've been fantasizing about this for so long!" Naruto lift up the loose shirt of Sayuri's to reveal her wonderful breasts to himself. They were C-cup and was perfectly round and perky, her nipples were erect and light pink in color. Sayuri was embarassed and wanted to cover herself but Naruto beat her to it by putting her right nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard whiile fondling her left breast with his palm.

Sayuri let out a slient scream as she climaxed, the feeling of Naruto sucking and fondling her breasts were too much for her. Her body was shaking as she dug her nails into Naruto's back, but the man was too entranced to notice. Her nipples were still sensitive after her orgasm and Naruto didn't stop sucking on them.

_'I'll make you feel good too Naru-kun...'_ Sayuri reached into Naruto pants grabbed his erect member...Naruto was surprised by the sudden touch and yelped in response. Sayuri blushed heavily at her own actions as well as the size of Naruto's penis...it was quite big...

Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as Sayuri stroked his member. "S-S-Sa-Sayuri-c-chan..." Feeling his climax approaching, Naruto reached into Sayuri's shorts and put his hand directly on her vagina.

"NARU-K-" Sayuri's cry was silent by Naruto when he kissed her hard on the lips. Sayrui moaned loudly into the kiss as Naruto rubbed her pussy with his fingers.

They both felt their climax coming and both began to thrust into each other's hands. Naruto hips became faster and faster, making Sayuri's strokes harder and harder. Sayuri thrusted her hips into Naruto's hands as the blonde Uchiha pressed one finger into her tight sacred spot.

That was the end for both of them and they both screamed out in pleasure. "NARU-KUN!", "YURI-CHAN!" Naruto felt his entire body froze as he ejaculated into Sayuri's hand, it was a large volume, thankfully Sayuri had pulled down his pants so they were not hit. Sayuri's walls tightened around Naruto's finger as she had an orgasm for the second time in five minutes, some juices shot out of her as Naruto removed his finger.

Both Uchiha looked at each other in the eyes lovingly as they basked in the afterglow of intense orgasms. "I think this is enough for one day Yuri-chan..."

Sayuri kissed Naruto softly as she giggled. "Yeah...but we will do this again soon...

Naruto laughed at his vixen and kissed her. "No question about that..."

They both seperated their bodies from each other for the first time in hours and headed towards a nearby lake to clean themselves and their clothes. They both got naked and took a bath together in the lake, both of them blushed but the embarassment soon faded as both of them kissed.

The bath lasted longer that it should have because of the excessive touching and kissing, but they finished before sun down. Naruto dried their clothes with some hot wind created by using his fire and wind chakra in conjunction to each other.

Sayuri put her clothes back on but she was still in her real form. "I know it will be weird for you Naru-kun, but I must use my disguise in front of other people..."

Naruto smiled at his lover and waved her off. "I understand...but you have to show be your true self when we are alone okay?"

Sayuri giggled and nodded. "Of course Naru-kun", with that Sayuri kissed her lover on the lips once more before turning her seal back on. The image of Uchiha Sasuke came back and Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed. Sayuri saw this and giggled. "Don't worry Naruto-kun...I will be able to use my real identity soon, just as soon we talk to Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded, if the Hokage let them be engaged, Sayuri wouldn't have to afraid of being force into marriage with some random guy anymore. "We have to go back now...but I still have some important things to tell you, so I'll try to get us some alone time as soon as possible."

Sayuri nodded. "Okay, but now we have to act normally, we have to treat each other just like before..." Naruto nodded.

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Kakashi was about to leave the house to search for his two missing students, but the door suddenly open just as the Jounin was reaching for it. But to Kakashi's disappointment, it was not Naruto and Sasuke, but a little boy about the age of eight.

Tsunami looked relieved when she saw the boy. "Inari, where have you been?"

The boy didn't answer, but he looked at Kakashi and Sakura with curiosity and slight disgust, which surprised the two Ninja. Inari looked over at the couch and saw his grandpa. "Oji-san, your back!" The tone of the boy was more cheerful, but not like a normal eight years old boy would be.

Tazuna smiled at his grandson. "Hey Inari-chan, I'm back, thanks to these strong Shinobi that protected me." Tazuna ruffled the boy's hair as Inari ran over to him.

Inari just scoffed and looked away from the Konoha Ninja. "So what, they are going to die later on anyway..." Kakashi looked surprised and Sakura looked downright shocked, a normal kid won't say things like that.

Tsunami glared at her son with anger. "INARI! Apologize right now!"

Inari looked down at his feet with tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm going to my room..." Tsunami frowned at her son's behavior, his attitude was getting worst.

Tazuna and Tsunami watched on saddly as Inari trekked up the stairs...they wanted their sweet little boy back. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior...he has not been in a good mood lately..."

Kakashi waved her off. "It is no problem Tsunami-san..." Kakashi looked over at Sakura. "You are on guard here while I'm away Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked worried but nodded nonetheless. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded and was about to open the door again, but...

"I WAS THE ONE WHO WON!" yelled a voice from behind the door.

"NO YOU DIDN'T DOBE, I CLEARLY BEAT YOU!" yelled another voice, Kakashi sighed when he figured out who they were.

The door opened to reveal Naruto and Sasuke, looking fine and not hurt at all. Both were glaring at each other while arguing about something.

Sakura glared at both of them and yelled. "Where the hell were you two!"

Naruto and Sayuri looked over at the angry Sakura, Naruto looked sheepish while Sayuri just shrugged. "We were looking around the village, but we got lost in the forest..."

Everybody sweatdropped. "Are you sure you two should be Ninja?" asked Tazuna seriously.

Naruto just looked indignified. "Hey, we did find our way back, we even raced!"

Kakashi put a hand over his face. "Was that what you two were arguing about behind the door...?"

Sayuri looked as stoic as ever. "Yes..."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Sensei, I know that we shouldn't have been out there for so long, but it was unintentional that we got lost..."

Kakashi just sighed. "Whatever...get to bed now, we have to train early tommorow..."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow at her Sensei. "You are actually going to teach us something Kakashi-sensei...?"

Kakashi suddenly looked serious. "Yes...the Ninja Gato sends next will surely be stronger that Chunin, they will be Jounin...I will train the three of you the most I can until we encounter them..." Sakura looked nervous but Naruto and Sayuri grinned, both excited about training and potentially fighting Jounin level Shinobi. All of team seven must agree that this C-ranked mission was much more than they bargained for...

* * *

**Forest**

Team seven was awake and was ready to start their training at six in the morning. Kakashi and Naruto were used to this but Sayuri and Sakura were not, so they both were a bit cranky. The cold morning air help everybody wake up a bit more, and as Sayuri and Naruto looked around, they realized that this place was very close to where they were yesterday.

Sayuri looked over at her lover and blushed when she remembered what they did yesterday. It was the most amazing thing she had ever done, she felt much closer to Naruto afterwards. It was amazing that in half a day, their relationship went from best friends to boyfriend, girlfriend.

Naruto saw the look Sayuri gave him and also blushed, ever since they left the forest yesterday the Uchiha girl had not left the mind of Naruto. Her beautiful face, shapely body and adorable personality had forever hooked Naruto...The Sharingan wielder will never be with another woman as long as he has her...he loves her.

The night of sleep last night was a bit weird for the two young lovebirds. They were sleeping right next to each other because of the futons, they both wanted to hug and cuddle with each other but their sensei was right across the room from them so they couldn't. Naruto yearned to see Sayuri's face again but she couldn't release the Genjutsu when they we not alone...not being able to see her was much harder than Naruto had thought.

Kakashi broke the inner thoughts of his students when he stood in front of them and cleared his voice. "Okay...today I will be showing you an advanced Chakra control excersise...This is something that can benefit you greatly in the future and will help you master to Jutsu you will learn later on..."

Naruto inwardly groaned at this...he had learned all forms of chakra control excersises when he was a child... "What excersise are you going to teach us Sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said. "Tree climbing..." Making Sakura and Sayuri confused and Naruto more disappointed.

Sakura looked at her Sensei with a ridiculous expression. "Are you serious...?" Sayuri was also a bit surprised.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes...there is only one rule..." Kakashi paused before saying in his usual lazy tone. "You can't use your hands..."

Sakura looked annoyed. "How can we climb trees without our hands?"

Naruto sighed, which caught the attention of his team. "Like this." Naruto walked towards and tree slowly and calmly planted his feet against the trunk, he applied some chakra to his feet and continued his way up the tree, walking up it with his body horizontal.

Kakashi eye smiled at this, he had expected Naruto to already now this excersise. Sakura and Sayuri were surprised that such a thing was possible, they always just jumped ontp the trees, they had never walked up it.

"Good job Naruto-kun...it assume that you have learned this before...?" Kakashi asked his student.

Naruto nodded. "Yes...I have read about it in a book before, and I started to practice it when I was six..."

Kakashi was surprised at the young age and Sakura was just floored, Naruto already knew these advance excersises when he was six! Sayuri acted surprised but she more or less expected this after Naruto told her about his childhood at the orphanage. Sayuri was glad of this, Naruto would be able to train her to be stronger later on...

"Very good Naruto-kun, now you can help me train Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan..." Kakashi looked over at his two remaining students before he threw a kunai at each of their feet. "Both of you try the excersize now, use the kunai to mark the height you can achieve, the try to pass that point every try..."

Sayuri nodded and picked up her kunai. She had never really done any advanced chakra control excersizes before, all she had done in this area was the leaf balancing that was taught in the academy. The Uchiha focused her chakra at the sole of her feet and ran at the tree. She made sure to jump high in order to plant both her feet onto the tree. She felt some leverage on her first step so she continued to the second...Sayuri made it to about half the tree's length before she applied too much chakra and fell. She did a couple of flips to land back on her feet.

"That was not bad Sasuke-kun...you have quite a bit of chakra, so this would be hard for you..." Kakashi had expected such results from Sasuke, and was confident that he would progress quite fast.

Naruto smiled at Sayuri and chuckled when his girlfriend saw how Sakura did...

"Hey, this is fun!" Everybody looked up and saw Sakura sitting at the top of a tall tree, indicating that she made it all the way to the top.

Kakashi eye smiled at the pinkette. 'Well done Sakura-chan, it seems that you have better chakra control than Sasuke-kun..." Sayuri growled, she really didn't want to be behind Sakura at anything.

Sakura looked mad, she didn't want Sasuke to be jealous of her or mad at her. "Shut up Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi just smiled at his amusing students before turning to Sasuke. "Since you are the only one that still needs to work on this, we'll leave you to it..." Kakashi looked at Sakura wanting to stay and help her crush. "Sasuke-kun, would you rather Naruto-kun, to stay and help you, or Sakura-chan...?"

Sayuri glared at her Sensei's witty tone. "Do you really have to ask?" Naruto hid a smirk and Sakura looked down with a frown.

Kakashi chuckled at her before turning to Naruto. "Okay, you stay and help Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan and I will go guard the bridge just in case..." Naruto nodded calmly, but inside he was jumping up and down in joy.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded before he left with a saddened Sakura.

As soon as Kakashi and Sakura was out of range, Sayuri disabled her seal and turned into her real self. Naruto saw this and smiled brightly, he ran to her and hugged her close to his body. He just loved seeing her face, he could stare at her for hours. "Oh I missed you Yuri-chan."

Sayuri smiled at his affectionate behavior before she kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "It's only been one night Naru-kun."

Naruto snuggled into her neck while taking in her scent. "That is because I'm addicted to you Yuri-chan...Oh you smell so good..." Naruto was glad that Sayuri smelt different in her real form, or else kakashi might pick up Sasuke's scent on him.

Sayuri blushed at her boyfriend's words. "That good, because I'm the only woman you are going to love for the rest of your life." Sayuri smiked after she said that.

The male Uchiha really like Sayuri's possesiveness for him. "Hey, I will still love our daughter..." Naruto pecked Sayuri on her lips after he said that.

Sayuri smiled and blushed harder, she knew that they would restore the Uchiha clan, but the word daughter just sounded so much more affectionate and imtimate. "Thinking a bit ahead are you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughed. "What can I say, I'm always on top of the ball." Sayuri giggled before kissing Naruto once again, the latter returned the kiss with vigor and soon a make-out sessions started. Naruto licked Sayuri's bottom lip, making the girl part her lips for his exploring tongue. Their mouths and tongues continued to dance with each other in a passionate symphony, and it was five minutes later that they decided to break the kiss.

Naruto rested his forehead on his girlfriend's and smiled at her. "As much as I love to kiss you, you have some training to do...and after you are done or need a rest, I have some more things to tell you."

Sayuri nodded but looked annoyed. "I can't believe Sakura managed to beat me!"

Naruto chuckled and kissed her little nose, making Sayuri wiggle her face and look adorable. "Sweetie you are having a harder time at this because you have much more chakra than Sakura..." Sayuri looked up at Naruto listening closely. "The more chakra you have the harder it is to control it, Sakura barely have enough chakra to do the basic Jutsus, of course she will find it easy..."

Sayuri felt better after the explaination. "Whatever..." Sayuri pulled Naruto over to a tree with her. "You are going to help me..."

Naruto smiled. "Of course Yuri-chan." Naruto stood behind Sayuri and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind until both his hands met over her stomach. His chest was fully pressed against her back, and his head was comforatably resting on her shoulder. Naruto rubbed side of his face against her hair before he spoke. "I'll walk with you..."

Sayuri felt very warm and protected in Naruto's arms, she could almost fall asleep. Sayuri laid her hands on top of Naruto's arms and looked forward with a smile.

Naruto place a soft kiss on Sayuri cheek. "Lets go Yuri-chan..."

Sayuri nodded and walked forward to the tree, she didn't use the running start this time. She planted a leg on the tree, and then the other, eventually her and Naruto's body were both horizontal. Step by step she made it higher up the tree, she wasn't thinking as much as she did last time, and this time she was completely relaxed. Just by acting perfunctory, Sayuri's chakra maintained at a stable amount that would stick her to the tree but not so much that she would be pushed off.

"You are doing great Yuri-chan..." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Sayuri smiled softy. "This doesn't feel like training...I'm so relaxed..."

Naruto smiled but kept silence, he was really enjoying the warmth of Sayuri...For years he had been waiting for days like this...day when he can just have no pressure and spend it with the woman he loves. During the time at the academy, Naruto would always think about what to say to Sayuri once she reveals her secret to him...He had thought up many lines and phrases that he would say to her...but...now he really doesn't know what to say...He just wants to be together with her...and be able to love her...

Sayuri smiled when she made it to the top of the tree, this was really easy when she was relaxed, she was just too tense and hot-headed the previous try. "I did it Naru-kun."

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard Sayuri speak to him. "Great job honey..." Naruto held her waist and lifted her a little higher, then spun her around so she was facing him. "Now, lets walk back down..."

Sayuri nodded and concentrated her chakra once again, just like before she found this excersize easier everytime. Sayuri smirked and leaned forward to Naruto, bit by bit her face got closer to her boyfriend's face...and soon their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. Sayuri closed her eyes and enjoyed her closeness to Naruto...her best friend...pillar of strength...future husband... Naruto had always been a very gentle man, despite his strength he was always very polite and caring. Sayuri had seen him several time when he was playing with his little brother Konohamaru, and everytime it made her smile, Naruto was great with children.

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine when Sayuri kissed him with such delicacy, he could feel her deep love for him the moment his lips touched hers. Naruto happily kissed her back, he gave just as much delicacy and passion in return, after such a long time, he could finally kiss her and hold her.

Naruto continued to walk backwards down the tree, he never even noticed that he had already reached the ground and was lying flat on his back. Sayuri noticed that they weren't moving anymore but she didn't care, she just wanted to fully enjoy the warmth and love her boyfriend gave to her.

Naruto broke the kiss just as slow and softy as it started, he ran his fingers through her silky hair and stared deep into her obsidian eyes with nothing but love and affection. "I love you Yuri-chan..."

Sayuri smiled with tearful eyes before lying her full weight onto Naruto, she caressed his cheek with her hand lovingly and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you too Naru-kun..."

* * *

**Bridge **

Kakashi was stood with his back against the railing behind him, in his hand was his usual book of Icha Icha, the Jounin casually flipped page after page as the people around him worked.

Sakura was just a few feet away from her Sensei and was getting increasing bored. Of only she was allowed to stay behind to help Sasuke, she felt this morning that Sasuke was in a great mood, the handsome boy was even humming when he was in the bathroom. Sakura thought that she moght as well give it a shot and ask him out, but once again the boy shot her down, only this time he didn't seem to reject her with as much disdain or irritation.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know why Sasuke-kun seemed so happy this morning?" Sakura asked her Sensei as she played with her hair.

The masked Jounin looked away from his book and turned his attention to Sakura. "He did seem a little giddy this morning didn't he..."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he was humming and was smiling at everything when he woke up."

Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe he met a cute village girl yesterday when he got lost..."

Sakura looked devastated, could that have really happened. Sakura couldn't believe that even that they were out of the village, she would still have rivals for Sasuke's love. Sakura wasn't discouraged by any means, she will one day be Sasuke's girlfriend...maybe they could go on double dates with Naruto and Ino...

As Sakura was daydreaming, Kakashi was scanning the area, looking for any higher than normal chakra signatures...the enemy could attack at any time, if that proves to be true, he must send one of his summons to Naruto and Sasuke. The next batch of Shinobi Gata sends would be Jounin, he must be ready to face anything...

Kakashi remembered the background about the _Oni Kyōdai_, they were associated with the Fourth Mizukage assasination...rumors were that they were working with the A-rank missing ninm, Zabuza, the Demon of Kiri...If it was Zabuza that was to attack next, Kakashi would have to prepare to fight in his fullest capabilities...

Kakashi's fingers twitched, getting ready to use his Shiroi Kiba...

* * *

**Forest **

Naruto and Sayuri were sitting next to each other closely at the bottom of the tree, Naruto had his arm over Sayuri's shoulders as the girl laid her head on his chest.

"So what did you want to tell me...?" Sayuri asked as she snuggled her head into Naruto.

Naruto kissed the top of her head as she pulled her closer. "...I wanted to tell you about my parents..." Sayuri's eyes widened and sat up to look at Naruto.

"You know who your parents were?" Sayuri always wanted to know who they were, Naruto's talent had to come from somewhere.

Naruto nodded. "...My Dad's name is Uzumaki Minato..." Sayuri thought that she had heard that name somwhere before. "Most people know him as the...Yondaime Hokage."

Sayuri was shocked! Naruto was the Yondaime's son!

Naruto looked down and said. "And my Mother's name was Uchiha Hitomi..."

Sayuri looked absolutely floored. "Y-Your M-Mom was an Uchiha!"

Naruto nodded and hugged Sayuri to his body. "That would explain the my Sharingan..."

Sayuri had tears in her eyes...She still had family left! Naruto is part Uchiha, probably her distant cousin...But she doesn't care that they were related and are romantically in love with each other, in fact, it made it even better, she feels even closer to Naruto now.

Naruto lifted Sayuri onto his lap facing him. "Sayuri-chan...there us still something else...something that happened the day I was born..."

Sayuri was clueless. "Your birthday...October 10th..."

Naruto nodded. "It was also the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha..." Sayuri's eyes widened in rememberance. "It was said in the textbooks and history books that my Tou-san killed the Kyuubi...but that is not true, a Bijuu cannot be killed."

The Uchiha girl was confused, but understood that there was a conspiracy behind it. "Then how did the Yondaime stop the Kyuubi?"

Naruto's face turned emotionless as he said this. "He sealed the Kyuubi into a new born child..." Sayuri was shocked, she knew what Naruto was saying now. "He sealed it into his newborn son...me..."

Sayuri had many emotions on her face and was constantly changing, buut at the end she looked mad. "Why did he choose you as the vessel, you are his son!"

Naruto sighed. "The Yondaime was a very honerable man, he can never ask other parents to do what he himself couldn't..." Sayuri's anger was lightened when she heard that, if she was in the Yondaime's position, she might have done the same thing.

Sayuri caressed Naruto's cheeks as she gazed softy into his eyes. "So you are the Junchuriki of the Kyuubi...?"

Naruto looked at his lover and nodded. "Do you feel any different about me now...are you afraid...?" Naruto's voice was very soft and shaky when he asked this.

Sayuri smiled at him before she leaned in and kissed him in the lips. "Of course I'm not afraid...the Kyuubi obviously has no affect on you...You are the most kind and loving person I know...And my feelings for you will never change Naru-kun..."

Naruto nodded with relief, he was scared that Sayuri might find him repelent or intimidating. Naruto kissed Sayuri softy before he said gently to her. "You know...with my status as the son of the Yondaime and also part Uchiha, the village will not forbade me from marrying you..."

Sayuri smiled. "Is this your version of a propasal?"

Naruto kissed her again. "In a way, yes. Of course I will give you an official romantic proposal later on but I would like you to know that I love you, and I intend to marry you."

Sayuri leaned her face in close to Naruto's and smiled. "Of course I will marry you..." Sayuri then closed the distance between their lips and embraced Naruto close to her body.

* * *

**Tazuna's House **

Everybody was once again sitting around the dinner table and the food was as good as the day before. Tazuna was tired of working all day but he enjoyed some dinner conversation with Kakashi and Naruto. It seems that the old man was also a fan to Icha Icha, a fact absolutely stunned Tsumani.

Kakashi cleaned his mouth with a napkin before he looked over at Sayuri and Naruto, which were sitting next to each other. "So Sasuke-kun, how did your training go?"

Sayuri nodded with a smirk. "It went well, I can walk up and down the tree over fifteen time by only using my chakra."

Kakashi nodded pleased. "Very good, you have a large amount of chakra, not surprising of a member of the Uchiha clan..."

Sayuri smirked and ended the conversation by looking out the window.

Naruto finished the last of his food then looked at his Sensei. "So Kakashi-sensei, are Sasuke and I going to guard the bridge with you tommorow?"

The Jounin nodded his head. "Partly yes, I wanted to teach you guys more but the enemy will be attacking soon, we must be ready for them." Kakashi gazed at his students. "Starting tommorow, Naruto and I will guard the bridge, which is where Tazuna-san will be." All three Genin nodded, but Sayuri and Naruto was disheartened that they wouldn't be together like today. "Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan will remain here to protect Tsunami-san and Inari. As the family of Tazuna, they will also be in danger."

"Hai!" Sounded the three Genin.

Suddenly Inari slammed his fists onto the table, making the others all look at him. "WHAT IS THE POINT OF ALL OF YOU FOOLS TRYING TO STOP GATO! NOBODY CAN STOP HIM. YOU WILL ALL JUST DIE ANYWAY! STOP TRYING TO BE A HERO!"

Tsunami growled at her son and yelled at him. "Inari! Be quite, How dare to speak like that!"

Inari sobbed as tears fell onto the table. "You know it true..." he muttered before running up to his room.

The dinner table was silent after that, nobody really knew what to say.

After a brief moment of silence Tsunami spoke up. "I'm terriblily sorry for Inari's behavior...he...had not been feeling too well."

Kakashi waved her off as the Genin smiled. "If I may ask...what happened to the boy...?"

Tsunami looked down before choking back a sob, but Tazuna spoke up. "Inari was a happy and loving boy...but that all changed...after his father died..." Tsunami had tears flowing down her face at this point. "Tsunami's husband Kaiza was a hero in our land..."

Tsunami nodded as team seven listened closely to the story. "He was a brave man, he once saved the entire village from a flood that was caused when a dam blew opened. Kaiza was the only man that was able to swim through the current and managed to close the opening..." Tazuna gripped his fists harder as he told the next part of the story. "Even when Gato invaded, he fought with everything he had...But that was when the horror happened..." Tazuna glared hard at the table. "Gato captured Kaiza and decided to use him as an example to the other villagers..."

Kakashi and Naruto narrowed their eyes as Sayuri and Sakura gripped their fists. "What happened...?"

Tazuna took a few deep breathes as tears well up in his eyes. "Gato had his goons torture Kaiza before those bastards cut off both his arms!" Sakura gasped as the other three were flooded with anger. "Then they excecuted him in front of everybody...including Inari..."

Sayuri glared hard at the table, these bastards were absloute scum, if she ever sees them she will kill them without any remorse. Sakura was just horrified that someone could be so cruel, she had read about what to expect as a Kunoichi, but the real thing was just a lot more horrifying and revolting.

Naruto almost activated his Sharigan when he heard the whole story, he was filled with anger and disgust. _'Gato better pray that I never see him...if he ever shows up in front of me...I will kill him!' _

Kakashi sighed, as a veteren ANBU Captain, Kakashi had seen a lot of scene like Kaiza's. It made him feel disgusted when the story didn't strike him as much as it should, over the years he had gotten used to stories of sadness...just that mere fact made Kakashi wonder about the horrible world they live in...

* * *

A few hours had passed and the whole house was almost asleep. Sakura and Tsunami both slept after suffering a sombre mood caused by the story...but Tsunami was much more hurt than Sakura.

The only people that were awake were Naruto and Inari. The boy was just sitting on his window platform while gazing out at the ocean...he was hold a picture of Kaiza in his hands as he cried...

Naruto was on the outside of Inari's room, he was standing on the wall with chakra. He heard the cries of the boy and felt great pity for him...at just a young age, no child should be so sad...but this was nothing strange to Naruto, Sayuri's past was even more dark than Inari's.

Inari clutched the picture close to his chest before more tears flowed down his face.

"Here you go..." Inari jumped at the sudden voice but calmed down when he saw Naruto holding a tissue for him.

Inari glared at Naruto and brushed his hand away. "What the hell do you want, don't bother me!"

Naruto smiled softy at the boy before sitting next to him. "You really shouldn't act like this..." Inari was about to yell some more at Naruto, but he stopped when Naruto used the tissue to wipe the tears off his face. "You are all your mother has now...you will hurt her if you go on like this..."

Inari didn't have anything to say and just looked down at his lap.

Naruto unsealed someting from his chest and held it to Inari. It was a picture of his father, the Yondaime Hokage, it was an old picture, Minato was just in his Jounin uniform while smiling at the camera. "This is my Tou-san..."

Inari looked at the picture with a apathetic look, not really knowing what Naruto was trying to say.

Naruto patted Inari on the head while he smiled at the boy. "He died protecting our village..."

Inari's eyes widened and turned to Naruto fully. "H-He died...?" Was this guy like him...

Naruto nodded but a smile was still on his face. "Yeah..."

The boy glared at Naruto again. "Then why are you so fine about it!"

Naruto smiled softy. "That is because I am proud of him..." Inari looked confused. "My Tou-san, like yours, was a hero in my village...a lot of people looked up at him..." Naruto gazed at the moon as he continued, and the boy started to pay more attention to the older boy. "He died fighting an incredibly strong threat to the village...most people would think that what he did was impossible."

Inari looked at Naruto with a soft expression. "B-But he s-still died..."

Naruto nodded. "Yes he did, but because of him, he saved thousands of people from death...he saved me..." Naruto turned to Inari. "There is no difference between your father and mine...they both died protecting their precious people and fighting for what they thought was right. "

Tears once again started to well in Inari's eyes. "He failed! My dad failed, even after his death Gato is still destroying everybody's lives!"

Naruto shook his head and looked serious. "Kaiza-san did not fail...he had set an example for the rest of his people...he proved that he was strong enough to face an impossible adversary to protect his home and family, even if it means death...If you and the others just sit here and let Gato walk over you guys then your father's death would have been meaningless..."

Inari gasped, he had never thought about it that way before.

Naruto put his hand of Inari's shoulder. "If you really want to help your people and protect your mother, then fight! Just like your father, fight for your home and people, if you don't see any hope than make some yourself!"

Inari cried but he looked more determined than he had ever been for the last year.

Naruto smiled at the boy. "How about it Inari...?" Naruto held out his hand to Inari. "Fight with me to get your country back!"

Inari nodded his head rapidly, he grabbed Naruto's hand and cried out his pent up anger for the last year. Naruto pulled the boy into a hug and rubbed his back, Inari sobbed into Naruto's shirt, but he was still nodding.

Naruto patted the boy's back. "Its alright Inari, I will prove to you that true heros...really do exist." Naruto and Inari sat their for another hour before the boy fell asleep, Naruto tucked Inari in his bed before returning to his own room, he took the outside way, which was through the window. Unknowing to him, Tazuna and Tsunami were both behind the door and were crying also. They were very happy that Inari had found his will again and very thankful to Naruto, the young man was truly exceptional.

* * *

**The Bridge **

Naruto and Kakashi were on the bridge monitering the area. Both were leaning on the rails with an orange book in front of their faces.

"Man, Jiraiya-sama is a such a genius." Naruto chuckled at his Sensei's words and nodded.

"He is really something...these books are just amazing..." Kakashi nodded as the two of the flip a page in unison.

Tazuna and many other men were working very hard to complete the bridge, and Naruto felt a little bad that he was being so lazy. So the young Uchiha walked up to Tazuna and got the man's attention. "Tazuna-san, do you need any help?"

Tazuna wiped a drop of sweat off his face and smiled at Naruto. "That would be great Naruto, we need someone to help us move more of the raw material from the storage to here..."

Naruto nodded. "How much do you need?"

Tazuna thought about it for a minute before answering. "Since it's only you and several others, fifteen pillars would be fine for now."

Naruto nodded and went to work, but he suddenly stopped when he saw a thick mist beginning to form around the area. Naruto looked over at his Sensei and saw that Kakashi was also on the alert. "Tazuna-san...is it normal for mist to gather around here at this time...?"

The old man looked over confused. "Huh?" Tazuna looked over at the mist over the ocean. "No not really...it way too late in the morning for mist to gather here..."

Kakashi and Naruto both heard a sound coming from the distance, it was like something was cutting through the air.

Kakashi's eyes widened and turned to his student. "NARUTO!" Tazuna and the other workers all got nervous and backed away from the mist covered area.

Naruto was also surprised but rushed in front of Tazuna and unsealed his Katana from his wrist. He held it up in front of him and channel a large volume of chakra into the blade, making it stronger and denser. A giant blade suddenly came into view and it was traveling at high speed towards Tazuna and Naruto.

Naruto gritted his teeth and channled his chakra to his feet to fortify his footing. The giant blade collided with Naruto's blade and almost pushed him back, he had to out one of his hand on the back of his blade to give extra support. With a change of angle, Naruto deflected the blade away from him and shot it upwards. Naruto saw the hole in the middle of the blade and jumped to put his sword through it and flung the blade back into the mist with great verocity.

Kakashi jumped next to Naruto and pulled out a Kunai, they both got more serious when the sound of the blade be caught on the other side.

"Well, well, well...I never expected this...no wonder the _Oni Kyōdai_ couldn't complete their mission...they were up against the Nidaime Shiroi Kiba...Hatake Kakashi..." a weary voice said from within the mist.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, sorry to disappoint you...but it was this young man that defeated them...with ease from what I saw..." Naruto took this time to create several Kage Bunshin to guard Tazuna and evacuate the rest of the workers.

"That Gaki...man the _Oni Kyōdai_ has gotten weak..." said the same voice.

Kakashi unsealed his Shiroi Kiba from a scroll and attached it to his back. "Let me tell you...there are people that are half my age...but stronger than me...Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist." Naruto felt proud at his Sensei's compliment but was shocked when he regonized the name Kakashi mentioned...the A-ranked missing-nin from Kirigakure, Demon of Kiri, Momochi Zabuza.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and hid it under a genjutsu, he then deactivated all his suppression, and gravity seals, he needed to be at the top of his condition in order to compete with enemies in the like of the Demon of the Mist...

* * *

END! XD

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I am to tired to keep writing. I hope you all like this chapter, it was mainly fluff and slight lime, but not really any action. The next chapter will come out in a few days and it will be the fight between Zabuza and Haku, and Kakahsi and Naruto.

I have deleted the Uzumaki Legend story because I am in the process of re-writting it, I needed to change a lot of things in that story. The new version would be published soon. I would also like to thank everybody that reviewed in my stories, they are all very encouraging and inspiring, but I can never get to much reviews so please continue.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The End of a Tyrant

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uchiha Legend Chapter 8

* * *

The busy construction sight of the bridge only had five people on it at the moment. All the workers were evacuated and all returned the the solitude of the homes.

Kakashi and Naruto stood in front of Tazuna as the faced the assasin Gato sent to kill the bridge builder. Naruto had a few clones surround Tazuna to protect him, they each had their Sharingan activated and hidden as the scanned the area for any hidden enemies.

The mist got thicker and thicker as time passed, it was soon very hard to see through the mist. Naruto had his Sharingan so he could still see the chakra signatures of the two enemies several meters in front of them. The two of them had high amounts of chakra, especially the taller figure, he had just as much chakra as Kakashi. The other smaller figure only had about the chakra levels of a high level Chunin.

Kakashi held his hand of the handle of the Shiroi Kiba and got into a fighting stance. "Be careful Naruto...this man is a master at silent killing...and in this mist...nobody is more capable than him..."

Naruto nodded despite the mist. "Hai Sensei."

Kakashi scanned the area with his chakra and tried to sense any kind of movements. "We can't see in this mist, so we have to listen to the slightest hint of sound, or the tiniest whiff of scent..."

Naruto focused his Sharingan and looked on at the figures. "There are two of them...and they haven't moved..."

Kakashi looked at Naruto surprised. "How do you know that?" He himself wasn't sure, he chakra sensing abilities were not that good and he was about to summon some of his Ninja Hounds to determine the number of the enemy.

Naruto looked at his sensei with a serious expression. "I'll tell you later Sensei...lets just worry about them for now."

Kakashi gave in and nodded. "You said that the two of them haven't moved since the beginning...?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai. They are standing next to each other...the stronger one I assume is Zabuza, the other one might be his partner or student."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay...tell me when they make the slightest movements."

Naruto's eyes widened when both of the figures moved in opposite directions. "They both just moved...Zabuza to the left and the other person to the right!"

Kakashi lined up his back to Naruto's and got ready. "Get ready Naruto..."

"Hehehehehe...Hatake Kakashi, I would enjoy the money of your bounty..." an blurred voice sounded out from within the mist. "So many places to choose from...I can slit your throat...stab into your heart...destroy your lungs...burst you kidneys...or break you spine...where should I strike..." Zabuza applied a large amount of killer intent into the area as he said this, making the weak minded shiver in paranoia.

A sudden gust of wind rushed into Naruto's face as Zabuza appeared in front of him with his famous Kubikiribōchō held up and ready to strike. Naruto's eye's widened but he kept his cool, he Sharingan showed him Zabuza'a posture and distance from him.

Naruto focused some wind chakra into his own Katana to use the Flying Swallow Jutsu. With a quick flick of the wrist, Naruto slice through the image of Zabuza, effectively bisecting the figure.

Kakashi's eyes widened at what he saw, this Genin just saw through Zabuza's silent killing style and seemingly killed him.

Naruto glared into the mist as the body he attacked turned into a pile of water, indicating that it was a Mizu Bunshin. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy..."

Kakashi nodded as Zabuza chuckled in the mist. "Well...I see that Kakashi wasn't lying about this brat...you are fast..." Zabuza's voice seem to move around the area. "It seems that you have a rival in speed...Haku..."

Kakashi was shocked when another voice spoke right next to him. "You are right Zabuza-sama..." Haku fired several Senbon needles at Kakashi, aiming at lethal spots. The masked Jounin quickly drew his Shiroi Kiba from it's sheath and block every single one of them.

"Ahhh, the Shiroi Kiba...a legendary sword of Konoha..." Zabuzu seemed to sound happy. "It will be pleasure to clash blades with you Kakashi..."

Naruto knew that fighting in the mist will be their downfall, so he decided to kill off the mist. Be careful of not hitting Kakashi or Tazuna, Naruto flashed through many hand signs before he cried out. "Futon: Daitopa!" The mist surround Naruto instantly blew away, extending their vision area to the main island.

Kakashi jumped back and also flashed through many handsigns. "Fūton: Shōfū no Jutsu!" A vortex of upwards twisting wind surrounded Kakashi and the mist around him were blown into the sky, clearing the entire bridge of any mist.

Naruto caught eye of a young man, who was apparently called Haku, was in a Hunter-nin mask, but judging from the fact that Zabuza was a missing-nin, the Hunter-nin mask must be a fake identity. Naruto's assumption was correct when the man threw a few senbon at him. Naruto quickly jumped away to dodge the attack as he sealed his sword back into his wrist.

While he was still in mid-air, Naruto targerted Haku with his Sharingan before he formed a handsign. "Katon: Gyokakyu no Jutsu!" A large fireball erupted to Naruto's mouth and blasted towards the enemy. The attack looked to be dead on target, the fireball hit the ground only to scorched the cemented ground and form a burnt crater. Naruto landed on the ground a few meters away from the point of impact and gazed into the destruction.

Instead of a burnt corpse, Naruto only found a burnt log on the ground. "Shit!" cursed Naruto as he felt a sudden rush of air pressure on his left. The Uchiha quickly used his left arm to block an incoming attack, and as Naruto expected, a leg planted a strong kick to his arm. Naruto took this moment to look at the attacker, and found that Haku was in mid-air while side kicking him. Naruto glared at the man and blasted him with killer intent, making Haku momentarily freeze and lose his balance in mid-air.

Naruto grabbed the man's leg and twisted it until he was on his stomach lying the floor. Jumping up into the air, Naruto focused his weight and landed on the man's back thigh with his knee landing first, immediately damaging Haku's muscules severely and almost breaking his leg.

"AAHHHHH" Haku cried out in pain as he used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace himself with a log. Haku re-emerged a few meters in front of Naruto, clearly limping on one side.

* * *

Zabuza and Kakashi looked on at the other end of the bridge, and both were surprised at the speed of the battle. Kakashi was gripping his chakra blade in front of him while Zabuza held the handle of the Kubikiribōchō while it's blade rest on the ground in front of him.

"It seems that Konoha have improved their Genin...that gaki managed to hurt Haku..." Zabuza sounded relaxed and indifferent, but Kakashi could tell that he was shocked about Naruto's skills.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "You are looking at the most promising Genin of this generation...You of all people should know that him being a Genin doesn't mean that he is weak..."

Zabuza adopted a blood thristy grin. "Then I should kill him after I finish with you..."

Kakashi looked emotionless before he disappeared in a burst of speed. Zabuza's eye's widened as he instintivly raised his blade up to his left side to block a strike from Kakashi. Kakashi's and Zabuza made eye contact and glared at each other, both of them were seasoned Jounin and Internationally known Shinobi, so they both have respect for each other as an opponent and will fight with all they have against each other.

Kakahsi channeled chakra through his blade and a white light lit up the Shiroi Kiba, the Kubikiribōchō began to give in to the pressure and Kakashi's blade began to cut into the bigger blade. Kabuza growled at this and high kicked Kakashi's vulnerable face. Kakashi twisted his body to dodge the kick but he was forced to detach his blade from the Kubikiribōchō.

While he was in the air, Kakashi flashed through a series of handsigns before crying out. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" a large amount of water from the ocaen formed into a giant, powerful dragon, that was charging at Zabuza at great speeds.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and jumped up as fast as he could. He cleared the impact of the dragon and formed handsigns of his own. "Suiton: Teppōdama!" The Kiri missing-nin fired a condensed ball of water at Kakashi from out of his mouth, the was faster than the dragon.

Kakashi ran towards the ball of water and sliced it in half with his chakra blade. He used his momentum to rushed towards Zabuza with his sword horizontally in front of him, as he neared his enemy Kakashi added more chakra into the blade and the blade extended in length and with a white glow, a deep gash appeared on Zabuza's shoulder.

The Kiri Shinobi was thankful for his experience, if he reacted any slower, the blade would have sliced his head off. _'Damn! I have to focus or I'm finished...this Kakashi is no joke..." _

* * *

Naruto used his fast vision to see that his Sensei was winning his fight, the Uchiha smiled before focusing on Haku. He heard the man grunt in pain behind his mask and was on full alert when he wanted to form some handsigns. Naruto took immediate action and charge forward at Haku with great speeds, Naruto caught on of the man's arms, immobilizing one of his hands. The Uchiha used one of his feet to stomp and hold one of Haku's own feet, he was about to unseal a kunai to finish the job but he stopped when Haku started to make handsigns with only one of his hands.

"This position gives you a disadvantage", said Haku with a neutral voice. "I can form handsigns with only one hand...Ninpo: Sensatsu Suishō" Haku gathered some water from the air and surrounding environment, and formed them one thousand long needles. Naruto was shocked at this, not only can this man form water from the air particles, he can also freeze them instantly...this was a Kekkei Genkai ability.

Naruto saw what was coming and quickly made eye contact with Haku and placed him under a Genjutsu. The body of Haku suddenly froze and the needles dropped onto the ground.

Haku's eyes widened. _'W-What is this?...Genjutsu? I didn't see him form any handsigns...' _

Naruto smirked. "I have to say that one handed seals are very impressive..." Naruto formed a fist, "But this is over!" Naruto delivered a devastating punch right at Haku's face, instantly crack the mask into pieces. The fake Hunter-nin flew yards away from Naruto, his body like a rag doll in the air and a mess when it crashed to the ground.

The face of Haku was revealed and Naruto was quite surprised when he saw the face of a pretty girl...it disturbed Naruto to no ends because while the were fighting, all of Haku's body structure and movements suggested that he was a man...this only now was that he look androgynous.

Haku felt that his jaw was broken and that his gums were bleeding profusely, but he forced his body to stand. _'I will not fail Zabuza-sama!' _

Naruto jumped into the air and cried out, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" a stream of fire erupted from Naruto's mouth and formed into a dragon. It charged at Haku and devastated the surrounding area, leaving the ground burnt and cracked.

Naruto almost thought that Haku had perished, but with his Sharingan he saw that Haku was shrouded by a shield of chakra.

Haku coughed out some blood as he maintained a handsign. At the last second before the fire struck him, he used the "Hyōton: Hyōtengai no Jutsu", to protect himself. The ice dome shattered after anpther few seconds because the intense flames melted the majority of the ice.

Naruto sighed and shook his head at Haku. "You can't win Haku-san...you are already severly hurt and almost out of chakra, there is no way you can beat me in your condition."

Haku gritted his teeth as he stood up forcefully. "It doesn't matter that I can't win...I will not fail Zabuza-sama!" Haku focused the rest of his chakra to form his strongest jutsu. "Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō!" Suddenly Naruto was trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground.

Naruto was on guard, he had never heard of such a jutsu, it looks complex and dangerous, he had to expect that Haku was stronger while he was in this jutsu...

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza continued to clash blades and jutsu with each other, both were beginning to feel fatique and exhaustion from the high speeds and intense strikes. Kakashi constantly checked Naruto's fight to moniter his condition, and he was very glad that his Sensei's son was winning. He was very shocked to see that Naruto could use high level Fire jutsu but he was even more surprised when he saw the other teen use Hyoton.

Zabuza was also shocked, but that was solely because of Naruto's advanced skills. A Genin should not have such skill with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, the fire style he used was a B-ranked jutsu, and he did not see how Naruto managed to catch Haku in a Genjutsu in such a brief second, he did not see him form any hand signs.

Zabuza looked shocked that Haku had to resort to use his strongest jutsu. With that jutsu, Haku can beat him, the Yuki clan member can move at blinding speeds between mirrors and kill the people he ensnared in an instant.

"That student of yours can't be a Genin...for him to hurt Haku so much and force him to resort to using this Jutsu...he must at least a Jounin..." Kakashi was shocked at Haku's supposed strength and that Naruto was stronger than him.

"I advise you to stop worrying for you student...if you ever take your eyes off of this battle...you will die!" Kakashi wanted to finish this battle as soon as possible, Naruto might need help.

Zabuza smirked. "Oh I am not worried...there is no way that your student would be able to survive this Jutsu...when Haku uses that jutsu...he is stronger than me..."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this, stronger than Zabuza. If that was true, Naruto was in serious trouble...He needed to finish this to help Naruto. Kakashi charged at Zabuza, if he needed to end this fight soon he would have to use his Nin hounds to track and capture him...to do so, he needed his blood on Zabuza so his summons can trach him.

Zabuza rushed at Kakashi, intending to clash with the man with a running start. Both of them held their blades in front of them and a split-second later, they collided in the middle.

A massive burst of chakra expanded from their swords and devastated the surrounding area like a maelstrom of destruction.

Both Jounin grunted as they both disappeared from sight again with their speed. The clashed again in mid air causing another exploding force to erupt, this continued to repeat many times as the two masters of Kenjutsu fought to the death.

The ground shook because of their heavy chakra movements, the speed of the fight had not slowed down at all since the beginning, and soon one of the two will run out of stamina first...

It was proven that Kakashi was the one to fall first...Zabuza landed a horizontal strike across his abodomin, blood gushed out of the deep wound and stained Zabuza's body...

Unknowingly to the demon of the mist...Kakashi had planned the entire thing...

* * *

Haku appeared in each of the mirrors and it was hard to tell which one of them was a reflection or the real person. Naruto unsealed his his Katana from his wrist and held it in front of him protectively.

Haku looked at Naruto with a hardened gaze, he had to kill this person in order to help Zabuza-sama. The image of Haku in the mirrors pulled out a few senbon from his pouch and got ready to attack Naruto.

Naruto didn't expect Haku to rush at him holding the senbon instead of throwing them, but now he could tell which one was the real one. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that Haku was much faster than he anticipated, if he didn't have his Sharingan, he would have been stabbed in the vitals. As soon as Haku entered another mirror all the other mirror were filled with identical images once again.

Haku looked at Naruto surprised. "You are the first person to ever dodge my attack when they are trapped in my jutsu."

Naruto looked at Haku with smile. "I have to say Haku-san, I never expected you to be so fast..."

Haku didn't say anything in return, he rushed out of his current mirror and into another, he them repeated the same action over and over again, and everytime he switched a mirror, he would throw one of his senbon at Naruto.

Naruto blocked each a every single on of those needles with his sword and Haku was rapidly getting fustrated. The only advantage Haku thought he had was that Naruto didn't know where he was, but unknowing to him, Naruto followed his every movement with his Sharingan and knew exactly where he was.

"HOW ARE YOU DODGING MY ATTACKS" yelled Haku as he finally lost his cool.

Naruto just remained emotionless. "You can't win Haku-san...you are losing chakra fast and you will soon lose this jutsu..."

"SHUT UP!" Haku charged at Naruto as fast as he could but Naruto's Sharingan could still follow him perfectly and saw his every single muscle movement in slow motion as he charged. Deciding to end this, Naruto let Haku get near him before he slid to the side and grabbed the ice user by the neck.

"I'm sorry Haku-san...you might have been able to win if you weren't facing me...your attack will never work against me...I can see through all your tactics...give up..."

Haku continued to attack Naruto, desperately trying to land a hit on Naruto, it was impossible that a man the same age as him can defeat him without so much as a scratch.

Naruto sighed, "This is over..." said the Uchiha with a quiet voice. The Uchiha gathered a large quantity of fire chakra in his sword, making the blade molten hot and flames to ignite around the blade. Still holding Haku by the neck, Naruto spun around with his sword extended, adding more chakra as he did so, causing a sudden firestorm to ignite within the mirror surrounded area. Haku cried out in pain as some of the fire burned his legs, he also knew that he had lost when his mirrors all shattered when the intense heat reached them.

The area that the mirrors were at exploded when the pressure was too high and a large torrent of flames shot out into the sky. The ground around him was torned and cracked, the cement almost re-melted when Naruto's blade neared it and the ground under the mirrors were on fire, making a ring of fire surround Naruto and Haku.

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes widened when Haku's jutsu suddenly exploded, the fire chakra coming from the area was so intense that it made the air near them to heat up.

Zabuza gazed at the torched area with great shock. "I-Impossible...H-Haku was defeated..."

Kakashi smirked at Naruto. _'Great job Naruto-kun...now they don't have a chance...' _

Kakashi also wanted to end things. The fight between himself and Zabuza had been quite even, but the Kiri Ninja was getting slower but the second, Kakashi can officially take him down. Kakashi jumped back and wiped some of his own blood from his wound and smeared it on a summoning scroll. Kakashi formed a hand sign and said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Two copies of Kakashi appeared and charged at the still shocked Zabuza.

The clones of Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and fired off many shuriken at him, Zabuza broke out if his daze and dodged the shuriken by jumping away from them, which made him closer to the real Kakashi.

Zabuza swiftly defeated the clones as they were much weaker than the original. He glared over at Haku, "You useless tool! You failed me!" He made sure Haku heard him.

Kakashi looked very serious as he was about to end the fight. "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu" Kakashi slammed the sealing scroll on the ground and released a group of his personal Ninja hounds under ground. Zabuza saw this was his eye's widened, but that was too late because several dogs burst out of the ground and clamped their teeth around various parts of Zabuza's body, complete immobilizing the demon of the mist.

Kakashi sheathed his sword and sighed. "This is over Zabuza..."

Zabuza said nothing and only glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi started to form a series of handsigns. "To think...a Ninja like you would have dropped so low...a missing-nin that was hunted for the assasination of his own leader...would be hired by a swine like Gato and used like a common thug...you are pathetic!"

Zabuza continued to glare at Kakashi as he began to struggle with the dogs...their teeth were deep within his flesh and he was forcing his way free, so their fangs were ripping his flesh apart. Blood was flowing down his body like a river, but Zabuza did not show a hint of pain on his face.

Kakahsi finished his seals and held his right hand with his left as he crouched down and charged chakra into his right hand. "I will not let you kill Tazuna, he is a good man with a great purpose...his bridge is the hope of this nation and it's people...you are like a disease, by attacking one you infect all..." Lightning chakra gathered in Kakashi's hand, it was so strong the chakra was actually visible to the naked eye. "You die here...Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled before he attack Zabuza at blinding speeds, the ground shook before him as he charge with the high powered attack, lightning dispersed into the air and his blade of chakra cut through the air.

Kakashi's hand blasted right through Zabuza's chest, the lightning was still active and was chirping like a thousand birds. Zabuza coughed out some blood as he felt his strength fade as his life force slip away...

* * *

Naruto held Haku's arm behind his back as the fake hunter-nin tried to release himself from Naruto's grasp. The area surrounding them was still on fire just as Naruto's katana, the blade looked molten and the heat almost made Haku suffocate.

Naruto glared at Haku. 'Stop trying to move, you will die if you don't save your strength!"

Haku glared back at Naruto. "I don't care you bastard, I have to help Zabuza-sama!"

Naruto was confused. "Why would you go so far...He didn't even care for you!"

Haku didn't answer Naruto and just struggled more. The Hyoton user glared at the ground before he gritted his teeth and used all his strength to pull himself away from Naruto. The force was enough to break Naruto's hold, because Haku had just broken his own arm. His right arm now dangled freely on his side.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw this, he didn't think that Haku would do such a thing. "What are you doing?" Naruto tried his best to restrain Haku but he was really moved by the man's actions...Zabuza didn't even care for him...he disregarded him the moment he lost...

Haku tried his best to cradle his arm while suppressing the urge to cry out in pain. Haku looked at his master and saw that his chest had been pierced by Kakashi. Tears fell from his eyes as he finally fell to the ground in pain.

Naruto looked at the broken body of Haku with sympathy...he could understand Haku's actions if Zabuza was precious to him...but the Jounin was treating Haku like a tool that he can disregard at will...why would the man his age act so extreme to a man was so cold to him...

"Why..." Naruto whispered to Haku as he release the chakra from his blade and sheathed his Katana, the fore died around them. "Why would you go so far for that man..."

Haku shifted his head so that he could see the man that defeated him. "Your name...is Naruto right...?"

Naruto was confused by his question but nodded nonetheless.

Haku's tears stopped and just looked emotionless. "Please...finish the job...kill me..."

Naruto's eyes widened at the request and looked angry. "What the fuck are you saying! Why would you want to die!"

Haku looked half dead. "I have failed...I have lost my purpose...all I have now is my existence that is filled with pain and sadness...why would I not want to die..."

Naruto growled at the man. "Shut up! A person should never want to die...people only seek to live...you can still make it!"

Haku remained emotionless. "Someone like you can never understand...the loneliness of being isolated...of having nowhere to belong or return to...the emptiness of no purpose..."

Haku's words struck deep within Naruto's heart...he does know what that feels like...for the longest time in his childhood, he would often wonder about his existence...why was he alive, he had no parents, he had no family...he didn't have a home or some place to belong...just like all the other children at the orhanage. If he never met Sayuri...or the Hokage, he wouldn't have any purpose. All he did in his childhood was gaining more knowledge, and the more he ws aware, the more he was lonely...after he activated the Sharingan, his only purpose was to fully utilise it...it was when he met and fell in love for Sayuri, he finally had a purpose in life...

After he met Sayuri he felt...happy...he wanted to know her better...he wanted to comfort her...she meant the world to her. It was odd that a man can fall so hopelessly in love with a woman he had never talked to, or even know...but it was the greatest thing that ever happened to Naruto, because it gave him a purpose and a sense of belonging. When they became friends the academy, the hole of sorrow and lonliness was filled up slowly...Sayuri was the major person, but there were also Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hana, Jiraiya and the Hokage...

All these people help him and saved him from the darkness that Haku had to endure...even if the person that made Haku feel that his existence matters and gave him a purpose was a monster like Zabuza...it didn't matter, because as long as you have that person...you are safe from yourself...

Naruto looked at Haku with great sadness in his eyes. "I know what it feels like..." Haku looked up at him. "I was an orphan...I never knew who my parents were...I never had anywhere to belong to, or return to...I had no purpose..." Haku showed some emotions in his eye after hearing those words. "It was until I met this girl...that I finally had a purpose...she is one person that I will never stop loving...she means the world to me and I would protect her with my life...

Haku let out a small smile. "That is why you are so strong...you fight to protect your precious people..."

Naruto nodded, every fight he endures he fuels his body with the desire to protect. Everytime he trains he would think of Sayuri, his village, his home, and even his parents. Even his fight with Haku, his desire to help the people of Nami ni Kuni was what gave him motivation.

"I can understand that you feel like you are back in that darkness again because you lost Zabuza...but you can find another purpose..."

Haku shook his head. "Stop lying Naruto...if you lost the girl that you love, could you ever find another person that you will value as much as her...?

Naruto looked down at the ground, he knew Haku was right, if someting ever happened to Sayuri, he would be lost...he wouldn't know what to do anymore...he would lose himself...he would want to die...that is what it is like when you love someone, they are irreplaceable...they are unique to your heart and can never be replaced...

Haku looked at Naruto. "Please Naruto...just end it for me...I am very tired..." Tears fell from Haku's face again...

Naruto felt his own eyes water as he knelt down near Haku. "Do you have any last wishes...?"

Haku smiled. "Promise me...you will continue to protect your precious people..." Naruto nodded at his words as tears leaked from his eyes. "I know you will become stronger..."

Naruto closed his eyes and unsheathed his Katana. "May you find peace Haku...I will see you again...when it is my time..." Naruto ran his blade across Haku's jugular...it was a painless death, it lasted under a second...

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Haku's face...he did not look like a person that just died...he looked like a person that was finally free...

Naruto looked up at the blue sky..."I promise you Haku...I will protect all my precious people...and maybe one day...I can help this dying world so that people would never have to suffer like we did..." Naruto dried his tears as he formed some handsigns. "Katon: Gyokaku no Jutsu" the fireball incinerated any remains of Haku...the ashes were carried by the wind and fell gently into the water. forever flowing in the vastness of the ocean. "...Rest in peace...Haku...even though we only met for a brief while as enemies...I consider you a friend...one that reminded me of my purpose...and gave me new inspiration..."

After a few minutes of silence Naruto sensed his Sensei land next to him. "So...Zabuza is dead..."

Kakashi nodded with a sigh before putting a hand of Naruto's shoulder. "Are you alright...this is your first kill..."

Naruto remained silent for a few minutes before finally breaking the silence. "...Yeah, I'm fine...this mission gave me new insights...about the world of the Shinobi...a world filled with so much hatred and tragedy..."

Kakashi nodded. "Our world had been like this for centuries...nobody is fine with it...but it is the life of the Shinobi...most people had already accepted it..."

Naruto looked at his Sensei. "Have you Sensei...?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto intently before answering. "...No...I will never accept it..."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi and placed his own hand of the Jounin's shoulder. "Neither will I...I may not know what others will do or how they will live...but I know that I will live my life my my own principles..." Naruto looked at Kakashi with sheer determination. "I will protect my precious people and home...I will become the Hokage, and even if I can't effect the other villages...I will make sure that Konoha will be peaceful..."

Kakashi thought for a brief second, that it was the Yondaime speaking with him...Naruto was exactly like his father...just as compassionate and determined...and in his mind, Kakashi thought that Naruto would make a great Hokage, one that will bring stability and peace to Konoha...

* * *

**Tazuna's House **

Sayuri and Sakura were sitting in front of each other at the living room table as Tsunami cooked lunch in the kitchen. Sakura was trying to flirt with her crush, but Sayuri just ignored her...

Sayuri looked around the house and found that Inari was nowhere in sight. "Hey Sakura, have you seen Inari anywhere?"

Sakura looked confused. "I thought he was still sleeping...he's not in his room?"

Sayuri shook her head. "No, he's not with his mother either..." Sayuri was worried that Inari had snuck off, it was dangerous out there and that kid wouldn't last a minute if he was attacked. "Stay here Sakura, I'm going to look for him..."

Sakura was surprised and called after her, "Sasuke-kun..."

Sayuri looked back at her annoyed. "It will be fine, you have to stay here to guard Tsunami-san..." Sakura ulimately nodded and Sayuri left the house.

* * *

"Where the hell is that kid..." In her head Sayuri could only pray that her future children would behave better than Inari...but she knew that Naruto and herself would be wonderful parents.

Sayuri's eyes norrowed when she was a series of footprints on the ground, they all lead to the clearing next to Tazuna's house. Tazuna's house was pretty isolated so the only people using the road would by them...but judging by the footprints, at least fifteen people had been using it.

"Shit!" Sayuri quickly followed the footprints as she armed herself with various kunai and shuriken.

Sayuri began to hear people talking as soon as she was a the treeline before the clearing. There was a house in the middle of the field and the noise came from there. Sayuri focused her gaze and saw that the window of the house was opening and closing, like someone was trying to get through it.

Sayuri's eyes widened when she saw Inari trying to climb through the window, and it looked like he was struggling because someone was holding him back. The Uchiha girl jumped out of the treeline and shot straight at the house. Inari saw her coming and looked hopeful.

The boy was about to cry out to her but Sayuri quickly raise a finger to her lips, telling Inari to be quite so she could ambush the people inside.

Sayuri ran to the side of the house and saw that the door was slightly opened, she peered her eyes inside and saw that a bunch of kids were captured and three thugs were guarding them. Sayuri smirked to herself as she slowly opened the door. Inari's friends saw her and looked very happy.

Her entire body was inside but none of the thugs even noticed her, she mentally scolded these thug and their lack of skill. Sayuri shot forward a twisted one of the man's head to the side knocking him out, she almost broke his neck but she stopped before she severed the spine so the man would live. The other two still didn't see her, so Sayuri silently slid behind the one closest to her and also twisted his neck.

The remaining thug finally noticed Sayuri and cried out at her. "Why you little brat!"

Sayuri just smirked before she jumped up and kicked the man square in the face, breaking his nose and knocking out a few teeth in the process. The man fell to the ground in pain but was still conscious. Sayuri quickly freed the children and helpped Inari down from the window. "What are you brats doing?"

The children looked scared of the Ninja but Inari spoke up. "Sasuke-san, we wanted to gather the townfolks to help the village against Gato, but while we were walking to town, these people came out and brought us here...they even threatened to kill us..." Inari looked teary as well as the otehr kids, making Sayuri slightly nervous, she was not good with children...

"It's okay...you are all safe now..."

Inari shook his head rapidly. "NO, those people also said that they will be going to capture Kaa-chan! Five of those guys went to my house!"

Sayuri's eyes widened when she heard that. "Okay, all of you come with me while I go help Tsunami-san, but make sure that none of you come close to the fight..." The kids nodded before Sayuri ran back to Tazuna's house with the children trying to keep up with her.

* * *

Only a few minutes after Sayuri left the house five thugs came into the house and tried to take Tsunami. Sakura was the only there so she tried to defend the lady, but the thugs still outnumbered her five to one so they managed to capture her as well.

Now Sakura and Tsunami were tied down and surrounded by a group of thugs. Their arms and legs were tied up and their mouths and eyes were blindfolded and gagged.

"Man, the old fart's daughter sure is hot!" said one of the thugs as he oogled Tsunami's body.

Another man chuckled darkly and nodded. "Oh yeah...but I think I might enjoy little girlie here...she looks nice and tight..." Sakura had tears running down her eyes as she thought about what would happen to her.

A thug with a mask on kneeled down before Tsunami and fondled her face. "Hehehe...we are all going to enjoy you..." Tsunami cried and sobbed into her gag as tears stained her blindfold and face.

Sayuri was outside the door gritting her teeth in anger, she may not like Sakura but she is still her teammate, she will never let those thugs rape her. Tsunami was a very nice woman, Sayuri would also protect her...

The thugs started to remove their pants, the sound of belt buckles being release made Sakura and Tsunami cry harder. It was at that moment Sayuri threw a smoke bomb into the room and it exploded right in the faces of the thugs.

"AAAAHHH" all of them yelled out in pain as the clapped their hands over their eyes. Sakura and Tsunami were fine because of the blindfolds. Sayuri took this chance to rushed into the room and grabbed the two captives out of the room. She carried Sakura in her arms and Tsunami on her back, all three of them landed in the front yard of the house.

Sayuri laid the two still crying women on the ground before her released them from their restraints and removed the gags and blindfolds. Both of them struggled but both of them hugged Sayuri when they saw her, crying their hearts out on her shoulders.

Sayuri awkwardly patted the women's backs trying to sooth them of their fears. "It's okay..." The women cried harder to release their fright from before.

"You Damn Brat!" Sayuri looked over and saw the thugs glaring at her with tearful red eyes. Sakura and Tsunami cried again when the saw the thugs and hid behind Sayuri.

Sayuri smirked at them. "Oh what's wrong guys...you're all crying..."

The thugs grabbed their weapons and got into fight stances, making Sayuri roll her eyes at them. "You're dead brat!" The thugs began to wave their spears and swords around in ther air, showing off their skills to Sayuri.

"Stupid thugs..." Sayuri flashed through several handsigns and placed her fold hand in front of her mouth. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Several fireballs blasted from Sayuri's mouth and hit each of the thugs dead on, making all of them cry out in pain. There were also blood all over them as Sayuri planted Shuriken within the fireballs.

The Uchiha girl walked over to them with a fierce look. The thugs all look afraid and black away as much as they could. "P-Please...don't kill us..."

Sayuri glared at them. "You assholes tried to rape my teammate and client..." Sayuri ran threw another several handsigns. "Burn in Hell! Katon:Gyokaku no Jutsu!" A large fireball erupted from out of Sayuri's mouth and crashed into the screaming group of thugs. It took the fire a few minutes to kill the thugs, so they were rolling on the ground crying in anguish as they slowly burned to death.

"Kaa-chan!" Inari jumped out of the bushes and ran to his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Inari-chan!" Tsunami hugged her son close to her chest as she cried her eyes out. The had been a very hard day for Tsunami, she was almost raped and thought she had lost her son.

Sakura hugged Sayuri from behind as she cried on her shoulder. Sayuri was about to push her away but she didn't because she knew that Sakura almost went through every Kunoichi's worst nightmare, so she turned around and returned the hug, the girl instantly relaxed and rested herself on Sayuri's body. "It's alright Sakura..." The pinkette nodded into her shoulder.

The other kids that were captured before jumped out of the bushes and they brought their parents with them. "He's here Tou-chan, that was the Ninja who saved us!" said a boy Inari's age as he pointed at Sayuri.

The parents gathered around the Uchiha while he was still comforting Sakura. "Thank you so much...", "Thank you for saving my son!", "Oh my Kami thank you for saving my little girl!" Sayuri nodded at all of them, not real use to people talking to her so casually, the civilian parents in Konoha all treated him like royalty, it was refreshing to be treated like a normal person after such a long time.

Sayuri's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no! If they attacked here, that means Gato is going to attack Tazuna at the bridge!"

Everybody gasped as Sakura looked up at her crush. "Kakashi-sensei and Naruto!" Tsunami and Inari were also very scared of the father and grandfather.

Sayuri grabbed Sakura's face and looked at her eyes. "Sakura, you must stay here, you are in no condition to fight..." Sakura didn't want to let Sayuri go but she did anyway. "You all should stay in one place, you will be more safe if you all stayed in large groups." said Sayuri to everyone there.

Sayuri ran off to the bridge, desperately hoping that her Naruto was okay...

* * *

**Bridge **

Naruto and Kakashi were walking back to their client, and Tazuna was very happy. Naruto dispelled his clones and Tazuna happily ran over to them.

Tazuna had a huge smile on his face. "You two were incredible!" Tazuna looked at Kakashi while waving his arms around. "You were so fast Kakashi, I couldn't even see you move, all I could see were the sparks of swords clashing!" Tazuna then grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "And you Naruto! You were amazing, you made all those fireballs and dragons! You even blew that other guy's ice thing apart with a giant firestorm!"

Kakashi and Naruto chuckled at the man's antics as they got ready to leave.

"Ohohohoho...look at the big mean demon now...just a pile of ash..." said a short man as he stepped of the burnt ground where Zabuza died.

Tazuna's eyes hardened when he saw the midget. "Gato..." the bridge builder growled the name out with venom.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at the man surprised...the little man did not look like one of the richest men in the world.

Soon an army of people followed behind Gato, the must of been at least two hundred people. Naruto used his Sharingan to check their chakra, and found out that they were only thugs.

Gato walked forward. "I got to say Tazuna...you are a hard man to kill, even the Demon of the mist couldn't finish the job...it seems that you hired some good Shinobi..." Gato eyed Kakashi and Naruto. "Hey! I will pay the two of you double of whatever the old fool is paying if you kill him right now..." Tazuna looked nervous at Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto glared at Gato. "Shut the fuck up you midget...not every Ninja can be bought!" Kakashi nodded at his student's words as Tazuna sighed in relief and looked thankful.

Gato growled at the two Konoha Shinobi. "Fine! Then you will die with him!" Gato looked back at his army of thugs. "Rip those insects to shreds!" The entire army charged at the three people, making the bridge shake from the massive turbulance. Naruto and Kakashi glared at them before taking out their swords.

One crazy thug was faster than the rest and he was ahead of the rest with his sickle extended. "Hahahahaha...I'm going to kil-" before he could finish, a giant shuriken sliced through his body as his head fell onto the floor. The shuriken continued it's way through the piles of people, killing at least ten more thugs, it finally landed a few feet in front of Gato, making the little man jumped back with a yelp. Naruto looked behind them and smirked when he saw Sayuri standing behind them with a angry look on her face.

"That little prick! He killed our men!" yelled one of the thugs while spittiing on the ground.

Sayuri smirked before taking control of the Ninja rope in her hands, it was connected to the fuma shuriken...and with a strong pull, the fuma shuriken was release from the ground and was on it's way back, cutting through several other people. Sayuri stopped the shuriken in front of her and planted it on the ground, not wanting any for their filthly blood to stain his hands.

Kakashi looked at his other student and smiled. "Good to see you Sasuke-kun...good timing." Sayuri smirked at her Sensei and smiled at Naruto.

"Are you alright?" asked Sayuri to her boyfriend, using a teasing tone to hide her deep worry for him.

Naruto sensed her worry and smile then nodded. "I'm fine Sasuke..." Sayuri sensed that Naruto's voice was different...he sounded a little sad...

Tazuna backed away from the fight and was leaning on the railing of the bridge. "Grandpa!" Tazuna and the three Ninja's eyes widened when they all heard Inari's voice. They all looked over and saw Inari running for Tazuna.

Naruto yelled out to him. "Inari, what the hell are you doing here! It's dangerous!"

Inari just smiled at his new brother figure. "Don't worry Naruto-oniichan!" Inari pointed at the end of the bridge and everybody's eyes widened when they saw the majority of the village population marching onto the bridge. There must have been over a thousand people, they were all holding farming equipment and kitchen knives as weapons, they all looked angry and look ready to fight.

Tazuna held his grandson as he teared up at his people..."Y-You all came..."

Kaji stood out from the crowd and smiled at Tazuna. "Sorry it took us so long Tazuna...but we are here now and we will all fight for Nami no Kuni!" Tazuna nodded silently while wiping his tears away.

Kakashi also saw that Sakura was with them, she was holding a Kunai and was in the front lines. She had some dried tears in her eyes, making Kakashi a little worried but was ultimately proud of the determined look on Sakura's face.

Naruto smiled before he looked back at the thugs, and much to his anger, they were laughing.

"You stupid weaklings...do you all want to kill us with a kitchen knife..." yelled a man while holding his stomach in laughter.

Naruto glared at the man before he looked at him in the eyes. "Hinote Engan no Jutsu (Hell's Fire Technique)". The man instantly stopped laughing and started yell cry out in pain, he started to throw himself onto the ground and rolled around as if he was burning in flames. Sayuri smirked, this was the fasinating ability of the Sharingan, by just looking the a person in the eyes, Naruto can place him under a Genjutsu.

The other thugs looked nervous at what happened to the crazy person of their group. Naruto walked slowly in front of the group, making the villagers nervous and his team confused. Kakashi and Sayuri both wanted to see what Naruto was capable of and Sakura knew that Naruto wouldn't do anything irrational.

Naruto glared at the group and blasted them with Killer Intent. "...You...all...will...die!" The thugs were mostly frozen in shock, they saw their deaths in their eyes as they felt the strongest feeling of dread they had ever felt. "Kokuangyō no Jutsu(Verse of Black Darkness)".

All the thugs suddenly quiet down for a few seconds before half of them cried out in fright, leaving the other half looking very nervous.

"What the fuck happened!", "I'm blind!", "What did you do you motherfucker!" Naruto stood where he was with an emotionless face. "Only you demons in human skin would be scared of the dark..."

Naruto slowly unsheathed his Katana from behind his waist. "Burn in hell..." He looked back at Kakashi and Sayuri. "Ready?" The other two nodded.

Kakashi looked back at the villagers. "I'm sorry, but it is dangerous for any of you to fight in this battle...so why don't you all just stand by for now, and if we start to lose, you all can join in to help." The villagers mainly nodded, some of them knew that they would die if they fought.

Naruto once again channel a large amount of fire chakra in his blade and it lit up in flames, it looked like Naruto was holding a burning piece of metal. "You are all thugs...rapists...murderers..." Naruto gripped both of his hands on his blade and bent his knees. "We will rid you from this world!" Naruto disappeared with a burst of speed and sliced through five men in an instant, making the villagers gasp in awe and his teammates to look on with interest.

With a swipe of his blade Naruto cut through all the blades that tried to attack him and even melted the metal parts, making all of the thugs jump back in horror. Sayuri jumped besides Naruto and took out several men that tried to attack her. "You people tried to rape Sakura and Tsunami...you will pay!" Sayuri made several seals. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" A dragon like fireball erupted from her mouth and exploded within a crowded area, instantly killing ten thugs.

Kakashi heard what Sayuri said and looked very angry, the masked Jounin's emotional side had come out. "How dare you assholes try to rape my student!" Kakashi unsheathed his chakra blade and added a lot of chakra through it, making the blade extend to a great length and he spun around his area, taking out everybody in his vicinity.

Naruto ran towards the final group of thugs and opened his eyes wide, making most of the thugs unconsciously look into his eyes. "Magen: Jigoku Gōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell)" The thugs that looked into his eyes all suddenly saw a gigantic ball of fire crashing down to the earth, making all of them try to run, but for some reason they can't move their bodies. They all cried their lungs out as the fireball crashed into the ground, they expected the fireball to kill them, but by the time the Genjutsu faded, Naruto had already killed all of them with his Katana.

Over to the side Kakashi and Sayuri were also finished with their part of the enemy, over two hundred corpses laid out in the bridge, making blood flow into the ocean. Naruto wasn't okay with this so ne charged up his chakra and jumped into the air. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" A huge dragon of flames exploded out from Naruto's mouth and it soon crashed into the ground, the intense flames incinerated all the corpses and evaporated all the blood.

All the villagers were in awe at the power of the three Shionobi the heired from Konoha and some of them looked sick and scared. Kakashi, Sakura and Sayuri looked at Naruto with surprise, they never thought that he was so strong, Kakashi now thought that Naruto could be a full fledged Jounin. To be able to defeat a Hyoton user that even Zabuza complimented on with ease and came out unscathed. Then still to be able to fight off over a hundred thugs and mercenaries and still be able to use such a powerful fire style jutsu to clear the bridge.

Sakura looked at Naruto with admiration and a little fear, she was scared at how Naruto could be so ruthless, but she knew that those were all scum of the earth that would make the world a better place of they died. She just wished that she was more capable so she could help her team when they needed it and not always depend on them to save her.

Sayuri looked at Naruto with love and pride in her eyes, she had fell in love with Naruto's loving and gentle side over the years, but in these few days she also fell in love with his overwhelming strength and dominating personality. She was so happy that her fiance was a man she loves with all her whole being and also a strong Shinobi that could protect the Uchiha clan and the village. Naruto was just perfect, he loves her more than life itself, and he has both strength and kindness, a perfect trait combination for a Hokage.

Naruto sensed something from behind a tractor at the other end of the bridge, he smirked when he figured out who it was. He shunshin over to it and grabbed the person hiding, and in his hands was a petrified Gato with a growing wet spot on his pants.

Gato had tears rolling down his face as he pleaded at Naruto. "D-Don't kill me...please...I give you anything..."

Naruto glared at him. "I am not going to decide that..." Naruto looked over at the huge crowd of villagers before he smirked. "They are going to..." Naruto use all his strength to throw Gato all the way back to the other end of the bridge, the little man landed at the feet of Tazuna and Inari while crying out in anguish. He tried to scrambled to his feet but most of his bones were broken from Naruto's throw.

Tazuna and Inari glared at Gato along with the rest of the villagers. The bridge builder grabbed Gato's shoulder and lifted him up into the air. "You sick bastard...you are going to pay for your crimes you commited to our people and country!" He threw the midget at a crowd of men in the midst of the group. "Hang him up, cut off his arms and excecute him!" Gato looked horrified as many of the villagers smirked victoriously, that bastard will get a taste of his own cruelty.

Inari and Tsunami were crying in happiness because their father and husband would finally get his justice. Gato's cries was covered by the celebration voices of the villagers, everybody was hopeful once again and reached the light at end of the tunnel...

* * *

END! XD

That is the end of the eighth chapter of Uchiha Legend, and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will conclude the Wave Arc and move on to the Chunin exams, and the talk between Naruto, Sayuri and the Hokage.

I will update this story one more time before I move back to my regular schedule of updating my other stories also.

As Usual, **Please Review! **


	9. Intimate

I Don't Own Naruto.

Uchiha Legend Chapter 9

* * *

Every inch of Nami no Kuni was in celebration. Multi colored lanterns were hung up high in the streets, booths of food and games were spread out throughout the village, creating a very festive atmostphere.

Children were playing scoop the goldfish and ballon poping while they held either cotton candy or ice cream in their little hands. Parents would be holding many prizes from the booths that they played at while trying to keep up with their kids as the ran all over the place.

Young couples would be walking around the place with their arms connected to each other while feeding each other some snacks. All the previous poverty and starvation were all gone, the villagers had stormed into Gato's quarters and regained all of their money, food and people.

Now the streets were filled with the amazing aroma of traditional dishes and common festival snacks. Everybody had a smile on their faces as they walked amoung each other in their best clothes, their village had finally regained their happiness and prosperity, and it was all because of Tazuna's perseverence and the power of the Ninja from Konoha.

They were reknowned as the heros of Nami no Kuni and everybody had many thanks to give them. Tazuna had said to Kakashi that he will pay Konoha a rate of an A-ranked mission as soon as they leave, which will be a few days later because they needed to rest and help finished the bridge.

"Look, it's Kakashi-kun!" cried a swarm of women as they ran towards their hero. They all had hearts in their eyes as they oogled the handsome Jounin, Kakashi was still wearing his Jounin uniform because he didn't bring any of his formal clothes, but the militaristic look just made the ladies want him more.

Kakashi eye smiled at the women and let his perverted side come out, after reading Icha Icha for so many years, he had quite the inner pervert. "Well hello ladies..." Kakashi let two of the prettiest girls wrap their arms around his arm. "Let's go check out the festival..." Kakashi winked at his two girls. "I'll win you some prizes." The girls nodded enthusiasticlly as they groped his strong arms.

Sakura and Tsunami sighed at Kakashi's antics as Inari and Tazuna looked on behind them. Tazuna chuckled at Kakashi. "It nice to see that we can all relax after such a tense week."

Tsunami and Sakura nodded and smiled at their surroundings. "This is wonderful, I haven't seen a festival like this is such a long time..."

Sakura bought some cotton candy was agreed with Tsunami. "Yeah, the last time I've been to a festival was back in Konoha during the new years."

Inari looked around with a confused expression on his face. "Hey Sakura-oneechan, where is Naruto-oniichan and Sasuke-oniichan?"

The pinkette looked at the now cheerful boy and shrugged. "I don't know, they were at the house..." Sakura looked around and didn't find her teammates. "Maybe they just went some where to train..."

Tazuna look baffled. "What? Why would the train now, didn't they have enough of it during the week."

Sakura just sighed. "They are just like that, they never stop their training, and it even worst when they are in Konoha."

Tsunami just giggled. "Well, as long as they enjoy it...that's all that matters." Tsunami grabbed Inari's hand and guided him into the festival as Tazuna and Sakura followed suit, all hoping to enjoy themselves tonight.

* * *

**Heaven's Peak (Highest Point in Nami no Kuni) **

Naruto and Sayuri in her real form were snuggled into each other as the sat of the canopy of a tall tree. They looked down and saw the many lights of the festival and the distant sound of people laughing and talking. The village was full of life, all the previous sombre and tragic mood were gone, and were replaced with happiness and hope.

Naruto kissed the back of Sayuri's hand as he held it in tenderly to his face. Sayuri was sitting on Naruto's lap as she buried her head into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent as she let her body relax. Naruto had his other hand on Sayuri's stomach as he massaged it softy.

"What are you thinking about honey?" asked Sayuri as she caressed Naruto's face.

Naruto looked down into her eyes and saw her worry for him, with a sigh Naruto kissed her on the lips before he spoke his thoughts. "The man that I fought on the bridge..."

Sayuri blinked in rememberance. "The Hyoton user?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah...his name was Haku" Naruto fiddled around with Sayuri's hand and fingers as he looked away from her eyes.

Sayuri turned Naruto's face to her and made him look into her eyes. "What happened...?"

Naruto gave up to his lover and spilled his thoughts. "From what I collected...he was the student or the adopted son of Zabuza...but the the man never treated Haku like a son...he just used him like a weapon or a tool..."

Sayuri kept her thoughts to herself as she listened to Naruto, something must have happened to effect his mood so much.

"But that didn't matter to Haku...Zabuza gave Haku something even more important than parental love, he gave him a a purpose...a simple thing that give meaning to a person's existence." Naruto hugged Sayuri closer to his body, using her warmth to fills his heart. "He tried everything to keep Zabuza alive...I had him in a arm lock but he broke is own arm in order to help his surrogate father..."

Sayuri's eyes widened at this, her heart stung a little when she thought about the situation in Haku's position.

"When I defeated Haku, Zabuza saw and yelled over saying that his tool had failed him and called him useless..." Sayuri grew angry at this. "But that didn't mean anything to Haku...Zabuza was everything Haku had, it didn't matter how horrible he was treated, because Zabuza was his purpose, his reason in life was to serve him and protect him..."

Sayuri just couldn't think of why Haku would go so far. "Why would he be so extreme...?"

Naruto looked at Sayuri. "I didn't get it at first either...until he reminded me of how I felt when I was a child..." Sayuri sat up and looked at him. "There is nothing worst than to be all alone with no purpose...that leaves a person without a reason to exist, and was hoe Haku felt when Zabuza died...he didn't want to go back into the hell he had experienced before."

Sayuri kissed Naruto briefly. "Why did it remind you of when you were a child...?" Sayuri was worried about him.

Naruto sighed. "Because I have experienced that hell too..." Sayuri looked sad when he said that. "When I was a kid I would always see other kids being loved by their parents...having fun with their siblings...going home after a fun day at the park...that gave them a sense of belonging and a purpose...an identity...they were needed by people..."

Sayuri's eyes watered at hearing Naruto's emotional voice, she held him tighter around her arms as she continued to listen.

"...I never had that...when I was at the orhanage I didn't have any friends because I thought I didn't need them...all I wanted was knowledge...I wanted to know about how everything worked...I wanted to be strong and not depend on anybody...I did all that because I wanted someone to need me...I wanted a purpose..." Naruto looked nostalgic. "Then one faithful night...I awakened the Sharingan..."

This made Sayuri perk up, she always wondered if any Uchiha other than their ancestor would awaken the Sharingan.

"It is truly an amazing Dojutsu...it allowed me to have photographic memory, allowing me to memorize everything I read and remember everything I see. This made me the top student in class with ease...everything the teachers demonstrated I learnt at an instant...targeting weapons was basically second nature to me..." Naruto looked at Sayuri with a smile. "But that is not why the Sharingan was the best thing to happen to me..."

Sayuri looked confused but payed close attention.

"The Sharingan was the best that happened to me because if I didn't awaken it, I would have never broken into the Uchiha clan and I would have never met you..." Sayuri smiled and cried a little when she heard that. "The strength I gained didn't give me a purpose, but my love for you did..." Naruto kissed Sayuri again. "The very moment I saw you I fell for you...I felt a tug in my heart that made me feel cpnnected to you...I wanted to comfort you and just be near you...you are my purpose"

Sayuri cried into Naruto's chest.

"After that night my life was going up hill...I wanted to go to the academy each day because I wanted to get to know you...when we became friends I felt happier than I ever had been...because of that I allowed other people to enter my heart, I made friends with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru...I was growing happier each day and soon the viod in my heart was filled and my lonliness and darkness were gone. I gained inprecedented motivation in gaining strength, because unlike before, I was training to protect my precious people instead of trying to prove myself to people...and my power sky rocketed..."

Sayuri was happy that Naruto wanted to protect her and was proud at him because he had endured so much by himself and still figured out such a good Nindo.

"I started to learn Fuinjustu, unknowing that I was part Uzumaki...but my heritage still kicked in because I took it like fish in water...in no time at all I learn everything from beginner to expert. I kept most of it a secret and wanted to keep it that way...but one day I saved a man with one of my seals and Hokage-sama saw me..." Sayuri looked surprised that the Hokage had something to do with this. "He called me him and I thought I was in trouble...but it turns out he wanted to buy my seals that distribute them amoug the Ninja core..."

Sayuri gasped and looked at Naruto's shocked. "YOU'RE THE KYUSEISHU!"

Naruto laughed a little at Sayuri's reaction. "Yeah..."

Sayuri's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Naruto kissed her softy. "I wanted to break up everything into smaller parts so that you won't be too shocked." Sayuri seem to have accepted this. "Anyway...Creating seals also gave me a purpose...I kept my identity a secret so the people didn't know who I was, but the people that were saved by my seals gave thank you letters and gifts to the Hokage and Jiji would give them to me. I would be so happy when I get some of those not only because I saved them, but also because I was needed by these people."

Sayuri smiled lovingly at Naruto. "This is why you were so sad about Haku...he was someone that you would have turned out to be if you never found your purpose..." Naruto nodded and looked down. Sayuri lifted his head and kissed him with all the love she had for him, making Naruto's eyes daze and his mind overfill with happiness. "But let me tell you now...You will always have a purpose because you will always have me...I will always love you and will spend the rest of my life with you...we are family...you belong your parents and the Uchiha clan...and maybe a few years later we will have a little family of our own..."

Naruto kissed Sayuri hard as he laid on top of her. "I love you so much Yuri-chan!"

Sayuri returned this kiss with vigor and they continued for several minutes. "Naru-kun...promise me that you will always be you...because you are also my purpose..." After the death of her family Sayuri was also in a similar situation and Naruto, she also lost her purpose and sense of belonging...but when Naruto entered her life he made her feel happy again, she had her purpose back, he filled her void just as she did his...

Naruto smiled at Sayuri and hugged her close to him. "Promise of a lifetime Yuri-chan." The two of the stayed there for the rest of the night, just lying there in each other's embrace, enjoying the love that they felt for one another and imagined about their future life, and family.

* * *

**One Week Later **

Team seven was gathered around the finished bridge as the whole village's population stood before them to bid them goodbye. This had been one of the best mission Kakashi had ever had in his life, he made three girlfriends and if he were allowed to stay longer he would have made more. The masked Jounin was fully healed, and was dressed in a fixed Jounin uniform, courtesy of Tsunami.

Sayuri and Sakura stood besides Kakashi wearing the clothes that they were wearing they day the arrived. Sakura was happy to go home but still missed the people here, she had made some good friends with some girls and found Tsunami to be a great older sister. Sayuri also missed the great atmostphere here but she wanted to go back to Konoha to talk to the Hokage about her's and Naruto's situation, hopefully he would let them be engaged and let her reveal her true identity to the village.

Naruto was wearing black Shinobi pants with black boots, red belt, red muscle shirt and a black combat vest. Many girls of the village blushed at the handsome young man, including Sakura and Sayuri, but the latter managed to hide it because she had seen Naruto's body many times. Naruto had to go back and report to the Hokage for two reasons, the first thing was the engagment between him and Sayuri and the second reason was that he told Kakashi about his Sharingan.

* * *

_Flashback On_

_Naruto was training in an empty field early in the morning...it was breaking dawn so Naruto was the only person around. Until his Sensei decided to drop by to ask him some questions._

_"Naruto-kun..." Kakashi called out from the treeline, making his blonde student look over at him._

_"Whats up Sensei" said Naruto with a surprised expression._

_Kakashi gestured Naruto over and the two of the sat down on the ground, Kakashi threw Naruto a bottle of water and a towel, letting his student hydrate himself and clean off his sweat. "I believe you have some answers to give my Naruto-kun..."_

_Naruto sighed as he splashed some water on his face. "Yeah..." Naruto cleaned off the water and looked at his Sensei. "You were wondering how I could have seen Zabuza and Haku when the mist was so thick...or how the thugs all fell under my Genjutsu without me forming any handsigns..."_

_Kakashi said nothing, indicating that it was a moot question._

_Naruto sighed again. "That is because I have this..." Naruto looked directly at his Sensei and activated his Sharingan, making Kakashi narrow his eyes. "I guess you expected something like this..."_

_Kakashi nodded. "Yeah...the Sharingan is the only reason you can cast Genjutsu only your eyes...but it is still very surprising...since the only person to possess those eyes is the legendary Uchiha Ninja; Uchiha Madara."_

_Naruto nodded. "I have researched everything about the Sharingan...and have mastered it to a degree...but I have not gained the Mangekyo Sharingan yet."_

_Kakashi drew onto his old knowledge he acquired years ago. "If I remember correctly, Madara activated the Mangekyo when he was a the brink of his death...but he activated the Mangekyo and managed to destroy the army of one thousand single handedly..." _

_Naruto nodded. "It does sound amazing, I would have been skeptical about the Sharingan if I didn't have it myself."_

_"Well at least by judging who your other was, the Sharingan matches your heritage." Kakashi said with a knowing smile._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-You know about my parents?"_

_Kakashi nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your father was like a father to me...he was my Sensei..."_

_Naruto looked surprised. "R-Really...?"_

_Kakashi nodded. "Yeah...so in a sense, you are like my little brother..."_

_Naruto looked up in shock, he always wanted a brother. The young Uchiha smiled and nodded at Kakashi. "Thank you...Aniki..."_

_Kakashi chuckled while he nodded. "No need to thank family Otouto."_

_Naruto and Kakashi shared a laugh and enjoyed the familial they were feeling. "Aniki...can you tell me what my parents were like?"_

_Kakashi smiled and nodded. "No problem...Your Father was the mos-..." They spent the next few hours talking about the Yondaime and his wife, and Naruto was very happy that he finally knew something about his parents, they both sounded like great people._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Kakashi waved at the few girls that he got to know with a slight pint of sadness in his heart, he truly liked them but he had to return to Konoha, so there was nothing he could have done about it.

"Thank you all for your hospitality for the last month..." said Kakashi to Tsunami and Tazuna.

Tazuna laughed. "Are you kidding? We are eternally thankful for you guys...without you Nami no Kuni would have had no hope." Everybody nodded with smiles on their faces.

Inari looked at Naruto. "Do you have to go Naruto-oniichan?" The boy had tears welling in his eyes.

Naruto smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm afraid so Inari, but don't worry, I'll visit whenever I have the time."

Inari nodded but was still crying. Tsunami smiled, "You better visit Naruto-kun, we would all welcome you." Naruto smiled and nodded. "You guys too, Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan."

Kakashi and Sayuri nodded while Sakura smile at her older sister figure. "I definately will Tsunami-nee." Tsunami smiled at the endearment.

Kakashi gathered his team. "Okay, we must go now..." The Genin nodded and waved to the villagers, and the mass people waved back, some had smiles on their faces and some were crying.

With bursts of speed, the Konoha Ninja all blasted off to the mainland and headed their way back to Konoha. Just as they were at the end of the bridge Tazuna called out at them, making Kakashi and his student look back.

Tazuna cupped his hands around his mouth. "We already named the bridge!" Team seven looked up at the title when the reached the end of the bridge and saw, in big bold letters, "**TEAM SEVEN BRIDGE"** Kakashi and Naruto laughed as Sayuri and Sakura smiled brightly. Kakashi gave Tazuna a thumbs up before they all jumped into the distance...heading full speed back to Konoha.

* * *

**Konoha Main Gate **

It was nearing the end of the day and team seven was at the edge of their home, Kakashi and Naruto were walking behind Sayuri and Sakura, both had their Icha Icha books in front of their faces. Sakura had pretty much gotten use to it and thought that her Sasuke-kun was a great man because he doesn't read smut books.

Sayuri didn't care whether or not Kakashi read those books, but she was mad at Naruto for reading about other women having sex, she was right here, he didn't need to ready about those women. Sayuri noted in her mind that she would talk to Naruto about it, if he disagrees then she would beat it out of him.

Naruto suddenly felt a chill go down his spine...

Sakura looked ahead and smiled brightly when she saw the Main Gates of Konoha. "WE'RE HOME!"

Her teammates and Sensei smiled at this and nodded themselves. Kakashi led the way to the entrance desk and they were greeted by two Chunin guards.

A guard named Izumo smiled at Team seven. "Finally back from the mission? You are way behind schedule."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, there was a slight change, I will personally tell Hokage-sama about it." The guards nodded and let them pass.

Naruto stretched out his arms into the air as he stepped foot into Konoha. "No place like home!" The village was as peaceful as ever, people were going about their steady lives as Ninja jump in and put of the village. Naruto can already smell the aroma of Ichiraku ramen, his mouth watered just by thinking about it, it was torture for him to not have any ramen for a whole month.

Kakashi chuckled at his student and started his way to the Hokage's office. "Hey, we are not done yet, we still have to report to the Hokage."

Naruto was about to groan, but he remembered that he had to tell the Hokage about wanting to be engaged to Sayuri, which is much more important than ramen. Sayuri was anxious about this, the Hokage had visited her often after she received her Genjutsu seal, so the man had become a surrogate grandfather to her, but despite their closeness she still is a little reluctant about telling him about her rellationship woith Naruto.

It took them another ten minutes before they got to the Hokage tower, all of them were tired but they went into the building with utmost posture and respect. After talking to the receptionist, the went to his office and entered with Kakashi leading with the three Genin following behind.

"Good evening Hokage-sama, Team Seven reporting back from Nami no Kuni." Kakashi said in a porfessional tone.

The Sandaime looked at Team Seven with authoritive eyes but Naruto could tell that he was worried about him and Sayuri. 'Welcome back Team Seven...Kakashi-kun, can you explain why your team was two weeks behind schedule..."

Kakashi bowed and nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama." The masked Jounin proceeded to tell the Hokage everything they had seen on the mission and the Hokage grew more and more concerned and shocked. During the story Sarutobi would occasionally look at Naruto with widened eyes, such as when Kakashi told him how eye defeated two Chunin, the personal student Zabuza and a Hyoton user, as well as over one hundred thugs and mercenaries.

After the whole ordeal the Hokage sighed as he puffed some smoke from his pipe. "Well...for your first C-ranked mission your team certainly got much more than you bargained for...a mission like that should be classified as an A-ranked mission." Team Seven nodded at that, silently being proud that they survived an A-ranked mission. "And you four would be payed the full finds of an A-ranked mission. You are all given a week off as rest and recuperation..." the Sandaime smiled at the end.

Kakashi and Sakura was very glad about the break, but Sayuri and Naruto were too nervous about their upcoming conversation with the Hokage.

"We will take our leave now Hokage-sama." said Kakashi, but Naruto and Sayuri both sent the Hokage discreet signals that indicated that they needed to talk.

The Hokage nodded. "That is fine Kakashi-kun, but Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun would have to stay behind, I have some private matter to discuss with them..." Kakashi and Sakura were surprised but nodded nonetheless.

As soon as the two left the building, Sayuri released her Genjutsu and Naruto looked more relaxed. Sarutobi was baffled at what Sayuri did, "Sayuri-chan, what are you doing?"

Naruto smiled and just walk besides his girlfriend and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together. "We are here to discuss something with you Jiji."

Sarutobi had a hopeful look on her face. "A-are the two of you...?" He knew that Naruto had a crush on Sayuri, so was rooting for them to get together.

Sayuri smiled brightly and nodded. "Yep, we're a couple now!" Sayuri kissed Naruto on his cheeks after she said that, making Naruto blush a little and the Hokage smile.

Sarutobi smiled as he walked over to his surrogate grandchildren and hugged them. "I'm so happy for you two..." The Hokage looked them "Can I assume that you both had already told each other your secrets?" It certainly saves him a lot of trouble, he didn't have to explain anything to them.

Naruto nodded. "Every single one Jiji." Sayuri also nodded at his words, her smile never leaving her face.

Sayuri looked at her grandfather. "Did you expect this to happen or something...you're not that surprised?"

The Hokage smiled. "I didn't expect it, but I thought it was possible." Sarutobi sat back down in his seat. "But you two came here to tell me something other than your good news right?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as Sayuri blushed. "Well...Jiji...I want to marry Yuri-chan..."

Sarutobi was silent for a few seconds before he caught on. "W-What?" Sarutobi was shocked, he didn't expect this...they had just began as a couple, why would they want to get married so soon.

Sayuri blushed and nodded. "We love each other Sarutobi-ojisan..."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sayuri. "...And we want to spent our lives together..."

Sarutobi looked at the two of them with a serious expression. "Before you two do anything rash, you must know that the two of you are the only Uchiha left, your marriage will determine the fate of the Uchiha clan..." Sarutobi paused to make sure the two teens understand. "Not to mention that Naruto is also the only surviving member of the Uzumaki clan...you two must be very sure that this is right before you decided to marry..."

Naruto smiled and nodded along with Sayuri. "We are very sure..." Naruto looked at Sayuri and with a nod he continued. "We love each other...we both want to restore our clans..."

Sayuri smiled and hugged Naruto's arm. "We both want to marry each other..."

Naruto reassured the Hokage. "Of course we won't marry right away, but we would like to be engaged so that Yuri-chan would be able to live her true self in public..."

Sarutobi closed his eyes for a few minutes before he spoke. "I will not stop you if you want to get engaged...but in order to do so, we would have to expose some secrets to the council...we would have to tell them that Sayuri is really a girl, and Naruto is part Uchiha and the son of the Yondaime..."

Naruto nodded. "I have no problems with that."

Sayuri smiled. "Me neither..."

The Hokage nodded. "Okay...: Sarutobi folded his arms in his desk and leaned forward. "But we must wait until three months from now to do this..."

Sayuri was annoyed and confused. "Why...?"

The Hokage sighed. "It is because the upcoming Chunin exams are coming up, and I don't want the other villaages to know about the heir of the Yondaime is alive nor that the Uchiha survivor is a girl. They might try to assasinate or capture you during the exams..."

Naruto smirked. "You want us to enter the exams...?"

Sarutobi smirked back. "Yes...you are allowed to use all your jutsu and even the Sharingan during the exams, all we need to make sure is that your secrets are safe until the finals of the Chunin exams...that way the other villages wouldn't be able to plot anything against us."

Naruto agreed. "That is a good plan...for the last few years Konoha had rised to the pinnicle of the Shinobi world, the other villages are already aware of that...we have to use this Chunin exam to prove our strength and induce fear to the other villages so they will be intimidating by us. That will decrease the chances of them starting war with us."

Sarutobi smiled. "Exactly! During the exams, all of our genin would have to do their best in order to outclass the other candidates...and I have no doubt that you Naruto-kun, is already amoung the top of all the Genin in the world. Not only do you have the Sharingan, which can copy every jutsu of your element, but are also a Fuinjutsu master, making you a very hard enemy to defeat." Sarutobi was confident that Naruto was the strongest Genin in the Elemental Natons, afterall, no other villages should have a Genin with Jounin level Nin, and Genjutsu...not to mention the, Sharingan, Rasengan and the Hiraishin...

Sayuri gave her grandfather a look. "Hey don't count me out yet Sarutobi-ojisan, I will also be one of the strongest people there!"

Sarutobi lauged a little and nodded. "Of course you will be Sayuri-chan, just make sure you train a lot until the exams." Sayuri smiled and nodded. After the exam I will undoubtedly promote Naruto to Chunin, maybe even Jounin, making it very easy for you two to marry each other after to let out your secrets."

Naruto and Sayuru smiled and nodded. "Thank you Jiji..."

Sarutobi nodded. "You two are like my own grandchildren, I will be very happy to go to your wedding..." the two Uchiha blushed. "Okay...you two are dismissed now...go enjoy yourselves..."

"Hai Jiji!" said Naruto with a big smile as he picked up Sayuri and Shunshin out of the room, making the Hokage laugh at them.

The Sandaime looked at the Yondaime's picture with a soft smile on his face. "You would have loved Sayuri as a daughter..."

* * *

**Naruto's Penthouse **

With a series of Shunshin, the Uchiha couple arrived at Naruto's home. Wipe a simple swipe of his Fuinjutsu key, Naruto disabled all of the locks on the door and guided Sayuri inside with an arm around her waist.

"Welcome to my humble abode..." said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Sayuri rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's balant huberous behavior. "Very funny Naru-kun..." Sayuri pulled Naruto in by his hand and swayed her hips as she walked in. Naruto's eyes were glued to Sayuri's ass, it was so soft to touch and looked so plump and full.

Naruto sat down on his couch with a sigh...he had missed his home. Sayuri took out a sealing scroll as she looked around. "Naru-kun, can I use your shower?" Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course Yuri-chan..." Naruto walked into the guestroom and got some towels for Sayuri. "Here a towel for you, I'm going to take one too in the other bathroom..." Sayuri smiled back and nodded.

Naruto walked into the bathroom of the guestroom and sighed as he removed his clothes. He walked into the shower and let the warm water cool him down and relax his nerves, he sighed in pleasure as he felt a burst of relief down his spine.

Naruto smiled as he cleaned himself, he just has to wait another three months until he and Sayuri would be engaged and his darling can live her real life. He had always wanted to take her out on a date, but with her true gender a secret, he couldn't, Naruto made a note to himself that he would take Sayuri out every night after everything was settled. The male Uchiha also needs to buy a wedding band for the two of them...he would have to do that soon...

Naruto finished his shower and dried himself with some fire and wind chakra. It was much better than using a towel and also much faster. The young man was very happy to put on his casual clothes after so long, they were more comfortable than his combat clothing. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with red shorts, he didn't bother with any socks or slippers.

He walked back out into the living room and saw that he was the only one there, leaning his ears into his room, her could still hear Sayuri in the shower.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed a fresh Icha Icha book from his room bookshelf, he enjoyed the carpet on his bare feet as he sat down on the couch with the book in his face. He let imself relax as he immerse himself in the book, he really liked these books, mainly for the plot but the sex scene were very hot too...overall a perfect book for a man his age.

Naruto heard Sayuri shut off the shower but he didn't look up to check...

He heard Sayuri walk over to him, he could smell the fresh scent of jasmine, it was very refreshing and delightful...

"...Naru-kun..." whispered Sayuri with a husky voice. The Uchiha heiress pulled the book away from Naruto and sat down on his lap.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sayuri...she was still a little moist from her shower...and she was only wearing a towel. "Y-Yuri-chan?"

Sayuri smiled with a cute blush. "We do you keep reading those perverted books Naru-kun...?" She leaned down to kiss lightly him for a few seconds. "When you have me..." Sayuri them slammed her lips on Naruto's own, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she grinded her bare pussy against his crotch.

Naruto moaned into the passionate kiss. "Mmmmmm". Naruto groped Sayuri's ass with one hand as he grabbed one of her breast with the other. He kneaded her soft, plump rear as he pinched her nipple through the towel.

Sayuri moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt her first orgasm coming. "Na-Naru-kun..I-I'm..." Naruto felt Sayuri's body shake out of control as her pussy gushed.

Sayuri's eyes were in a daze as Naruto kissed her hard and sucked on her limping tongue. "You are so sexy Yuri-chan." Naruto shunshin the two of them into his room, placed Sayuri on his bed and removed his clothes, making Sayuri blush at his naked form. Naruto jumped onto Sayuri and attacked her neck while groping her tits. He growled against her neck as he pulled the towel off of Sayuri's body, revealing the Uchiha heiress in all here naked glory.

Sayuri moaned as her nipples hardened and her pussy flood, feeling the heat in her loins Sayuri flipped them over and laid herself over Naruto. "Naru-koi!" The girl kissed and nibbled at Naruto's neck, leaving a hicky right neck to his adam's apple. Sayuri continued her way down Naruto's body...she licked his chest as she scratched his sides, making Naruto moan out in pleasure. Sayuri felt Naruto's member poking her stomach and grabbed it tenderly with her hand, she stroked it gently, making Naruto yearn for more.

"S-Sayuri-chan...faster..." Sayuri blushed but complied. The girl made her way down to Naruto's crotch and looked at his penis intently, studying every vein during every pulse. Sayuri gave the head a tentative lick, moaning out in pleasure as she did so, she liked the way Naruto tasted. The Uchiha heiress put the entire head into her mouth and sucked, making Naruto maon out loudly and gripped his sheets.

"Sa-Sayuri-chan...that feels...incredible!" Naruto held the back of Sayuri's head as he help her maintain a good tempo.

Sayuri started to take more of Naruto's member into her mouth each time she had to breath, and soon she had the whole thing in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. Naruto felt his release coming, not only does his first blowjob felt amazing, the image of Sayuri bobbing her head up and down on his dick just tipped Naruto over the edge.

"Yuri-chan!" Naruto exploded into Sayuri's mouth, making the girl gag when the first shot hit the back of her throat. Sayuri pulled away when Naruto's orgasm was over and swirled the semen inside her mouth, tasting it as she did so. She finally swallowed the whole thing after thirty seconds. Naruto's penis shot back up at the thought of Sayuri swallowing his load, he was so in lust, he pushed Sayuri onto her back and spreaded her legs.

The male Uchiha plunged his head down to Sayuri's pussy and started to lick her outer folds, making Sayuri scream out in pleasure, she wrapped her legs behind Naruto's head to push him further against her crotch. Naruto's tongue spreaded the outer lips and began to explore the insides of Sayuri, and he found the taste to be better than ramen. He reached his hands up and grabbed Sayuri's tits, squeezing them between his hands and pinching the nipple slightly with his fingers.

"Ohhhh, Naru-kun..." Sayuri sucked on her own finger as she moaned out her lover's name. Naruto was really enjoying himself, he always read scenes like this in Icha Icha, but the words in the book didn't begin to desribe the pleasure of the real thing. Naruto recalled something from the books and he began to lick Sayuri's clit, sending his tongue under the hood and probed the sensative knob.

That did it for Sayuri, she felt her loins tighten as she clamped down on Naruto and cried out in pleasure. Naruto kept licking her Sayuri climaxed, so a stream of her juices were flowing against his tongue and into his waiting mouth. Naruto had juices dripping down his chin as he cleaned Sayuri up, he really loved her taste and wouldn't mind having it every night.

Naruto crawled up over Sayuri's body and laid on her, looking at her dazed face as he lined up his erect penis against her wet pussy. He kissed her on his lips and forced his tongue into her mouth and Sayuri instantly responded to the kiss and began to suck on Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled away after a few seconds and looked into Sayuri's eyes.

"Sayuri-chan...I want to make love to you..." Naruto's eyes at that second contained nothing but pure love and lust, making Sayuri melt under his gaze.

Sayuri pulled him down for another kiss before speaking. "Take me Naru-koi..."

Naruto leaned down close to Sayuri face as he pushed himself into her, his eyes never leaving her's. They both moaned when Sayuri's pussy lips opened, moaned louder when the whole head went in. Naruto pushed deeper and eventually felt Sayuri's hymen blocking him. Naruto looked at Sayuri for permission and she nodded. Then, with one full thrust, Naruto penetrated the hymen and planted himself fully inside Sayuri, he almost ejaculated right then, the tightness and wetness of Sayuri's pussy was overwhelming.

The girl cried out in pain as she lost her virginity, her nails were clutching Naruto's back as her legs wrapped themselve around Naruto's waist to keep in from moving. Naruto felt some blood seep out of Sayuri's vagina and saw a few tears flow down her eyes. He felt a little guilty but this was a natural process...he leaned down and kissed her tears away, whispering words of comfort in her ear as he did so.

After a few minutes of not moving Sayuri nodded. "It's fine now...you can move Naru-koi..." Naruto nodded and began to move his hips, slowly pulling a few inches out before thrusting it back in. The sensation of actually fucking Sayuri was wildly better than what he had imagined, her walls were so tight and she looked so sexy as they did it.

Sayuri still felt a little pain, but the pleasure masked over it. Just the thought of actually having sex with Naruto was erotic enough, but the actual feeling was pure euphoria to Sayuri. All her nerves were being stimulated and the fullness she was feeling made her feel complete.

"H-Harder...Naru-kun..." Naruto groaned in pleasure and slammed into Sayuri harder, making slapping sounds fill the room as their crotches slam into each other. He kissed Sayuri as he continued to fuck her hard, the girl he loved was moaning into his mouth and rubbing her tits into his chest.

"Y-You are so tight Yuri-chan..." Naruto got off of Sayuri's body and onto his knees, he grabbed her thighs and started to oull her into his thrusts. At this angle Naruto could look down at Sayuri as she pinched her own nipples and was moaning out in pleasure, just that sight was almost enough to make him climax. He activated his Sharingan to forever engrave the image into his mind...

Sayuri moaned harder when she saw his Sharingan, it made Naruto look so sexy and added to the overall hotness of their first time. "FASTER NARU-KOI!"

Naruto channled chakra to his knees in order to stick them to the bed, with more leverage, Naruto thrusted into Sayuri as fast as he could, his hips were a blur and vein were showing in his arms. Sayuri scream as loud as she could as her body shook around in orgasmic bliss.

Naruto felt his climax coming and sped up his thrusts...the shaking orgasm of Sayuri made her wall tighten around Naruto's dick and made it even hotter. "Y-Yuri-chan...I'm gonna cum..."

Sayuri was having a continuous orgasm and was in a sexual high. "C-Cum inside me!"

Naruto lost himself at those words and was taken over by his wanton lust. He pulled Sayuri into his thrusts as he sped up, his balls were smacking Sayuri's ass with the fast movement and his whole body was shaking in anticipation for his upcoming orgasm. With a roar Naruto slammed into Sayuri as deep as he could and ejaculated directly inside her, almost flooding her womb with his sperm.

Sayuri's orgasm amplified when she felt Naruto's seed enter her and once again shook out of control. Naruto pulled out of Sayuri slowly, both moaning as he did so because they were both still very sensative. Once the penis was out fully, sperm began to leak out of Sayuri, making Naruto moan at the erotic image.

The Yondaime's heir fell down next to Sayuri, he felt like he just had a five hour training session with a hundred kage Bunshin...we was so tired and relaxed...he almost passed out during his orgasm. Naruto fell onto the bed next to Sayuri as she girl snuggled up to him. Looking over Naruto saw that Sayuri had fallen asleep, he smiled to himself and pulled her in closer. He pulled a blanket over them and drifted into sleep.

* * *

END! XD

I hope you all liked the ninth chapter of Uchiha Legend. As a side note, that was my first real lemon, so please bare with me if it wasn't as good as it should be.

It will be updating this story one more time before I resume my other stories, I know I said this last time, but I have already started the next chapter and it is basically writting itself, so I will finish it before the other ones. The next chapter is the official start of the Chunin exams arc and will have a lot more action than the wave one.

And as many of my reader requested, there will be lots of fluff for all us romance lovers...as lame as it is for a guy to say that...

Anyway, until next time!

**Please Review!**


	10. Home

I don't own Naruto!

Uchiha Legend Chapter 10

* * *

Morning struck and the sunlight illuminated the room as the lovely couple slept with small smiles on their faces. Naruto had his chest against Sayuri's back and his left arm around her waist as his left arm was used as Sayuri's pillow. Naruto's bed was quite big so it had more than enough space for the two of them, a soft blanket covered the two Uchiha as they slept well into the morning.

Naruto began to stir and his eyes slowly opened, the first thing he saw was the alabaster white shoulder of Sayuri and her beautiful black flowing hair softy cradling her face. Naruto smiled at the scene and pulled her closer to him, he sighed in content as Sayuri gave him more warmth, he rested his face on her shoulder and snuggled into her neck while taking in her scent.

The male Uchiha licked the flesh on Sayuri's neck and started to kiss from her throat to her shoulder. His fingers massaged her stomach and slowly travelled up to her breasts. He kneeded the soft mounds with his palm and rolled her nipple with his fingers. He loved her breasts, they were perfect...not too small nor too big, perfectly round and perky, and her nipples were a very pretty pink.

Sayuri moaned in her sleep as she wiggled around in pleasure, her eyes drifted apart as the girl registered her condition. Sayuri felt a hand massaging her breasts and someone kissing her neck, she smiled when she figured out who it was.

"Are you enjoying yourself Naru-koi?" Sayuri smirked when she felt Naruto flinch at her voice.

Naruto pinched her nipple lightly making the girl moan and bite her lips. "You know I am Koishii..."

Sayuri rolled over to face Naruto and pulled him down for a searing kiss, her tongue explored his mouth as his tongue massaged her's. Naruto climbed on top of her without seperating, Sayuri's tits were mushed up against his chest and his hardened penis was aligned with her pussy.

Naruto rubbed the tip of his member against Sayuri's outer lips, making himself shiver and Sayuri moan. Naruto attacked Sayuri's throat and kissed his way up to her ear to suck on her earlobe.

"N-Naru-koi...stop teasing me..." Sayuri's pussy was soaking wet, making it nice and slipery, perfect for Naruto to thrust inside.

"As you wish Hime..." Naruto put the head in before he thrusted his entire length into Sayuri. Sayuri screamed out in response and cried into Naruto's mouth. Naruto did not wait like yesterday and immediately started to pound into Sayuri as hard as he could, the wet walls of Sayuri's pussy made it easy for him to speed up, but it felt just as tight as it did last night.

"Ohh Naru-koi...that feels so good..." Sayuri moaned as she ran her finger through Naruto's hair.

"Y-You are so tight Yuri-chan." Naruto had his arms and elbows on the bad as he humped his hips back and forth, he then put Sayuri's nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as he sucked on hit hard. Sayuri moaned in pleasure, she was loving this and wouldn't mind doing this every single morning and night.

Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as he reached his hand down to their adjorning sex and rubbed her clit with his thumb. "Your pussy feels so good Koishii..." Naruto looked into Sayuri's eyes with his Sharingan as he said that, making Sayuri even hotter than before.

Sayuri's eyes widened at this, there was a suddenly as rush of pleasure as Naruto rubbed her most sensetive spot and with a slient scream Sayuri climaxed. Juices splashed against Naruto's dick and it continued to pluge in and out into Sayuri, the wetness made sloshing noises throughout the room and made Naruto crazy with lust.

Sayuri pulled Naruto into a kiss as she thrusted up to meet his moving hips. "OH I LOVE THIS! I love how we are together like this..."

Sayuri's pussy became tighter and tighter as she came, and it was milking Naruto's penis. Naruto growled against Sayuri's ear. "I'm going to fill you again Yuri-chan!" Sayuri's almost had another orgasm as she heard his words and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

"CUM INSIDE ME NARU-KOI!" Sayuri was tipped over again when she felt Naruto's seed hit the back of her womb, the white liquid soon filled up Sayuri, making Sayuri scream out in pleasure. Naruto groaned as he hit orgasm and his body shook from the immense pleasure. Once again, Naruto pulled out of his lover and his sperm was leaking out of her.

Naruto laid down besides Sayuri as the girl laid her head to his chest. Sayuri's legs were still spreaded out and her gushing pussy was leaking Naruto's sperm and her own juices.

Naruto kiss Sayuri gently on the lips and looked at her lovingly in the eyes. "I love you Yuri-chan..."

Sayuri smiled at this and nodded. "I love you too..." Sayuri rubbed her pussy, smearing both of their cum around her crotch and some back inside her vagina. "By the amount that you cum inside me, I might be pregnant soon..."

Naruto smirked before rolling ontop of her and slammed his still hard penis into Sayuri abruptly, making Sayuri cried out in surprise pleasure, her folds were still very sensetive from her previous orgasm. Naruto didn't move his hips, he just enjoyed the physical connection between him and the woman he loves. "I would be happy about that..." Naruto smiled down at his lover. "We are engaged...and we so have a clan to restore..."

Sayuri smiled. "You know...I've always wanted a little girl with long blonde hair and black eyes..."

Naruto smiled back. "That would be great...I bet she would be as beautiful as her mother." Naruto saw the happy look on Sayuri before he kissed her with all his love and passion, his hips moved along with his tongue as they both gave pleasure to Sayuri. The girl was on cloud nine, just a few days ago she would have thought that sex was something a little dirty and perverted...but now she knows that making love with the person that you love is something very precious and beautiful...

* * *

**The Uchiha Compound**

Kakashi was walking through the the huge clan home looking for his student, he knew that today was a day off but he wanted to give each of them something to work on during the break. He had already found Sakura and the girl was walking besides him with a smile on her face. The pinkette had nothing to do anyway, and this was the perfect excuse to see her crush.

"Where is Sasuke-kun...?" asked Kakashi to nobody in particular. They had checked the main house and all the training areas, they were all empty so Sasuke was not here.

"Maybe he went to train somewhere..." Sakura said this because she thinks that all Sasuke does in train.

"He could have stayed here to train...if he went out somewhere to train then he must be training with somebody." Kakashi saw the many dojos and training fields of the Uchiha clan and thought that they might be better than the regular village training areas.

"Then Sasuke-kun must be training with Naruto..." Sakura didn't know where Naruto lives so she didn't know where to begn looking.

Kakashi eye smiled at his student. "Then lets go to Naruto-kun's." Seeing that her Sensei knew where Naruto lived Sakura happily followed.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura made it to the Konoha market and was well on their way to Naruto's penthouse, the masked Jounin was imagining what Sakura will be like when she sees Naruto's apartment. It was a busy morning and all the vendors and stores were busy, many merchants were selling foreign goods on the road side and many Ninja were storming in and out of the village.

Off too the side there was a nice little tea cafe and Sakura saw her best friend Yamanaka Ino there. "Hey Ino-chan!" Ino was with her teammates, Chouji and Shikamaru, and her Sensei, Sarutobi Asuma.

The blonde haired girl looked over and immediately brightened when she saw her best friend. "Sakura-chan!" Ino ran over and hugged the pinkette tightly with a very worried expression. "Oh my Kami! I was so worried about you Sakura-chan, they said that your team had very dangerous mission, and you were gone for a whole month!"

Sakura smiled at her friend's care for her and patted Ino's back. "It alright Ino, the entire mission turned out great and nobody got hurt..." Ino smiled back and hugged Sakura again.

Asuma smiled at the girls before walking up to his friend. "Well Kakashi, it seems that you got quite the mission...it must have been something since it took you a month to complete it."

Kakashi eye smiled at the Sandaime's son. "Yeah it was much more than I bargained for, I never expected to go against one of the Seven Ninja swordsman on a C-ranked mission."

Asuma looked serious and nodded. "Yeah, I heard that you went up against Momochi Zabuza, the demon of Kiri..." The man lit a smoke before he continued. "Was he really strong?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah...his Kenjutsu almost beat mine and his skills with silent killing was unrivalled..." Kakashi looked serious. "He also had a powerful student...that had the Hyoton Kekkei Genkai..."

Asuma's eyes widened along with his students that were listening into the conversation. "H-Hyoton...so he was from the Yuki clan...?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I assumed that he was one of the survivors of the Bloodline Purge..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he thought back. "He was a strong young man...but he was defeated by Naruto-kun..."

Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji were very shocked that their friend and a fresh Genin managed to defeat a Shinobi trained by Zabuza with a Hyoton Kekkei Genkai. "N-Naruto defeated him...b-but he's just a fresh out of the academy Genin..."

Kakashi smiled. "You shouldn't underestimate Naruto-kun, Asuma-kun, he is a very talented Genin that might very well surpass me a a few years..."

Asuma looked astonished. "You sure have a lot of faith in the kid...but isn't that a little much...you are an A-ranked Shinobi..." Asuma heard from his father and Konahamaru that Naruto was a great young Shinobi and he agreed, but to surpass one of the greatest Shinobi in the world is a bit much.

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "Yes I am quite sure..." Shikamaru and Chouji smiled at their friend's accomplishments and plans to visit him soon.

Ino squealed at the coolness of her crush and jumped around in joy. "Oh Naruto-kun is so cool...Oh I love him!"

Sakura chuckled as everybody else sighed, but Sakura's expression changed when she remembered something. "Ummm, Ino-chan..." The girl looked over at the best friend. "Not to discourage you or anything...but Naruto kind of told us that he has a crush on some girl already..." Sakura looked away after she said that.

Ino looked devastated. "WHAT? Who does he like?" Chouji and Shikamaru were also surprised, from their time together Naruto didn't seem to have any sort of crush on any girl.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know he didn't specify...maybe he likes you..." Sakura said forced, clearly not believing that.

The Jounin looked amused by this and Kakashi decided to play a prank on his Otouto. "Well we are heading over to Naruto's place now...would you guys like to come...?"

Ino instantly agreed and started to pull Sakura along. Shikamaru and Chouji sighed but still was glad that they could see their friend after so long. An amused Asuma looked over at Kakashi. "Did Naruto do something bad to you...why are you condemning him to the wrath of his fangirls..."

Kakashi eye smiled before taking out his Icha Icha. "Nope...I just wanted to prank him..." Asuma laughed and followed Kakashi to the rookie of the year's home.

* * *

**Naruto's Penthouse**

Naruto and Sayuri just got out of the shower, and both were feeling fresh and happy. They decided to stay inside today and spend the whole day together, not just having sex but also getting to know each other even more and just making some happy memories.

Naruto smiled over at his lover. "Hey Yuri-chan, what do you want to eat?"

Sayuri looked over in surprise. "You know how to cook?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah...who did you think cooked for me...?"

Sayuri looked sheepish before she walked over to her lover and kissed him on the lips. "Well I can cook for you too..." Sayuri was a very good cook, after she lost her mother she learned how to cook all the things her mother use to cook for her, and everytime she cooks, it make Sayuri think of her loving mother.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Then lets cook together! I'm going to make some teriyaki beef and some miso ramen!"

Sayuri giggled at her boyfriend mentioning ramen. "Okay, I'll make some grilled salmon and some salad." Naruto nodded happily as the two of them gathered everything they needed.

* * *

Kakashi, Asuma and their respective student all arrived at Naruto's home, most of them were surprised at the luxerious penthouse, and wondered how Naruto managed to buy such an expensive place. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kakashi had been here before so the weren't surprised but Sakura and Ino were floored.

"Wow, how did Naruto-kun get this place?" Ino look around and even the hallway before the home looked great.

"Yeah...Naruto's a Genin like us, how did he get the money to buy this place?" Sakura was confused, she was just annoyed about her little pay as Genin a few minutes ago, but the A-ranked pay did fill her account up by a lot. Asuma was also wondering how Naruto was so rich but he decided not to pry, he knew Naruto very well because the young man would alway be around Konohamaru and his friends. The Jounin knew that Naruto was a great young Ninja and he deserves his secrets.

Chouji's nose picked up a great smell. "Wow, I think Naruto is cooking inside, it smells great!" Naruto was very happy about Sayuri coming over last night so he forgot to re-activate his seals, leaving his door unlocked and his walls without the protection of his silencing seals or his sensory seals.

_"Ahahahaha, Naru-kun you got some on your nose!"_ Sayuri was laughing inside and everybody on the other side of the door heard her voice perfectly. Kakashi giggled perversly when he heard a girl voice in his brother's home, maybe this was the girl he liked.

"Holy shit, does he have a girl in there?" asked a surprised Chouji.

Shikamaru looked surprised but was annoyed that he had to be apart of this. "Yeah...is does seem like it...Mendokusai..." mumbled Shikamaru as he looked over at Ino.

_"You got some on your lips Yuri-chan...here let me taste it..."_ Sakura and Ino both blushed hard at was Naruto's voice said, but Ino was devastated inside.

Asuma laughed a little and patted the shoulder of a happy Kakashi. "Well man, it seems that your student found himself a girl..."

Kakashi nodded happily, not only did his little brother found himself a girl, Kakashi found himself a nice challenge for Gai next time. "You know what Asuma-kun, this is what I'm going to challenge Gai with the next time he asks for one...it might end our rivalry." Asuma laughed at this, he knew that Gai's two male students , one of them looked like a mini version of him and the other was a stuck up Hyuga...it seems that Kakashi got the next challenge in the bag.

Ino shook her head wildly as she glared at the door. "No! It can't be true, Naruto-kun is mine!" The girl walked up to the door and pulled it open, since the seals were off the door could be opened by anybody. Sakura tried to stop her but she was too late, and the two other Genin and Jounin wanted to go inside so they didn't bother with stopping Ino.

* * *

Everybody at the door froze when they saw Naruto with a girl that they didn't regonize, and also that they were making out on the kitchen table. Naruto was just wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt while the girl was wearing a red t-shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of panties. Naruto had his right hand in Sayuri's shirt as he fondled her tits and his left on her ass as he rubbed away. Sayuri's fingers were running through Naruto's hair and she was moanng loudly into the kiss.

The lovers didn't notice their audience and continued to kiss heatedly with each other, but soon they both felt a draft and looked over at the front door...Naruto froze when he saw everybody standing there...He saw his biggest fangirl looking like a fish and Konohamaru's uncle smirking at him...He saw two of his best friends staring at him and Sayuri in shock...he saw his teammate blushing heavily...and he saw his Sensei and surrogate older brother giggling at them...

Sayuri was in shock but she knew that they wouldn't be able to recgonize her. But soon a huge blush came onto her face...she was just in one of Naruto's t-shirts and a pair of panties...not to mention that Naruto was touching her all over the moment they walked in...

After a few seconds Naruto turned red with anger and raged at them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE? LEARN HOW TO KNOCK!" Naruto wrapped his body around Sayuri so that she would have some covering. Kakashi quickly waved him off and dragged the others out the door.

Kakashi stuck his head back in and threw a kunai at Naruto. The man caught it and saw a piece of paper on it,. "That is the training I want you to do for the week..." Kakashi eye smiled. "Actually, save that for later, enjoy yourself this week Naruto-kun..." Kakashi left with a perverted giggle.

Naruto was still very mad, he was very possessive of Sayuri and won't tolerate any other men looking at her. He was also mad at himself that he forgot to re-activate the seals, how could he be so stupid...

He turned to Sayuri and his angry disposition vanished instantly "I'm sorry Yuri-chan...I forgot to activate the seals..." Naruto looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sayuri still had a blush on her face but she shook her head nonetheless. "It alright sweetie...they won't recgonize me...it's just a little embarassing..."

Naruto thought that Sayuri looked adorable embarassed and hugged her close to his body. "You are mine! I hate that some other guys saw you like that!"

Sayuri smiled at Naruto possessiveness, it made her feel wanted and loved. "Don't worry Naru-koi...you the only one for me..." Sayuri kissed him softy on the lips for a few seconds before pulling back. "Come on...lets have lunch..." Naruto smiled and followed.

* * *

**BBQ Restaurant **

Team Ten, Kakashi and Sakura were sitting a one of the booths while cooking some meat. Chouji was happily chowing down, completely forgetting what they just saw. Shikamaru was eating but he mainly slept on the table, he didn't want to listen to Ino yap about how she would beat that girl up.

Ino was still very sad that she lost her Naruto to some bimbo, and she vows to get him back.

"Ino, Naruto already has a girlfriend, you shouldn't try to break them up..." Sakura thought that despite the while situation, Naruto and that girl looked great as a couple.

Ino glared at her friend. "Who's side are you on Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighed and just continued eating.

Asuma look on with amusment. "Hey Kakashi, who was that girl anyway, is she a Kunoichi...?"

Kakashi looked away from his book and thought about it for a few seconds. "I'm not sure...I don't think I've ever seen her before."

Sakura shook her head. "She was definitely not in our class..."

Ino had anime tears flowing down her face. "Then how did Naruto-kun meet her...?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't think anybody knows...if Naruto was to tell someone about her, then it would be Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura nodded. "That's true...those two are best friends..."

Chouji swallowed before he decided to talk. "Just wait until Kiba's sister finds out, she would go crazy..."

Asuma was shocked. "Kiba's sister? You mean Inuzuka Hana likes Naruto!"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...apparently the kid gets around...he has a lot of fangirls..."

Asuma just sighed, it took him years before he got Kurenai to go out with him, and the Naruto got an Ice Queen to like him by doing nothing.

* * *

**With Naruto and Sayuri **

Naruto and Sayuri were at the Uchiha compound looking through the clothes in Sayuri's closet. Since she was the only one living there Sayuri only occupied one room and the kitchen, so the entire house was bare and unused.

The majority of the clothes inside her closet were boy clothes for her identity as Uchiha Sasuke, but she did some girl clothes for around the house and some for looking pretty for herself. Naruto took her here because he wanted to take Sayuri out on a date and they figured that it would be safe enough because people won't be able to recognize her.

Sayuri was changing in her room as Naruto looked around outside, Naruto was wearing black jeans and boots, with a red shirt and black leather jacket. The male Uchiha frowned at the house. sure it was very large and luxerious but it didn't feel like a home, everything was so untouched and slate-like, it felt more like a hotel room.

Naruto's thoughts were pushed away when Sayuri came out of her room wearing a white sundress, it had a black strap arcross the middle with a silver buckle. The dress showed a little bit of cleavage but it was modest, it also stopped at mid-thigh and showed off her long and slender legs. Sayuri looked like a little angel that Naruto just wanted to hug and kiss.

Sayuri blushed a little under Naruto's intense gaze. "W-What do you think...?"

Naruto smiled at her before he hugged her close to him. "You look absolutely stunning Yuri-chan."

Sayuri smiled against his chest and hugged Naruto back. Sayuri broke the hug after a few minutes and happily dragged Naruto into the streets. "Come on Naru-kun, lets go!"

Naruto smiled before he ran after her. The two of them ran through the streets of Konoha, catching the attention on many people on the way. The older adults would smile at the scene of the young lovely couple, they looked very happy together. The younger generation would look at Naruto and Sayuri with jealousy, the girls would envy Sayuri for catching such a hunk and the guys would glare at Naruto for taking the raven haired beauty.

Sayuri ignored all the looks she was getting and just enjoyed the feeling of walking with Naruto in public as a couple, her assumption was correct, nobody recognize her, she was just a stranger to these people. Naruto on the other hand was also enjoying himself, but he was glaring at all the men looking at Sayuri and sent each of them a blast of killer intent, making most of them pale with fear and back off.

Naruto was satisfied when the guys all looked away from Sayuri and looked over at his girlfriend. "So what do you want to do Yuri-chan?"

Sayuri smiled at him brighter than she had ever been. "I don't really care Naru-kun, I just like to spend time with you..."

Naruto smiled back and kissed the top of her head. "Then want to just walk around the village...?"

Sayuri nodded happily with a small giggle and this made Naruto's very happy inside. This was the true Sayuri, the sweet girl that had a big heart and talented Kunoichi that had the will to protect her precious people and home. Naruto didn't know the whole truth behind the Uchiha massacre, but he was very angry at Uchiha Itachi, if he didn't commit genocide on the Uchiha, then Sayuri would have always been like this...so full of life and true.

Naruto and Sayuri walked together for a long time, they didn't need to go to any special restaurants of any fancy romantic scene...all they need was each other, the presence of their loved one made everything so much better and happy. They would talk about everything they came across, laughing easily about any joke, sharing some snacks they bought along the way...

Sayuri entangle her fingers with Naruto's as she held his arm close to her chest. The girl can't remember that last time she was so happy and free, Naruto made her so relaxed and carefree, she could finally live her true life after so long. Sayuri laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as they walked and smile up at him. "I love you Naru-kun..."

Naruto smiled down at the happy girl and squeezed her small hand tenderly. "I love you too..."

Sadly for them, their romantic walk was interupted when they walked into an alleyway where there was a ridiculous looking rock tryng to camoflouge itself to the fence. Naruto sighed as Sayuri was annoyed, she did not want their date to end here.

"You can come out now Konohamaru..." The rock exploded, dirt and dust blew everywhere, and behind the debris three kids were coughing.

'I told you not to use so much gunpowder Konohamaru-chan!" cried a little oranged haired girl. She had a small blush on her face and her hair was tied in twin pigtails, she was eight years old, just like Konohamaru.

"Yeah, you should listen to us once in a while Konohamaru-kun..." said a nerdy looking kid with a wet nose.

Konohamaru glared at his _subordinates _before he turned to Naruto. "Very impressive Onii-chan, you knew we were there the moment you walked into the alley."

Naruto rubbed his temples and sighed at the little kids. "Otouto...what did I say about trying to ambush me with Moegi-chan and Udon-kun...?"

Konohamaru laughed a little. "We weren't trying to ambush you Onii-chan, we were only trying to...s-surprise you..." The Sarutobi had the decency to blush at his terrible excuse, making Naruto and Sayuri sweat drop. Then Konohamaru noticed Sayuri and looked over at his older brother. "Who is the pretty Onee-chan...is she your girlfriend Naruto-nii...?"

Naruto grinned before he wrapped his arm around Sayuri's waist and pulled her close. "Yep, isn't she beautiful!"

Moegi nodded with a cute smile. "Yep, Onee-chan is very pretty."

Sayuri smiled at the girl and patted her head. "Thank you Moegi-chan...I'm Sayuri..."

Konohamaru walked up to Sayuri. "Hey Sayuri-nee, are you a Kunoichi?"

Sayuri chuckled nervously before looking back at Naruto, she sweatdropped when she saw her lover whistled off to the side. Sayuri smiled down at Konohamaru, "No I'm not a Kunoichi, I'm a civilian..." Konohamaru was less interested now but was still happy that his brother found a girlfriend, that means she might be his sister sometime in the future.

Moegi clapped her hand together and shot Naruto a pleading look. "Onii-chan...will you play Ninja with us...?"

Naruto smiled at the girl while Sayuri almost melted at the sight. Naruto looked at Sayuri to ask for permission and the girl nodded in response. "Sure Moegi-chan...now the three of you hide, and we will trying to find you..." The game was essentially hide and seek, but Naruto changed the wording so that it sounded like playing Ninja.

The three kids ran around corner of the alley, Naruto and Sayuri smiled at them and followed, but they kept a slower pace so the kids could find some good hiding places.

Naruto held Sayuri's hand tightly. "I'm sorry Yuri-chan..."

Sayuri smiled at him. "It alright Naru-kun, playing Ninja might be fun."

Naruto smiled back, but both their expressions changed when they heard Konohamaru cry out in pain. Naruto pulled Sayuri along before he sped to the scene, his blood boiled when he saw his little brother held by the collar by the guy with some wrapped object on his back and had lots of make-up on his face. There was another girl behind the man that had her hair tied with four pig tails, she also a battle fan to her side.

The make up man glared at Konohamaru, making the little boy sob. "Why you little punk...that hurt!" The man lifted Konohamaru higher and smirked at him. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson..." The man looked giddly while the girl behind him looked annoyed.

"Kankuro, don't make any trouble here...what if he arrives..." The girl's voice had a little fear in it when she mentioned the "he".

Kankuro looked back. "Don't worry Temari...he's not here now..."

Moegi and Udon stood to the side with tears on their faces. "K-K-Konohamaru-c-chan..."

Naruto stepped into the area and flared his chakra, making the the make up man look ever at him. "Something you want...pal?" Temari next to him blushed a little at Naruto's handsome face and smiled at him, making Sayuri slightly angry.

Naruto glared at Kankuro, making him slightly imtimidated. "You should pick on someone your own size..." Naruto walked up to Moegi and Udon, the two children quickly ran behind them, Moegi hugged Sayuri's stomach and Udon hid behind Naruto.

The man smirked at Naruto. "Mind your own business man, this brat ran onto me...I'm just going to teach him a lesson."

Naruto smirked back before he activated his Sharingan under it's Genjutsu, he looked into both the man and the girl's eyes, instantly making them fall under his Genjutsu. "I'll give you once more chance...let go of Konohamaru..."

Kankuro laughed at Naruto. "What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto smirked before he disappeared before Temari and Kankuro's eyes, shocking the two of them. Before they saw what happened, Konohamaru also disappeared from Kankuro's hands. "What the hell is this!"

Temari looked over at Sayuri and the other two kids, her eyes widened when she saw Konohamaru hugging his friends. "What the...?"

Kankuro's eyes widened when he felt a blade on his neck, through his periferals he saw Naruto holding a Katana to his jugular. "Don't move..."

Temari wanted to help her brother but she could even move her body. "W-What is this...Genjutsu?" Temari sent Kankuro a horrified look but she saw that her brother was on an even worst position. Temari felt her body move towards Naruto and her brother, and soon she was right next to them. Sayuri smirked at this, these fools had no idea what they were dealing with.

Naruto put an arm on each of their shoulders and had a smirk on his face. "Let me tell the two of you something..." Naruto flooded the area with Killer Intent, making the two foreign Shinobi shake in their boots. "That boy over there is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage..." Temari grew very worried, but she could even move her mouth. "He is also like my little brother..." Kankuro cursed Naruto in his mind and vows to kill him the next chance he gets. "And if I ever find you trying to do something like that again to any other person in Konoha..." Naruto grumbled a hollow laugh. "...I will kill you..."

The three children had stars in their eyes as they watched their Onii-chan pick apart those mean people. "Onii-chan you are so awesome!" yelled a happy Konohamaru.

Both Kankuro and Temari had sweat trailing down their faces, they had never felt anyone with this powerful Killer Intent except for him...

"Kankuro...Temari...You two are disgraces to our village..." said a voice from above a tree. Naruto felt Temari and Kankuro's fear grow when they heard the voice, he looked up and saw a red haired boy that was quite little for his age.

The boy shunshin down to the alley and looked at Naruto with hollow eyes. "I apologize for my siblings stupid behavior...please forgive them..."

Naruto was unnerved by the boy's eyes...the were void of any life or consciousness. Naruto knew that the guy didn't mean anything behind the apology but he released Kankuro and Temari from his Genjutsu. Once they regained their movements, both Temari and Kankuro jumped back and away from Naruto.

_'This guy...he immobilized Temari and Kankuro with ease...he's good...' _thought the red haired boy.

Kankuro sweated while he looked at the boy. "H-Hey G-Gaara... wasn't our fault! That kid ran into me first! I-"

Kankuro's stammering was stopped when Gaara looked at him. "Shut up Kankuro...or I'll kill you..." Gaara said that so casually and so emotionless, it unnerve Naruto and Sayuri even more, the kids were just plain scared of him.

Gaara looked at Naruto. "What is your name...?"

Naruto looked back with no emotions on his face. "Namikaze Naruto..." The male Uchiha looked deep into Gaara's empty eyes. "...And you are?"

"Sabakyu no Gaara..." Gaara just continued to stare at Naruto.

Sayuri walked up with her arms crossed. "So...I'm guessing that your Suna Ninja are here for the Chunin exam..."

Temari nodded calmly, trying to hide her fear and nervousness. "Yeah...we just got here..."

Gaara stared at Naruto. "Are you going to take part in the exams...?"

Naruto nodded, making Temari and Kankuro slightly worried. "Yes..."

Gaara shot him a rather bloodthirsty smirk. "Then I look forward to facing you in the exams..."

Naruto smirked back, completely inaffected by Gaara's attitude. "Thank you...I look forward to it too Gaara-san..."

Gaara nodded before he turned back and walked out of the alley, his siblings followed suit but kept their distance from the boy.

Naruto turned back to the children and Sayuri, only to have his three little brothers and sister hug him tightly with smiles on their faces.

"You were so cool Onii-chan!" cried Konohamaru as he clung to Naruto's waist.

Moegi nodded with vigor. "Yeah, you rescued Konohamaru-chan so fast, I didn't even see you move!"

Udon wiped his nose and smile at Naruto. "And you could have taken those guys down with ease!"

Naruto smiled at all of them and patted their heads. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Naruto looked over each of them. "Are you guys hurt at all...?"

The children all shook their heads, which made Naruto happy. "Good!" Naruto turned them over and scooted them away. "You three should each go home, with so many foreign Ninja around for the Chunin exams, it is dangerous for you guys to be running around."

The children frowned but nodded anyways. "Okay Nii-chan, but you have to play with us after the exams!" said Konohamaru with a pout.

Naruto laughed and nodded, making the kids smile back at him. They each hugged their brother before they left, and Moegi hugged Sayuri once before as well.

Sayuri walked up to her boyfriend and hugged his arm. "They seem to be quite strong...that Suna team..."

Naruto nodded. "You should have no problem beating the girl and the make up guy, but we should both refrain from facing the smaller boy before we know more about his abilities..."

The girl nodded but was still confused. "Was he that powerful..."

Naruto shook his head. "Not neccesarily, but we should be careful just in case..." Naruto smiled and hugged Sayuri. "Besides...we wouldn't want to get injured three months before our engagement..."

Sayuri smiled and nodded before kissing Naruto tenderly. "Come on...lets go..."

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Many Jounin stood in front of the Hokage, each of them were Jounin Sensei's, and they were summoned to the office tio nominate their teams for the Chunin exams.

Kakashi stood besides his friends; Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. "I didn't realize that it was this time of the year already..." said Kakashi.

Kurenai nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure my team is ready... and it will be a great experience for them." said the red eyed beauty.

Asuma agreed. "Yeah, I'm not sure if any of my students would make it to Chunin, but it would be a great experience."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm quite confident that at least one of my students would make it as Chunin."

Kurenai smirked at her friend. "Are you sure about that...?"

Gai besides kakashi slammed his hand onto the masked Jounin's shoulder, making him cringe. "YOSH, my eternal rival, I challenge you that my best student will beat your best student!"

Kakashi smirked at Gai. "Sure Gai-kun, it's a deal!"

Gai then frowned. "No...it might be another month before our teams clash...lets make another challenge!"

Kakashi smiled at his friend. "Sure...lets bet that my student Naruto will have a girlfriend before both your male students."

Gai had fire in his eyes. "YOSH! ALRIGHT! IF LEE OR NEJI DOESN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE YOUR STUDENT, THEN I WILL MAKE THEM RUN AROUND KONOHA ONE HUNDRED TIMES!"

Kakashi had a cheeky smile under his mask. "Do either of them have any girlfriends now..."

Gai shook his head. "No they don't, but don't worry, they will both have one soon enough!" Gai gave Kakashi a good guy pose after he said that.

Kakashi pointed a finger at Gai and smirked. "Then you lose! Naruto-kun already has a girlfriend!"

Gai grabbed his head in fustration. "NO! YOU CHEATED, YOU KNEW THAT BEFOREHAND!, AND WE DON'T KNOW THAT IT IS TRUE!"

Kakashi waved his hand at Gai. "No I didn't cheat, I just said that Naruto would have a girlfriend before your students, I didn't say that they had to start looking at the same time..." Gai growled at his friend. "And Naruto really does have a girlfriend, Asuma was there when we saw them..."

Asuma nodded at this and Gai sighed. "Fine...now the score is 35-34 in you favor..." Kurenai just sighed at their behavior as she shifted her attention to the front of the room where the Hokage and his advisors came in.

The Sandaime cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all the Jounin in the room. "As all of you should know, it is that time of the year again...but there is something different about this Chunin exam, the sons and daughter of the Kazekage are going to participate...and because of this all the other villages are sending over their strongest Genin...

The elder Kotaru nodded. "Which means that we must also send our strongest Genin."

Sarutobi nodded. "All of you are the Jounin Sensei of Konoha...and it is up to you to decide if you want your students to participate in the exams..." All the Jounin nodded. Sarutobi got up and straightened his robes. "This meeting is over...please take a form from my assistant, and if you are to sigh your team up for the exam, please have they hand in a registration form before the exam..."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" All the Jounin sounded in unison.

The Hokage and his advisors left the room, and all the Jounin sighed. Asuma rubbed the back of his head before turning to his girlfriend. "Wow...I don't know if I should enter my team..."

Kurenai nodded at his words. "I know what you mean Asuma-kun...I'm not sure if my team is ready either..."

Gai smirked at his friends. "Well I am sure that my team is ready! All three of them are strong and will undoubtedly make it to the finals!" Kurenai and Asuma just looked annoyed at this. Gai looked at his rival, "What about you Kakashi...are you going to let your team join?"

Kakashi took his book out the moment the Hokage left, so he was not really listening to his friends' conversation. "Huh...? Did you say something?"

Gai grabbed his head in fustration as he pointed his finger at Kakashi. "I hate how you are so hip and cool!" Kakashi just looked confused as Gai focused himself again. "Kakashi! Are you entering you team in the Chunin exams!"

Kakashi eye smiled. "Yes, I am...they are ready."

Kurenai and Asuma looked at him. "are you sure man? They are just rookies..."

Kakashi nodded. "I am very sure, they are very strong as a team...and I still have two weeks to put in some last minute training."

Kurenai seemed to be in thought. "I guess that it would be a good experience for them...if they can survive..."

Kakashi closed his book before he looked fully at his friends. "Well, I have to go now...still got to tell my team...Ja ne" With that Kakashi shunshin out of the room.

* * *

**Konoha Market**

Naruto and Sayuri were walking along the many merchant stands of foreign salesmen, and Naruto's arms were full of bags and boxes.

"Do you think that we've bought enough Yuri-chan?" asked Naruto with a nervous voice.

Sayuri gave Naruto a look. "Are you going cheap on me..." Sayuri leaned close to Naruto's ear. "...Mr. Kyuseishu..."

Naruto shivered at his lover's sexy voice but look sheepished nonetheless. "Of course not Yuri-chan, but my arms are tired."

Sayuri pouted cutely at Naruto before sighing. "Fine...lets bring all this back to my place..."

Sayuri was about to walk off but Naruto grabbed her hand and turned her back. "Hey...how about we bring all this back to my place..."

Sayuri looked confused. "Why...I like those things..."

Naruto smiled and caressed Sayuri's face. "Then move in with me..."

Sayuri's eyes widened. "Y-You want to live together...?"

Naruto nodded before he kissed her softy. "I love you...and I want to live with you." Sayuri smiled at this. "Besides, I didn't like how your house looked...it didn't look cozy at all, I want you to live in a home...not just a place."

Sayuri had tears welling in her eyes before she nodded. "Okay...I'll live with you..."

Naruto smiled before he hugged her while he shunshin back to his home...

...Sayuri bought a lot of clothes from the market as well as many decorations, so she had a great time making Naruto's home fit her tastes. Naruto didn't mind at all, he enjoyed the woman's touch in his home.

Sayuri was in a simple long t-shirt and short shorts, she was kneeling down on the carpet on the coffee table arranging some flowers with a smile on her face. Naruto felt incredibly happy at the sight before he knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You are so beautiful Koishii..." Sayuri smiled and leaned into Naruto's warmth.

"Thank you Naru-koi" Sayuri turned around and kissed her lover on the lips.

Naruto lifted Sayuri up into his arms and jumped down onto his couch, their lips never parting the whole way. The male Uchiha pushed Sayuri on his back as he continued to kiss her as well as discreetly slipping a ring onto her finger.

Sayuri felt this and broke the kiss. "Umm...What did you put on my finger?"

Naruto smiled down at Sayuri. "Take a look..."

Sayuri pulled hand up and saw a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger. "T-This is..."

Naruto held Sayuri's hand tenderly. "That is my mother's wedding ring...she left it for me and said in her instruction to me to give it to the girl I love..."

Sayuri's eyes widened. "T-This was your mother's...?"

Naruto smiled before he pecked Sayuri on the lips. "We are going to be engaged soon...so I thought that I should propose to you..." Naruto got off of Sayuri as she sat up on the couch, he went down on one knee as he held Sayuri's hand. "Uchiha Sayuri...will you marry me?"

Sayuri had tears of happiness flowing down her face. "Yes...Yes I will marry you." Sayuri hugged Naruto tightly and buried her face in his chest. "I love you so much!"

Naruto smiled brightly and hugged her back with equal passion. "Thank you Yuri-chan...I love you too..."

* * *

END! XD

That was chapter ten of Uchiha Legend and I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter would be the first round of the Chunin exams, and Sayuri will start learning the Chidori.

I will start updating Namikaze and Senju Legend next, so be sure to look out for them!

As usual, **Please Review!**


	11. Konoha Genin Battle

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uchiha Legend Chapter 11

* * *

In the many training fields of Konoha, the newest generation of Genin were training vigorously to prepare to the upcoming Chunin Exams. Said exam takes place twice every year and it allows a Genin to have a chance to be promoted to Chunin through series of designed tests and simulations. The exam would usually be held in one of the five great nations, and the allied villages of the village would go to the main village to take part in the exam...but this year is different.

Since a few years ago, Konoha had risen to the peak of the Shinobi world. Statistically, most of the deaths of Ninja from the other four great nations are caused by Konoha Ninja, and the death toll of Konoha Ninja had dropped significantly since the appearence of the Kyuseishu. Because of the ingenius seals of Konoha, the many Ninja that had suffered serious wounds or Kunoichi that had been captured managed to survive and escape.

Due to these changes the many Fuedal Lords of the Elemental Nations started to give most of their missions to Konoha, and to all the other villages' anger, Konoha also had a very high rate of success. Many of the other villages, especially Kumogakure, tried to steal the seals of the Kyuseishu through Konoha Ninja and sending spies into Konoha itself, but their attempts had failed. The people that stole the seals off of the bodies of fallen Konoha Shinobi had no means of activating the seal, apparently the seals had been designed to only help Konoha Ninja, the Kyuseishu had somehow made the seals so that they could recgonize Konoha Ninja.

Because of his skills with Fuinjutsu, many powerful Ninja and Ninja villages had tried to figure out his true identity, but all of their efforts have been for naught as the Hokage had erased all evidence leading to the Kyuseishu's real identity.

Stuck in their hopeless and vulnerable position, all four greats nations had requested to join the next Chunin Exam hosted in Konoha, some of the villages wanted to show their own strength by defeating the Konoha Shinobi, and some wanted to establish a stable relationship with the new powerhouse. Not wanting to offend any of the other nations, the Sandaime Hokage had agreed to host the first ever; International Chunin Exam.

Since all five great Nations were attending the exam, many Fuedal Lords will come to watch and the competiton will be much more challenging than usual. Therefore the Hokage had ordered the Jounin Sensei to multiply their efforts to help the Genin achieve maximun strength before the exam!

* * *

**Naruto's Penthouse **

It was two o'clock in the afternoon on a scorching summer day, and instead of training with his team and comrades, Naruto was snuggled in his bed with his fiance comfortablely while blasting the air conditioner. Naruto was not in the mood for training in the intense heat, all he wanted to do at the moment was to cuddle with his Sayuri-chan in bed and read Icha Icha together.

A few days ago Sayuri gave Naruto a lecture about reading smut books when he already has her, and Naruto offered her an ingenius idea. Naruto proposed that they ready Icha Icha together so that they could learn from the characters from the book...since both of them were virgins before their relationship started, they were both inexperienced with sex, so they integrated many things from the plot of Icha Icha.

Sayuri didn't like it at first, but she soon relished the perverse feeling of acting out a dirty scene from Icha Icha. Re-enacting the scenes from the book made Sayuri very excited, the naughty feeling she gets everytime she plays a part makes her loins burn with lust. Not to mention that Naruto seems to be much more rough and dominant when they re-enact the scenes, it seems that Naruto's addiction to Icha Icha has boosted his sexual abilities.

Naruto had his back against his head board as Sayuri rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them were naked and Naruto held a copy of Icha Icha Violence in front of their faces, which had little blushes on them.

Sayuri giggled with a blush on her face. "Wow...that is pretty hot..." she said while she snuggled deeper into Naruto.

"Hehehe..." chuckled Naruto perversely. "Yeah..." mumbled the young Uchiha as he pulled Sayuri in closer to him and fondled her breasts from behind her back. "I think your breasts have gotten bigger than before..."

Sayuri blushed a little and giggled cutely. "That's because you keep rubbing them."

Naruto laughed a little before he pulled Sayuri on to his lap. "Yes that must be the reason." He nibbled on Sayuri's earlobe softy while he continued to knead her soft mounds.

Sayuri moaned from the delicate stimulation and grinded against Naruto. "You are unsatisfiable..." Sayuri rubbed Naruto's thighs tenderly. "We already had three rounds in the morning..."

Naruto kissed her neck softy before leaning close to her ear. "But we didn't do it the shower today...that's usually my favourite."

Sayuri grinned and abruptly flipped herself over so she was on top of Naruto. "Well I am loving the bed right now, so you aren't going to get the shower until later tonight!" Sayuri finished with a gentle kiss to Naruto's lips.

Naruto pretended to be disappointed and pouted at Sayuri, making the girl giggle cutely. "Well, at least we will have another round tonight..." Naruto smiled before he pulled Sayuri into a searing kiss, his tongue massage her's as their saliva swapped and their bodies mesh.

But to both their disappointment and extreme anger...someone knocked on the door.

Naruto growled and glared at the direction of his front door. "Who the hell is it?!"

A lazy voice responded to Naruto's cry. "It's your Sensei Naruto-kun...we need you for team training."

Sayuri smiled at Naruto gently before gesturing him to answer the door, the later sighed in exsperation before begrudingly getting out of his warm bed. Carelessly slipping on a black robe Naruto answered the door.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi leaning on the wall with his copy of Icha Icha in front of his face. "Why is there a sudden team training session, I thought it wasn't till the day after tomorrow?" asked Naruto with a sigh.

Kakashi lowered his book and eye smiled at his little brother. "Well it just so happens that we got ourselves a training team partner." Naruto's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "A good friend of mine is also entering his team into the Chunin Exams and would like to train together."

Naruto sighed again. "Why would we want to do that, even if we are all Konoha Shinobi, they will still be our enemies in the exam."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes that is true, but since this year's exam is the first ever International Chunin Exam, all Konoha cares about is our own Ninja making it to the finals of the exam, The village won't care if it was us, or some other Genin team."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well if you put it that way, training together will be beneficial..." Naruto looked back into his home with a look of yearning. "But I still don't want to go now..."

Kakashi sighed at his brother's teenage hormones. "You can stay in bed with your girlfriend after training, you are most likely the strongest Genin in this year's exam, so keeping you in top shape is our top priority."

Naruto sighed with his head down. "Fine...I'll meet you guys at the training ground."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, we are going to their training area, which is Training Ground Nine...you should know where it is."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..."

Kakashi nodded and turned around. "I still have to go get Sasuke-kun, so I'll meet you there." With that Kakashi left with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto closed the door and saw Sayuri standing behind him with a gentle smile. The Uchiha heiress was already wearing her male clothes and had prepared all of her weapons and Ninja tools.

Naruto sighed. "I wanted to stay in bed..."

Sayuri giggled at her fiance. "I know baby, but we need to train for the exams."

Naruto nodded. "I'll teleport you over to the Uchiha Compound now..."

Sayuri nodded. "Thanks Naru-koi." Naruto waved her off with a smile.

For the last month Naruto had gotten to the point where he could use the Hiraishin no Jutsu at a certain level, he was still nowhere near the level of his father but he can use it for some purposes.

Naruto formed a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two copies of himself appeared next to him. "Okay, we're ready Yuri-chan."

Sayuri nodded and walked in between the three Narutos, she turned on her Genjutsu seal and her form shifted to Uchiha Sasuke. The real Naruto and his clones formed a circle with one another by performing the seal of confrontation with each other with their thumbs, middle and index fingers touching. This allows them to transport anything within the confines of the ring as long as it is marked with the Jutsu Shiki. Sayuri's ring, which originally belonged to Naruto's mother, had the Jutsu Shiki on it, and Naruto place another seal at the Uchiha compound, so he could teleport Sayuri back to her clan home instantaneously.

Naruto focuesed his chakra. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" All three Narutos and Sayuri disappeared with a flash!

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

Naruto used the Hiraishin no Jutsu to instantly flash back to his own home right after dropping off Sayuri. The Uchiha heiress walked back into the clan home that she had been living in for the majority of her life, but sadly, the majority of her happy memories were in the short time that she had been living with Naruto. Sayuri was not sadden by this, instead she was very hopeful about the future, where she would be spending everyday with her loving husband and maybe a few children.

Sayuri sighed as she looked down at her disguise. _'At least after the Exams I will be able to live as my true self...' _

"Yo Sasuke-kun..." said the lazy voice of Kakashi.

Sayuri looked over and saw her Sensei walking into her compound with one hand in his pocket and his other holding his Icha Icha. "Ohayo Kakashi-sensei..." said Sayuri with a sigh.

"Ah, long time no see Sasuke-kun, where have you been, I've been trying to reach you for a week and you were never home." asked Kakashi a little concerned.

Sayuri waved him off. "I was just training in the woods and camped out in the forest. I just got home last night."

"Ahhh, I see." said Kakashi with an eye smile. "Well I hope you are not too tired, because we have team training with another team."

Sayuri pretended to be surprised. "Training with another team...? Why the hell would we want to train with a potential enemy in the exams?"

The masked Jounin sighed. "You are just like Naruto-kun...we are training together because all Konoha wants, is to have as much of Konoha's own Genin in the final competition as possible. It doesn't matter who they are, just as long as they are from Konoha."

Sayuri scoffed. "Well if you say it like that, I guess I can tolerate to train with some losers..." said Sayuri with her condesending Sasuke voice.

Kakashi gave her a thumbs up. "That's the spirit, now lets go!" Sayuri sweatdropped at her Sensei's weird personality. "Also, besides training you will also get to see Naruto, since you have been training so much and Naruto had been doing nothing but his girlfriend, this will be a nice reunion for the two of you."

Sayuri suppressed a blush and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true..." The Uchiha heiress was inwardly cursing her Sensei. _'Naruto-koi and I do more than just each other you stupid cyclopse...we went on many dates and talked for many hours...' _

Kakashi thought about something and turned to Sayuri. "By the way Sasuke-kun, do you know who Naruto's girlfriend is?"

Sayuri was glad that she and Naruto had thought about what to say if these questions were asked. "Yeah, I think they met at the orphanage when they were children. I've seen her a couple of times, she is a really nice girl, and Naruto is certainly very happy with her."

Kakashi chuckled. "Ohh, childhood friends...that reminds me of a story from Icha Icha Tactics..."

Sayuri once again suppressed a blush. "Will you shut it with the smut references, unlike you and Naruto, I am not a smut reader." Inwardly, Sayuri was thinking, _'Naruto-kun and I spent so many rounds re-enacting the childhood friend story...' _

Kakashi smirked under his masked, oblivious to his student's hidden embarassment. "A man your age should have a deeper attraction to girls, if you refuse to find a girlfriend than the Uchiha clan will never be restored."

"Yeah, whatever..." Sayuri ended the conversation at that. _'Damn this clueless idiot...just based on the last week, I would say that the Uchiha clan would be restored very fast.' _

* * *

**Training Ground Nine **

Naruto arrived at the training ground in his usual black and red combat outfit and saw that Sakura was alraedy there. He hadn't seen the pinkette in weeks and she had not changed a bit, but by the way she carries herself Naruto assumed that Kakashi had trained her a bit and she has more confidence.

"Ohayo Sakura!" cried Naruto to his teammate from a long distance.

The girls smiled when she saw her teammate and walked over to him with a smile. "Hey Naruto, how've you been?"

Naruto smiled brightly and nodded. "Great, I am stronger than before because of the training that I did last week."

Sakura blushed a little when he thought back to the afternoon when she and the other walked in on Naruto and his new girlfriend. "By the way..." started Sakura which gained Naruto's attention. "Ino-chan is still helbent on making you her boyfriend despite the fact that you have a girlfriend..."

Naruto sighed a rubbed the side of his face. "Seriously, that girl just never learns..." he said with a tired look, making Sakura nod. "But she will know sooner or later that I love my girlfriend and she will have to give up."

Sakura was a little surprised at Naruto's devotion to his girl. "Wow, you and that girl are already this close."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah...we've just started dating but we have known each other for a long time already, so we are quite close."

Sakura sighed. "Well Ino-chan is going to be hurt..." Naruto nodded at her words. "But hopefully Sasuke-kun and I will still have a chance of being together..."

Naruto nodded awkwardly and smiled. _'Ino is not the only one that's going to be hurt...Sakura is going to hurt more...having your crush fall for someone else is one thing, but when her dream man turns out to be a woman would just devastate her...' _

"It is very nice to finally meet the student Kakashi had been bragging about lately..." said a voice from a few meters away from Sakura and Naruto. The two team seven members looked over to see one of the most peculiar man one would ever see. It was Maito Gai in his signature whole body green Spandex suit, he was winking at Naruto with his huge eyebrows twitching while doing his nice guy pose. Naruto noticed that there were three other people behind the strange man and assumed that they were his students.

There were two boys and a girl, the first of the boys was a younger version of his sensei, he had the same eyebrows, haircut, and fashion sense. The second boy was obviously from the Hyuga clan as he possessed the Byakugan, this one had a broody look on his face, which reminded Naruto of his fiance's male disguise. The girl on their team looked friendly and kind, she had a panda bun haircut and was wearing traditional chinese clothing.

Naruto smiled back at the man, gestured Sakura to follow him and walked up to the other team. "It is very nice to meet you all, I am Namikaze Naruto." said Naruto respectfully.

Gai smiled brightly at this. "YOSH! I see Kakashi had trained his students well!" Gai clapped his hand over Naruto's shoulder hard, making the blonde man cringe. "I am Maito Gai, Jounin Sensei of team nine and the eternal rival of Kakashi."

Sakura sweatdropped at Gai's excentric personality. "You are Kakashi-sensei's rival...?"

Gai flashed them his sparkling white teeth. "Yes...the score is currently 36-35 in my favour!"

Sakura nodded awkwardly before bowing to the Jounin. "It's nice to meet you Gai-sensei, I am Haruno Sakura."

Gai's eyes widened when he heard the girls name and instantly grabbed his mini-clone by the shoulders and pulled him closer. "LEE, IS THIS THE GIRL YOU LIKE!?" cried the man close to the boy's ears.

If the younger version of Gai wasn't embarassed out of his life, he would have cared about the ringing in his ears. Smoke began to come out of his ears as his blood pumped into his face. "S-Sensei...w-why did you blurt that out loud...?"

Gai put his hands on his hips and laughed out loud towards the sky. "MY DEAR STUDENT, LOVE IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL THING A MAN COULD HAVE, SO YOU SHOULD NOT HESITATE TO CONFESS TO THE GIRL OF YOU DREAMS!"

The younger of the two crazy people started to cry tears of passion and walked up to a petrefied Sakura. "Sakura-san, please go out with me! I'll protect you with my life!"

Sakura's eyes were wide as saucers and her jaw had seemingly detached from her face and dropped to the ground. Slowly she saw the boy getting closer to her, and her defenses suddenly went up. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! Get away from me!" She quickly jumped back behind Naruto and used him as a shield.

All the while Naruto was trying his hardest to not burst into hysterical laughter, his whole body was shaking and his face was red. Naruto saw that Sakura was cowering behind him with fear as her suitor tried to see the pinkette by running around her and Naruto, making Sakura run along with him on opposite ends. That was the last straw for Naruto...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." laughed Naruto as he clutched his stomach and fell to the ground, making Sakura look directly at the other weird boy.

Lee looked at Sakura longingly. "Sakura-san you are so beautiful when you run!" cried the boy loudly as he passionately held his fist in front of his face.

Sakura walked back a little and kicked Naruto lightly. "Stop laughing and help me Naruto!"

Naruto was still laughing but he painfully stood up and stepped in front of Sakura. "I-Its...o-okay...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The slightly older boy glared at Naruto. "Are you the man that already stole Sakura-san's heart!?" asked Lee as he pointed a finger at Naruto.

Naruto calmed down a little at the comment and manage to work his speech again. "N-No...I already have a girlfriend and she is not Sakura..."

The weird kid started to smile, showing his bright white teeth. "Then would you go on a date with me Sakura-san?"

Sakura peeked over Naruto's arm slowly. "S-Sorry...I already like another boy and would only go out with him..."

Lee suddenly looked devastated as anime tears roll down his face. "NOOO, I was too late!"

Gai sighed and walked up to his student. "Lee-kun, don't worry, if this is true love then she will eventually be your's..."

Lee looked at Gai. "Sensei..."

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

Much to Sakura and Naruto's horror, the two weird people began to hug each other as an illusion of crashing waves appeared in the background. Naruto was so struck by this, he forgot to use his Sharingan to break the illusion.

The girl of Team Nine looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Sorry about that...these two are always like this..." The Hyuga boy just stood there with his arms crossed and brows twitching.

"That's enough Gai, my students are going to be too distracted to train." said the lazy voice of Hatake Kakashi as he and Sayuri walked into the training field. The Jounin for once did not have his Icha Icha in front of his face and just walked normally to his Jounin friend, with Sayuri trailing behind with her fake scowl of her face.

The members of Team Nine save for Gai were silent when they saw Kakashi, all of them had heard of the feets of the Niidaime Shiroi Kiba, and by the stories Gai had told them, the one eyed man was certainly a living legend.

Kakashi walked up to Gai while Lee returned to his teammates' side. "So Gai-kun, these are your students?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile.

Gai puffed out his chest and slam his hand onto it. "Yes! These are my youthful students, aren't they all bursting with the flames of youth!"

Kakashi kept smiling at his friend being used to his personality, while the rest of Team Seven had sweatdrops on the back of their heads. "...Yes..."

Gai gestured to his students. "Come on team, introduce yourselves."

Lee brighten and jumped in front of the others. "I am Rock Lee, an aspiring Taijutsu specialist on a quest for Love!" finished Lee as he stared at Sakura dreamily, making the girl inch closer to Sayuri, which annoyed the girl.

The girl on team eight sighed before she walked up. "Hello, I am Higurashi Tenten, a Genin of Konoha and a weapons expert." She finished with a bow and took a good look of Team Seven, and she had to say, even if she thinks that the Hyuga on her team was quite handsome, Naruto and Sasuke were also two of the best looking men she had ever seen.

The Hyuga had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, but he begrudingly walked with the rest confidently. "I am Hyuga Neji, it is nice to meet you all." That was all he said, and by his tone, everybody knew that he didn't mean those words.

Kakashi eye smiled at Gai's students. "Thank you guys..." The masked Jounin turned back to his own students. "Now it's your turn."

Sakura was still a little nervous about Lee so she was hesitant to go, and Sayuri kept up her fake personality and acted like she was too noble to go through with this, so seeing this, Naruto walked up first. "Hello everybody, I am Namikaze Naruto, a Genin of Konoha. This is my first year as a Genin, and I hope to learn from you guys." Tenten blushed a little at Naruto's smile and Lee was impressed with Naruto's respect and modesty.

Naruto walked back and patted Sakura's shoulder to encourage her to go next, which the girl agreed to and slowly walked up. "I am Haruno Sakura, Genin of Konoha." She looked up at Lee and saw him wink at her, she shuddered and quickly jumped away from him and hid behind Sayuri.

Wanting to get away from Sakura, Sayuri walked up swiftly and confidently. "I am Uchiha Sasuke..." with that she walked back, leaving a put off Tenten, annoyed Neji, and a excited Lee.

Gai clapped his hand together and smiled at everybody. "Okay, not that you have all met each other, it is time to start our training." He walked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi and I must discuss this for a minute, so please chat among yourselves for now..." Then Gai proceeded to talk to Kakashi quietly.

Team nine stood in silence on the side as ream seven talked among themselves. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and smiled sweetly at him. "It's nice to see you again Sasuke-kun!"

Sayuri wanted to push Sakura off of her, but ever since they became a team, Sayuri had slowly been seeing Sakura as a friend, so she didn't want to hurt her too much. "Hmmm" was all she said.

Sakura smiled brightly at the fact that Sasuke didn't push her away. "I bet you two are happy to see each other after a whole week apart!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's good to see you again Sasuke." said Naruto with a smirk, enjoying their own inside joke.

Sayuri smiled back. "Yeah, how are things going with you and Sayuri-chan?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Sakura's eye widened. "So your girlfriend's name is Sayuri Naruto?" Ino had been bugging her find out the name of Naruto's girlfriend, she didn't want to help Ino seperate Naruto with his girl, but needed the blonde to get off her back.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yep, her name is Sayuri. And things really couldn't be better with her and I, she is really an amazing girl!" Sakura clearly saw the sheer amount of affection in Naruto's eyes with he mentioned Sayuri's name. Sayuri of course saw the same thing and she was very happy, the love between Naruto and her were very strong.

Sakura smiled fondly at Naruto's compassionate voice and wondered of Sasuke would ever talk about her like that. "You should bring her to meet us one day, I would love to meet a new friend." said Sakura with a genuine smile.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "For sure, I'll introduce her to you guys and the others after the Chunin exams." Sakura nodded, oblivious to the sheepish look on Sayuri's face.

Sayuri felt bad that girls like Sakura had such strong feelings for her, she could only imagine how hurt they would be when they find out that _Sasuke_ is actually Sayuri. Naruto saw Sayuri's look and thought about the same thing, he doesn't feel guilty because he had nothing to do with it, but he would laugh at Sayuri's fangirls...just not so much at Sakura.

The three Genin were interupted when Kakashi called over to them. "Okay, come over here you three..." Team seven walked over to their Sensei and stood quietly next to him.

Gai and his students stood at the opposite side of Team seven. "Yosh! Today's exercise is about teamwork, the three of you will go up against Kakashi's team in combat. There will be not other objective such as gathering scrolls or rescuing hostages, today we wlll only train on combat." Lee and Tenten looked excited while Neji maintained his stoic expression.

Kakashi nodded at his friend's words before turning to his team. "Gai's team is one year older than you three, so you all will be able to learn somethings from them." Sakura and Naruto nodded, while Sayuri kept up with her Sasuke personality so she just stayed silent.

Kakashi sent a nod at Gai, and the two Jounin jumped out into the distance looking on from far. Team nine nodded at each other before Kee and Tenten stood on each side of Neji.

"Are the three of you ready?" asked Neji with his usual emotionless voice.

Naruto nodded then sent Sayuri and Sakura a silent look. The wind suddenly picked up and blew some leaves from the ground, along with the wind the Genin disappeared. The only two people still standing at the center ofthe field were Naruto and Lee.

Lee smiled at Naruto brightly and offered him a nice guy pose. "Yosh Naruto-kun, you are a brave Ninja like me. Let us fight a glorious battle today!"

Instead of answering Lee, Naruto just stood there with his Icha Icha in front of his face. The wind blown around Lee and Naruto, the former was still smiling at Naruto waiting for him to make a response.

Lee grew tired after a few minutes. "Naruto-kun, what are you waiting for, if you don't move I will attack." cried out Lee.

Naruto finally let down his book a little and looked at Lee annoyed. "Did you say something Lee, i was kind of reading of you don't mind..." said Naruto with an incrediblily exasperated voice.

Lee grew angry. "Damn you hip unyouthful man, we are here to fight! Not to catch up of you readin-"

Lee was cut off when Naruto suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Lee with his elbow lodged in his stomach. The older Genin's eyes widened and he groaned in pain, he was forced backwards by the force of Naruto's blow. Naruto followed up with a kick to Lee's chest, sending him backwards into a tree, cracking the truck a little.

"You shouldn't react so rashly Lee, you just gave me a huge opening..." said Naruto with no emotions in his voice, a complete 360 from his previous tone.

Lee forced his body up from the ground with pain in his chest. "You got me good Naruto-kun..." The genin them smirked. "...but it would take more than that to take me out!"

Naruto smiled. "I expect nothing less Lee." Naruto rushed towards Lee with a burst of speed, he fired a punch at Lee's face, but this time the spandex Genin managed to dodge by ducking his body. Using his lower height to his advantage, Lee tried to swipe Naruto's legs away from below, but to his disappointment the Namikaze jumped away from him.

Naruto flashed through some handsigns, "Katon: Gyokakyuu no Jutsu!" A large fireball lasted from Naruto's mouth and rocketed towards Lee.

The older Genin barely made the dodge as the wounds in his chest were causing him lose some strength. Lee's eyes widened when he saw Naruto appear in front of him and before he could respond the younger genin delivered a powerful kick to his chest, but Lee managed to block with both his arms to decrease the damage. But the force behind the kick as great, despite blocking the kick, Lee was forced backwards several meters in mid-air, fortunately for him he managed to regain his balance and landed mostly on his feet.

Lee grunted in pain as his arms tingled, _'Damn...I didn't think Naruto-kun would be this strong, his Taijutsu is superb and his speed is great. I can't possiblily keep up with him without releasing my weights...'_

* * *

Kakashi and Gai watched the battle between their students from a far, the former was smiling at Naruto's superb performance, the Niidaime Shiroi Kiba noticed that his student had improved on his Taujutsu. Gai was just as amazed at Naruto's power as Kakashi, but he was much more shocked. He had been training Lee daily for two years on his Taujutsu, and the Namikaze almost have as strong of Taijutsu as Lee does. The bowl haired Jounin looked over at his rival and saw him smirking under his mask...

With a tick mark on his forehead, Gai looked at Lee. "LEE, I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO RELEASE THE WEIGHTS!"

Kakashi looked over at the grinning Gai and sighed, he expected as much from his friend, always overdoing things...

* * *

Lee's eyes widened when he heard what his Sensei said and looked over at the man for confirmation. Seeing his Sensei nod, Lee turned back to Naruto with a smirk. "YOSH NARUTO-KUN, NOW I CAN FIGHT YOU AT MY BEST!" yelled out Lee as he jumped up to a tree and knealed down to remove his leg warmers.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Lee when he lifted his orange leg warmers to reveal old fashion leg weights. _'How heavy can those things be...?" _The Uchiha's eyes widened when Lee dropped his weights to the ground and a huge dust cloud formed with a loud collision. Naruto jumped back to a safe distance and waited for Lee to make the first move.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a blur rush out from the dust cloud and before he realized, Lee was already next to him. Instintively, Naruto turned and managed to block Lee's punch with his arms crossed, he grunted in pain as there was a lot of power behind the punch. Naruto was really working his body as he tried to keep up with Lee's new found speed, the Uchiha must admit that the older Genin was extremely fast, and the blows he was taking was much more then he would prefer.

Lee suddenly rounded up on Naruto and finally landed a solid punch to his face, the Uchiha grinded hs teeth together as he flew a few meters backwards to the ground. Naruto forced himself to his knees as he growled, he didn't to use his Sharingan when one of Lee's teammates was a Hyuga and had a risk of seeing through his Genjutsu, but he wanted to beat Lee and he needs his eyes to do that.

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes and activated his legendary Kekkei Genkai, immediately he saw traces of chakra lacing the route that Lee was using to zip around him. Ever since Naruto achieved the final Tomoe of his Sharingan, he had been able to see every detail of a person's movements no matter how fast they were traveling. As fast as Lee was, before Naruto's eyes his Taijutsu was completely exposed...

"Do you still want more Naruto-kun, I can still go on for a long time!" said Lee proudly as he circled Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he slowly stood up. "Sorry Lee..." The Uchiha glared at Taijutsu specialist. "...that was the last punch you are going to land on me!" Predictinng the movements of Lee with his Sharingan, Naruto saw that the older Genin was going to strike his right side with a punch, so he ducked in response and swiped Lee's feet from under him.

Due to the speed he was traveling at, Lee lost balance right after Naruto's tripped him and barreled to the ground face first, digging a trench with his body as it grinded the ground to several meters away.

Lee groaned in pain as he forced his arms to lift him off the ground. "H-How did y-you catch m-me..."

Naruto didn't answer and jumped into the air while forming handsigns. "Futon: Daitoppa!" The ground in front of Lee ripped as it was pushed by an invisible wall of wind, and the earth carried the wounded Genin along until it crashed into the treeline. Lee was trapped in between the earth and a large tree, it was quite compact and Lee was stuck right in there.

Lee bit the inside of his mouth as he conyemplated about using his Hachimon (Eight Gates), but his sensei told him never use it unless the situation calls for it. Before Lee could make up his mind, Naruto appeared in front of him and slapped a piece of paper on his forehead.

"Suppression Seal!" Lee felt his head lighten as his already limited chakra becoming even more dim, and his limbs to feel like they had giant rock strapped to them.

Lee looked up at Naruto as the latter pulled off the piece of paper, which left a seal in Lee's forehead. "W-What did you do t-to m-me..."

Naruto smiled down at Lee and pulled him out of the earth, with a simple jump Naruto landed near and tree and laid Lee against it. "Sorry Lee, but this is the end of the fight for you..."

* * *

Gai was astonished that Naruto managed to defeat Lee, it seems that Kakashi's bragging about the young man's skills was not false at all. With his weights off, Lee was at least a high level Chunin in terms of Taijutsu, and for Naruto to read his movements then move in time to sweep Lee's feet proves that Naruto with has more advanced Taijutsu than Lee, or he had some way of following Lee with his eyes.

Kakashi eye smiled at his student, the power of the Sharingan constantly amazes him. The masked Jounin was no stranger to Gai's Taijutsu, and he knew that it would be almost impossible to see the movementsof the user in the midst of battle. The only other way to fend or counter Gai's Goken is to use their speed to your advantage, because they were using such high speeds, it would be very difficult for them to turn sharply or stop suddenly. Kakashi once beat Gai with a sudden Doton: Doryūheki, the man ran right into it and fell unconscious almost instantly.

"Kakashi, how did Naruto manage to traack Lee's movements...?" asked Gai seriously as he looked at his life long friend.

Kakashi chuckled under his mask. "Sorry Gai, it is not my place to tell...but I have a feeling that you will find out during the Chunin exams..."

Gai let it rest and looked back at his student that was restrained to a tree, he was surprised that Naruto also had skills in Fuinjutsu, but that was not uncommon because many of the younger generations started to study in Fuinjutsu after the appearence of Kyuseishu.

Kakashi's thoughts darkened at the thought of the leaders of the other villages finding out Naruto's true powers. Not only is Naruto the son of the legendary Yondaime Hokage, he is also an Uchiha who had inherited his clan's legendary bloodline, and also the Kyuseishu, the one man that made Konoha the strongest Nation in the world with his Fuinjutsu.

With his understanding of the Shinobi world, Kakashi worries that the other countries would attempt to kill Naruto during the exams. The Sandaime hopes that if Konoha display more of it's power during the exams, it would intimidate the other Nations from attacking, but Kakashi is afraid that the other countries would team up against them. Naruto and all other Ninja in the village must display some very impressive skills at the exam...

* * *

Naruto caught some movement from the corner of his eyes, then dodged several shuriken and kunai directed towards him. The Uchiha looked at the source of the weapons and saw Tenten atop of a tree glaring down at him.

Naruto smirked up at the older girl. "How nice of you to join us Tenten-san..." The rookie genin unshealthed his katana and held to over his shoulders.

The girl growled at the younger man, she didn't like how Naruto discarded her teammate so casually. "You will regret doing that to Lee..." Tenten jumped into the air from the tree and fired continuously at Naruto with the many weapons in her arsenal. In under two seconds, the air above Naruto was filled with legions of Ninja tools and blocked most of the sun.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he focused on the weapons, he noticed that Tenten had aimed every weapon before she fired them, every single one of them were fired straight at him without interjecting with the path of any other projectiles. The Uchiha was impressed, Tenten had woven a net of projectiles, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Futon: Atsuga!" A condensed dome of wind surrounded Naruto, the chakra was so great it was glowing white. Just as Tenten's weapons were about to hit Naruto, the dome of chakra exploded and a inpenetrable wall of wind pushed all of the weapons back and forced them all to the otherside of the field. A crater from around Naruto as the aftermath of his devastating attack.

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw all her weapons were blown away like nothing. "D-Damn him!" The girl held her fists tightly as he tried to think of another way to attack Naruto.

"Sorry Tenten-san..." Tenten was in shock when she turned around abruptly to see Sayuri looking down at her with a smirk. "...But you should pay closer attention to your surroundings." Sayuri landed a solid kick right on the older girl's face, making Tenten fall from the tree and crashed into the ground below.

The girl was too much in pain to move, but she forced her body when she heard Sayuri continue her attack. "Katon: Gyokakyu no Jutsu!" Tenten barely dodged the impact of the fireball, but the explosion afterwards knocked her away several meters and into a tree.

Sayuri jumped down next to Tenten and saw that the older girl was still conscious but was deeply in pain. "Sorry Tenten-san, but this is over..." Sayuri tied Tenten to a tree and bounded her arms and legs with individual ropes.

"Nice job there Sasuke." said Naruto as he walked up to his fiance in disguise.

Sayuri offered her man a smile and turned to him. "Well I couldn't let you have all the fun can I?" Sayuri was mad at the fact that Tenten attacked Naruto with lethal force, if Naruto didn't have his wind manipulation, he could have been seriously hurt.

Naruto scanned the treeline with his Sharingan. "We still have one more enemy out there...as well as Sakura."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes and tried to focus her chakra. "I think I sense someone to the east from us..." Sayuri closed her eyes and tried to stretch her chakra outwards. "It is definitely not Sakura..."

Naruto looked at his lover with confusion. "How do you know that?"

Sayuri looked back at Naruto with a smirk on her face. "I could always feel the chakra signatures of others, but up until the Nami no Kuni mission I never mastered it. But for the last few weeks I had been trying to focus it, so i can use it in combat now."

Naruto smiled. "That's amazing, you are a Sensor, that's really rare in Konoha." Sayuri smirked at him before jumping into the forest ahead, searching for the remaining Team Nine member.

* * *

Neji grew more and more concerned as he saw his two teammates being picked apart by team Seven. The Uchiha to Neji was not so much of a threat, but the Namikaze gave the Hyuga genius an odd feeling. With his eyes, Neji saw that the elemental jutsu that Naruto used did not even scratch his chakra reserves, and most of all, when Lee took off his weights Naruto could follow his movements. Even Neji with his 360 degree of vision, wouldn't have been able to predict the pathway of Lee because of the latter's speed, but Naruto not on locked on to Lee, he also formulated a counter attack. Neji thought that he caught some traces of chakra near Naruto's eyes, but he didn't notice anything abnormal after that...

A sudden ruffling of leaves knocked Neji out of his stupor and caught his attention, using his Byakugan, Neji saw the third member of Team Seven behind with with a Kunai in her hand. "Nice try girl..." said Neji calmly as he turned around.

Sakura growled at the older man before she slashed through a Ninja wire in front of her. Neji's eyes saw several places around that had Kunai attached to Ninja wires, and as soon as the girl cut through the wire all the projectiles fired at him. Neji scoffed and easily dodged the weapons, and locked on his sight at Sakura with a glare.

Sakura was shocked that the Hyuga so easily evaded her trap, but she knew she had to escape before he catches up with her, she wouldn't stand a chance if they were to fight one on one. Unfortunately for the girl, Neji was much faster than her, so he easily caught up to her and knocked her into a tree.

"This is over..." said Neji quietly before he lunged at Sakura with his palm in front of him.

Sakura's eyes widened as she was forced deeper into the tree when the Hyuga thrusted his palm into her chest. Sakura tried to cry out in pain, but all the air in her lungs were forced out, all she could do was let out a silent scream. Sakura glared at the older boy from below, but the Hyuga just scoffed and kicked her away from him.

"Pathetic girl..." said Neji while he condesendingly looked down at the girl who was against the tree while breathing heavily, her lips were bleeding a little and her chest felt like it was on fire. "Maybe if I used you as a hostage, I can force your teammates to surrender."

"You wish you damn bastard!" cried a voice from behind Neji. A kunai whipped across Neji's head and the Hyuga looked back to see Sayuri glaring at him.

Sakura heard her crush's voice and wanted to cry out to him. "S-Sasuke-k-kun..."

Neji smirked at the Uchiha. "What...you beat up my teammates..."

Sayuri was mad at the face of Neji, he was not worried about his teammates at all, and his eyes were cold and cruel. "Yeah, and you're next!" Flashing through some handsigns, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" A dragon shaped blast of fire shot towards Neji, and Sayuri smirked when the flames crash into Neji's area and exploded. To the Uchiha's surprise, after the fire dissapated, she saw Neji standing above an area that was not burned, and he did not seem to be effected by the Fire jutsu at all. "What the hell?"

Neji smirked back at the Uchiha and looked into her eyes. "Is that the best to can do?"

The Hyuga's smirk suddenly disappeared when Naruto suddenly appeared behind him. "Of course not, but you will not find out today!" Naruto jumped up and kicked Neji directly in his face and forced the older man away several meters. The Hyuga cried out in pain and he felt some of his teeth loosen and his jaw dis locate, he was silent when he crashed into a tree.

Naruto stood next to Sayuri as the latter lifted Sakura from the ground and held her around the shoulders. "You can't win Neji...as strong as you are you can't defeat both of us at the same time..." said Naruto as he glared down at the Hyuga.

Neji growled inwardly but he didn't show any emotions outside, he knew that he would hard a hard time dealing with Naruto and Sasuke at the same time, and he would risk exposing all his techniques, so he diecided to surrender for the moment. "You right...I surrender."

Sayuri glared at the older man, she wanted to beat on the Hyuga more, there was just something about him that didn't go well with her. "Fine..." Sayuri jumped down and stomped on Neji's back to restrain him from moving while she tied him up.

Neji groaned a little from the pain of the stomp, but he chanted inside his head that he would abandon his pride today to fight tomorrow...he swore inwardly that he would break Naruto and Sayuri in front of everybody during the exams. As soon as Sayuri finished restraining Neji, Gai and Kakashi appeared behind them, the former with a serious expression, and the latter had a smile. Lee and Tenten were in their Sensei's arms, groaning slightly as their Sensei moved very fast.

"Great job everybody, this is all the training for today." said Kakashi as Gai nodded at his words. "You all can go home now, I will take Sakura to the hospital as Gai takes Tenten and Lee." Kakashi was happy that his team won, but he was uncomfortable about the Hyuga boy, his eyes showed incredible hatred when he struck Sakura, and Kakashi assumed that it was because of misdirected anger. Sakura was already defeated, but Neji still kicked her away harshly, that alone did not stand well with Kakashi.

Gai sighed at the actions of Neji, he was afraid that the boy's attitude and cold personality would be a problem. He didn't care that Lee and Tenten lost as long as they learned something from the battle, but he would rather that Neji would lose if it means teaching him a lesson and showing him that other cares about their teammates. Gai must admit that for a team that had only beeen together for few months, Kakashi's team were quite close to each other, Sayuri and Naruto looked really angry when they saw Sakura's condition.

Sayuri nodded and cut Neji loose, the Hyuga merely scoffed before he stood up pridefully, making the female Uchiha even more pissed off at him. Naruto walked up to his best friend and fiance, he place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Sayuri really wanted to burn that look off of Neji's face, but she controlled herself before she did something she regretted.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei...we will go now." Naruto handed Sakura over to Kakashi before he ran off with Sayuri, but the female Uchiha gave Neji a final glare as she left. Naruto wanted to know how hurt was Sakura, but he had to het Sayuri away from Neji for the time being, his fiance looked like she wanted to kill the Hyuga. Sayuri wouldn't usually use such high level Fire jutsu against someone unless she is really pissed off.

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight, Naruto grabbed Sayuri's arm and used Hiraishin to teleport to their home. Sayuri deactivated her Genjutsu and walked off to the couch and jumped on it with a growl.

Naruto chuckled at the girl in loose clothes. "Are you alright Yuri-chan?"

Sayuri looked at Naruto sadly. "That bastard didn't have to beat Sakura up like that...him and his damn eyes just makes me livid."

Naruto nodded, Tenten and Lee had to be restrained because they would have fought to the end, but Sakura was already restrained and would've gave up, For Neji to still beat her up like that was uncalled for, Naruto himself was mad at the Hyuga.

Naruto walked over to his lover and leaned down to kiss her softy of the lips. "Well at least I got a nice kick in, I know his jaw is going to hurt for a long while."

Sayuri smiled a little and nodded. "I guess..." She must admit that Sakura had become a good friend, she may be annoying at times but she was a nice and kind girl. Sakura was the first female friend that Sayuri managed to make, and she hated the fact that some jerk hurt her so much.

Naruto life Sayuri into his arms and smiled down at her. "Look at it this way, you can still beat his ass up when you meet him in the Chunin exams..."

Sayuri smirked and nodded. "Of course, he better pray that I don't see him during the exams!" Naruto chuckled at his fiance, she was just too cute when she was mad. Sayuri was used to being in Naruto's arms, so she didn't really notice that her fiance was carrying her to their room. "Where are you bringing me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked. "To the bathroom...we both need a shower after that training session, so why waste water." Sayuri just shook her head before she giggled and pulled Naruto head down to give him a searing kiss. The Uchiha couple continued their way to their bathroom, which would be filled with moans and grunts for the next hour or two...

* * *

End! XD

This is the end of the eleventh chapter of Uchiha Legend, I hope you all liked it. I made Team Seven meet Team Nine earlier so I can focus on the other Genin of the other villages, especially the Kumo and Kiri Ninja.

I will be updating Shihouin Legend next as I have brushed up on my Bleach knowledge.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Phase One

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uchiha Legend Chapter 12

* * *

For the last few days, the village of Konoha had been welcoming various Shinobi from all four Great Shinobi Nations for the Gokage International Chunin Exam. Many Jounin led their students through the gates of Konoha, knowing that some of them would have to die during the exams. This year's Chunin exam is the largest ever held, Konoha played host to over nine Shinobi villages, and the Number of Genin was up to almost five hundred.

The Hotels and embassies in Konoha were filled to the brim with foreign Ninja, and the streets were crowded with many more tourists than usual. Many merchants came to Konoha to market their products during these few months, as most of the Elemental Nations would be visiting Konoha during the exams, and business would be booming for the merchants.

The Kage and Daimyo of various Nations would arrive during the finals of the exam, which is about six weeks away. All the Genin teams that will be participating in the exams have arrived already, and were all placed in varous Shinobi exclusive Hotels. These places had access to their own training grounds as well as various Ninja tool shops.

The Chunin Exam was only a day away, and the atmostphere around the village had been very excited, everybody wanted their own village to emerge victorious, and many betting sharks were already ready to do business.

The exam will commence in one day, and all the Genin of all the villages were finishing with their last minute training...

* * *

"Rasengan!" cried the voice of a girl as she charged at her opponent. A violent vortex of chakra gathered in her hand as she tried her best to plunge it into the chest of the man in front of her.

Just as the jutsu was about to hit, the man caught the wrist of the girl and shoved it to the side, and the girl crashed into the man because of her momentum. The man grabbed onto her shoulders and spun her to the side, then swiped her feet from underneath.

"Futon: Daitopa!" cried the man as he launched a great blast of wind at the girl, forcing her to fly to the other side of the field.

The girl gritted her teeth as she stared at the blond hair of the man that sent her away. Channeling chakra to her feet, the girl stomped on the ground as hard as she could, and almost instantly stopped her movements. She used her hands to grab onto the ground with chakra as she landed on all fours.

The man saw that the girl had recovered and smiled a little. He jumped into the air and channeled wind chakra to his hands. "Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!" cried the man as he swung his hands down in front of him. Several blades of invisible wind were launched at the girl at terrifying speeds as parts of the ripped up the earth.

The girl glared at the space in front of her before she closed her eyes to sense incoming chakra. She could feel several bursts of chakra nearing her, and even if they were moving at high speeds, it was easy for her to dodge each of them because of their linearity. The girl jumped up high to dodge the first two blades, and spun to the side to avoid the third. As she was in the air, she could see the ground under her being ripped to shreds by the invisible blades of wind.

The girl opened her eyes and targetted the man staring at her from afar, she channeled chakra to her throat. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" cried the girl as a molten ball of flame erupted from her mouth and blasted towards the man's direction at impressive speeds. She could sense that the man had already dodged her attack, so she sped forward as fast as she could towards the man with her fists ready. As she passed through the smoke, she opened her eyes to look at the signature of the man, and she saw him for a brief second.

The man smied at the girl for a second before he disappeared with a burst of speed. The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she came to a full stop, she tried to sense the exact position of the man, but his chakra was all over the place. She gripped her fists as she spun her body around to look at all directions...

Suddenly, two arms snaked up behind her and wrapped themselves around her waist. She sighed as a frown filled her face, but smiled a little when the arms pulled against someone's chest. "Sorry Yuri-chan, but I win again." said the man lovingly near the girl's ear.

Sayuri shifted her body to face the man hugging her as she looked up at him. "You suck Naruto!" said the girl with a frown.

Naruto smiled down at his lover and kissed her softly. "Oh come on babe, you will be even more mad at me if I held back on you." said the man as he rested his forehead against her's.

Sayuri just huffed before she rested against her lover and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "You are lucky you are so cute, Naru-koi."

The man chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Lets go home Yuri-chan, we have an early morning tomorrow."

It was only one day from the start of the Chunin Exams, and Naruto was sparring with Sayuri one last time before the exams. For the last two weeks, the two had been training inside the solitude of the Uchiha Compound, as Naruto had place legions of his privacy seal around the area to protect their skills and Sayuri's identity. Kakashi had let each of them train themselves for the rest of the time till the exam, and Naruto decided that it was a good time to make Sayuri stronger.

The girl was not at the same level as himself, but she was a very fast learner. Because of her powerful fire chakra control, she was able to master a few high level Katon jutsus in just two days, and was also able to incorperate them into her combat skills. For the rest of the time, Naruto had spent teaching his fiance the Rasengan, as he wanted the girl to have something more powerful than just her fire techniques. It was hard for the girl to learn, but she had gotten the hang of it.

Sayuri smiled and nodded. "Sure, but lets get something to eat first."

Naruto brightened up at that. "Good idea, lets go to Ichiraku Ramen!" exclaimed the young man with a smile.

The girl sighed. "Really...there again?" She had just ate there with Naruto a few days ago as Uchiha Sasuke, and she was always paranold that the ramen girl was winking at her fiance.

Naruto gave his girl the puppy eyes. "Please Yuri-chan...I really want ramen."

The girl wanted to say no, but eventually budged because of her cute lover. "Fine...lets go." said the girl as the man smiled and nodded. "But I am going as me, I'm not using my stupid Genjutsu." she wanted to show Ayame that Naruto is already taken, and he belonged only to her.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sure babe, that will make it even better." The Uchiha couple had been going out on dates occasionally, and the general public of Konoha had not been any smarter about Sayuri's real identity. They limited themselves to only one date a week to lower the risk of exposing Sayuri, and they hadn't been on one this week.

Sayuri nodded and dragged her man to the ramen stand. "Okay, lets go!"

The Uchiha compound was not that far from the ramen stand, and the couple was enjoyng the quiet walk together. It was safe to say that despite their advanced skills as Shinobi, they were still nervous about the Chunin exams. The exams they were attending will have Genin from nine different Shinobi villages, and all five great villages will be taking part. Konoha needed to leave a huge impact on the other villages during the exams to prevent potential warfare, and most of the pressure had been placed on Naruto.

It was unlikely that the Uchiha would meet any other Genin in the exams that could match his power, but it was unerving nonetheless. There is a high chance that he would end up exposing his identities as well as skills during the exam, and it will make him a huge target for the other opponents. Both Uchiha Madara and the Yondaime Hokage were considered as some of the most powerful Shinobi to ever exist, and he alone had inerited both their legacies...just that fact would strike nervousness and fear into other villages.

Sayuri saw a strange look on her lover's face. "Are you okay Naru-koi?" asked the girl as she hugged the man's arm close to her.

Naruto smiled down at his love and gave her a nod. "Yeah...just thinking about the exams."

The girl looked up at the man concerned. "Is there a problem...are you nervous?"

The man smiled down at his fiance. "A little, but I think I will be fine." said Naruto softly. "Once I get into it, all my nerves will be gone."

Sayuri sighed and nodded. "Don't over stress youself baby, I know how important you are the village in the exams, but you need to relax."

Naruto nodded at her with a soft smile on his face. "I know Yuri-chan...thank you." whispered the man sincerely.

The Uchiha heiress smiled back. "You know I'll always be here for you, I love you..." whispered the girl sweetly.

Naruto nodded as he pulled the girl closer to him. "I love you too babe..."

* * *

According to the instructions of the Chunin Exams, all participants were to meet at the Academy at nine o'clock in the morning, there will be a briefing in room 300 inside the academy. Sayuri and Naruto left they home a bit earlier just in case, and were waiting in front of the academy for their last teammate. The Uchiha couple enjoyed the night together snuggling in bed, fully knowing that it would be the last chance they have to make love in a few days. Their nerves did calm a little with each other's company, but they could both feel some anxiety.

Sayuri was once again in her Sasuke Genjutsu, and it was making her sick. She had gotten use to being in her true form, and she constantly had to remind herself that she couldn't show any sort of affection or intimacy towards Naruto while in that form, or it will just create suspicion and loads of weird looks from their friends.

Naruto looked up at the sky and sighed. "It is almost nine o'clock, Sakura should be here soon."

Sayuri nodded. "Yeah..."

The man looked over at his fiance. "Are you okay...there is no turning back after this."

The Uchiha heiress nodded with a sigh. "I know...I'm still nervous, but it will be fine."

Naruto really wanted to comfort Sayuri, but he knew he couldn't show that much affection towards her at the time. "Don't worry Sasuke...I have utmost faith in you."

Sayuri discreetly smiled over at the man and nodded. "I know Naruto, thank you..."

Right after that, Sakura was seen walking down the end of the street and towards them. Her head was down and looked a tad depressed, which was something Sayuri and Naruto could understand. Both the Uchiha's had much more strength and skill then the pinkette, if they themselves were so nervous, the girl would be much worse. Even though Sakura's skill has improved over the span of six months, she was still not good enough to be a Chunin.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto..." said Sakura with a forced smile when she neared them.

Naruto smiled at the girl and walked closer to her. "How are you feeling Sakura?" asked the man kindly.

The girl looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "I'm fine...just a bit nervous."

Sayuri sighed and walked up to the girl as well. "Don't worry too much Sakura, you have gotten better in the last few months...we just have to stay as a team and we will be fine." said the girl with her Sasuke monotone voice.

Sakura blushed a little at her crush as she looked up at him. "Really?..."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Of course Sakura, we are a team, and we will be there for each other."

The pinkette smiled at her teammates and nodded with a bit of happiness. "Okay!" she said, which made Naruto smile and Sayrui smirk.

Seeing that it was nine o'clock, Naruto led his team inside the building with him in front. They all had been through the doors of the academy many times in their lives, but never did it feel like it did then. Naruto was quite confident about his own skills, and he does have experience with fighting others during his mission to Nami no Kuni. Zabuza and Haku were most likely much stronger than the opponent he will find in the exams, so he should be fine.

Sayuri put up her cold and distant personality as she walked down the entrance hallway of the building. Her chakra was spanning throughout the area as she sensed the many people around her, and she found that there were many different varieties of chakra around her. It was most likely because of the many villages attending, and it gathered many Shinobi with different elements together in Konoha...knowing that fact made Sayuri a little bit excited to fight in the exams.

Team seven walked up the stairs that they had known for years, and in there minds they knew that room 300 was on the third floor, so they didn't even bother with anything before they completed three flights of stairs, but for some reason, Sayuri felt that many people had gathered under them on the second floor...

A smiled appeared on Naruto's face as he neared the doors of room 300, he saw Kakashi standing there waiting for them. The man had his usual causal demeanor, his hands were in his pocket and his one eyes was smiling at them.

"There's my Genin...it is nice to see you all here today." greeted the masked Jounin happily.

Naruto nodded. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I didn't even know you will be here." he said as he smiled at his brother.

Kakashi smiled at the blond and looked over at Sayuri and Sakura. "I am just here to greet the three of you, and wish you all good luck in the exams."

Sayuri smirked. "That is showing some real confidence in us, Sensei."

Kakashi just chuckled and eye smiled again. "Whatever...just be careful and make you village proud." said the man as he walked past his team as he began to leave. He stopped when he was next to Sakura and patted her head affectionately. "And don't you worry too much Sakura-chan, I am sure you will make me proud in there..."

The girl smiled at her Sensei and nodded. "I will Sensei...you watch!"

The masked Jounin smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you all in a little while!" exclaimed the man as he disappeared with a Shunshin.

Naruto sighed as he gathered his senses. "Okay...here we go." said the man as he opened the double doors for his team and walked in. Sayuri and Sakura followed after him, but they all saw the people in the room staring at them at the same time. The large classroom that they were use to was filled to the brim with people, and all of them had different headbands in their head. Just picking out a few, Naruto could see some of the Ninja from all the other four Great Shinobi Villages.

The blond man looked back at his team and directed them to follow him to the side of the room, where they will wait for further instruction from the administration of the exam. Naruto sat down silently with his teammates on the two sides of him as his eyes scanned the room. Underneath a strong Genjutsu, Naruto used his Sharingan to evaluate the chakra levels around the room, and he was surprised at what he saw. Most of the people in the room were like normal Genin, but there were several of them that had much more chakra than they should have.

There was a blonde girl that was wearing a Kumo headband, she had fair-skinned and a tall stature for her age. She had a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. Naruto noticed that her chakra was almost as dense as Sayuri's, which was quite incredibile considering the fact that her chakra was comparable to an Uchiha.

There was another girl and she was wearing a Iwa headband, and her chakra was even greater than Sayuri and the Kumo girl. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the girl, things between Konoha and Iwagakure had not been the brightest ever since Iwa's horrible defeat by the Yondaime Hokage. From what Naruto had learned from his history classes, his father used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to decimate the Iwa forces times and again. The death tolls created by the Yondaime's was so high, the Shinobi population of Iwa had been cut in half just because of him alone...Naruto sighed, just because of that, the Iwa Ninja will definitely target him with everything they got if his real identity was ever let out.

Then there was the young man that Naruto met a few weeks ago, Sabaku no Gaara. The red haired man almost had just as much chakra as Naruto himself, but the Uchiha could see that the other young man had no control over his chakra. Through his Sharingan, Naruto could see that the man's chakra was wild and flaring, and had abosolutely no sense of stability. The chakra network was irrational and inconsistent, and a blanket of the chakra covered the man from head to toe.

Naruto looked over at Sayuri with a smirk. "This is going to be very interesting..."

Sayuri nodded seriously as her chakra sensed through the room. "Yes..."

The Uchiha heiress looked over at a young man that looked to be just as old as she and Naruto. It had short light blue hair and freckles on his face, he had a pair of glasses on his face and looked to be a timid person, but his chakra level suggested otherwise. Since Sayuri had gotten used to analyzing different levels of chakra within people, she could tell that the young man had an impressive amount of chakra, it was not as large as Naruto's, but was quite good for a person his age.

Sakura leaned closer to Sayuri. "Hey Sasuke-kun...what are you two doing?" asked the girl obliviously.

Sayrui sighed and leaned back against the wall as she crossed her arms. "Nothing Sakura...just scoping out the competition."

"Hey, whats up Naruto, Sasuke!" cried an exuberant voice from the entrance of the room. The two Uchiha looked over to the origin of the voice and saw their Inuzuka friend calling over for them. Kiba had Akamaru in his jacket as he walked over to them with a smile on his face. Hinata and Shino were walking behind of their teammate, the girl looked very nervous and the Aburame was as stoic as ever. Naruto hadn't seen his good friends for a while, and he could see that they have grown a little.

Naruto stood up and met Kiba half way with a smile on his face. "Hey Kiba!" exclaimed the blonde man happily as he offered his friend a high five. "It great seeing you here, its been a while."

Kiba grinned widely. "Right back at you man, my team and I trained day and night so be could take the exam today!"

The Uchiha smiled and nodded. "Thats great." said the young man as he looked over at Hinata and Shino. "Hello Hinata-san, Shino-san, how are the both of you feeling?"

Shino just nodded stoicly as Hinata blushed and pushed her fingered together nervously. "J-Just fine N-Naruto-kun...thank you for asking."

Sayuri and Sakura walked up behind Naruto and greeted their childhood friends. "Hey guys, long time no see!" chirped Sakura, feeling better seeing some familiar people in the exam.

Sayuri played her part as Uchiha Sasuke and just scoofed at Team Eight. "Hmpt, you are sure you want to be here Kiba, you aren't exactly the strongest of people you know?" mocked the Uchiha heiress with her arms crossed and nose high.

Kiba glared and growled at the Uchiha. "Sasuke...I see you haven't changed at all, still the biggest asshole on the block."

Naruto noticed the tension and wanted to step in just in case something happens, but before he could say a word something...or someone jumped onto his back. The moment the person landed on his back Naruto knew who it was, and he was not happy about it at all.

"Hello Naruto-kun...long time no see." whispered Ino huskily into her crush's ears.

The male Uchiha sighed inwardly and tried his best to hold back the temptation of throwing the girl off his back. "Hi Ino-chan..." muttered the man less than interested. "Can you please get off of me?" asked the blonde man calmly, he could basically sense Sayuri vowing to rip the girl to shreds in her mind. Naruto was not wrong, Sayuri was gripping her fists so hard that she was almost bleeding. She tried to be as discreet as possible when she glared at the girl with untamed hatred, but her angry was rendering her patience thin...

Naruto sensing his fiance's extreme anger, quickly walk forward and gently shook Ino off his back. "Please Ino-chan, this is the Chunin Exams...try to be more serious!" said the blonde man with a serious and angry voice, he hated the girl's actions around him, particularly because it made Sayuri angry.

Ino looked down at the ground a little shameful, which made Naruto feel a little guiltly, but it was something that had to be done. The young Uchiha smile though, when he saw the rest of Team Ten walking up to them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Shika, Chouji!" greeted the blonde man happily. "Glad to see you both here."

Chouji smiled at his friend as he continued to devous his bag of chip, and Shikamaru just looked tired. "This sucks man, I didn't want to drag himself all the way here to write a damn test...Mendokusai."

Sayuri smirked. "Well, being the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation you will be one of the best teams in the exam..." said the girl with a sense of condesention. "It is safe to say that you three have a better chance than dog breath over there...he should be ervous about this."

The Inuzuka chuckled as he pumped his chest out. "Well I am not nervous at all, our team trained so hard under Kurenai-sensei we are many time stronger than before!" boasted the dog boy.

Many of the other Ninja a little distance from them glared at Kiba, all irritated at the boy's hubris, and Shino tried to calm him down. "Kiba...stop boasting, we do not need ny sort of unneeded attention from the other participants." scolded the Aburame heir.

Sayuri chuckled and smirked afterwards. "Yeah you mutt, just keep your bark nice and quite alright." teased the Uchiha as she looked away from the livid Inuzuka.

The Inuzuka glared at the Uchiha as his dog growled at Sayuri as well. "Shut the fuck up Uchiha, or I will kick your ass!" cried the dog boy with anger.

Sayuri just shrugged him off and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Don't kid youself doggy, it would be another few decades before you could even challenge me." said the Uchiha with her condesending voice. The atmostphere around the group of rookies were becoming increasingly tense, and the people in the room were becoming increasingly angry and irritated.

"You lot should really quiet down...the Chunin exams are serious, please do not act like children." said someone from behind the group.

Naruto looked back to see a man with glasses looking at them, and from what he saw the man was a few years older than him. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

Sayuri looked at the man dubiously. "And who are you?" asked the Uchiha as he sensed her fiance look at the man himself.

The grey haired man smiled at the group as he pushed his glasses up. "I am Yakushi Kabuto...it is nice to meet the group of Genin that just made themselves a target for almost all the other teams in the exams." said the man. Kabuto sighed at the group of younger Genin. "This is the Chunin exams, and everybody in it is stressed out as it is...we don't need rookies llike you all to make a fool out of yourselves right in front of everyone."

Sayuri scoffed at the man. "Then why the hell are you here Kabuto...aren't you in the spotlight as well?" stated the Uchiha with a smirk.

Kabuto chuckled and shook his head. "What would you all know, you're just rookies..." said the man as he pushed up his glasses again. Kabuto looked at Sayuri intently and smirked. "I see...you are Uchiha Sasuke" stated the man. "The only survivor of the Uchiha clan in Konoha, and almost the rookie of the year of his graduating class...I think you have been on 25 D-ranked missions and a C-ranked mission...and I think you have improved a lot after your many days of training with your sensei, Hatake Kakashi..."

The Uchiha narrowed her eyes at Kabuto. "How do you know so much about me...?" asked Sayuri as she was suspicious if the man knew about Naruto as well.

Kabuto smirked. "Well you see, I like to keep tabs on all the Ninja I research about, and you were one of the most interesting ones Sasuke-kun..." said the man as he pulled out a deck of cards. "I keep all the information I recieve into cards, and separated them individually." stated the man as he pulled out Sasuke's card and it had the exact information he just said before.

The Uchiha looked at the man intently. "So you have the information of many Ninja in that deck?" asked the girl curiously.

Kabuto nodded with a proud smile. "Hai Sasuke-kun...is there anyone that you are interested in?" asked the man while he held the deck of cards.

Naruto chuckled and placed his hand on his lover's shoulder. "Don't believe this guy Sasuke...he's up to something here..." said the Uzumaki as he looked at Kabuto with narrowed eyes.

The Yakushi man smiled at Naruto and pulled out a card from the deck. "You are Namikaze Naruto...the rookie of the year of your graduating class, on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke." said the man as he took out Naruto's card. "Impressive, you have high stats for all subjects, and your skills have been continuously improving at a fast rate ever since your graduation."

Naruto smiled at the man and crossed his arms. "Very impressive Kabuto-san, your information is quite accurate...but do they really help you, you look much older than any of us, how many times have you tried this exam?"

The grey haired man smiled. "It is a but shameful, but this is my seventh attempt." said the man casually as Kiba and some other Genin scoffed at the man.

The Namikaze smirked. "Then you must know a lot about these exam..."

Kabuto nodded at the blonde man with a smile. "That is true Naruto-kun...all the exams I have taken are relatively similar..." said the man before he looked over at one corner of the room. "Though there is a new village attending this year...Otogakure no Sato...it's a relatively new village so don't worry so much about them." Kabuto took out a card and channneled his chakra into it, and it showed a map of the elemental nations and it indicated the nations participating in the exams. "Suna, Ame, Taki, Kusa and Oto are all villages that sent Ninja to the exams...but some are more threatening than others, but they won't matter as much as the four other great Shinobi Nations that have joined the exam this year."

Naruto saw from the corner of his eyes that three shadows were speeding towards him and Kabuto, he pretended to not notice and focused on Kabuto speaking, all the while he was smirking inside to see the man in front of him get pummeled for his words. The Uchiha acted surprised when he was pushed out of the way by one of the shadows and jumped away from the area, all the while he was looking at Kabuto to observe how he would react, and he was surprised at way he saw...

Instead of being caught off guard, Naruto noticed that Kabuto had caught sight of the people trying to ambush him, but he deliberately let himself get hit. Kabuto was knocked back after the first hit, but dodged the second hit bu jumping back.

Kabuto held his cheek as he smirked at the man in front of him. "What is th-" Kabuto's sentence was cut off when his glasses suddenly cracked and he was forced back again then fell to the ground.

The Oto Ninja looked at Kabuto and sneered. "I am Kinuta Dosu...and I am an Oto Ninja." Dosu had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks.

"Tsuchi Kin..." said a girl with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes, she was wearing a green jacket and grey pants.

"Abumi Zaku" sneered a man with spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate.

Dosu walked up to the fallen Kabuto and glared down at him. "If I ever hear you mock our village and comrades again, I will kill you." said the man as he lifted the fallen grey haired man as his female teammate tied him up with her Ninja wire.

The people around them looked at the scene with interest and some of fear, Kabuto glared at the Oto Shinobi as he suppressed the man throughout his body. Dosu chuckled as Kin grinned, but soon their expressions changed to surprised when their Ninja wire was cut off by someone's katana...

Dosu turned his head and suddenly found a fist embedded in his face, and he was sent flying into the crowd of people, making people move away from him. Kin glared at the man that punched her teammate, but she found herself looked into a pair of black eyes, and before she knew it she met the same fate as Dosu. Zaku growled at Sayuri for attacking his teammates and aimed his arm to the Uchiha, but before he could do anything, a katana slashed across his forearm...the man cried out in pain as he backed away from the area by jumping a few meters away.

Everybody in the room looked at Naruto who was holding a katana in his hands, and all of them though the katana was a very well crafted weapon. The Uchiha looked back Kabuto who was still looking at his blade, and walked up to him. "Are you alright Kabuto-san?" asked Naruto as he offered his hand to the man.

The grey haired man nodded with a smile before using Naruto's hand to get up. "Thank you Naruto-san..." said the man as he looked at the Uchiha with surprise on his face, the blonde haired man was much more than what Kabuto expected, they way he attacked Dosu was so fast he didn't even see him move.

Sayuri walked up to Dosu and Kin to glare down at them. "Who do you two think you are...the Chunin exams have not started and if I see you try that again I will kill you two with no remorse..." muttered the Uchiha with killer intent lacing her voice, making the two Oto Genin shiver in fright. The other rookie genins all looked at Sasuke and Naruto in shock, from what they just saw the two had become much stronger since a few months ago.

Off to the sides, the few people that Naruto and Sayuri had noticed before were all looking at the scene with interest...

"HEY YOU LOT, STOP THE COMMOTION RIGHT NOW!" cried a man from in front of the room, along with a group of Chunin behind him. The man was tall and broad, he was wearing a black trench coat as well as a bandana on his head. He looked at Naruto and pointed at him. "Hey you, put that katana away!" cried the man as he saw the blade in Naruto's hand.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Hai..." said the young man as he sheathed his blade...

The oppressive man stepped a little and looked at all the Chunin-hopefuls. "I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor of the first part of the exam!" announced the proctor as he smirked at the many people in the room. "Please follow me to commence the start of the Chunin Exams!"

* * *

Since it was the first part of the exam, the numbers of people were quite high, almost two hundred in total. Each person that walked into th examination room would recieve a piece of paper that would have a number on it, and that number would align with a desk within the room. The two sides, and the back of the room were monitered by rows of Chunin, and the proctor along with few other Chunin stood at the front.

Naruto looked down a the number 69 in his hand and walked to his disignated desk, sitting down in his chair he looked a few rows under him to see his lovely Sayuri, and smiled when she looked back to see him. Disreetly, he flashed his card to the girl with a smirk on his face, meaning that he would like to be in that position soon.

Sayuri thwarted a giggle from her lips and just looked back down on her desk...she wouldn't mind doing that soon either.

Ibiki stood and cleared his throat to attract everybody's attention. "This is the first phase of the Chunin Exams...and it is a written test." started the man as he crossed his arms. "You will all start with ten points, one question wrong are three points deducted, and each time you cheat two points will be deducted..."

The exam was really quite hard for any normal Genin to write, but Naruto had seen through the idea behind the test. The fact that cheating would only deduct points of the Genin and not instantly kick one out, means that cheating is actually what they examiners what the Genin to do. What is the true challenge behind the test was to cheat under the watchful eyes of the surrounding Chunin...but Naruto had found the jackpot with the guy sitting in front of him.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and use it to copy the movements of the man as he wrote, Naruto's used the same movements with his pencil instantaneously and wrote down the exact same answer as the man. He was sure that the man in front of him was not a normal Genin, because he knew the answers so thoroughly and swifty, he must have been a Chunin planted within the group to act as a chance for other's to cheat on.

After another few minutes Naruto was finished, his whole test was filled out. The Uchiha looked over a few rows to find his teammate and saw that Sakura was writting away on her paper with vigor. Naruto knew hat Sakura might not have been able to cheat with her skills, but he knew that she was one of the few people that could actually calculate the answers for the questions...

Sayuri was a different question, she was an amazing Kunoichi, but her skill set made it hard for her to cheat properly. Normally it would have been hard for Naruto to communicate with the girl without any of the Chunin knowing, but they had something set up just for situations to these. Naruto had placed one of his own Jutsu-Shiki on Sayuri's body, so he could teleport to her at any time, but his father's legendary Jutsu could still be used for other options.

Naruto ripped out the extra sheet of paper from the back of his test and wrote down a copy of his answers as quickly as possible. He quickly and discreetly folded the piece of paper in his hands and chaneled his chakra around it. The young man closed his eyes and concentrated on the seal on Sayuri's body, and at the next second, the piece of paper was in Sayuri's hand. The girl was expecting her fiance to help her sooner or later, so she did not flinch or move when she felt something appear in her hand.

The girl smiled to herself as she discreetly copied the answers to her own test as quickly as possible, the she hid the copy of Naruto's answer inside of her pocket. The whole test was finished, and she crossed her arms as she waited for the next part of the exam...

"I think this is enough time for so few questions...so now I will give you all one last question!" said Ibiki loudly in front of the room. "But unlike the previous ones...this one will have a special rule."

Naruto and all others in the room were surprised at the sudden change. "What do you mean?" asked the young Uchhia for everybody.

Ibiki states that the candidates are free to choose whether or not they want to try and solve the tenth question. If they opt out, the entire team will fail. If they choose to answer the question but get it wrong, they will be barred from taking the Chūnin Exams forever.

After hearing that actually made Naruto feel better, he knew that Ibiki had no right to do that to the Genin present, so intantly he knew that it was just an attempt to intimidate weak minded Genin to leave the exam. Those who chose to stay would have proven that they have enough guts to be Chunin...Naruto sent another message to Sayuri via Hiraishin and a smile to Sakura, ensuring that both his teammates will be alright with the last part of the first phase of the exam...

True to his prediction, the last question was just a ruse and it made over half of the Genin in the room leave. Naruto noticed that the people he and Sayuri noticed eariler in the large room had all past the test, and that only maded Naruto more excited about the exams...

Just as Ibiki was finished his own speech to the Genin...a black shadow crashed through the window of the room and it turned out to be a banner that spanned across the room. The words on it said "Mitarashi Anko, the sexy examiner of the second phase!"

* * *

The End!

That was the end of te newest chapter of Uchiha Legend, and I must apologize for the long wait. I really like this story and will never abandon it, but I had writter's block in this story when I had many other ideas to write about, so I turned my back on this one. I promise that I will try my best to update this one as frequently as possible, as it was the winner of my poll! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME AN OPINION, I REALLY NEED IT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**


	13. Snake in the Forest

I Don't Own Naruto!

Uchiha Legend Chapter 13!

* * *

There were not many really dangerous places in Konoha where one of it's own Ninja would avoid, but the forest of death was one of the few. It was the most dangerous and largest training ground in Konoha, and it is festered with many different kinds of giant poisenous bugs, large predators, and carnivorous plants. The Shodai Hokage was the man that decided to build the forest. With his Mokuton jutsu, the legendary man created a forest with trees much larger than usual and placed many different verocious species inside the forest so they could create a habitat within.

The animals inside the forest are much larger in size compared to normal, and are much more violent as well. These creatures caught the eyes of the Shodai when he came across them during his travels before the time of Shinobi villages. Hashirama used these animals as training targets foor himself as his people and found that they were excellent enemies when training with Jutsu, so he transported the lot of them back to Konoha and placed them in the forest of death.

Over the years the animal within the forest had grown accustomed to their home in Konoha and had breeded many generations, and their presence that made the forest of death one of the most dangerous and taboo area in the village. It was a surprise to Mitarashi Anko when she was told by her Hokage that she would be hosting the second phase of the Chunin Exams inside the infamous forest, she was not sure if any Genin could survive the forest at all.

The purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin looked into the crowd of many Genin in front of her as a smirk crept onto her face. "This is where the second of the phase of the Chunin Exams will be taking place, and you all will spend five days in the forest behind me!" announced the woman loudly to make sure she was clear to all the Genin listening to her. "This is not a normal forest, it is called forest of death, and is probably the most dangerous forest you will find anywhere in Hi no Kuni!"

The Genin listening to the woman did not seem o believe that a forest was very intimidating, but a few more informed people knew how dangerous it was. Namikaze Naruto was one of the few and he was sure that Anko was correct about the forest of death being one of the dangerous places in Hi no Kuni. Naruto had only been inside the forest once, when he was chasing after the criminal Mizuki. He was really in a hurry at the time to he didn't have take the time to scan over the area, but he was attacked by some very large tigers and snakes, it was only because of his speed that allowed his escape.

Anko sighed and reached into her coat to pull out a pair of scrolls. "Each team will receive one of these scrolls, either a heaven or earth scroll." said the woman before she took a few seconds to pause and let the information sink in. "In order to pass on to the third phase, one team must have both copies of scrolls, and once one team has acquired both items they will travel to the centre of the forest and enter the tower..."

Chouji looked very worried beside his teammates. "B-But what are we going to do about food!?" cried the young man rubbing his belly.

Anko chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that, there are many animals and plants inside the forest that you can eat..." said the Jounin leaving out the part that the animals inside the forest will also try to make a meal out of the humans. "Anyway...each team will send over one member to the registration desk to receive a scroll as well as several death warrents...the village will not be responsible of anyone's death."

Naruto smirked at Anko's words before he looked over at his teammates. "I'll go get the stuff...meet me over there at the side." said the blonde man with a smile to his teammates before he walked over to the registration desk.

Sayuri sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Okay, lets go over there Sakura." she said with her male voice. "We have to discuss some sort of strategy before we go in the forest."

"Okay..." said the pinkette nervously as she timidly followed her crush over to the corner of the field.

Naruto was walking over to the registry with a emotionless on his face, he really didn't know what to think. He was sure that him and his team could make it through the second phase, they could always easily take out one of the random weaker teams and take their scroll, but there seem to be something bothering Naruto. The Uchiha had been getting a weird feeling in his gut, he had no idea what it was, but it had been bothering him like a sliver in his back. He was afraid that it was some sort of premonition that something bad will happen in the forest...

Absentmindedly being handed a scroll and warrents, Naruto walked back to where his teammates were waiting for him, trying to hide his nerves from them. Sakura was no problem and she was not that observant, but Sayuri was his lover and fiance, she would see right through him. Naruto scanned the crowd with his Sharingan under its Genjutsu and saw that no one in the crowd was really stronger than him, judging only on chakra levels. There were a few that was close to his level of chakra, such as Sabaku no Gaara, but unexpectently, there was also a girl from Kusagakure that had really poweful chakra...

"Naruto, what is it?" asked Sayuri when she saw her lover concentrating on something else and didn't even notice that he had already walked up to them.

The Uchiha was broken out of his thoughts and looked over at Sayuri. "Nothing, just looking at the other teams." said the man as he handed the warrents over to his teammates. "Here...sign these and we will head over to our gate."

Sayuri sighed at the piece of paper in her hands. "This is really not good for our confidence..." mumbled the girl disapproving as she signed it.

Naruto chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, it really is a kick to our morale."

Sakura took several deep breaths before she looked at her teammates. "Hey guys, which gate are we stationed at?"

Naruto looked over some people's head in the crowd. "We are right over there, Gate No.13..."

Team seven walked through the crowd of unorgainized people who were all trying to gather their team together, and it took them a whole minute to pass through the mass of people. Sakura was walking in front of her two teammates as she wanted to be out of the crowd as soon as possible, she was stressed enough as it is, she didn't want to see other people trip all over themselve because of their stress.

Sayuri was behind of Naruto as she walked through the crowd and had a troubled look on her face. She knew that something was bothering Naruto, he usual would be more serious, his casual desposition was an obviously cover up of his nervousness or some other feelings. The Uchiha heiress looked around and saw that nobody was paying attention to them because of their owwn problems, so she discreetly snaked her hand into Naruto, making sure that the people around them blocked them from others looking from afar.

"Naru-koi...relax, you can do this..." whispered the girl in her real voice as she smiled at her fiance.

Naruto was surprised at Sayuri's real voice and her holding his hands, but smiled back nonetheless. "Thank you Yuri-chan..." whispered back the man as he squeezed his lover's hand in his lightly, showing his affection to her as well.

Sayuri released Naruto's hand and walked ahead of him, she winked and flashed him a smile as she passed by. Naruto smiled slightly to himself as he joined Sakura and Sayuri at their gate...

Sakura smiled at her teammates. "Okay...so whats the plan here?"

Naruto looked around the area as Sayuri sensed through the area with a pulse of chakra, seeing that they were safe, they nodded at each other. "Okay, we have the heaven scroll..." said the man as he took out the scroll and kept in hidden in his hand. "I will hold on to it because I am the fastest out of us three, but you two need to hold on the these..." said the blonde man as he handed Sayuri and Sakura each a scroll.

Sayuri looked at her scroll with the kanji of heaven on it. "What is this?" asked the girl curiously.

The male Uchiha smirked. "That is just an empty storage scroll, but I casted a Genjutsu on it to make it look exactly like our real heaven scroll...if we have to, we can surrender one of them to the enemy."

Sakura smiled and noded happily. "Wow, that is so smart Naruto!"

Naruto smiled back and nodded. "Another things is that we have to take a scroll from one of the other teams as fast as we could, the forest of death is not a place where we would want to stay over night, we have to end this as fast as possible."

Sayuri nodded in agreement. "Okay...in order to enhance that we should separate into two groups...Naruto is the strongest out of his us so he could be by himself, and Sakura and I can be another" proposed the girl seriously. "We can use the communication seals to contact each other when needed." Kakashi had _bought_ them each a communication seal from the local Ninja store, these seal were created by the Kyuseishu intended to let comrades communicate each other from afar. Naruto really didn't know why Kakashi had to go buy some and not just asked him for some...

Sakura looked over at Naruto nervously. "Are you okay with that Naruto, we can always stay as a team."

Naruto smiled at the pinkette. "Its alright Sakura, I'll be fine..."

Sayuri nodded. "Okay then, everything is settled." said the girl as she looked at her lover. "The whole forest is basically a large circle, so when he go in Sakura and I will go to the left side, and Naruto can go to the right."

The male Uchiha nodded in agreement. "Sure, that works fine for me."

* * *

It was another half an hour until all the other teams were ready and all arrived at their respective gates. Because there were so many teams participating this year, all corners of the forest had one team near it, but the second phase would at least cut the teams down to half. From where each gate was, the only view of the forest was how dark and mysterious it looked on the edge, all of it's true terror and dangers were locked inside the midst of the large training ground.

Naruto looked to his right at his fiance, he was worried about her. He just couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that something bad will happen...but it should be fine, if there was anything Sayuri couldn't handle, she could always call for him via the Hiraishin seal on her ring.

"Are you ready Naruto?" asked Sayuri seriously.

The blonde man smiled back with a nod. "Yeah..."

While they were still staring at each other, Anko's voice sounded throughout the area and the gates all sprang open at once. Naruto was still looking into his lover's eyes as he leap forward at his top speed, and just before he turned away, he saw a smile that Sayuri only reserved for him...

Naruto always loved that smile, it reminded him that his fiance was no longer the sad and lonely girl she was when he first saw her many years ago. The last few months with Sayuri had been the happiest time of his life, he finally had family. Both of the Uchiha had been victims of lonliness for many years, and it was because they found each other that they found salvation. Naruto couldn't even imagine how he would have turned out if he had never seen Sayuri that night...she really changed his life forever.

Despite his the feeling Naruto was getting, he had no intention of letting anyone harm his Sayuri. They still had their whole lives in front of them, and there are many things that he intends to do in that time. Naruto wants to have a big wedding with Sayuri, he wants to go to Nami no Kuni for his honeymoon, he wants to have a couple of children with his beloved, and he wants to grow old with her as well. Many things went through Naruto's mind during his time with Sayuri, he even thought that he would name his first son after his father...and with all that in mind, Naruto is determined to fend off anything that will harm his life with Sayuri.

Sayuri watched on as her lover ran off to the distance, she knew he was much more powerful than the majority of the Genin participating, but she was still worried about him...maybe it was because she loved him more than anything. Sayuri knew better than anyone that Naruto was stressed out from all the pressure placed on him by the Hokage as well as the village. The very safety of Konoha lies with how well Naruto's performance was in the exams, and that can certainly render someone as powerful as the young Uchiha nervous.

Sayuri ran along the treelines with Sakura with a slight melancholic expression on her face. _'Please be alright Koishi...I can't lose you'._

* * *

The trees around Naruto were passing by as quickly as the last time he was in the forest, all of them were like blurs of shadows. The Uchiha was in a hurry, he wanted to end the second phase of the exam as quickly as possible, so he was using his eyes to make sure that he doesn't miss anything that he passes by. Half of the scrolls in the forest were earth scrolls, and he only needed to find one team carrying one, so it shouldn't be that difficult.

Through eye Sharingan Naruto could tell that there were many things around him that had a large amount of chakra, but they were mainly animals. It was another few minutes that Naruto picked up several humans ahead of him, and they were not very strong at all. Naruto cleared the twenty meters between him and the random team in less than a few seconds, he landed on a branch high above the team and looked down at the few people.

They were a team from Amegakure, the largest village that was not within the five great nations. The man with the most chakra had spiky brown hair with a strip of gauze covering his forehead and his mouth partly stitched. He also had two scars running up his cheek, one of which most likely blinded his right eye. He carried an oxygen tank and a sheath for some sort of weapon on his back. Naruto knew that he could ignore the other two people around the leader, their chakra was aboslutely pathetic, it was a surprise that the were even recommended to the exams.

Naruto took out a kunai from his pouch and chanelled some wind chakra around it, he grinded his chakra at opposite ends to make his weapon a terrifyingly sharp blade. The Uchiha aimed at the leader with his Sharingan, and as he exhaled, he whipped the Kunai at blinding speeds down to the leader, and as he expected, the Kunai pierced the man's jugular. The strike was silent, and until the man fell to ground, his teammates didn't even know that he died.

"AAHHHHH!" cried the shorter Ame Genin. "Taicho!"

Naruto sighed and jumped down to the ground with a Shunshin, and like a flash, he knocked out the screaming Genin with a swift strike to his neck, and followed up with another strike to break the man's neck.

"Y-You!" cried the remaining man as he stepped back.

The Uchiha flared his chakra and disappeared from view with a burst of speed. The Ame Genin didn't have the slightest clue about where Naruto disappeared to and kept turning his head around to try to catch a glimpse of his enemy...

"Gomen..." whispered Naruto behind the man before he struck the man's head with the back of his kunai, almost killing him instantly.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, he silently prayed for the several men that laid motionlessly on the ground. He was a little guilty about killing the three men, but he knew that it would be no different of he left them on the ground unconscious. In a place like the forest of death, their bodies will be like free food for the many predators around the area. The Uchiha walked over to the leader's corpse and searched his body for his scroll, and a smile graced his face when he saw an earth scroll, at least he didn't kill them for nothing.

Naruto packed his scroll into his pouch, but something suddenly happened that made his blood run cold...he felt Sayuri activate his Hiraishin Jutsu-Shiki...

* * *

The same mysterious voice chuckled and it slowly became clear as a shadow emerged from the darkness. "You are much more powerful than I expected Sasuke-kun..." Sayuri saw a young woman that emitted an aura of suspense and tension; she had long black hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a Kusagakure headband under her straw hat; and her eyes were predatorily staring Sayuri.

The Uchiha unsealed a katana from her wrist and strapped it to her waste, not unlike her fiance. "You are not a regular Genin...much less one from a village like Kusagakure..." said Sayuri as she felt the massive chakra reserves of the enemy.

Sakura and Sayuri were finding their way to the nearest team so they could try to take a scroll from them, but out of no where, a gust of wind stuck the two girls, and Sakura was blown off into the distance. Sayuri knew it was a Futon Jutsu, but the fact that she couldn't sense anything before the instant they were hit...whoever the woman was, she was able to completely hide her presence from a sensor, and that alone suggests that she was not a normal Genin.

The woman smirked as she fiddled with her eyelids. "You are also quite different Sasuke-kun, you are much more powerful than what a Genin should be...I find it..." said the woman as she chuckled evilly and stuck her tongue out. "Exilerating!" rasped out the woman as she flared a blast of Killer Intent as Sayuri as she glared into his eyes.

Sayuri felt her breathing hitch as sweat dripped down the side of her face, her hands were shaking and her legs were numb, she felt like there was a boulder crushing her entire being. _"What is this...I can't move.' _though the Uchiha as she tried to reach for her blade.

The woman smirked and started to walk up to Sayuri. "You really are quite strong, seeing that you are still able to move..." muttered to woman as she licked her lips.

Sayuri bit her lips to regain more of her mobility, as pain frees the body from restrictions and paralysis. "Who are you..." muttered the girl as she gritted her teeth together. "You are not after the scroll...if you were you wouldn't have disregarded my other teammate so easily."

The Kusa woman smirked and licked her lips again. "You are quite the analytical think Sasuke-kun...but will refrain from answering you just yet." said the woman menacingly before she held her fingers together and leered at Sayuri. "What I want to see now, is the full extent of you power!" exclaimed the woman as she burst forward at lightning speed and aimed her jab at the Uchiha heiress.

Sayuri flared her chakra as a final release from her paralysis, and jumped back to dodge the possible lethal attack of her enemy. From her vantage point Sayuri saw that the woman's fingers sliced through the trunk of a tree quite easily, so much so that Sayuri suspected that she was using wind chakra to enhance her attacks. Standing on her feet, Sayuri leapt from the branch she was standing on and charged at the woman at her top speed, and she could see her enemy becoming much closer as she flew through the air.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" cried Sayuri as she fired multiple fireballs at the woman.

The Kusa-nin formed one handsign and blew out a breath of wind. "Futon: Daitopa!" The gust of wind put out all the fireballs, but Sayuri had embedded many shuriken within her attack, and they were still going strong after the gust of wind. The Kusa woman glared at the incoming weapons and jumped out of the way to dodged them. She landed back on another branch and looked back to where Sayuri was standing.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" cried a voice loudly from above the woman, and she looked up to see Sayuri falling towards her as a giant blast of flames fired from her mouth.

The Kusa woman stood as the large ball of fire crashed down towards her, and as the blast struck the large branch she was on, a huge explosion of fire erupted around that area. Sayuri could still see the woman's head above of the burning lumber, so she continued her dive down to the branch and when she was in range, Sayuri swung her leg forward as hard as she could, and struck the woman directly in the face. The kick had so much force behind it, Sayuri heard a crack from the woman's head as she was sent barreling to the ground.

The Uchiha heiress landed on another branch slightly out of breath. "There we go..."

A voice suddenly spoke down in the abyss, and it sent shivers down Sayuri's spine. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a blast of white smoke erupted below the Uchiha, and soon it revealed a giant snake with it's jaws barred at the Uchiha viciously. The Kusa woman was standing on top of the snake, and looked to be perfectly fine, Sayuri's attacks did nothing to her. "You are stronger than I had expected Sasuke-kun, but it is not nearly enough to defeat me..."

Sayuri's eyes widened when the snake pulled its head back and quickly jumped backwards towards another tree, narrowly dodging the enormous attack of the snake summon. Chucks and chunks of trees were destroyed by the giant snake, it's head was almost inpenetrable as it crashed itself repeatedly into it's surroundings. Sayuri was using all her speed to dodge the giant summon, but she could tell that she wouldn't be able to dodge for long, she had to strike back.

Using a large portion of her strength, Sayuri jumped high into the air and looked down at the snake...there was only one Jutsu she could use to get rid of that snake. The Uchiha heiress charged chakra in her right hand and started to rotate it in all directions as fast as possible. The power in her hand was increasing every passing split-second, and she had to compress her chakra tremendously in order for her Jutsu to maintain its shape.

The Kusa-nin below looked on in shock as she recogized the infamous Jutsu of the late Yondaime Hokage...the Rasengan.

Sayuri reached a higher branch of the tree she was standing on and used it as leverage...she kicked off the branch as sent herself barreling down towards the snake at blinding speeds. The Uchiha glared at the woman on top of the snake when she was within a foot of the beast...Sayuri thrusted her hand forward as she cried out. "RASENGAN!"

The effects were instantaneous, the compressed ball of chakra grinded into the snake's head and teared through its skin and flesh. Sayuri heard the giant beast hiss in pain as it's head was forced to the ground because of the powerful Jutsu. A blue light illuminated the area as Sayuri forced the Kusa woman and her summon to the ground, and when it finally reached the bottom of the forest, the rasengan was forced to compress even more, so it exploded into a torrent of chakra that grinded further through the snake's head...and the summon disappeared with a puff of smoke from the dimension it was summoned to.

Both Sayuri and the woman was blown to opposite sides at the sudden disappearnce of the snake, the air around the area suddenly pulled together and it swung the two Kunoichi to the distances...

Sayuri felt weak, she had used up most of her chakra with the Rasengan...she had yet to master the powerful Jutsu, it still took a lot out of her to use it in battle. The Uchiha looked across from her and saw the Kusa woman looking at her with want and desire...and it really scared her to the bones. There was something about the woman that just rubbed Sayuri the wrong way...the woman was not normal, she didn't even feel human.

The Kus-nin smirked and crossed her arms together. "You are far stronger than what I expected...to think that you can use the Yondaime's Rasengan." muttered the woman with a benevolent voice. "I really have made the right choice in you..."

The Uchiha heiress glared at the woman. "What the hell do you want from me!?"

The woman licked her lips. "Your Uchiha genes..." said the woman with a chuckle that made Sayuri's blood run cold. "Inside your DNA lies a power that I want...the power of the Uchiha, the Sharingan!"

Sayuri's eyes widened and instantly thought about her fiance...

"Like the Senju Clan, the founder of the Uchiha clan possessed a Kekkei Genkai that was like no other in existance, it made Uchiha Madara virtually invincable." said the Kusa-nin licking her lips again. "I want that power, and I need your body if I am to ever obtain it...your precious Uchiha body." said the woman loudly as she began to walk closer to Sayuri.

The Uchiha was scared, she could move her own body due to the fatigue and the Killer Intent expressed by the woman's chakra. Sayuri's eyes locked with the woman's as the Kusa-nin's head suddenly stretched out fro her neck and was coming closer to her at high speeds. The woman's fangs were extended like a vampire and her eyes were glaring into Sayuri's very soul.

Sayrui strained ever muscle in her body to grip her fists together as she reached up to grab hold of her wedding ring that was on a necklace...seeing that the woman was getting closer and closer, the Uchiha channeled all her remaining chakra into the Jutsu-Shiki Naruto placed on her ring...

"YOU ARE MINE SASUKE!" cried the woman as she was within a few feet of Sayuri...

Just before the woman's teeth sank into Sayuri's flesh, a flash of yellow appeared between Sayuri and the attacker...

The woman had no idea of what happened, but suddenly, someone landed and extremely powerful kick directly on her face, and she was sent back to the other branch until her head was on her shoulders again. The force behind the kick was so powerful, even after her head was attached to her neck she was knocked backwards into the trunk, head first. Angrily forcing herself back on her feet, the Kusa woman looked over to where Sayuri was and was shocked to see a man standing in front of the Uchiha...and he looked exactly like the late Yondaime Hokage.

"M-Minato?" muttered the woman as silently as possible, but she then remembered that it was only Sasuke's teammate Naruto...she was told about him.

Naruto turned around and held Sayuri's shoulders with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay Sasuke?..." asked the man with an underlying tone of affection.

Sayuri nodded at her lover as she breathed out several deep breathes to calm her nerves. "Y-Yes...but that person over there...she is not normal!" exclaimed the girl as she pointed over at the Kusa-nin.

Naruto turned around and faced the enemy with a glare in his eyes. Under his Genjutsu, Naruto used his Sharingan to analyse the chakra of the woman across from them, and he was shocked to see that she had even more chakra than Kakashi. The woman was definitely not a Genin, there was no way that a Genin from Kusagkure could be so strong. The color of the woman's chakra was something Naruto had never seen before...it was purple, and was extremely potent.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Who are you...why are you in Konoha?"

The Kusa woman had regained her composure and smirked at Naruto. "Well...I didn't expect one of Sasuke-kun's teammate to be so fast, you landed a kick on me before I could react." said the woman ignoring Naruto's question, making the man a little irritated.

Sayuri forced herself to her feet and walked up beside Naruto. "She said that she was after the power of the Uchiha clan...she wanted my body so she could somehow unlock the Sharingan with my DNA." huffed out Sayuri out of breath, her chakra was almost all depleted and her les were shaking.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back over at the woman...he never thought that someone would be trying to activate the Sharingan through such means, it shouldn't even be possible. The good thing was that the woman didn't know that he was the wielder of the Sharingan, if she did then she would have gone after him instead of Sayuri. The woman must only be looking for Uchiha DNA, and Sayuri had become her sole target as she was the only known Uchiha left in the village.

Naruto smirked back at the woman. "Sorry...Sasuke is my friend and teammate, and I will never let you take him away such because you are a freak looking for some DNA." said the male Uchiha as he unsealed his katana from his wrist and held it in front of him.

The woman chuckled with a gleam in her eyes. "Interesting..." she muttered as she opened her mouth much wider than a normal human could...and the handle of a blade began to come out of her throat. Naruto and Sayuri stared on in shock and disgust as the woman pulled the blade out of her mouth and held it in front of her...the blade still dripping with saliva. "A Genin using Kenjutsu is quite rare...I would like to see what you are capable of."

The woman jumped off the branch she was standing on and charged at Naruto with her blade. The Uchiha jumped up as well to clash with the woman, and their blade struck each other both with great forces behind them. Sparks and shockwaves continued to spawn throughout the area as the two Kenjutsu users clashed at high speeds. Leaves and branches were blown off of their trunks as the open air turned into a battlefield; deep gashes and trenches appeared on the ground as the fight was brought to the botton of the forest.

Naruto was having a hard time fighting the woman, her Kenjutsu was slower than his, but her power behind her strikes were very powerful. The Uchiha glared at the woman as she blocked his attack once again, and channeled his wind chakra into his blade. The faint glow of blue made Naruto's blade much stronger than before, and it dug into the blade it was clashing with.

The Kusa woman was surprised that Naruto could already use wind chakra so easily, and she also started to channel her wind chakra into the blade. The woman was quite impressed with the young man, he was much more powerful than Sasuke. It was not only because of his Kenjutsu, but his instead it was his very quick reaction times and reflexes as a Shinobi. The young man seem to be used to combat, and knew the way around the field of battle very well.

Naruto fliped his body in midair and reached into his pouch to grab several shuriken...he locked onto the woman in midair and shot the projectiles at the woman after he channeled some wind chakra into his weapons, greatly increasing it's cutting power and range. The shurkin sailed through the air and they narrowly missed the woman as she had dodged them by shooting a gust of wind to the side. Naruto used his footing and launched himself at the woman by kicking off a branch above him.

Naruto was about to aim his leg at the woman, but his eyes widened when he saw the woman's blade suddenly stretch from it's guard and was coming straight at him. Naruto shifted his body as much as he could and blocked the woman's blade with his own. The long blade was grinding against his own and it was pushing him back up into the air. Naruto had to spin his body along with his blade so he could escape behing pushed into a tree by the woman's blade.

"Not bad young Namikaze Naruto...you are far stronger than a normal Genin." said the woman as she stood upside down on a tree.

There was no longer a choice...he will still hide his eyes behind his Genjutsu, but he had to use them to attack. Naruto once again jumped and launched himself at the woman, and he was looking directly into the woman's eyes. Naruto flared his chakra and glared at the woman.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu", this jutsu creates an illusion in which causes the target to feel like their entire body has become paralyzed. Because the body thinks it cannot move it actually restricts the body of movement. Normally, the user of thus jutsu must hold a hand sign while maintaining this jutsu, but all Naruto has to do is to maintain eye contact, allowing him free use hand signs to eliminate the enemy. Naruto saw from his eyes that the woman was caught in his Genjutsu, so he once again desended down towards her as he channeled his wind and fire chakra into his blade...it was like he was holding onto a burning inferno in his hands.

The Kusa woman had no idea when she was caught in a Genjutsu, but she couldn't move her body at all...

Naruto glared at the woman as he maintained eye contact with her...and when he was close enough, he slashed his blade straight through her neck, cutting the woman's head off. The Uchiha kicked the head away and pushed the body down to the ground...

Sayuri smiled as she saw her lover win the battle and finally fell to her knees...she was really tired. Naruto was this and quickly teleported back to Sayuri again, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. He knew that there may be other teams around them, so he couldn't be affectionate with Sayuri, but he will make sure that she was fine. Naruto placed several conversion seals on Sayuri and started to channel his own chakra through them, turning them into healing chakra...

"Don't worry Sasuke...you will be fine after this." said the male Uchiha with a reassuring look.

Sayuri nodded and relaxed her body a little. "Yeah...but we still have to find Sakura, she was blown somewhere to the east of here by that woman."

Naruto nodded, he had forgotten about Sakura for the moment because of his worry for Sayuri, but he could find her now. "Okay...after we find her we can head to the tower, I got both the scrolls."

Suddenly a surge of chakra attracted the attention of the two Uchiha, and they looked back with very shocked faces. The dead body of the woman was standing up and was slowly splitting apart...and where her mouth use to be started to break off, and like a snake shedding its skin, another version of the woman emerged. But she was no longer a woman...but was a rather middle-aged man that looked similar to the previous person. Naruto was shocked beyond belief...he could recognize that face from anywhere...it was the S-ranked criminal of Konoha that Jiraiya and the Sandaime had told him about...the Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru.

The pale man smiled at Naruto and licked his lips. "How refreshing, you never see such powerful young Ninjas anymore...you are quite a rare specimen Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes were widened. "You...you are Orochimaru, one of the Sannin." said the young man as Sayuri looked on in shock as well.

Orochimaru smirked. "Oh...you know who I am, I guess my reputation preceeds me." muttered the man as he walked closer to the two teens. "You can be just as valuble as Sasuke-kun as a vessel...maybe I should take you as well."

Naruto knew that it was unlikely that he could beat one of the Sannin, even with his Sharingan...there was only one thing he could do. Right before he pushed the man's fake corpse away a few minutes before, he had placed one of his Jutsu-Shiki on the body, and it should still be intact. Before Orochimaru could get any closer, Naruto channeled his chakra and teleported to the seal behind the man...Orochimaru was shocked himself, he couldn't believe that the man was so fast...it reminded him of the Yondaime.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he slaped a suppression seal on the Sannin's back...feeling that it was on, he pushed two more seals on Orochimaru's shoulders. The Sannin glared at Naruto through the corner of his eyes.

"Foolish boy, these won't keep me still for long!"

Naruto glared back at the man. "We will see about that." the Uchiha continued to slap multiple suppression seals on the Sannin...two on each arm, three on each leg, five on his torso, and one in his forehead. His Sharingan told Naruto that the man's chakra was basically turned to stone by the seals, but the man's powerful chakra would breakthrough in several minutes. As Naruto placed the final seal, he looked back into the man's eyes.

"Kokuangyō no Jutsu!", this is an illusion that envelops its victims within a void of darkness, making them blind to anything except themselves. Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he saw his reality turn pitch black and he could not perceive anything but himself. The suppression seals of Naruto were really powerful, they were strong enough to restrain all his movements despite his extremely potent chakra.

Sayuri saw what Naruto was doing so she decided to help, her chakra was almost half full after Naruto's healing. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" cried the girl as she launched legions of shuriken around the area of Orochimaru, and each of them were wrapped in paper bombs. "Lets go Naruto!" The male Uchiha picked up his blade and stabbed Orochimaru right through the head...if what Jiraiya had told him about the third Sannin was true, then that stab will not kill him...

Naruto nodded and teleported back to Sayuri. "Lets go, those things wont last for long."

The Uchiha couple ran as fast as they could towards the east of the forest, hoping to see Sakura along the way. Naruto knew that the supression seal ill only last a few minutes tops, so they havve to clear the area soon. Sayuri was monitering the chakra level of Orochimaru, she could sense that he was still restrained, but he was regaining control quickly. They both saw a cave up ahead and knew that it was their best hiding spot. The two Uchiha jumped into the cave and instantly, Naruto started to make a barrier near the entrance of the cave. He casted a genjutsu on the entrance and stabbed one of his Hiraishin Kunai on the ground. He activated a Jutsu that his father left for him.

"Jikūkan Kekkai!" With the barrier, anything that passes the point where the Kunai was stabbed in the ground will be teleported to the edge of the forest. Naruto placed seals on all sides of the cave, making him and Sayuri absolutely undectable from anywhere outside the cave. Naruto walked over to Sayuri and sat down next to her. The girl was really tired, that was the most intense fight she had ever taken part in her entire life, and it was against one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha.

"Are you okay Sayuri-chan?" asked the blonde man as he looked into his fiance's eyes.

Sayuri smiled back as she deactivated her Genjutsu. "Yeah Naru-koi...you really saved me back there."

Naruto smiled back and pulled the girl closer to him. "You really scared me back there...I almost thought I lost you." whispered the man softly as he kissed his girl lightly on her lips.

Sayuri smiled and snuggled into the crook her lover's neck. "I love you Naru-koi..."

The male Uchiha smile lightly as he rested against the side of he cave. "I love you too..."

The two Genin decided to stay in the cave for a while...Sakura should be fine if she was conscious, she was smart enough to hide herself before nighfall. Sayuri could detect her the next morning to find her, but they must hide themselves for now in case Orochimaru was near them. Naruto knew that he must rush to the tower as quickly as possible to tell the Hokage about Orochimaru's presence in the exam...there was a high chance that Orochimaru was after the village, and they can not let that happen when all five Kages were present.

* * *

The End!

That was chapter 13 of Uchiha Legend, and the official appearence of Orochimaru. I hope you all liked this chapter and the next one will be out soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
